Who Should I Choose
by Hinata6
Summary: ON HOLD. What if it was Hinata who was put in Naruto and Sasuke's team and not Sakura? Sure this story has the same aspects as the anime but I added a few things to change it…well a lot of changes and twists. R
1. Chapter One

Title – Who should I Choose?

Author – Hinata6

Beta – JapaneseAnimeFreak16

Summary: The story follows the anime but with a twist. What if it was Hinata who was put in Naruto and Sasuke's team and not Sakura? Sure this story has the same aspects as the anime but I added a few things to change it…well a lot of changes and twists. I hope that you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1: Explanatory Meeting

As the blonde hurriedly walked to a team assignment meeting at the Academy – which he was supposed to be at a few minutes ago – a little blur rushed at him. Naruto instantly recognized his self-proclaimed pupil and noticed that his accomplices, Udon and Moegi, were nowhere to be seen.

"Naruto-niisan, I challenge you to a fight!" the younger boy yelled excitedly, pointing at his idol with burning determination and a childish delight in seeing his 'nii-san'. He charged the blonde once again…only to slip on his scarf and fall flat on his face.

Naruto sighed and sweat dropped at the young academy student's clumsiness. Seriously, that kid was gonna get killed if he kept that damn scarf.

He was about to tell Konohamaru that he was a little busy, but suddenly realized why he was in a hurry in the first place, "Hey Konohamaru… listen, I can't fight you right now." The blonde made a quick exit, running off into the distances and yelled over his shoulder, "Maybe later!"

Konohamaru, still on the ground, could only stare in bewilderment as his 'nii-san' left.

Naruto sighed in relief that he wasn't as late as he thought. Just thinking about an irate Iruka-sensei sent shivers up his spine as he took his seat and looked out the window.

'_I wonder what team I'm gonna be on…I hope not with Sasuke. He's too arrogant to be any actual help on a mission. I wish I could be on a team with Chouji, Shikamaru, or even Kiba, but their parents have the Shika-Ino-Cho group and Kiba and I clash too much. He'd probably be good at tracking like Shino or Hinata...' _

As he thought, Naruto's bored eyes scanned the room for the millionth time, stopping on all of the ninja in the class and scoffed. There were way too many genin…why the hell would Jiji let so many pass with so few jounin to teach?

'_We're probably gonna get another test to weed out the weak again…and I have a feeling I know who's gonna pass…'_ Neither Naruto nor Sasuke realized their thoughts were pretty much the same.

While the blonde was preoccupied, he never noticed a certain Hyuuga heiress glancing at him every so often, looking away just as quickly and blushing. _'N-Naruto-kun…I'm happy he passed. Maybe we'll be on a team together…' _

The peaceful calm of the mildly quiet classroom was shattered by two screeching voices.

"Get out of the way, Ino-pig!"

"I could if your giant forehead wasn't in the way, Forehead-girl!"

Naruto looked up at the doorway of the classroom and wasn't surprised to see Sakura and Ino shoving each other after another race to school. He noticed Sakura wore an angry flush and menacing scowl and knew today was going to be painful.

As if reading knowing she was on his mind, the pinkette looked in his direction…and smiled. Naruto nearly started in surprise and suspicion. Why the hell was she smiling at him? He tilted his head to the side slightly, _'She could be pretty cute…if she wasn't so crazy and violent.'_ He mentally snickered.

'_She's looking at me…and she's smiling!'_ he thought in happiness and disbelief. Maybe she wouldn't hit so hard this time! He still had an ache on the side of his head whenever he thought too much…

She was walking his way…she was walking and getting closer to him! He stood almost wearily to greet her with a big, excited grin, "Good morning, Sakura-chan!" and almost visibly cringed when he saw The Tick.

"Out of my way baka!" she growled, shoving the poor boy to the side to get a better look at the object of her affection. She ran her fingers through her slightly frazzled hair and smoothed out wrinkles that didn't exist on her dress as she suddenly became a shy, love-sick girl, a complete one-eighty the class was entirely too used to.

If Naruto wasn't so dizzy with pain and wondering why he pretended to like such a demon in disguise, he would've fainted at her sudden mood change. _'Girls…I'll never understand girls…'_ he thought miserably, crawling away slowly so not to be detected.

Sakura batted her eyes at the dark-haired boy that sat next to Naruto and said, "H-hi Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke didn't say a word as he glanced at her distastefully before returning his attention to the front of the classroom again. Fan girls…ugh. Sometimes he wished he could turn invisible, but then again, his fan girls could always find a way to track him…maybe he could move away…or get guard dogs. Really big, scary, and snarly guard dogs that would scare them away…or eat them! No, just scaring them away would be enough. _'Yeah, that would be nice,'_ thought Sasuke as he ignored the pink-haired girl.

Not put off by his cold front, Sakura persisted, "I-is it okay if I sit n-next to you, Sasuke-kun?"

Before she could get an answer – which most likely would've been 'no' or silence – a loud, angry protest erupted from another blonde. "Oh no you don't! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun, FORE-HEAD-GIRL!"

Sakura once again changed and rounded on her rival, "Yes I am, Pig! I got to the classroom first, so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." To add insult to injury, Sakura stuck her tongue out in triumph, internally smirking at the fuming Yamanaka.

As if flies to honey, many other girls in the classroom started to gather next to and around the duo fighting for the raven haired boys affections, all with dangerous expressions. Hinata merely stayed in her seat and was torn between worrying about Naruto's health and being exasperated at how the supposed 'kunoichi' in the class could act in such a crude, stereotypical way.

"Well then, if that's the case, I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun 'cause I got here waaay before you two." Stated a brown-haired girl smugly.

"Hey, I got here before you!"

"No you didn't, I did!"

"I was the first one in the classroom!"

And the shouting increased to ungodly levels. The boys in the classroom only looked on in boredom, Shikamaru, obliviousness, Chouji, amusement, Kiba, and indifference, Shino. The rest knew the drill and took cover beneath their desks or hid themselves behind books, praying for their sensei to hurry and stop the madness.

Sasuke internally growled irritably, sighing in annoyance. He wanted to yell at them to go away and leave him alone, but Uchiha's didn't lose their cool. Instead he murmured to himself, "Clueless…" and continued to ignore the growing noise and fighting.

For once thankful that he was forgotten amidst all the fighting, Naruto hopped onto Sasuke's desk and looked straight at the boy that held everyone's attention. _'What's so special about him? He's just some arrogant pretty-boy that thinks he's better than everyone else…' _the blonde groused to himself. He was satisfied to see that the Uchiha was glaring right back. So, it was a staring contest, ey?

Behind the oblivious blonde, a student yawned and stretched, his elbow accidentally hitting Naruto's back and pushing forward. Both pairs of eyes locked and widened at the same time as the blonde lost his balance and…well, you know the rest.

Right when…it happened, all the sound in the room seemed to disappear, the girls staring in shock and going mute.

The boys broke apart, both gasping and gagging and glaring while trying to wipe their mouths and erase their memories. Both parties spluttered obscenities the whole time and glared at each other between coughing fits.

The room was filling with anger, fury, disbelief, and pure killing intent. The boys in the room, even the heirs of large clans, all scooted back in their seats. Akamaru whimpered on top of Kiba's head and the Inuzuka ducked into his jacket.

Sakura stared numbly at the scene before her, indignity and rage slowly welling in her chest, _'Naruto…you baka…I was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss…AHHH!'_

'_I sense danger…'_ Naruto paused in his cursing, looking up from his spot on the ground, to see an army of irate, hormone-driven, teenage girls, and all glaring kunai at him with promises of death. He gulped in fear when many cracked their knuckles menacingly.

The quiet was shattered by an ear piercing scream followed by many other yells and curses and hateful words.

"Naruto! How dare you steal Sasuke-kun's first kiss?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Get him!"

"He needs to be punished for this!"

"Poor Sasuke-kun!"

"ARRRRGGHHHH!"

Naruto yelped at was about to make a break for it until a painfully familiar and not-surprised voice yelled, "Enough! Back in your seats now before I take your hitae-ate and send you to lessons with the eight-year old class."

Immediately, everyone in the classroom either scrambled to their seats or straightened their backs in fear. Iruka, the one who gave the command/threat, stood in the front of the room with his signature smile and warm eyes, making everyone in the classroom sweat drop.

'_And people wonder how Iruka-sensei gets me to listen…'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop. _'He's like a male version of Sakura only less violent…sometimes.'_

Iruka gave 'the look' to everyone in the classroom, a warning that if there was another outburst like that again, he'd follow through on his threat. He knew the class would be a little wild seeing as how the kids were 'official' ninja, but he didn't expect to feel the spine tingling killing intent only a woman could give off pointing all at Naruto.

They were supposed to be adults now, but they still had a long way to go it seemed.

Finally getting the class to calm down and nodding at Naruto's grateful and almost tearful look, he spoke, "Today, you are all ninja. You have passed the requirements to become a part of Konoha's ranks as ninja to protect Konoha…"

As his speech continued, Naruto tuned him out, already knowing what he was going to say. The chunin had already told him similar things on their ramen dinners and, as inspiring as it was, it lost its flare after the first ten times.

Sighing, Naruto took in the class again and picked out who would most likely become 'real' genin. Besides, he needed something to distract him from the many burning glares he was receiving, though it wasn't unusual.

His sights landed on Hinata and knew she would pass, and not just because of her clan. She could really kick ass if given the need. She was just too kind for her own good. Maybe a field medic? From what he'd seen, the girl had amazing chakra control.

Suddenly, Naruto realized he was staring into a pair of pale lavenders eyes. _'Her eyes are pretty…'_ As soon as the thought passed his mind, he jerked back slightly and broke eye contact, feeling his cheeks heat up. What the hell was he doing? He just stared at her like some creeper and now she probably thought he was a freak like everyone else.

To keep his mind off the Hyuuga heiress, his eyes moved onto the other clan heirs. Shikamaru would pass, no doubt. Despite his lazy attitude, Naruto knew the shadow user was way smarter than he led on. He knew a cover when he saw one, seeing as he wore one too.

Chouji and Ino would pass as well since they would make the next Ino-Shika-Cho generation.

Kiba would probably pass as well since his physical and animalistic prowess was one of the top of the class. He and Akamaru made a mean tag-team. Naruto would know since he let the duo win against him countless times in matches, and those attacks hurt when they hit right.

Shino was a maybe. He was definitely logical, smart, and talented, but they might not pass him yet due to his unsociability. Maybe they'd pass just for that so he could become more interactive with other living things.

Sasuke was going to pass, even if he was the worst ninja in the academy. The councilors would bend over backwards just to please the jerk, just because he was the 'last Uchiha'. That, and because he was the last Sharingan wielder alive and/or in Konoha, not including the Copy Cat Ninja.

Naruto ignored the civilian kids besides Sakura, who showed the most potential because of her book smarts, but that was about it. Finally, the names were being called off, all teams of civilians that thought playing ninja would be fun. The blonde would have scoffed but he had to keep up appearances, and with Sasuke so close, he was sure the Uchiha would have caught his uncharacteristic pessimism.

"Team Seven will be…Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto perked up at hearing his name, praying to Kami and everything holy that his team wouldn't be useless, "Uchiha Sasuke…"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke but saw no visible emotion besides the flitting emotion in his eyes. He seemed content and irritated, which was odd, but not, at the same time. Naruto was sure that Sasuke knew nothing of his act as a completely idiotic dolt which explained the irritation, but maybe Sasuke saw something in the blonde that neither realized. That, or the raven thought it was refreshing to have someone stand up to him.

Either way, Naruto knew the bastard was gonna make his life harder than it already was.

During Naruto's observations, he didn't notice Hinata watching him as well, her cheeks still flaming from when their eyes met. Her thoughts were the same as his and were confirmed when most of the civilian kids were put into their squads and frowned.

The system was setting this all up so that the clan kids would pass. She was disappointed at such dirty tricks, but from years with her father, she knew it was unfortunately necessary. If those kids got on the field with their current mindsets, they'd be slaughtered in a heartbeat.

Hinata waited for the last name to be called while Ino and Sakura chanted, 'Please let me be on Sasuke-kun's team, please let me be on Sasuke-kun's team, please let me be on Sasuke-kun's team…'

"…and Hyuuga Hinata."

Whoosh.

All the air had left her lungs. She hadn't even realized she held her breath. Now, her heart was pounding against her chest in happiness and her cheeks flushed anew. She was on Naruto's team…she was going to be with Naruto and train with him. She could show him she could be strong like him. She was so happy she almost didn't hear the other teams, but she didn't notice a certain Inuzuka's disappointment.

Kiba slouched in his seat, Akamaru whimpering in his jacket sadly as his master lost much of his enthusiasm_. 'I was supposed to be on Hinata's team, not that baka Naruto. He'll just get her killed.'_ He thought bitterly, despite growing up with the blonde.

Sakura and Ino both stood immediately, two pairs of eyes flaring with anger and disbelief. Iruka paused and looked up when he saw two of his more…violent students suddenly interrupt, "Is something the matter, girls?" he asked.

Both girls pointed at the Hyuuga heiress while Naruto stood up in protest and all three yelled simultaneously,

"I should be on Sasuke-kun's team, not Hinata-san!"

"Can't you change the teams? I wanna be with Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't wanna be with the bastard! I want Sakura-chan on my team!"

Iruka leveled them with a hard stare, one that deflated their fury and made them realize who was boss. Just because Iruka was nice, it didn't mean he wasn't chunin for nothing, "Ino, Sakura, you know I can't change the teams, they're already set. Same for you, Naruto. Now sit down."

The complied, albeit a bit angrily, and settled for glaring kunai at a sad Hinata, which earned a menacing growl from Kiba and Akamaru.

Naruto merely looked back in amusement and some relief. At least he wasn't on a team with Sakura. He wouldn't need to get a concussion every day. He could tell the bastard was relieved as well, though he was still wary whether or not Hinata was a fan girl judging by the suspicious glance in the girl's way.

The blonde turned around to smile at the heiress but found her looking down with something akin to shame and pain on her face, making the prankster frown. Why would she be sad? She was elated a few minutes ago…was it because of what he said?

"Team Eight, Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba's ears perked up along with Akamaru, though he seemed a little less excited, "Aburame Shino," Kiba gave a nod in the silent boys direction, receiving one in turn. They weren't exactly friends, but they didn't annoy each other either, so it was fine. They knew the other was decent in combat, "…and Haruno Sakura."

Said girl immediately stood again, her face red with anger, "What?" Ino snickered and got an earful, "Shut up Ino-pig! I'm stuck on a team with the dog boy and the bug freak!"

Shino ignored her comment, though she did see a mysterious glint coming off his glasses which sent a chill up her spine. Kiba, however, was not so forgiving.

"Shut it, Haruno. You don't see me complaining about being on a team with someone as annoying as you, so I suggest you do the same!" the Inuzuka growled, standing up as well. Akamaru snapped at her a few times to emphasize his master's point.

Sakura balled her fists, her green eyes blazing with anger, "No, you shut up flea bag. Being on a team with you will drag me down whereas I could be helping Sasuke-kun become the amazing ninja he's supposed to be. You're just jealous 'cause you're nothing compared to him."

Kiba's face flushed with anger as well and was about to tell the girl off when his sensitive ears heard snickering above Iruka's soothing voice, "Shut up, baka!" he yelled towards Naruto, who was watching him with amusement. "Why don't you tell your girlfriend here to shut her trap before someone does it for her."

Before Naruto could retort, Iruka stepped up and gave a hard glare at both the Inuzuka and Sakura. They both complied and sat down. The blonde sighed at the loss of a good fight, earning a suspicious glare from his black haired neighbor, and continued to listen to the teams.

"Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino."

Two sounds of protest were heard, one from the shadow user who had groaned in disapproval and the other in a screech of 'It's not fair! I wanna be on Sasuke-kun's team!'

Shikamaru lifted his head up from the table and glared over at his friend, Naruto, who was currently laughing at his misery. Said blonde looked up and mouthed, _'Trade you the bastard for Ino.'_

His eyes flitted over to the pretty boy who was glaring at the front board, and smirked back, _'Not on your life.'_ The pout he received made him chuckle and shake his head.

After another long, boring, I've-heard-it-all-before speech, the class got an hour break to go outside, most likely to release some pent up energy.

Naruto sighed as he sat on a tree branch above his swing, watching the others practice some clan moves they learned from their family or a trick they picked up from a friend. His suspicions were confirmed when all the civilians were weeded from the clan kids. The council only expected, no, wanted the civilians to fail.

Of course, if it were for their safety, Naruto would not have cared the least bit. Those little snot nosed brats didn't know what they had and took everything for granted and wanted to be a 'cool ninja'.

But, the council was not known for its mercy or kindness, but their hunger for power.

At least, that's what Naruto saw them as, power hungry old people, but the public saw them as a figure of influence and authority in a town filled with militant forces. They held too much power.

A flash of pink distracted Naruto long enough to notice his 'crush', Sakura, leaning against the tree he was in with a melancholy expression. He wasn't sure if it was because she wasn't on the same team as the bastard or because of what Kiba said, but he couldn't stand to see girls cry.

Not because their emotional state – okay, partly the reason – but because real Kunoichi didn't cry over little things like boys or words. And besides, he may have gotten a little soft spot for her after pretending to like her for years.

Quietly, he jumped down, trying not to startle her, and walked up slowly and noisily to catch her attention. The girl looked up and, to her credit, only tears welled in her eyes. They did not fall. But as soon as her eyes landed on him, he knew he was screwed and too damn nice for his own good.

Naruto sighed softly and started, "Sakura, are you-"

He was immediately cut off by the girl abruptly standing and taking a menacing stance. "How dare you?" she growled near inaudibly. She must have seen his stunned confusion because she reiterated, "How dare you steal my Sasuke-kun's first kiss? How dare you take my spot on his team? How dare you show your face after everything and try to ask me out again?" By now, her voice had grown so loud that it attracted some other student's attention.

Naruto frowned irritably and in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about? That thing was an accident, I never wanted to be on his team much less do I have a say in who I'm teamed with, and I'm sorry if I came over to check if you were okay."

Sakura was caught off-guard by his answer, but seeing her Sasuke-kun on the other side of the field, watching, made her want to hurt the baka. "Stay away from me. I will never go out with you, ever, so stop begging, Dead Last." She stated, feeling better and worse at the same time.

The girl marched off with her head held high, leaving a hurt and confused Naruto behind. He glanced towards the direction Sakura had gone off too and noticed Hinata watching him from a distance. Using one of their Academy skills, Naruto kawaramari'd over to her, startling the girl. "Yo, Hinata. What's up?" he asked, giving her a polite smile.

The girl merely blushed, stuttering so much she couldn't for a sentence. All she could think about was how Naruto was looking right at her with…concern? _'He's worried…about me….'_ she dazedly realized.

When Naruto was going to ask what was wrong, Hinata scurried away, leaving Naruto behind and confused again. Shaking his head, he thought, _'I'll never understand girls. Ever.'_

After having a second girl run away from him, Naruto wandered around the school grounds with his hands in his pockets, bored out of his mind but puzzled at the same time. Why was Hinata acting so strange? Was it because of him? If it was, then being a part of Team Seven was going to be more painful than he thought.

And what was up with Sakura? She was acting worse than usual, though that could be explained by her missed opportunity to be on the same team as Sasuke. He could almost hear her cheers of joy and with a smug smile directed at Ino. Honestly, the blonde was lucky to get away unscathed. He was sure the pinkette would attack and physically lash out at him for 'taking her Sasuke-kun' away from her when in reality, she never stood a chance.

Shrugging to himself and unable to block out images of captivating pearl eyes, he trudged further into the trees surrounding a particular part of the training ground. Old kunai lay in the dirt or embedded in trees, evidence of academy students practicing.

First Sakura, and now Hinata.

Naruto knew the girl was sort of strange, but he couldn't blame her. Her shyness most likely stemmed from being in such a dominating and aggressive – both politically and physically – clan. Instead of being assertive and confident in public, it must have been easier to shrink into herself, especially with some of the harsh words he sometimes heard from her father.

Her unwillingness to cause harm was strange, seeing as the Hyuuga have no problem fighting and emotionally destroying people, even the branch members, and yet she was the only one to refuse to fight or give up against classmates in their taijutsu spars. It was sort of ironic because she was the most capable and respectably kunoichi in the class.

It all probably came back to the fact that she had a kind nature and Kami decided it would be funny to put her as the Hyuuga clan heir. Having all that pressure on her 24/7 must've been stressful.

But that still didn't explain why she was always so quiet and stuttering around him. He even had to take her to the nurse's office a couple of times because he thought she would overheat or because she passed out. It also frustrated the blonde because he couldn't figure out why!

Somehow suddenly set on figuring out why girls were so weird, Naruto decided to do something drastic, and seeing Sasuke sitting on the windowsill of an abandoned classroom gave him the perfect idea.

After surprise attacking Sasuke, tying him up, and locking him in the classroom, Naruto took his form and emulated his scowl and stance. The shock on the raven's face was so funny; he wished he had a camera to capture the precious memory.

Noticing Sakura eating alone on a bench, he mentally grinned to himself and leisurely started to walk over. Almost immediately, the girl saw him and changed from her slightly gloomy self to one he was well acquainted with, despite the fact that it was aimed at him aside from next to him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she squealed in delight. Squealed. The high pitch itself was enough to make him want to cringe, but the way she batted her eyes at him and tried to make her body seem more appealing really made him want to run away.

Naruto's respect went up for the raven, though it still wasn't much. "Sakura." He replied coolly. He was relieved the girl hadn't noticed that he wasn't really Sasuke. He must have been a good actor to fool the Uchiha's personal blood-hound. He sat down, fighting the urge to inch away as she came closer and cleared his throat before she could say anything and asked, "What do you think of Naruto?"

Sakura's inner parade immediately halted when she heard her crushes question, deflating slightly that he hadn't asked her out. _'Why would he ask about that baka?'_

"Why?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't offend him.

He merely sighed and gave her a look, even though menacing, made her heart race, "Just answer the question."

'_He's acting differently…it's probably 'cause he's nervous about asking me out. That's so cute!'_ she internally squealed. Understanding that he was just nervous, she decided to answer, "He's an annoying idiot that won't leave me alone. I mean, seriously, he honestly thinks he can get a date with me? When I'm obviously taken? How low is that?"

Naruto felt his heart get crushed a little by her words. He didn't know he was that bad…he was very happy he really didn't like her; otherwise he might've been devastated. Instead of giving her any indication he heard her, he got up and walked away, ignoring her pleads to come back.

As she watched her crush leave, Sakura wondered what she did wrong. She told Sasuke how she felt about the baka that thought he was as good as Sasuke, but it seemed to make him angry. And he ignored her again. Sighing, she went back to her lunch and tried to think of a way to get Sasuke to like her.

Finally getting out of the ropes, Sasuke stood, his eyes narrowed in annoyance, anger, and confusion. Why the hell did the idiot tie him up? How did he get the better of him? _'He's not supposed to be that good.'_ Sasuke thought darkly, recalling the times he sparred against the other boy for class and easily beat him. Yet, somehow, the blonde was able to overpower him in mere minutes!

The raven stalked out the room, looking for the orange clad 'idiot'. When he didn't see a speck of orange, he saw Sakura and sighed. If anyone would know where Naruto was, it would probably be Sakura, seeing as the blonde followed her around like a lost puppy.

"Sakura." He said, catching the girls attention. It was strange she didn't hone onto him like usual.

She visibly brightened and happily greeted, "Sasuke-kun!"

When she was about to offer him a seat, he asked, "Where's Naruto?" His voice was chillingly cold and promised pain.

0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere in the trees, Naruto sneezed violently and felt a shiver go up his spine. 'Uh-oh.'

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura blinked at him owlishly, wondering why he was asking about Naruto again. _'Does he want to beat him up for stealing a kiss? Why is Naruto so important all of a sudden?'_ Her frustration must have shown because Sasuke rose an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him since I yelled at him for trying to ask me out again and annoying me. Why?"

The raven suppressed a sigh. Oh, he heard her yelling, everyone could, but he did not hear Naruto ask her out again. He did hear Naruto ask is she was okay, which was strangely considerate of him. In fact, the blonde was acting strangely since they were assigned teams. "It's nothing." He absently replied, wanting to leave immediately.

"Ah, wait!" Sakura stood, her hand outstretched as if to hold him in place. Her face was pleading when she asked, "Will you go out with me?" Her voice was hopeful, it always was, but this time seemed so desperate, Sasuke just wanted it to end.

"No." He knew she was about to ask why again. _'She'll never learn.'_ "You're annoying." And left.

'I-I'm annoying? He said I'm annoying…' She felt something in her break a little bit. She put a hand on her chest and looked to the ground, fighting back tears. He always said no and she could handle that, but he never said anything else, or said anything so seriously. 'Is this how Naruto feels when I reject him so harshly?' she asked herself.

She wandered through some of the training grounds, waving high to other students, and kept thinking about her attitude towards the blonde. He really did put up with her a lot, and still liked her. He was always trying to be nice even when he wasn't asking her out…he even tried to see if she was okay before she yelled at him and ran off.

'_He's annoying…but I guess it's kind of sweet.' _

A loud yawn drew her attention to the very person she was thinking of. He must've taken a short nap because he looked tired and had his hands behind his head. She saw his eyes go from the trees to her, and decided that she could at least try to be nice.

"Hello Naruto." she smiled.

"Uh…" Naruto said, unsure of the situation. He was still a little ticked at everything she said about him, but her nice demeanor kind of scared him. What was going on?

"I was wondering…do you want to walk back to class with me?" She asked sweetly, giving him another kind smile. His confused expression was kinda cute.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and thought, _'Maybe she wants to be friends…'_ and almost laughed. She would never want to be friends with him. But her offer seemed so sincere. He considered saying yes until the very likely possibility popped up, _'She's trapping me! She wants me to fall for her act so that she could hit me some more!'_ he thought with panic. Somehow, he stuttered out some excuse and ran before Sakura could process what had happened.

The pinkette blinked at the cloud of smoke where the blonde used to be and felt annoyance well up into a shout, "NARUTO! YOU BAKA!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Elsewhere, Sasuke leisurely walked the paths in between training grounds, avoiding fan girls and stray kunai. '_Where is the idiot? I gotta get back at him and show him who's boss.'_ While he was thinking, he unwittingly ran into a certain Hyuuga. He grunted as he landed on the ground, ready to glare kunai at the person he ran into. "Watch where you're-"he started but stopped when he looked up and saw Hinata looking at him apologetically.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-san. I didn't mean to run into you. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, her face heating up slightly in embarrassment. She stood quickly and watched as he stood up as well.

"You know, it's impolite to not offer your hand to someone." He said coolly, attempting to put her off. He put his hands in his pockets, giving her a look that she didn't like.

Slightly agitated by his attitude, Hinata raised her eyebrow – which suspiciously reminded Sasuke of her father when he saw something insignificant – and replied just as icily, "Why off your hand when it would've been ignored?"

Sasuke should have been irritated, but almost smirked, almost. "Touché." was all he said before walking away. 'I guess not all girls are fan girls.' He thought, but quickly shoved it aside. Girls were girls. They would never change. He glanced back once and kept walking.

Hinata sighed at seeing Sasuke's retreating back. She didn't know why she had become so rude to him, but his superiority complex was grating on her nerves which NEVER happened. "Hey Hinata!" she heard a voice call.

The Hyuuga heiress turned and smiled at seeing her friend Kiba. They weren't close, per se, but they did talk in class sometimes. "Hello Kiba."

He ran up to her and they walked together, "Y'know, I wish you were on my team instead of Sakura." He stated matter-of-factly.

Hinata felt her face heat up a bit, "Really?" She wasn't as assertive or smart as Sakura, why would he want her?

He grinned wolfishly and replied, "She's really annoying. All she talks about is 'Sasuke-kun' this and 'Sasuke-kun' that. I'm getting really tired of hearing his name so much." He huffed at the memory.

Hinata giggled at that and nodded, "I agree."

His mock surprise look made her laugh again. He dramatically said, "You're not a Sasuke fan? That's a shocker since everyone in our class practically wants to kidnap him or jump him when he walks into the room."

Hinata huffed playfully and said, "You know I do no such thing. Well…"

Her change of tone at the end made Kiba whirl his head in her direction, "Wha? I though you didn't like Sasuke!" his tone was almost sad and confused. When she started to laugh again, he pouted, "Mou, Hinata. That's not very nice!"

Hinata shook her head and replied, "Sorry, sorry." but didn't sound sorry at all. Even Akamaru was amused.

"Well…it's too bad that I can't take his place. Then you wouldn't have to worry about him being on your team, ne?" He smirked. She nodded as she giggled as little.

She wasn't lying when she agreed with him either. She was happy the she was on the same team as Naruto but would rather have Kiba on her team instead of the arrogant Sasuke.

"We should get back to class or Iruka-sensei's gonna have our heads." Kiba stated, earning an agreement from Hinata. On their way back they made idle chit chat about their team members, though the Hyuuga steered away from Naruto's name.

The two walked back to class together and when they entered the class room they both were late so attracted a few stares. Hinata, who wasn't use to being the center of attention, blushed. Kiba noticed how nervous she looked as he glared at the whole class.

"What are you baka's looking act? Like you never seen someone walk into class late!" He barked as he glared at the students. Everyone looked away as Kiba and Hinata took their respective seats. Hinata wanted to thank Kiba for that, even though it wasn't quite necessary.

They boy sitting next to Hinata looked at her. "Are you and Inuzuka going out?" He asked.

Hinata blushed. "No…we just walked to class together, that's all." she stated while turning red due to embarrassment. If she wasn't so embarrassed, she would've growled in annoyance. She disliked gossip mongrels very much.

The brown haired boy smirked, much to her horror and chagrin. "Sure…you two are just friends"

Hinata turned her head from the boy and decided to ignore him for the rest of the time.

Kiba was going through the same thing as well. "I'm telling you she's just a friend!" he stated, flailing his arms around in with a red face from embarrassment and annoyance. A moment later, he murmured, "…but she is really cute." Everyone around him heard him and gasped.

"YOU LIKE HINATA?" The two girls that were sitting behind him yelled.

Kiba suddenly became the center of attention and was trying to cover his face with his hood while Akamaru snapped at some of the more annoying and chattering students. Even Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were staring.

"Eh? Kiba likes Hinata?" Sakura thought out loud as she looked back at Hinata who was blushing.

Sasuke glanced back and saw that the girl was looking in his direction. 'Girls are girls, they never change.' He thought with annoyance as he turned around again, squashing the feeling of faint disappointment that she was a fan girl as well. In reality, she was watching Naruto's reaction, which was only shock and confusion.

Naruto looked at Kiba as he blushed and spluttered obscenities in embarrassment, internally snickering at the Inuzuka's poor luck. _'He is sooo unlucky to have Sakura on his team.'_


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: I believe my beta must be busy so I just decided to upload chapter two again and change it up a bit but not too much. **

Chapter Two – Survival Training

Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke all wait for their Jounin which still hasn't showed up. "What's taking him so long? He should be here by now. Everyone one else has met their sensei and we're still sitting here waiting for our slow sensei" Naruto fumed. He was growing tired of waiting, if anyone knew the blonde well enough they would know that he isn't a very patient person.

"I-I'm sure…h-he'll be c-coming N-Naruto-kun" Hinata says. Sasuke looks at her and rolls his eyes. Although he was slightly pleased not to have a fan-girl be on his team he was still very much annoyed by this girl, she stuttered more than anyone he knew. He figured it could be some sort of speech disorder, that or she was just too shy.

"Stop that stuttering it's annoying" He states as he glares at her. Hinata looks away from Sasuke. "G-Gomen" She whispers as she looks at her hands. Naruto looks at Hinata and then Sasuke and grimaces.

"Leave her alone Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out loudly as he looks at the raven haired ninja. Sasuke looks at Naruto while closing his eyes; folding his arms across his chest. "Shut-up baka, you know it as much as I do that it's annoying so stop trying any differently about it" He sighed. Naruto laughs in a nervously while looking at Hinata who still hasn't said a word.

"Um…don't pay him no mind Hinata, heh, I don't find it annoying" He grins but Hinata still doesn't say anything afraid that if she does she'll start stuttering; annoying both Sasuke and Naruto.

Silence lurked the room, the silence wasn't very comfortable either; you could hear a pen drop that's how quiet it was. Naruto didn't find this to be very comfortable, placed on a team with two people who weren't as talkative as him made things very awkward.

"Well this teacher is taking forever, I'll show him not to mess with me" Naruto walks towards the chalkboard and grabs the eraser and placed it above the door.

"I-I d-don't that's a good idea Naruto-kun"

"Well it'll teach him not to be late" Naruto grins.

Sasuke scoffs. "He's a Jounin; someone of his caliber will not fall for such a dumb trick" He stated as a matter of fact. Apparently Sasuke was wrong because as soon door slid opened the eraser hit him right on top of his head head.

Hinata and Sasuke both looked stunned that the Jounin fell for the trick, as for Naruto who was laughing out loudly while holding onto the sides of his stomach, "You felt for it. That was classic! That's what you get for being so late" Naruto continued in amusement.

He looks at three; he knew that this team was going to be a interesting bunch. "My first impression of you all is…I hate you"

xxxxxxxx

"Now I want you all to introduce yourselves" Naruto looked at him confusingly not really knowing what to say. "What do you mean 'introduce ourselves'?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, dreams, and hobbies" He states. "I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no intension of telling you my likes or dislikes, and my dreams…well I don't feel like telling you and my hobbies…I also don't feel like telling you" He states..

_"He didn't tell us anything thing about him but his name"_ Hinata thought as she stared at him blankly.

"I'm next! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like cup ramen and I hate the 3 minutes that you have to wait after I put in the ramen hot water. My hobbies are eating ramen and compare the cup ramen, and my dream is to become greater than all of the Hokages and make all villagers recognize my existence" He grins widely. That's what he dreams of; he's tired of people always looking down at him. Growing up as a child he couldn't quite comprehend why everyone shunned him but after finding out the truth all he wanted to do it to proved to everyone that he isn't the monster they think he is.

Sasuke groaned in annoyance at the blonde's introduction, his loud rambunctious tone was annoying, _"I can't believe I'm stuck on a team with this guy" _His eyes then glanced over at Hinata who was staring at Naruto so intensely with that love struck gaze in her eyes, it was sickening to look at that display.

Kakashi nodded. "Very well, what about you?" He looks at Sasuke. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are many things that I hate, and a few things that I like and my ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain someone" He glowers.

_"I hope he isn't talking about me"_ He stares at Sasuke in fear; he knew the male was strong and he had a feeling that he is annoyed by him a lot. But in the past when they very first met, during the Uchiha massacre Naruto tried to befriend the male. They were friend briefly but shortly after that things weren't the same anymore, probably because Sasuke has grown up since then. His azure eyes continued to gaze at Sasuke until Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"And what about you young lady, how about you tell me about yourself" Hinata blushes when she knew that now all the attention was focus on her.

"Ano…m-my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like many things such as eating Senzai and cinnamon rolls and I love to c-cook, and hate eating crab and eel, My hobbies are pressing flowers and my dream…" Hinata she took a long pause causing Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke to all stare at her.

"M-My dream…is for my father to someone day be acknowledge me and treat me more l-like his daughter and t-to become stronger. I would also like to be able to fight my father one today "Her voice was firm and full of determination.

Kakashi knew what she meant and felt sorry for the young girl.

_Flashback _

_"Hinata-sama is a lost cause she can't even defeat her own sister who is younger than her" Haishi stated as he looked at Hanabi who was standing in front of him. Kakashi looked at the older Hyuuga and frowned. _

_"And she's not even comparable to her cousin Neji…so I'm leaving her in your care Hatake Kakashi…I don't even care if she dies on a mission" He states. _

_Kakashi continued frowning at the ninja. "How can you say such things about your own daughter?" He asked as he glared at Haishi. _

_"Because what I say is the truth…she's just a lost cause" _

_Little did they know that the young Hyuuga girl was standing outside the door listening. _

_End of Flashback _

He couldn't believe that her father could be so careless as to treat his own daughter like that. Sighing softly to himself he shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. "Your first mission is survival training" He stated, you could easily tell that he was smiling by the look in his eyes.

The blonde was not at all too pleased with finding out that they had to do more training. A frown settled its way on his face, crossing his arms over his chest; he gazed over at both Hinata and Sasuke to see what expressions they had. Hinata looked passive about it while Sasuke held no facial expression but judging from the look in his eyes he wasn't pleased with this either. "But we did training at the academy" He whined.

Kakashi stared blankly before letting out a great loud laugh, causing the three students to raise their eyebrows in confusion. "Twenty-seven graduates, only nine will become Genins. The other eighteen will be sent back academy. In other words, the test has become a sixty-six drop out rate" No one knew how to respond to that after he explained that to them, so this must be a pretty serious thing.

"You are to bring you're ninja equipment and meet at five A.M…oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up if you do" They all watched as he left in a poof of smoke.

"Don't eat…?" Naruto repeated. They all sat there puzzled to what he meant. "Well…" The blonde stood up. "I better get going now" He looked down at Sasuke and glared at him.

"Baka" Sasuke looked at him and frowned.

"Bye Hinata" He grinned as he left.

Hinata started blushing as she started fiddling with her fingers as she stood up as did Sasuke. Then that's when it hit her she was all alone with him. She began to get nervous. This Uchiha made her so nervous, he's always acting like he was better then everyone, and he always looked down on Naruto which she doesn't like. He looked at her and noticed that she was blushing.

"I thought you were different, I guess I was wrong. You are just like the rest" He turned his back on her and as he did he noticed the Kiba was making his way towards them.

"Hinata!" He shouted out loudly wearing his wide grin as he walked towards them with his dog Akamaru on his head. Hinata smiled when she saw him because now it was longer awkward for her. She walked passed Sasuke and towards Kiba.

Kiba looked back at Sasuke and frowned. "So what were you doing here alone with him?" He asked while staring at Sasuke. The raven haired male merely ignored him feeling that he wasn't worth replying to.

"We were just coming from our introduction with Kakashi-sensei" She paused and glanced over on top of his head noticing the small white dog, "Is this your dog?" Hinata asked as she patted the top of the furry white dog's head.

"Yeah, this is Akamaru" He grinned proudly, "Akamaru meet Hyuga Hinata" Akamaru barked as he licked Hinata's hand causing her to giggled.

"Um…Hinata, is it alright if I walk you home?" Kiba asked as he looked at her blushing. Hinata nodded her head as she turned around a bowed to Sasuke.

"Ja ne Sasuke-kun" She walked off with Kiba. Sasuke said nothing as he nodded.

xxxxxxxx

It was now the next day and they showed up bright and early despite how tired they currently were," Good morning" Hinata said sheepishly.

"Good morning" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes.

As for Sasuke he said nothing, it was very early but he wasn't going to show the others just how tired he really was.

"Eh? Where is he?" Naruto asked to no one in particular, he wanted to hurry up and begin this training. Glancing over at his female teammate, thoughts of the previous day flashed through his mind. He never pictured a girl like her would have a hard time trying to please her father. "Hinata what did you mean yesterday when you said, you wanted you father to acknowledge you?" He asked.

Hinata looked up at him and could tell not just Naruto but Sasuke seemed like he wanted to know as well. "My Father doesn't like me, he calls me weak and is always saying that I shouldn't be a ninja and I once heard him tell Kakashi-sensei that he wouldn't even care if I died on a mission" They both looked at her in shock.

"What kind of father is that you really have bastard as a father Hinata" Naruto blurts out, feeling the anger within him boiling up. How could a man say those things to her? She's such a kind sweet girl, she deserves much better than that. Maybe she needed some encouraging words from someone that could possibly help.

Sasuke looks at Hinata and watches her as she smiles, but in his eyes it appeared as if she were trying to force that smile on her face. "…I just want to prove to him that I can become stronger so I'll be fit to be the Hyuuga heiress"

Naruto eyes widened. "Heiress? Wow that's amazing Hinata" He looked at her in amazement.

"…Naruto-kun…" She whispered with flushed cheeks. Sasuke looked at her and smirked, this girl was becoming more and more interesting as he got to know her more.

Hours passed and it was now passed eleven. Kakashi had now made his presence known, chuckling while looking at his students, mainly the now angry one. Naruto glares at the Jounin. "What hell? You tell us to be here at five in the morning and you don't get here until after eleven" He bellowed out loudly.

"Sorry about that I got sided tracked…now let's begin"

Naruto frowns. _"He's acting like he didn't do anything wrong"_

Kakashi pulled out a clock sitting it down on a tree stump, setting the alarm for noon, "I want you all to set your watches for twelve noon" Nodding their heads, looking down at their watches, they all watched as he sets the clock to noon. "Your first task is take one of these two bells" They all look at the bells.

"Whoever can't, won't eat lunch when it's time to eat" As soon as he said that all of they're stomachs started to growl. They all blushed of embarrassment.

_"So that's why he told us not to eat"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at his teacher, he could hold out for a bit long. It wasn't like he was starving or anything.

"Bells? I thought you said that is survival training?" Naruto asked completely perplexed but the thought of him involving bells

Kakashi starts insulting Naruto as he tells them all that in order to take the bells, they would have to kill him. They all looked at him in shock.

Naruto immediately takes out his dagger and attacks, but Kakashi immediately is able to turn the attack against Naruto.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at Kakashi in shock. "H-He turned Naruto-kun attack against him" Hinata says as she looks at Naruto and her sensei.

"Now are you ready?" He asked the three. They all nodded. Soon everyone is hiding except for Naruto. He attacks 'fair and square'.

"Ninja fighting lesson one; taijutsu" He reaches in his pocket getting ready to pull out something. Naruto looks at him wondering what he was about to pull out.

Sasuke and Hinata are also watching from there hiding place. Then they all see what he pulls out as they all sweat drop and sigh.

Naruto looks at the book and points at it. "What is that…it's a pervert book? Why are you reading that now?" Naruto yells. "I'm not finished reading it yet…if your going to attack me then come on already…" Naruto frowns as he run towards Kakashi.

Every attack that Naruto fires on him is avoided. Soon, Kakashi is behind Naruto and his hand is in the seal of a tiger position.

"What? That's a dangerous move…he could actually kill Naruto-kun" Hinata thought as she looked at the hand seal. Sasuke was thinking the same thing as Hinata as he watched with wide eyes.

He performs a high Ninja technique in the element of fire which basically poked Naruto in the butt and sends him flying. Hinata sighs. "At least Naruto-kun is okay" She thought to herself.

"What a dumb attack" The raven haired ninja frowned.

xxxxxxxx

"Hokage-sama this Hatake Kakashi…I heard rumors about him…and how difficult he is" Iruka stated.

"Here look at this" Hokage hands him a book. "Those are all the people that had Kakashi….he never passed a single person" Iruka looks at him in shock.

"Everyone has failed"

xxxxxxxx

Naruto performs a mass shadow replica and seven Naruto's attack Kakashi. One caught Kakashi from behind, and Kakashi was able to quickly change places with one of the replications of Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto sees a bell lying on the ground. He runs over to it but he gets caught in a trap and hung by his feet on the nearest tree. As Kakashi begins lecturing Naruto on his movements, Sasuke throws his ninja stars and hits him.

Kakashi goes flying backwards, something that either Hinata or Naruto expected as their eyes widened in distress. _"Kakashi-sensei"_ Hinata thought as she watched him slowly fall on the ground.

"Sasuke went to far this time" He looked at Kakashi and then at Sasuke and frowned.

Sasuke smirked as he watched what was happening. Naruto looked at Sasuke and began yelling at him. "Sasuke-teme you went to far this time. Now we don't have-"Naruto was interrupted was he heard as poof noise. Everyone looks at the log with the ninja stars on them. Kakashi changes places again and the log was just another Kawarimi (changed body). He knew where Sasuke is as he leaves to go after him. Hinata comes out of her hiding spot as she walks towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" She looks up at him. He looks down in embarrassment. "Um…Hinata can you um…get me down from here" He chuckles nervously. Hinata nodded as she threw a kunai to hit the rope as it broke and down came Naruto. She helped untying him as she started blushing at how close she was to him.

"Where did he go?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"I-I believe he went after S-Sasuke-kun" She stated. Naruto nodded his head. "Hinata we better split up and try to find him" Hinata nodded as the two went in different directions.

Hinata takes off to try to find Kakashi but he end up behind her. He performs a transformation which shows Naruto dying with his ninja stars stuck throughout his body.

"Hinata…help me" He says in a painfully way. Hinata took one look at Naruto and faints in horror.

"That is Ninja fight lesson two: Genjutsu…I guess I went a little too far"

Sasuke attacks Kakashi and through several attacks, almost gets a bell. "I almost touched it…if I can try it one more time" He thought to himself.

"You are very different from the other two" Sasuke performs fire element, Grand Fireball no Jutsu and blows at Kakashi, but he disappears by performing Earth Element Decapitation no Jutsu. He then reaches up from the ground and grabs Sasuke's leg to pull him into the ground.

Suddenly the bell ring and Kakashi declares that they all should quit as ninjas. "Do you know why you were put into teams of three?" He waits for an answer but doesn't receive one.

"Teamwork…it all lies in teamwork but it's too late now. There are two bells to see who would be willing to sacrifice their own place in favor of teamwork, but the two bells serve as a divider amongst the team. You all fell for the trap and worked to serve your own selfish desires" Kakashi walks over to the stone memorial.

"This is the memorial included all of the names of the heroes of this village" Naruto smiles.

"My name will be on there someday" He grins.

"Those who lost their live for the success of the mission" Naruto gets quiet as Sasuke and Hinata looked mildly surprised. "My best friend's name is on here" He states while looking at the stone, his eyes narrows in guilt.

"I'll give you one more chance after lunch. But Naruto will not eat seeing that you tried to eat before everyone else…and anyone who feeds Naruto will fail" Naruto frowns as he watched Kakashi leave.

Naruto watches as Sasuke and Hinata eat their food in front of him. His stomach starts to growl as he looks at the food. Sasuke ignores Naruto and continues eating while Hinata starts to feel bad about Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…here you can have mine" She whispers. Naruto looks at Hinata in surprised that she was even offering him anything. "Hinata I couldn't I don't want you to fail" He stated softly. Hinata blushes but she shakes her head, she wanted to help him besides he looked really hungry anyways.

"You're hungry and I want y-you t-to have it" Sasuke frowns as he looks at her.

"Are you an idiot? He said whoever feeds him will fail and if you do _you _**will **fail" He stated. Hinata ignored Sasuke as she continued looking at Naruto. He grunted when he noticed that Hinata was ignoring him, he never been ignored by girl before. He normally would be relived but for some reason her ignoring him bothered the jet black haired male a lot.

"Well if you want me to but you're going to have to feed me Hinata" He looks at her and grins. Hinata blushes as she nodded. Sasuke watched as he began to frown but then he sighs.

"You better hurry before he catches you" He tells Hinata. She nods as she begins to feed Naruto while blushing.

Kakashi suddenly appears and threatens them with a lighting storm. "I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO FEED HIM…" Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata all look at him in fear.

"W-We work as a team" Hinata said as she looked at him. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded they're heads. Kakashi frowns. "YOU ALL…" They look at him not knowing what he is going to say.

"Pass" Kakashi smiles from behind his mask.

"W-What?" They all said in unison.

"You pass" He repeated.

"How can that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Up until now, the others had done everything I told them to. A shinobi must read underneath the underneath, and they must take care of their friends" He smiled. Naruto and Hinata smiles while Sasuke smirks.

"I passed" Naruto shouted happily. Hinata blushed as she smiled.

"I passed…this is wonderful" She smiled as she slumped down on the ground.

xxxxxxxx

Three weeks has passed since that day and they have been on their first mission which was a life changing experience for them, but now they finally arrived back home in Konoha. Naruto wakes up, eat breakfast, and head out to meet the others. Both Sasuke and Hinata are waiting for their daily missions. When Naruto and Sasuke see each other, the tension between them mounts.

Hinata looks at the two and sighs. "Those two have been acting like that ever since we came back from that mission" Hinata looks at Naruto and blushes when she notices that he was standing right next to her.

"So he still hasn't come yet has he?" Naruto asked.

"N-No" Hinata stutters.

Naruto sighs. "Geez…what's with this guy he's always late"

Sasuke looks at Hinata and notices how she blushes a lot and he finds it annoying. Hinata notices that Sasuke was staring at her; she turns her head to look at him. She gives a 'what are you looking at' stare which took Sasuke back.

"You're so annoying and weak" Sasuke glared at the young Hyuuga. Naruto looks at Sasuke in shock and then he frowns.

"Sasuke!" He says in surprise. Hinata looks at him as her eyes started to become filled with sadness.

"Don't talk about Hinata like that! She's not weak, she's a very strong person so don't talk down on her like that you baka" Naruto hissed. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushes.

"N-Naruto-kun" _"He's taking up for me"_ She blushes.

Sasuke frowns as he looks at Hinata. "That's your opinion and I'm entitled to mine; I think she is weak and useless" He states as he frowns at the young Hyuuga girl. Hinata looks down at the ground feeling out of place

"Why you asshole, I ought to kick your-"

"It's okay N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto looks at Hinata as did Sasuke. Hinata looks up at Sasuke with a determined expression. "I'll prove you wrong…I'll prove to you that I'm not weak…I'll become stronger I know I can, I promise" She pronounced as she looked at him.

Naruto looks at her in shock. "H-Hinata…"

Sasuke looks at her and smirks. "You want to prove me wrong? I hope you can keep that promise of yours and if you can I promise not to call you weak or useless anymore" He smirked. Hinata smirks as she looks at him.

Naruto looks at the two and then Hinata. _"Hinata…"_

Kakashi shows up late as usual with a handful of missions consisting mainly of errands and household chorus. Naruto is very focus on beating Sasuke throughout each task and ends up messing up most of his chorus and he not only de-weeds a woman's garden, but removes her herbs as well. He almost gets pulled over a waterfall until Sasuke saves him. And his dog walks him instead of the other way around.

"Today is an off day for teamwork so you can leave for the day" Kakashi states. The three get ready to leave but Sasuke takes one more shot at Naruto by telling him that if he doesn't want to owe him anything and that Naruto will need to become stronger than him. With that he leaves both Hinata and Naruto and heads off home by himself.

Naruto frowns as he looks at Sasuke. Hinata notices that she still had Sasuke's kunai since he let her see it when they were on they're mission to protect the bridge worker. She always forget to bring hers so Sasuke would let her burrow one of his; surprisingly. She walks up towards Sasuke. "Ano…S-Sasuke-kun…y-your kunai" She hands it to him and smiles. He looks at the kunai and than her as he takes it from her and frowns.

"The same applies for you as well your level is lower than Naruto's, you need to spend more time training and less time blushing over the dobe" He states as he walks away. This pretty much crushes Hinata as Naruto looks at Hinata wondering what Sasuke meant by what he just said.

Naruto walks towards Hinata. "Aw don't worry about what he said Hinata…if you want we could train together sometimes" He stated while grinning. She blushed. "M-Me train with N-Naruto-kun" She blushed.

"O-Okay" As the two started walking together they both come encounter with a box which makes it way towards Naruto and then it explodes revealing Konohamaru and two other kids, Moegi and Udon.

"We are the Konohamaru Corps" Konohamaru pronounces. Hinata smiles as she looks at the kids. "They're so Kawaii" She smiles as she looks at the three. Naruto looks at Konohamaru and grins.

"Play ninja with us Naruto-niisan" Konohamaru pleaded as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that she was looking at him. He blushed of embarrassment.

"Aw come on Konohamaru you know that I'm too old to play ninjas" He stated while closing his eyes.

"What? You just played ninjas with us the other day" Konohamaru yelled. The eight year old looked at Hinata and then he grinned as he looked back at Naruto.

"Oh I get it…you just want to play because your girlfriend is around" he smirked while the other two kids agreed. Hinata blushed while Naruto shook his head and pointed his finger at Hinata.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" He yelled angrily. Hinata looked sad at how upset he seemed when Konohamaru said she was his girlfriend.

"Am I really that bad looking?" She thought as she looked down at the ground. Konohamaru looked at Hinata. "She's really pretty, boss I'm surprised that she's not your girlfriend" Konohamaru blushed as he looked at the young Hyuuga. Hinata blushed. Naruto frowned as he looked at Konohamaru.

"Why don't you want to play ninja…w-with t-them Naruto-kun" Hinata asked shyly. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Well…it's for babies…"

Hinata said nothing as she looked at him. "See Boss she doesn't mind if you play with us" Naruto looked at Hinata but said nothing.

"I-I better get going n-now" She said as she started walking but as soon as she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Ano…Gomen Nasai" She said.

"Watch where your going kid" The ninja frowned as he looked at Hinata. Naruto frowned. "She said that she was sorry" Naruto frowned at the ninja. He ninja scoffed.

"Stay out of this kid…no one was talking to you" He frowned. Naruto frowned as he looked at the ninja. "Why you teme" Naruto uses a technique on the ninja that was standing in front of Hinata but he uses an attack to knock Naruto back.

The ninja looks at Hinata and smirks while she looks at him in horror. The ninja starts to hit Hinata but Sasuke interferes and hits the ninja with a rock preventing the attack and end up impressing Hinata, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"Wow he's so cool…why can't you be cool like that boss?" Konohamaru asked. Naruto looks at Sasuke and frowns. "Sasuke…Sasuke…SASUKE THAT SHOW OFF" Naruto yells in his mind.

"What are you doing messing with these kids?" The female ninja asked the male ninja. The ninja doesn't answer as he glares at the ninja who throw the rock.

"You…get down here and fight like a real ninja teme and stop hiding in that tree" He yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned.

"That's enough Kankurou" The red head says while hanging from the tree. Sasuke looks at to see the ninja beside him. "I didn't even sense him standing there" Sasuke thought as he looked at the red head. The ninja looked at Sasuke as he disappeared and was now standing next to his teammates.

"Kankurou we didn't come to this village to mess with these kids" He states as he glares at the older male ninja. "I'm sorry Gaara" He looks away from Gaara as he smiles. Sasuke looks at Gaara.

"So he must be the leader" Sasuke thought as he looked at Gaara. Gaara looks at Sasuke still impressed that Sasuke hit his teammate in the hand so easily with just a rock.

Hinata looked at the ninjas and noticed that they didn't look like they were from Konoha. Just as they were about to walk away Hinata stopped them.

"A-Ano…w-wait" Gaara turned around and looked at the Hyuuga. "What is it?" He asked. "Aren't you from the Sand village? What are you doing h-here?" She asked Gaara. Gaara looked at the young ninja and knew right away that she was a Hyuuga because of her eyes.

"We are Genins of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the country of wind and we came here to take the Chuunin exams" Gaara says as he looks at Hinata. She nods as she looks at him.

"You're a Hyuuga am I correct?" He asked. She blushed as she nodded her head. "I heard about your clan, your clan is the strongest clan in Konoha from what I hear" He states as he looks at her. Sasuke looks at Hinata when he makes that statement as he scoffs.

"H-Hai…" She says faintly. "Yes its true our clan is the strongest…but I'm no where as strong as them" She makes as sad expression as she looks at the ground. Gaara notices the expression but doesn't comment on it.

"What's your name girl?" He asked her. Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed shocked that he wanted to know Hinata's name as did Kankurou and Temari.

"M-My name…?" She asked while pointing at herself. He nods his head. "You're the only girl that I'm talking to" He frowned.

"I-It's Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata." She says as she blushes.

Sasuke frowns as he looks at Gaara. "Oi what's your name?" Sasuke asked as he frowned. Gaara turned back around as looks at Sasuke and smirked. "My name is Gaara…what's yours?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Both exchanges hard looks at each other.

xxxxxxxx

Well if my beta ever sends the version of this chapter she had I will be sure to upload it. But for now this is a semi-original version just a few tweaks here and there but not very many.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three – Third Exam

It seems like a few of you prefer the original so I'm thinking about just uploading the original chapters each week. I don't know what happened to my beta; who did the first chapter, but I'm going to upload the original since I've gotten reviews stated they like the original more. So if you just prefer me to upload the original please tell me in a review of PM me.

Also if you read the original version you know that I skipped the forest of death parts and went straight to the preliminaries.

xxxxxxxx

Today was the day that they were having their third exams, it finally arrived and everyone couldn't be more excited. Some were nervous but that's only to be expected.

Everyone was lined up according to their teams, only two teams who came from different villages; one from the Sound village while the other is from the Sand village. All of their eyes were focused on the woman who was currently speaking to them, "I congratulate you on getting this far in the exam" Anko tells everyone in the room. "Twenty-one students out of seventy-eight who passed the second exam" She smirked widely, "I was only expecting ten".

"Alright listens up you maggots Lord Hokage is going to explain the rules" Anko looks at the Hokage motioning him to speak, "Lord Hokage"

The older male cleared his throat before speaking, his dark eyes looking at everyone in the room, "The Chunnin exam is completed with participation from allies' nations to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight"

"The exam does choose who is of Chuunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. A country seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them"

"Why do they fight by risking their live?" Kiba asked curiously.

"A country's power is the village's power. A village power is the ninja's power is only born in life or death battling. This exam is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, the exam's has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunnin Exam. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance" They all look at him in shock.

"That is the good relation in the saving one's life and fighting to maintain your dream and village's dignity" He elucidated. The genin's continued to listen as the Hokage explains the true purpose of the Chuunin exams.

"Now for the rules," He stated, suddenly as he says this a judge appears in front of everyone, shocking most of the pre-teens in the room.

"If you don't mind Lord Hokage I would like to explain the rules of the third exams" He exclaimed, looking over at the male waiting for him to give him permission. Once he did the male coughed lightly, turning his body to face the younger ninja he began talking.

The judge steps forward and looks at the examinees. "I'm Gekkou Hayate the judge of this exam…before-before we go any further there are too many examinees left and we must hold a preliminary. A one and one match to see advances to the Third exam" During most of his speech he was coughing a lot which caused many people to look at him in concern.

"A preliminaries?" Hinata whispers to herself.

"Are there are any volunteers to quit?" He asked. Hinata looks at Sasuke and notices that he was clutching his shoulder in pain where the seal is. "S-Sasuke-kun…I-I think that you should withdraw…you l-look like your in a l-lot of pain" Sasuke ignores her as he continues holding shoulder, he wasn't going to back down now after all that he has been through.

The Hokage and Anko also notice Sasuke's pain, "I think that we should take him out of the exam and isolate him with ANBU escorts" Anko whispered lowly while glaring over at the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke is stubborn and won't quit easily" Kakashi explained while looking at Sasuke and then Anko. Meanwhile, Hinata continues trying to convince Sasuke to withdraw while Sakura watching in curiosity at Hinata talking with Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun if you keep this up you'll be-"

"Shut-up, I don't need you to worry about me, just worry about your own self" He hissed as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Naruto turned around and looking at both Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata attempts to put her hand up, but Sasuke slaps it back down causing Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Kiba to look at them. "Why do you care so much? It's none of your business. I'm an avenger. This isn't an exam to me and I don't care about becoming a Chunnin, I just want to know if I'm strong, so I must fight the strong ones, and those ones are all in here" He states.

Naruto could feel his blood boil watching how hostile Sasuke was being with Hinata, their teammate. He didn't like how he Sasuke treated her badly, during the forest of death he assumed that they had grown closer as a team but apparently Sasuke was still only thinking of himself.

"What's your problem Sasuke? Can't you see that she's clearly worried about you? Why can't you just acting so cool all of the time?" He hissed darkly.

Sasuke turned towards him and smirks. "You're one of the strong ones that I want to fight" After he said this, silence ensued as Naruto stared at Sasuke in pure shock, he had no idea that Sasuke views him as a strong one, nor did he think he would want to fight him.

"He will continue in the prelims" Anko looks at the Hokage, clearly not expecting to hear that kind of answer "If the seal opens then we'll stop him" He stated.

"There will be ten matched of one on one. There are no rules. You are to fight until the other person dies, is knocked out, or admits defeat. If they don't wish to die, they should give up. However if I sense that the match is over, I will declare the winner it so to prevent any unnecessary death. The winners will advance to the Third exam" Gekkou explained.

"Now let's begin with the first match" Everyone looks up at the screen to see who is going up first.

Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke smirks as he looks at his name. Hinata looks at Sasuke and begins to worry for him. She didn't thinking that he should be fighting in the condition that he is in but Naruto places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's going to be okay Hinata" He assured her. Hinata nodded as she blushed at the fact that Naruto's hand was on her shoulders. He grins at her as the two walk up to the stand like everyone else.

Kakashi walks up towards Sasuke. "Don't use your Sharingan. If the seal on your neck becomes uncontrollable, it may kill you and I'll stop the match it that happens" He stated but of course the Uchiha paid him no attention.

The match starts and both begin hand and hand combat. Sasuke capture Yoroi in a lock, but Yoroi uses his ability to drain Sasuke's strength. Yoroi then attacks, absorbing Sasuke's chakra. When Sasuke cringes in pain, Sakura clasps her hands together, her green eyes reflected the worry she was feeling for the Uchiha.

_"I never seen Sasuke-kun like this before I wonder what's wrong with him_" She thought to herself.

Orochimaru looks on approving. _"If Yoroi can drain Sasuke's current chakra, it will leave him no choice but to rely on the curse's powers"_ He smirks.

_"I won't give up"_ Sasuke thought as he finds enough strength to kick Yoroi away. Yoroi then rushes forward with an attack. Sasuke wearily dodges each move, knowing that Yoroi wants close combat.

"COME ON SASUKE YOU CAN DO IT" Naruto yells from the side.

"YEAH SASUKE-KUN KICK HIS BUTT" Sakura yells. This gives Sasuke enough time to develop a plan. As Yoroi rushes once more, Sasuke dodges, disappears and reappears below. He delivers a powerful upwards kick reminiscent of a Lee performed on him during their match. As Yoroi continues to ascend upwards, Sasuke then appears behind him and prepares a Shadow dance.

Unfortunately, Sasuke's seal reacts to his pulsating energy and spreads itself to cover Sasuke's face and neck. He then flashes back to how Hinata was so worried about him and he starts to feels bad for making her worry.

_"I'll fight it"_ Sasuke thinks to himself as the seal retreats. After performing several punch/kick combos, Sasuke come down hard with his Lion Combo kick ending. Both bodies fall to the ground and land motionless. Sasuke then uses the last of his energy to pull himself up to his knees and emerge the winner.

Kakashi and Gai are impressed that Sasuke could have learned Lee's move just by using the Sharingan. Anko is particularly amazed that Sasuke was able to control the curse's power after it had appeared. Meanwhile, Orochimaru watches extremely pleased, from the sideline.

Once the fight was finished Kakashi demanded that he take Sasuke to seal off the cursed seal on his neck, but Sasuke had other ideas. "No, I don't want to go, I'm fine"

Kakashi frowns at him disobeying him. "Sasuke you lucky this time that you were able to control the seal but next time you might not be as lucky, its best if I seal it"

Sasuke stands up as walks passed his sensei. "I said I'm fine, I don't need your help" He stated as he walks up to where Naruto and Hinata were. Kakashi sighs in frustration but he also walks back up to the stands.

As Sasuke was walking towards his team he was stopped by Sakura. He gives her an annoyed look hoping this look would scare her off so she wouldn't bother him, but that didn't work. "S-Sasuke-kun are you okay, I mean you look like your in pain" She said in concern.

"I'm fine" He grunted as he started walking passed her.

"Sasuke-kun, you were really good out there" She yelled out to his walking form while blushing.

Kiba rolled his eyes as he looked at Sakura. _"I don't know what she sees in a guy like that, at less Hinata doesn't like him"_ He looks over at Hinata and blushes deeply.

Sasuke finally makes his way towards Naruto and Hinata. "You were great out there Sasuke" Naruto grinned. Sasuke smirked and then he looked at Hinata when he heard her say something.

"You were really good Sasuke-kun" She stated. Sasuke said nothing as he looked away from his teammates. He wasn't going to lie to himself but his neck was killing him. He held it as he hissed in pain causing Naruto to look at him.

"Hey Sasuke are you okay?" He asked. Sasuke looked up at him and frowned. "Of course I'm okay idiot, why wouldn't I be" He smirked causing Naruto to grimace.

"Damn idiot, always acting so cool" Naruto frowned.

Kakashi appears behind his students. "Look, it seems like you're up next Naruto" Naruto looks up at the screen and sees his name.

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto grins while Sasuke and Hinata smile at they're teammate. "You better win baka" Sasuke tells Naruto as he smirks. Naruto smirks back at the Uchiha and just as he was about to jump down onto the floor Hinata starts to tell him something.

"D-Do y-your best N-Naruto-kun" She blushes. Naruto looks at her in shock at first then he smiles.

"Hai" He said as he jumped down to meet his opponent.

Kiba looks at Naruto and smirks. "Well this is going to be easy" Naruto looks at Kiba and frowns.

"What's that suppose to mean" He growls.

"It means exactly what I said…you're going to lose anyhow so it doesn't matter' Naruto frowns.

"You baka I'm gonna kick you ass…dog breath" Naruto snarled.

"KIBA DON"T LET HIM TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT, SHOW HIM WHOSE BOSS" Sakura cheered her teammate on. Kiba looked up at Sakura and gave her an annoyed look at her looked back at Naruto and smirked at how hurt he looked.

_"So that baka likes Sakura, hrm…well let's see how he feels when I kick his ass in front of her"_ Kiba then looks over at Hinata and smiles at her_. "Besides I don't want to look bad in front of Hinata"_ He looks back at Naruto and frowns.

Kiba puts Akamaru down on the ground. "Akamaru will be fighting too" Kiba standing as he patted Akamaru on the head. Naruto looked at Akamaru in shock.

"WHAT? A DOG CAN'T FIGHT IN THIS BATTLE IT'S NOT FAIR IS IT?" Naruto yelled loudly while pointed at the dog in anger at the judge.

"It is acceptable, it is like his tool and can be used in battles" The judge explained.

Naruto pouted, clearly still not pleased by this, "Fine then whatever"

Kiba looked at Akamaru. "Akamaru you stay here, I can handle him myself"

Kiba attacks with Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no Jutsu Beast Mimicry ninja technique and rushes Naruto on all four. The technique gives him super speed and with a swipe from his claw attacks, he knocks Naruto back. Hinata watches as Naruto body hit the floor.

"Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke is also very shock that Kiba was that strong as he looked at him. _"I had no idea that Kiba was so powerful"_ He thought to himself. When Naruto gets up from Kiba's attack, Hinata then starts to think back to Naruto's stamina when he fought the rain Nins.

"Don't underestimate me, come at with me with everything you got, including that dog of yours" He smirked. Kiba frowned while Akamaru barked. Kiba throws a smoke bomb and Akamaru attacks. Naruto uses the opportunity to pull a transformation technique and when the smoke clears, a motionless Naruto is lying next to a happy Akamaru.

"ALL RIGHT GOOD JOB AKAMARU" Kiba yells. Sakura smirks as she looks at her teammate.

Hinata looks apprehensive as she looks at Naruto on the ground, while Sasuke smirks while Kakashi just watches the fight.

"Good job Akamaru, come here boy" Kiba says as he bends down smiling at his dog. As Akamaru was running towards Kiba he attacks him. Everyone looks in shock as they see Kiba's dog attack him.

"W-What are you doing Akamaru?" He asked.

"Heh heh" Kiba looks at his dog in shock. "What the hell?" Kiba as he watched as Akamaru transforms into Naruto. "Fooled you didn't I?" Naruto snickered as he let go of Kiba's arm.

"You smell worst than the dog" He laughed out loudly, greatly embarrassing Kiba as he frowned. Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto transform again and captures the dog.

Kiba frowns as he looked at Akamaru and then Naruto. He then sighs as he closes his eyes. "If I were you I'd put Akamaru down" Kiba builds up his chakra and gives Akamaru a food pill and then he pops one into his mouth. Naruto looks at notices that the dog was turning red.

"What the- Hey is this in the rule book?"

"Food pills, they are also acceptable" Naruto whines as he looks at Akamaru.

Akamaru kick Naruto back and jumps on Kiba's head. "What's with his fur, its red" Sasuke asked as he looked at Akamaru.

"It's a food pill; it is a stimulus and tranquilizer in one. It's high in protein and doubles Kiba's chakra allowing him to fight like a beast" Sakura tells Sasuke as she stands next to watching her teammate. Sasuke looks down at Kiba as did Hinata.

"I knew Kiba-kun was strong but not that strong, I hope Naruto-kun will be okay" She tears her gaze from Kiba to Naruto.

Kiba does Beast Mimicry Ninja Technique as Akamaru becomes a half human. Then Jyuujin Bunshin! Half Beast Clone so that Akamaru and Kiba look identical. Each Kiba clone then attacks Naruto repeatedly. And finally he does Gatsuuga - Double Fang Destroyer knocking Naruto down with double spinning torpedo attacks.

Naruto isn't ready to give up yet as he slowly stands to his feet. "N-Naruto-kun I know that you can do it" Hinata silently cheers on Naruto.

"KIBA YOU CAN DO IT I KNOW YOU CAN" Sakura yells. Sasuke looks at Sakura and frowns. "Why are you even over here? Go back over there with your team" He frowned. Sakura looked disappointed by his words and just as she was about to leave Hinata decided to speak up.

"What's wrong w-with Sakura-chan being over here? She's n-not bothering us" She stated but looked away when she noticed that Sasuke was now glaring at her. Sakura looks at Hinata and smiles when she noticed that Sasuke now seemed like he didn't care that she was over there.

_"Thank goodness Hinata said something…for a minute there I was beginning to think that Hinata liked my Sasuke-kun"_ She blushed as she looked at the Uchiha who still had that same annoyed look on his face.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and has notice that Sasuke becomes soft when it involves Hinata. He snickered causing Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata to look back at him.

"What's with you?" Sasuke glared.

"It's nothing, Sasuke, just thinking" He stated as he smiled. Sasuke grunted as he looked back down at the fight. _"He's so weird at times"_ He frowned.

Naruto pulls himself up from Kiba's last attack to face Kiba's taunts. "And you want to become the Hokage? Well I've got news for you I'm GONNA BECOME HOKAGE" Kiba laughs.

Naruto stands up and smirks at Kiba. "You Hokage, I'm the top dog around here and I'm going to become the future Hokage" He smirked causing Kiba to frown.

Kiba attacks again, and Naruto crouches in the smoke as Kiba and Akamaru take turns attacking. Naruto wonders how he is can get of this one. He then replicates and when the smoke clears there are three Kiba's. Naruto hopes this will fool Kiba, who won't know who the true Akamaru is. Kiba, with his keen sense of smell, doesn't fall for the trick and punches the clone. Naruto then manages to trick him into punching the other clone. When Kiba turns his back, Naruto transform back into himself and kicks Kiba. Kiba looks over to see an Akamaru lying motionless.

Kiba then pulls out a hand full of shuriken's to continue the battle. Naruto laughs as he starts to taunt Kiba with his new move.

"I'm going to use my new super killer move and I'm going to end up the winner of this fight" He smirked.

"Feh, whatever" Kiba grunted. He then attacks Naruto with Beast mimicry before he can get his move off. When the smoke clears Naruto is down. After a number of brutal attacks, Naruto is getting up slower and slower.

_"I need to find his weak spot_" Naruto thought to himself as he looked at Kiba. Kiba attacks Naruto from behind and unintentionally farts in his face.

Everyone looked disgusted by what just happened while Hinata blushed of embarrassment while Sasuke frowned.

Kiba holds his nose and he closed his right eye. Naruto grinned. That turns the tide in Naruto's favor, as Kiba's smell has been magnified several thousands times. He then uses shadow technique to attack Kiba with a coordinated attack. Then, not to be out done by Sasuke, a number of Naruto clones kick Kiba up into the air, while a clone from above performs an ax kick followed by several other kicks in the Lion combo style.

_"It seems he got that move from watching Sasuke"_ Kakashi thought as he looks at Naruto. Sasuke watches in amazement as he watched his move being done by Naruto. Hinata blushes. "T-That w-was amazing" She whispered by it didn't pass by Sasuke's ears as he looked at Hinata but said nothing.

Kiba is knocked out cold and the winner is declared.

"Uzumaki Naruto is the winner" He stated. Naruto grins as he walks back up to his team. As he was walking towards his team Hinata watches him as he get closer and closer.

_"What should I do? What should I do?"_ Naruto walks passed her and stood next to Sasuke.

"Did you see that Sasuke? Huh did you" He grinned. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto.

"You did a good job Naruto" Kakashi praised his student. Naruto grinned.

"A-Ano N-Naruto-kun" Naruto turned his attention to Hinata as he stopped grinning.

"What is it Hinata?" He asked.

"Ano…" She walked towards Naruto as hands him some healing ointment.

"Huh? What's this?" He asked as he looked at it in her hand.

"I-Its h-healing ointment, i-it's f-for you" She blushed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

_"I think I get it now"_ He thought as he looked at the flushed Hyuuga girl.

"Take it Naruto" He told him. Naruto looked at his sensei and looked back at Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata, you're a good person" He took the healing ointment and grinned at her. She looks at him and blushes. Sasuke looks at the two and frowns but he doesn't say anything.

Hinata looks down to see Kiba pulling pulled away on a stretcher. "Um, I-I'll be right back" He stated as she left to Kiba's side. Sakura and Naruto seemed confused to why she was so worried about Kiba.

"So those rumors about Hinata and Kiba from back at the academy must be true" Sakura stated as she watched Hinata make her way down to Kiba.

"No. those two are just really close friends" Sasuke stated causing Naruto and Sakura to look back at him.

"He's right, the two of them are always training together, I'm sure Hinata is just worried about him that's all" Kakashi explained.

Hinata finally made her way towards Kiba; he looked surprised to see her coming towards him. "H-Here t-this is for y-you Kiba-kun" She said as she handed him the ointment. Kiba looked at her and blushed.

"Hinata you worry so much about others you rarely think about yourself" He smiled. Hinata blushed. "Thank you…you're a really good person" Kiba stated as he grinned at her. She smiled as she watched them take Kiba away.

Just as she was about to walk back up the stairs the screen started showing the names. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she was next. Her team looked at the screen and back at Hinata who was still standing below them.

Sakura smirked. _"I hate to have to fight Hinata but this is my chance to prove myself in front of Sasuke"_ She smiled as she walked down to meet up with Hinata who was already down there.

Neji frowned as he looked at Hinata. "I wanted to be the one that fights her…but there is always next time" He continued to frown.

"Aw man Hinata is up against Sakura-chan…I know Hinata is my teammate but I really want Sakura-chan to win" Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura.

Sasuke looks at Hinata with a determined expression as did Kakashi.

Gaara looks down at Hinata from the stands. "I hope she lives up to the Hyuuga's name…I want to see how strong you really are…Hinata" Gaara looks at Hinata as he frowns.

Sakura looks at Hinata and smirks. "I'll tell you this right now Hinata; I'm not going to go easy on you" Sakura smirks. Hinata looks at Sakura and nods her head.


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay, I normally don't response back to reviews in chapters for this story. I only have one story I do that in and that's 'You Belong With Me', but I've decided to respond back to the reviews from the last chapter. But before I do I want to make a few things clear. These chapters are all already typed and have been uploaded onto the site previously, as you can tell by how many reviews I have. And these**_** are**_** the original chapters, with the exception that there are only a few things added into the story that weren't there before. So for those who are new to this story don't really know that everything is already decided. Also yes, the first few chapters of this story did lag a bit but later on, the story is written with a lot of detail. For those who have read the original know this already. Yes, this is a sort of like 'what if' type of stories, and I did stick with the manga/anime within this first few chapters only adding in twist but everything of the this story won't be like that after certain chapters. **

**For those of you who never read the original before and you have any questions about it, please feel to ask me. But I do have reasons for doing what I'm doing in this story. I skipped a lot of things because I was trying to get to what I really wanted to type and I didn't want to type certain things. The main parts of my story will be coming up soon during the big exam. So please be patient, if you can't I'm sorry if this story isn't for you. I typed this story when I was seventeen years old, I'm now twenty-one going on twenty-two soon. So any mistake that I catch, I will try to fix it. I'm a different writer than what I was back then. **

**So now onto the reviews;**

**Lady Serebi: I skipped the other two exams because I didn't want to type them. In the original I even skipped them as well because everything in the beginning of this story I was sticking to the manga, with the exception of some changes that I made, and I wanted to get the the parts I really wanted to type. There will be major character develop for Hinata's character in the chapters during the next upcoming exam. The beginning chapters aren't as detailed as they are in the later chapters, but I'll try to go over that. In the beginning I must admit, I did think you were trying to flame the story o.o; but I know you are know only trying to give advice on what you think about the story. I understand it, but thank you for your review. **

**XoChanceoX: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I love writing Hinata pairing stories, a few of my favorites are SasuxHina, KakaHina and ItaHina. But any male pairing with her is just fine to me, with the exception of Shino and Orochimaru o.o; I don't care for those pairings u.u I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl: Thank you so much, seeing reviews like this make me think back to the original reviews for this chapter back in 2007 xD **

**Saki-Hime: Well you'll find out who wins in this chapter. I hope you like it n.n **

**jamisa27: Thank you for your review. **

**BleachedBlueCat210: Yes, I will continue writing the story. Thirty-five chapters for this story is already done and after that there is still more to come xD I haven't finished after thirty-five but I intend on getting to the other chapters sooner or later. Until then I decided to just start all over and re-upload the story again, giving me time to actually complete the story, instead of having you all waiting for chapter 36; which was taking me awhile to write, due to a writers block Dx **

**xoHellGirlox: I'm going to try and update this twice every week if I can. I'm glad that you like this story so far n.n**

**Diablo's Heir: Well this is the original lol People seem to think that this is a whole new story from the original, when in fact this is the original. There are a slightly few changes such as making more details but other than that nothing else really changed. **

**ImCutePoison: Well, if you read the original you would know, but judging from your review I don't think you know. So I can't really answer that question Dx I'm sorry u.u I'll just say this much, this is a SasukexHinata fic with a few side pairings dealing with Hinata. But you're question will be answered soon enough xD As for Gaara, you'll find that out soon as well n.n thanks for reviewing. **

**Lunatic's Lament: Lol, I'm glad you seem to be liking this story. **

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: Everyone seems to be Pro-Hinata xD That's a good thing n.n**

**Leilani-chan: Well this story is already typed, so I won't be changing much anyways. But for your request I already had that done xD **

**-xXLooney-chanXx-: No, this isn't. Or is it? xD There will be GaaraxHinata in the fic, trust me but as for the complete story to be GaaraxHinata, no it's not. It's more of a SasukeHinataOC. And trust me, my original uploads of this story, everyone fell in love with the OC guy I have in this story and wanted him to be paired up with Hinata instead of Sasuke. And due to some changes I lost a lot of readers o.o; those who weren't reviewing and those who were, wanted Hinata to end up with my OC and when I made that happened, the 'silent' reviewers began reviewing and were pretty upset that I made Hinata be with the OC. **

**Just to let everyone in on something, I am a author who would gladly add in anything you reviewers want to see in my stories. After all it's you the ones who are reading it and would continue reading it if you see something in the story you like. So if I see tons of people asking me in their reviews to make Hinata date Sasuke; when the story is a Hinata and Itachi one, I would gladly do it just to please you guys. Now when I do that, I have other people who never reviewed the story suddenly review it, upset that I changed the pairing. Please, if you don't like something or if you have a suggestion please do not be a 'silent reader' I love to know what you are thinking. **

**Sorry o.o I got a little overboard thinking about that lol but anyways back to responding to your review xD This is a Sasuke and Hinata fanfic with other side pairings in it as well. And yes you got it right xD But Kiba's crush on her won't last long like other males in the story. There are only three guys in the story who mainly like her. One guy hasn't been introduced yet and won't be for awhile; he is my OC. But thank you for reviewing n.n **

So with that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And for those who read my other fanfics, I'm trying my hardest to finish a few of them up now, such as 'You belong with me', 'Only You' and I'm currently working on 'Whispers in the Dark' which won't be uploaded until I complete the whole story. That will be my first attempt as a dark story and it will be very detailed, much like how my story 'Story of Her Life'; which by the way seems to be my only detailed story I have uploaded on here lol

So please R&R xD

Also thanks to my beta for this chapter: _**McJrizzy**_, who helped me out. Thank you very much.

xxxxxxxx

"I won't go easy on you Hinata…" Hinata nods her head as she looks straight towards Sakura. Sakura could sense that Hinata was very nervous and that she didn't seem like she wanted to fight at all, so she began taunting her, fully well knowing that something such as taunting her would break the Hyuga girl's spirit.

"You should forfeit Hinata, I mean the only reason you participated in the exam is because of your teammates, and I can see that you don't have any self-confidence and you don't want to fight" Sakura stated, lashing out towards Hinata, which caused everyone to look at her in shock at what she just said to Hinata. The pink haired female narrowed her eyes in guilt, a tiny part of her felt bad for lashing out at the timid Hyuga.

Sasuke's lips turned into a frown when he heard Sakura say those hurtful words. He wanted to say something, but refrained himself from saying anything. His coal black eyes looked at the person standing next to him; the blonde haired seemed to be taken back by Sakura's taunt.

He then looked back over at Hinata, deep down inside he knew that Hinata wouldn't give up, at least he hoped that she wouldn't.

xxxxxxxx

Hinata's mind thought back to reflect on past memories, back to those words she once told Sasuke.

_Flashback~_

_"I'll prove you wrong…I'll prove to you that I'm not weak…I'll become stronger I know I can, I promise" She pronounced as she looked at him. _

_Sasuke __stared at her in amusement, as he began to talk with a smirk on his face__. "Well…you want to prove me wrong? I hope you can keep that promise of yours" __He ended his words with in an intense look__._

_End of Flashback~_

Hinata then begins to get fired up for the fight, as she activates her Byakugan. "Let us fight Sakura-chan" Her words coming out of her with determination.

Sakura looks at her and simply smirks, "Very well then"

Neji looks down at the fight from above, glancing at his younger cousin with a frown forming on his face. He wasn't too pleased that Sakura was talking down on Hinata, normally he wouldn't care about Hinata but for some reason he found himself caring, and proud that she was sticking up for herself, while Sasuke and Gaara both smirk in amusement as they watch the young Hinata.

The two girls ran towards each other, exchanging blows. Hinata then runs towards Sakura as Sakura does the same. They both threw a punch at each other but both of them ended up dodging each others attack. They then jumped back away from each other, as Sakura pulled out her kunai's and threw them towards Hinata, but the female Hyuga dodges the weapons easily. As she began to charge towards Sakura while throwing punches at the pink haired female across her face, causing her to stumble onto the ground.

xxxx

Naruto's content face turns into a worried one as he looks at Sakura. Although he didn't care that much, he did have the tiniest of crush on the pink haired female and secretly wanted her to win. He knew that it was wrong of him to wish such a thing, to even have such a thought like that across his mind, it made him feel like a horrible person.

Sasuke leered to himself as he watched how good Hinata is coming along in the fight against Sakura. He didn't think she'll be this good, and she was proving her worth, just maybe, _maybe_ she'll prove him wrong like she said she would. Hinata watches as Sakura stands up, she notices that she was looking at Sasuke.

Hinata knew that Sakura didn't want to lose in front of Sasuke but she didn't want to lose in front of Naruto.

Sakura rubs it off as she runs towards Hinata once again, but as she does Hinata hits Sakura in the heart with a lot of force, causing her to spit up blood. Neji watches Hinata as if he was mesmerized by what just happened. "_When did Hinata-sama become so strong_?" He asked himself in silence. The Hinata he once knew was the weak and fragile girl, who could barely speak up for herself. This isn't the Hinata he knew, this Hinata seemed much stronger.

Kakashi was also quiet shocked himself that Hinata used such a powerful attack like that. _"Hinata was always so quick to give up…but now she's changed herself"_ Kakashi whispered behind his mask, letting a smile cross his face.

Temari and Kankurou both looked at Gaara as he watched the fight below. "He looks like he's enjoying this fight in particular" Kankurou stated out loud. Temari nods her head, silently agreeing as she looked over at her crimson head brother with a serious look.

"_That Hyuuga girl must really spark his interest_" The young blonde thought to herself as she watched Gaara grin.

Sakura tries not to get discouraged while Sasuke is watching them, she continued to strike but Hinata counters each attack. She really wanted the raven haired male to notice her, but with what's been happening so far within this fight she wasn't too sure if he would ever notice her.

" _This is my chance to prove myself in front of Naruto-kun and I'm doing it_" Hinata thought about Naruto her teammate, her admirer, her crush. She continued fighting, with that thought in her mind, as well of the bet she made with Sasuke. Backing down on such a bet would bring such shame on herself, she didn't want to be embarrassed by him. With the raise of her palm, she thrusts it forward getting ready to make a impact on Sakura's chest, when something that she didn't expect to happen…_happened_.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" Everyone stopped watching the match and looked straight at Naruto while both Sakura and Hinata stopped fighting to glance up at Naruto. Noticing the stares he was receiving, it just down on him exactly what he had just said.

"Hey isn't Hinata on his team?" Ino looked over at Naruto, asking him the question.

"Yeah…" Chouji answered her before Naruto ever had a word in it.

"Then why is he cheering for Sakura-chan?" She asked Chouji this time, hoping to get an answer.

Shikamaru took in a deep breath, and let it all out. "What a troublesome thing to do..."

_"Geez what an idiot__!__"_ TenTen said to herself as she looked over at Naruto with a big frown spread out across her face.

"Why would Naruto say such a thing, I know that must have hurt Hinata-chan's feelings" Lee exclaimed as he looked down at the young Hyuuga girl.

Neji grimaced as he looked over at Naruto. Sure he may not be as close with Hinata anymore but he didn't like the idea that Naruto was cheering for Sakura and not his own teammate Hinata.

"Idiot" Gaara spoke, as he looked over across the room to the blonde. All the teachers were shocked, along with the judge and the Hokage at what Naruto just did. No one expected such a thing from the blonde, frowns were all directed over at the male in pure disappointment.

Sasuke looks down at Hinata noticing that her feelings were shot down at what he said that. He looked back at Naruto and whacks him on the head with his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"You asshole, Sakura isn't on our team but Hinata is, that was really stupid what you just did, to cheer for Sakura and not Hinata." He glared at the hyperactive ninja. Naruto already felt guilty enough but after that being said by the Uchiha he felt like crap. He looked down at Hinata noticing how she was looking up at him with a painful expression smeared across her face, Sakura then notices her facial expression and feels bad about it, but at this point she didn't care and took the opportunity to attack her.

"_I feel bad for Hinata but this is my chance_" She thought to herself. Sakura then attempted to do a replication technique and charges at Hinata. She builds the chakra into her feet to gain momentum; she then hits Hinata, sending her flying across the floor and onto the ground. She watched as she rolled across the cemented floor until she came to a complete stop. Just now realizing how powerful that punch really was.

Everyone then notices that Hinata wasn't getting up, or even moving at this point. "_How can Naruto-kun do that? How can he cheer for Sakura-chan and not me…his own teammate? Could it be because he has feelings for her? But I'm still his teammate…he shouldn't have done that. That was really embarrassing_" She felt her eyes getting watery, having a few tears slide down onto her cheek and then over to the ground, but she still didn't budge. The dark haired female was jus too embarrassed to face anyone at this point.

Sasuke looks over at Naruto, glaring at him. "_This is all his fault if he would have never said that Hinata would have been winning right now_" Sasuke notices that Hinata hasn't gotten up and starts to clench onto the railing hard staring over at her on the ground. Naruto looks down at Hinata and finally realized that he hurt her by cheering for Sakura and not her. He glanced over at Sasuke who looked very pissed off at the moment.

"S-Sasuke…are you-"

"Shut-up dummy! Don't talk to me" He gives Naruto one of those looks where you just know you're in trouble. Kakashi; who was also very disappointed in Naruto for doing something like, just remained silent, figuring that he shouldn't really have a word in about it. Naruto then looked around the room and noticed that everyone in the room was looking at him, but not in a good way.

The judge walks over towards Hinata, and just as he was about to announce Sakura as the winner, Sasuke start yelling at Hinata.

"Get up right now! You don't want to lose do you? You're always talking about how you want to prove yourself to me, that you are strong, now is your chance, so get up!" Everyone looked over at Sasuke as he spoke those touching words, even Kakashi was shocked by what was just said from Sasuke's mouth. Naruto stares at Sasuke and then back at Hinata and notices that she was starting to pull herself up to the point where she could stand again. Sasuke let the corner of his right lip curl up as he smirked at her, she looked up at Sasuke and gave him a half heartedly smile as she turned back towards Sakura, not prepared to give up so easily yet.

"_Thank you Sasuke-kun I needed to hear that_" She looks over at Sakura with an intense look in her eyes.

"I'm not finished yet" she stated as a small smile flashed on her face. Sakura looks over at Hinata in shock as she looks back up at Sasuke who was currently still looking at his teammate Hinata while having that same smile on his face as he always had while watching her.

"_Sasuke-kun_…" She thought as she looked at him with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

Neji stares as Hinata in a surprised way, he never expected to see her like this, or as powerful as this, he always thought of her as the weaker Hyuuga but this match has proved him to be some-what wrong in a way. He knew if Sasuke was never going to say anything to Hinata, she would have just laid down there on the ground like a motionless rag doll. He looked over at Sasuke didn't really know what facial expression to make.

Sakura runs towards in full speed, with all her might. As Hinata got struck by another powerful blow from Sakura. Kakashi watches Hinata with pride and knows that she has finally become the strong person she always wanted to be, Hinata then delivers more blows until Sakura collapses to the ground.

"And the winner is Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata looks up at her team and shows off a timid smile. "_I did it…I won_" She said in her mind, she then fainted due to using too much chakra. Sasuke looks over a Hinata and was simply astonished. "It seems like you finally proved me wrong Hinata" He said to himself in his head, looking at her as the medics came to pick her and Sakura up.

Gaara smirked in a sinister way when the Hyuuga girl won. "_This Hinata…isn't so bad__..._"


	5. Chapter Five

**Champylin**: Thank you for your reviews n.n And to answer your question, I deleted the previous chapters. It was a total of 36 chapters I believe. Chances of me re-editing the later chapters, I probably won't and I would just upload them. But as far as uploading the original, this one isn't much different than the original, the only changed are a few words that's all lol xD But thanks for your review.

**Taijien**: Yes, it does go all the way into the Shippuden time-line xD But thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter n.n

**DarkAssassin15**: Awe, thank you that made me smile. I've been trying to catch my grammar errors. Sometimes I don't see them, despite me re-reading it over, I still manage to miss something lol

**rain-dancer:** Lol, true, true. I hope that you enjoy this chapter n.n

**Seichi:** Yes, I thought it would be a god idea to have Hinata win the match because I plan on having her in the exams xD For this revised version, I wasn't going to have Naruto cheer Sakura, but I decided to keep that in there. And this is a SasuHina story but there will be GaaHina moments along with NaruHina and even KakaHina; but the KakashixHinata moments aren't serious, and those parts aren't until when Hinata turns sixteen in the later chapters that are already done xD There is also a OCxHinata. That OC is someone most of my old reviewers loved lol Maybe you guys might like him too n.n

**jamisa27:** Thanks for your review

**BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses: **xDD lol thanks for your review

**XoChanceoX:** Thank you very much, not much has changed for this revised version with the exception of the longer dialogue for these first few chapters because the later chapters are much better than the ones so far lol I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please check out my other stories n.n I would recommend "You Belong With Me"

**ppeach2:** Maybe it was my story that you read o.o; Because as far as know, how I wrote that part is something that no one else as done. I'm not saying there aren't stories with Hinata on team seven but the part you're talking about lol xDBut thank you for your review n.n xD I hope you like this chapter n.n

**Lovely:** Lmao, you're like the third person to like my OC's xD I won't change my OC's personality in this story. Thanks xD

**Lunatic's Lament:** Hopefully, you will come to like Naruto once again u.u And Orichimaru, well you'll be seeing him later on. Thank you for reviewing n.n

**-xXLooney-chanXx:** Oh no, I was definitely going to have Sasuke step up and say something to Hinata xD Although, I know that was slightly OOC of him but I had to type that lol

**I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. In my honest opinion I don't care very much for these first few chapters, but I do however think it gets better around chapter 12. But for those who have been reviewing thank you for sticking around n.n**

xxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5 – In the hospital**

The blonde haired male had felt terrible for cheering for Sakura during the preliminaries. He had no idea why he had even done it in the first place, but he knew that he made a complete ass of himself not only in front of his team but everyone who was in the room. Currently he decided to visit the female Hyuga; he just had to apologize to her. Stopping in front of the room he knew she resided in, he took in a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly.

"W-Who is it?"

"I-It's me Hinata…Naruto" He stated. She remained quiet for awhile making him think that she wasn't going to let him in. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't want him to come in.

"Come in" His eyes widened in surprise, that was something that he clearly wasn't expecting, but then again this is Hinata that you're dealing with, she's a sweet kind girl There was no way she would treat him badly like Sakura would. Sliding back the door he came in wearing a very awkward facial expression. His eyes narrowed, looking off to the side as he made his way towards the chair that was beside her bedside.

"Look Hinata…I'm really sorry that I didn't cheer for you. It was really wrong of me and very immature thing to do. You're someone who didn't deserve that" He said quietly. His eyes slowly gazed over at her noticing that she was staring at him blankly for a few moments.

Hinata; who had forgot all about that suddenly remembers the incident and looks away from Naruto, pressing her lips tightly, remaining silent. Naruto notices the awkward silence and thought that Hinata was still hurt by it, he attempted to say something but Hinata began talking before he even had a chance to. "I-It's o-okay Naruto-kun…you don't need to say sorry"

Looking at her facial expression as she spoke those words he could that she was still hurt by it. He clenched onto his fist, his heart was throbbing in guilt. He turned his head when he heard the door slide open once more, his brows ceased down to a frown when he noticed who it was coming inside.

"It's not okay, Naruto should know better than to go and do something like that" His voice was deep and held no emotion as he spoke, his dark eyes gazing over at both Hinata and Naruto. He strolled over towards the end of the bed, looking away from Hinata his gaze turned to Naruto when he heard his raspy voice.

"I told her that I was sorry and she accepted my apology." Naruto grimaced at the jet black haired male. At times he couldn't stand Sasuke, he always acted to cool and laid back, which made most of the female population in Konoha adore him.

Sasuke on the other hand completely ignored Naruto, turning his head he glanced back over at Hinata walking from around the end of her bed around to the opposite side Naruto was sitting as he sits his kunai on the nightstand by her bedside. "Are you doing okay?" His voice held a hint of concern which took Naruto and Hinata by a surprise. The male Uchiha pretended as if he didn't notice the gasp that escaped her lips when he asked. _"Do I really appear to be that cold-hearted as to not care about my teammates?"_ He thought to himself with an inward sigh of annoyance.

"I'm fine," She paused briefly, looking down at the sheets that were covering her legs as her cheeks began to redden, "I want to thank you for your encouraging words. I-If it weren't for you I wouldn't have gotten up, I would have lost that match" She lifted up her head, her lavender-grey eyes gazing into his dark mysterious eyes, judging how silent he was being she figured that he wouldn't respond to what she just said which caused her to pout..

A very awkward silence engulfed the room, Naruto shifted in his chair which created from odd farting noises causing Hinata and Sasuke to snap their heads at the blonde. Naruto laughed nervously stating that it was the chair and not him. Hinata let out a small smile and a giggle as she then parted her lips, "They're letting me stay over night just in case"

The silence was still ensue which was really starting to bug the blonde as he bit down on his bottom lip. "If you like Hinata, I could keep you company"

This made the female Hyuga blush like there was no tomorrow, just with the single thought of Naruto staying with her and watching over her, it brought shivers to her spine. Before she could even give him a reply, Sasuke had beaten her to it.

"You should let Hinata rest and just come back tomorrow" He stated as he gazed over at Naruto. He wasn't really sure just why he even cared to say that but he escaped his lips before he even had enough time to stop it. Looking over at Hinata she noticed how she looked a little disappointed and even had the audacity to give him a look that read 'why did you have to say that'. But the Uchiha on the other hand ignored the look.

"Alright I'll just come tomorrow when you get to go home" Hinata blushes as she nods her head. She watched as both of her teammates walk out the room. As soon as they leave in enters Neji. She was shocked to see Neji inside her room.

"N-Neji-niisan" Feared embezzled her soul as she stared at the male Hyuga; he wasn't the same guy that he used to be in the past due to his father's death.

The stoic male stared at her with an expressionless expression. "Why didn't you just give up when that girl was winning?" He asked in a darkened but yet confused tone.

"I-I-I didn't want to lose in front of the person that I admire" She said as she blushed at the thought of Naruto.

Neji folded his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowing at the smaller girl, "To be honest I'm quiet shocked that you even won, you being the weakest Hyuuga member. You may be able to defeat that girl but you wouldn't have a chance if it were me that you were fighting" Staring into her eyes he could easily sense the fear and how nervous she was with him being in the room. He turned his head away from her when he noticed someone was coming into the room, narrowing his eyes in annoyance he looked at the male coming into the room.

"I forgot my kunai and-"The male Uchiha stopped speaking once he noticed that Hinata wasn't alone in the small room, his dark eyes latched onto Neji's, narrowing them slightly. He knew of the Hyuga clan but at the moment those thoughts weren't really processing in his mind. _"What is he doing in here in Hinata's room?" _ Noticing the frightening look that was consuming her face, the Uchiha frown while directing his eyes back over at Neji. "What did you do to her?" His voice was showing just how concerned he was.

Neji looks at Sasuke. "What's between Hinata-sama and I is no one's concern but ours" he then takes one more look at Hinata before leaving. Sasuke looks at Hinata as he walks towards her.

"What was all that about?" He asked. She doesn't say anything as she starts fiddling with her fingers thinking about how intimidating Neji can be.

Sasuke walks towards Hinata. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine…what are you doing back here?" She asked.

"I forgot my kunai" He stated as he picked it up. She says 'oh' and notices as Sasuke was staring at her which made her blush. "Is something the matter" She asked while looking away from him.

"It's nothing…I'll see you tomorrow" He stated as he walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

As Sasuke was walking he couldn't stop thinking about what Neji and Hinata could have going on. _"I'll just ask her tomorrow" _He thought to himself.

xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

It was a bright sunny day the following day, the blonde decided to visit his teammate again. Despite him apologizing to Hinata the previous day he still felt bad, the guilt was weighing down on him and the fact that Kakashi pulled him aside later that day to give him a speech about it, didn't make it any better. Naruto finally made it to Hinata's hospital room, but suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Sasuke was also in the room, standing beside Hinata's bedside.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" The female Hyuga smile softly at the male; her eyes showing nothing but kindness which made Naruto weak to his knees. In his eyes she really did have a very beautiful smile. He was staring so much at her that he didn't realize that he was blushing, until Sasuke coughed snapping him out of his trance.

Glancing away from Naruto and focused his gaze on the female Hyuga; who was currently straightening out her shirt. Clearing his throat, he parted his lips to speak, "Hinata, do you and Neji have some type of connections?" He asked curiously.

Hearing this of course caused the blonde to burst into fits of laughter. Both Uchiha and Hyuga stared at him oddly, wondering what he was laughing at until Sasuke frown deeply growing annoyed by his laughing. "What in the hell is so funny? He growled lowly.

"Heh, I thought you were the so-called genius. I guess that isn't all so true" He continued to chuckle lowly to himself while holding to the side of his stomach.

Sasuke's eyebrow began twitching wildly. It wasn't sitting with him too well that Naruto was laughing at_ him_ of all people. "What's that suppose to mean?" He hissed.

"I may not be as smart when it comes to understanding clans but even I know that Hinata and Neji are from the same clan. Can't you tell when you look at their eyes?" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke thought over Naruto words, thinking back to the encounter he had with Neji. During the time he was thinking about it but he quickly dismissed the thought, since his mind was more on why the intruder was making Hinata uncomfortable. Looking over at Hinata, he noticed that she was nodding her head.

"_I just made myself look like a complete idiot." _He sighed to himself; his facial expression was clearly one of embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, it's true. Neji-niisan is my cousin…but we're not so close anymore" She explained, casting her gaze to the floor. She missed the past, she shared so many fond memories with Neji and would do anything to get that back. But after his father's death, things changed…

Naruto noticing her sudden change in demeanor, put on a concerned but yet curious expression as he parted his lips hesitantly, "If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you two close anymore?"

She remained silent for a few seconds until she finally looked up at the blonde, "I really don't feel like talking about it" She stated honestly. After hearing her say this both males knew not to pressure her anymore about it, seeing how it must be a private family matter. Silence surrounded the three until Naruto broke the silence stating that they should all get going since Hinata was being released.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the three were walking Sasuke kept glancing over at Hinata, of course this did not go unnoticed by Naruto. Sasuke was the type who had always ignored all girls, even if they ran up to him and hugged him randomly; he wouldn't pay them any attention. So to see him staring at Hinata like this, it was very baffling for him. "Why do you keep staring at her like that?" He asked while glaring at the Uchiha.

A light tinted pink hue crept up on his cheeks as he harshly turned his head away from both Naruto and Hinata. "I wasn't even looking at her" He muttered lowly with a deep frown implanted on his face. Hinata looked over at Sasuke, who at the moment was refusing to give her any eye contact.

Naruto grunted as he looked away from both Sasuke and Hinata. For some reason that was unknown to him, he felt jealous that Sasuke was even staring at Hinata. Not wanting Sasuke to get to close towards the female, he squeezed himself in between the two, while wearing a grin on his face pleased with Sasuke's annoyed grunt.

The female was use to being around Naruto and Sasuke when on missions, but to be around them like this was making her nervous. With Naruto being her crush and Sasuke being someone who she deemed as being very intimidating, this was very difficult for her. Hinata slump her shoulders down, letting out a soft sigh.

Noticing her sudden change, Naruto looked over at her, wearing a concerned facial expression. "Is there something wrong, Hinata?" He asked her curiously while tilting his head to the side.

"It's nothing, just thinking that's a-all" She replied meekly causing both males to raise their eyebrows up at her in question.

The male Uchiha didn't know why he was still walking with the two, but he felt compelled to be near Hinata for some reason. He was irking his nerves that he was even thinking about being anywhere near her. After all Naruto and Hinata are just hindrances in him becoming stronger, but deep down inside he felt a bit of happiness. He wanted and felt the need to protect them both because slowly…they were starting to become his friends.

"Hey, Hinata!"

The loud voice yelled causing Hinata looked up ahead, trying to spot out the voice. A bright smile slowly was shown on her face noticing that Kiba was making his way towards the three. "K-Kiba-kun" She quickly left Naruto and Sasuke's side to walk up towards Kiba.

Naruto groaned in annoyance, "It seems like he's the only person she feels comfortable around" He mumbled lowly. He couldn't help but to notice how whenever Kiba was around, Hinata would light up. It was almost like she was a new person, she still stuttered but she seemed more comfortable with him, more than she did with him and Sasuke.

"Hey do you think Hinata likes him?" The blonde asked while paying close attention to both Kiba and Hinata's actions.

Sasuke shook his head, his eyebrow twitching, "Didn't I tell you the other day that they're just friends?" He growled, annoyed by Naruto's stupidity.

Naruto stared at him blankly for a couple of seconds, suddenly as if it just registered into his brain he chuckled nervously, "Oh yeah I sort of forgot" Sasuke placed his hand on his forehead, letting his fingers massage his temples as he let out a irritated sigh. The two males finally made a stop near Hinata and Kiba. The air became very thick filled up with nothing but tenseness. It was clear to say the three males didn't really care for each other, which was shown all over their faces.

"So what were you doing hanging out with the Uchiha and the Konoha's idiot?" The shaggy brown haired male asked with a smirk on his face, causing Naruto and Sasuke to shoot him a hardened glared, in which Kiba merely ignored.

"Kiba-kun, that wasn't v-very nice," She frowned at him, greatly disapproving of the Inuzuka's choice of words. Hearing her defend them took Naruto and Sasuke by a shock, it was something they weren't expecting something like that from her. In a way it made them feel special. They were also pleased by Kiba's expression, which caused them to smirk. Hinata then smiled softly at Kiba, "but besides that, I was just released from the hospital and they were there, so we're just walking now" She explained shyly to the male, with a blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah I heard that you won in the match against Sakura, that's good. I'm really proud of you Hinata" He smiled warmly at the female.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the black eyed male, "You're happy that Hinata won? What about Sakura-chan she is your teammate" Even Sasuke seemed slightly confused by this and wanted to know the answer.

Kiba glanced over at Naruto; his eyes flickered over at the female Hyuga as a blush crept its way to his cheeks spreading across his nose. "Yeah she is my teammate but…" He trailed off looking away from Hinata and back at the blonde. "I heard what you did Naruto, cheering for Sakura and not Hinata" Naruto frowned.

"I know why you did it, and the same reason you did it is the same reason why I wanted Hinata to win" He stated, with a more confident smile on his face. His dark eyes gazing over at Hinata as he casually winked at her causing her to blush darkly. "I better get going my team and I are doing some training" His eyes were currently glued on Hinata's face as he smiled brightly at. "I'll see you around, okay?"

She nodded as she watched him walk away, _"He's a good friend" _She thought to herself with a small smile.

"Hey Hinata, Hinata" Naruto was starting to become rather annoyed since she wasn't paying him any attention. "Geez, it's like she's in some sort of trance" Naruto waved his hand in front of her face.

Growing aggravated by her actions, Sasuke raised his hand up and slapped Hinata on the back of her head. "Snap out of it, idiot" His black eyes were seen looking off to the side, as Hinata turned to face him with a pout consuming her face while rubbing the back of her back.

Naruto's eyebrows ceased into a frown as he grabbed Sasuke by his collar, "Don't you ever hit Hinata, you bastard" He growled darkly. Sasuke merely slapped his hand away ignoring the blonde as he took a quick glance down at Hinata before he walked off without saying a word of 'good-bye'. "Hinata, are you okay? He didn't hit you to hard, did he?" He asked in concern. She shook her head letting out a small giggle, at the fact he was showing that he cared. "Hey Hinata, you want to come with me walking?" He asked.

"_Alone with Naruto-kun…this has to be a dream. Naruto-kun would never ask to be anywhere with him alone"_ She blushed darkly, not believing that Naruto was really asking her this. She was just hoping that she wouldn't faint anytime soon.

"Hinata you sure are weird, so do you want to?" He asked once more. She slowly nodded her head. As the two started walking Naruto glanced at Hinata, shifting his weight back and fourth.

"Um, Hinata can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything Naruto-kun" She respond weakly from being so shy.

"Well, if I were to give a girl something, what do you think they'll like?"

"Flowers I guess" She responded thoughtfully.

Naruto grinned widely. "Yeah I kinda figured that, thanks I just wanted to make sure"

"W-Why did you ask N-Naruto-kun?"

"No reason…I just asked that's all" She blushed when she realized that they were walking near the flower shop. She watched as Naruto turned towards her.

"Hinata, what type of flowers would you like if someone had given you flowers?" She blushed even more when he asked her that, he mind going into circles but she knew that she shouldn't get ahead of herself but she couldn't stop herself.

"L-L-Lilies" She replied getting more and more nervous.

"Lilies, alright I'll be back" He walked into the flower shop leaving Hinata waiting outside for him.

"_Could Naruto-kun be buying me some flowers? This is great that must mean that…Naruto-kun likes me…what if he asks me out on a date? How will he ask me? I just hope that I don't faint like I always do…oh here he comes…just try to act calm" _She blushed as she saw the flowers.

"Do you like them" He asked her as he showed her the flowers.

"T-They're beautiful N-Naruto-kun…but you didn't have to buy those for-"

"Oh here she comes" Naruto leaves Hinata's side and runs towards Sakura.

"Here Sakura-chan I brought these for you" He grinned.

Hinata watched in horror as Naruto gave the flowers to Sakura. _"They were for Sakura-chan…but…I thought that…" _ Hinata didn't even finish her thoughts as the tears came rushing down her cheeks.

"…Naruto-kun…" She whispered.

Sakura looked at the flowers and smiled. "Wow they're really pretty Naruto…but you didn't have to buy me these" She took the flowers from his hand and smelled them.

"Well…I wanted to buy you something…so will you go out with me?" He grinned. Sakura looked up at him and frowned. "BAKA NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS" She frowned as she threw the flowers in his face and walked away angrily.

"S-Sakura-chan…" He said sadly as he watched her leave. He looked back at Hinata but she was nowhere to be found. "Where did she go that fast?" He thought as he looked around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_How can I be so stupid to think that Naruto-kun likes me of all people" _She cried as she ran home. When she finally arrived home she opened the door tears continued flowing out. "I'm h-home…" She said in hoarse voice. He looked at her for awhile and then turned his attention back to his book.

"What happened?" He asked.

"N-Nothing…I'm going to go lay down now" She walked passed him to her room. He sighed as he reading his book. _"It must have something to do with him" _He thought to himself.

Hinata has been living under her senseis roof since her father told him that she wasn't needed in the Hyuuga house since she was beaten by her 5 year old sister and left Hinata under his care. And ever since she was been living with him, he has been training her and he treats her almost like a kid sister. Both Sasuke and Naruto knew that Hinata has been staying with him at first they thought that it was kind of strange but Kakashi explained why she was staying with him so now that have a better understanding why she living with him.

xxxxxxxx

As the Hyuuga girl was in her room she continued crying. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

"_Oh I get it…you just don't want to play because your girlfriend to around" he smirked while the other two kids agreed. Hinata blushed while Naruto shook his head and pointed his finger at Hinata. _

"_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" He yelled angrily. _

"I must really be ugly compared to Sakura-chan's beauty. I mean she's the most popular girl when it comes to boys …no wonder Lee-san and Naruto-kun like her" She sighed. She sat up when she heard someone knocking on her door. She thought it would have been Kakashi wanting to talk to her.

"Come in" She said in a whisper. And to her surprise it wasn't Kakashi it was…Sasuke? But what was he doing here.

"S-Sasuke-kun…what a-are you d-doing here?" She asked in a baffled tone.

"I saw you crying earlier…are you okay?" He asked.

"_Sasuke-kun is actually worried about me? But why? He never seemed to care about me before?" _ She looked away from him.

"Why do you care?" She asked which shocked Sasuke and Kakashi who was standing near the door being nosy.

Sasuke grunted as he looked at Hinata. "I don't…I just-"

"If you don't care then why ask? Surely you must care if you asked and come all this way to ask me how I'm doing" She smirked when she realized that she was embarrassing him. He looked away from her. "Forget I even asked…you baka" He stormed out of the room and left the house.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh of you Hinata?" He asked. Hinata looked at her sensei and smiled. "I was only teasing him…he was getting quite embarrassed…I never seen him like that before" She smiled.

He looked at her and smiled. "I think you're right…I never seen him act like that either" He chuckled. He watched as Hinata stood up.

"You're going back out?" He asked as he looked outside and noticed that it was getting dark. She nodded. "I need some fresh air…that's all" She stated.

"Don't stay out all night" He yelled as he watched her walk out the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hinata was walking she happen to walk pass the ramen shop that Naruto is always going to. She sighed when she saw him. She knew that he saw her but she continued walking as if she didn't see him.

"Oi Hinata…what are you doing out here so late?" He asked while looking at her.

"J-Just g-getting some fresh air" She said.

"Oh…hey where did you run off to today? I was looking for you everywhere but I couldn't find you. Sasuke said that he saw you and that you went home and that you were crying. Is that true? Why were crying?" He asked becoming concerned for her.

"…Ano…it's nothing…I'm okay now" She lied. Naruto looked at her and could tell that she wasn't.

"Hinata…you can tell me anything you know…is something bothering you?" She looked at him and could tell that he was truly concerned for her.

"Ano…earlier today…I thought that you were buying those flowers for someone else…" Naruto looks at her as he waits for her to talk but she had stopped right there.

"Who else would I have brought the flowers for?" He asked.

"No one forget it" She started to walk away but Naruto grabbed her hand. "No tell me Hinata…you have been acting strange every time I'm around you and I want to know why" He said sternly.

"…I thought that you were…b-b-buying them for…me" She whispered the last part as she blushed looking away from Naruto. Naruto gives her an odd look.

"For you? Why would I buy them for you? I just asked your opinion on the flowers, it wasn't like I liked you Hinata…they were for Sakura" He explained with a smile on his face.

Hinata remained quiet as she felt her eyes water up. "I better get going now" She said as she ran away from him. When she ran passed him a few tear drops fell on his arm.

"_Why was she crying? Did I say something wrong?" _ He shrugged his shoulders and sat back down to finish his ramen.

xxxxxxxx

The raven haired ninja watched as Naruto just sat there like nothing just happened. _"He's so clueless when it comes to Hinata…what does she see in him anyway?" _ He thought to himself as he put his hands in his pockets and started walking back home.

**I lacked a lot towards the end u.u sorry about that Dx But please leave reviews n.n**


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six – Awkward Moments

_"I'm such an idiot to tell Naruto that. I bet he is probably thinking how weird I am—oh no wait he already does"_ Hinata thinks sarcastically to herself, "_And now that I just humiliated myself in front of him I can't imagine how awkward it will be when I see him today. I sure hope that I run into Kiba-kun today then maybe that way I could go off walking with him and that way it won't be so awkward for me to be around Naruto-kun. I really don't want to be around Sasuke-kun alone because…I know it'll make me get nervous and plus he's always bring me down by calling me names like stupid, loser, and he still calls me weak when he said he wouldn't anymore after I defeated Sakura-chan…he's such a liar…but his still my friend who I care about_" She sighs sadly to herself, thinking to herself about her two teammates.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you here?" She calls out to him as she walks into the living room only to see a note on the table.

_I kind of figured that you forgot all about the meeting today. I was going to awake you but you look so peaceful. Well just in case you get up on time before the meeting is over meet us in the training grounds. _

Hinata pouted to herself, knowing how Kakashi can be at times. "If it was a meeting he should have woken me up" She glances over at the clock, deciding that it was time to leave she placed a few kunai's in her leg pocket and headed towards the door as she walks out the door to walk to the training grounds.

When she arrives she sees Sasuke and Naruto standing there both glaring at each other. They both turned to look at Hinata. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" She bowed politely to the two males, who just nodded a curt nod to the female.

Hinata stood up straight as she walked closer towards them. "K-Kakashi-sensei hasn't come yet" She asked softly, her eyes paying Sasuke more attention than the blonde, due to the incident that transpired the day before with her and Naruto. The Hyuga female still felt embarrassed about it, so this was the only option she had to avoiding him.

The raven haired male shrugged his shoulders upwards. "No, that idiot is always late. If he doesn't show up in five minutes I'm leaving" A scowl was slowly making its way on his face, thinking about their slightly perverted teacher. His dark orbs focused on Hyuga Hinata, noticing that she was giggling softly, most likely at what he said. Turning his head both he and Naruto looked at each other, raising their brows up in question.

Naruto parted his lips with his smile on his face, "So…Hinata you want to come with me with-"

"Hinata I thought that maybe today I'll help you train today if that's okay with you" The male Uchiha interrupted Naruto, ignoring the blonde, who he knew was glaring holes on the side of his face.

"You idiot, I was just about to ask Hinata if she wanted to-"

"I don't care shit head; she probably doesn't want to be around you anyway after yesterday"

"WHAT! YOU WERE SPYING ON US?" Naruto yelled.

"No…I just happened to pass by"

Naruto frowned as he looked at Hinata but only to notice that she still hasn't yet looked at him. "Hinata isn't mad at me, right Hinata?" He asked.

"I'll think about it Sasuke-kun, but if n-not today maybe another time" She smiled at the raven head.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto's mouth dropped_. "I can't believe Hinata just ignored me like that"_ He looked at Hinata in shock.

"Hinata are you mad at me? I mean did I do or say something wrong to you to make you not like me" He asked while eying her sadly. Hinata then looked at him and felt bad for treating him that way just because what he said to her.

"N-Naruto-kun, I c-could n-never b-be mad at you, I'm s-s-sorry" She said as she blushed while looking at him. Sasuke looked at her and frowned.

Naruto looked up at her and noticed that she was smiling at him but this smile was different than the rest but he didn't think too much about it.

He grinned at her. "If I did say something to you the other day…that made you cry I'm sorry…can you forgive me?" He asked. He watched as she nodded, the next thing she knew was Naruto was embracing her.

"N-Naruto-kun…you're-" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she blush ten times more than she usual does.

Sasuke glared at Naruto when he hugged her. "Okay baka you can let go of her now…you're going to squeeze her to death…" He frowned as he looked away from the two.

Naruto grinned as he let her go. "Sorry about that Hinata" He looked at her and noticed that her face was really red. "Hinata are you okay?" He asked but the next thing he and Sasuke knew she fainted.

"H-Hinata!" Sasuke said in a surprise tone as he looked at his female teammate on the ground. He then looked at Naruto as Naruto looked at him; neither of them knew what to do.

"OH NO HINATA PLEASE WAKE UP" Naruto started to panic as he ran around in circles yelling about what they should do. Sasuke just stood there not knowing what was going on since he never seen Hinata faint before and was starting to get really nervous.

"Maybe she's too hot in this jacket. It is really hot out here" Sasuke walked up towards Hinata and began to unzip her jacket.

"Hey—…eh? What happened to her?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Hinata and then he looked at Naruto who was running around panicking while Sasuke had a nervous look on his face with Hinata in his arms as he seemed to be taking off her jacket.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing to Hinata, Sasuke?" He narrowed his eye. He walked towards him and narrowed his eye. Sasuke looked at Hinata who was currently in his arms and he noticed that his hand was on her zipper unzipping her jacket. "Man this must look really bad since she is unconscious" Sasuke thought to himself as he found himself blushing of embarrassment.

"It's not what it looks like" The Uchiha explained. Kakashi knelt down and pick the Hyuuga girl up.

"Yeah she just fainted Kaka-sensei and that's it we didn't do anything" Naruto explained. Sasuke looked at her and began to worry.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked.

Kakashi looked at the young Hyuuga girl in his arm. "Yeah…she'll be just fine"

_"I must have fainted…when Naruto-kun hugged me. Wait a minute Naruto-kun hugged me? Hugged ME…I can't believe it HE HUGGED ME"_ Hinata began to smile not knowing that Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi was all giving her a weird look.

"She's alive" Naruto shouted causing Sasuke to hit him on the head.

"Of course she's alive, she's not dead can't you see that she's breathing baka" Sasuke pointed to Hinata chest going up in down trying to prove to Naruto that she was breathing. Naruto looked at Sasuke and narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't know you were such a pervert Sasuke…looking at Hinata's boobs" Naruto snickered. Kakashi sighed while Sasuke blushed as turned his head. Naruto looked back at Hinata and noticed that she was smiling still.

"Why is she smiling like that?" The blonde asked.

"She must be dreaming about something" Sasuke thought out loud. They all watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened when she realized that Sasuke and Naruto were so close in her face. She jolted up causing her to butt heads with Sasuke.

"Ahh…watch what your doing baka" Sasuke hissed in pain as he held his head.

"…G-Gomen…you were so close in m-my face…g-gomen" She repeated again. Sasuke pouted as he turned his head away from her. "Whatever…" He grunted.

"HINATA I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY" He began to hug her once more but Sasuke stopped him by grabbing the back of his collar.

"SASUKE-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto yelled.

"I think you've done enough hugging in one day" he frowned. Kakashi looked at Hinata. "You're okay now Hinata, ne?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Well…then about this meeting…our team is going to doing a mission with team 8 starting in a week from now"

"Team 8…why do we have to do a mission with them?" Sasuke asked.

"It's to see how well you can work with others" He explained.

"Team 8…Team 8…Oi isn't that the same team that Sakura-chan is in" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded his head as he watched Naruto grin and jump up and down.

"THIS IS GREAT…Oh Sakura-chan I can't wait to see you" He said out loud. Sasuke frowned. "This is just great I'm going to be on a mission with that annoying girl and not to say the least Kiba is going to be there…geez I know something is going to happen while being on that mission" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Hinata who also seemed as happy as Naruto.

"Why are you so happy? Oh yeah that baka is on team 8" He said coldly.

"Kiba-kun is not a baka" Hinata said defended her good friend. Sasuke frowned. "So quick to defend him…if I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on him"

Hinata blushed but then looked at Naruto who was looking at her when Sasuke said that.

"Is it true Hinata do you like Kiba?" He asked.

"Ano…he's just a friend…that's all" She said honestly causing Naruto to sigh in relief. "That's good you don't like him…he's really arrogant and he smells really bad…worst than the dog" He smirked. Hinata frowned at first but then she just looked away from Naruto.

"You shouldn't s-say bad things about K-Kiba-kun…he's my friend and I don't l-like you talking about him like that…or you Sasuke-kun" She looked at both of them while Kakashi remained quiet.

"Well that's my cue to leave" Kakashi thought as he looked at his team.

"Well that's all…you can now leave to do what you want" Kakashi left in a speed of light. Both boys looked at Hinata in shock. But what they couldn't figure out is why they both were feeling the same feeling a foreign feeling…the feeling of jealously.

_"Why do I always get so jealous every time she takes up for him" _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the Hyuuga.

_"Why is she always taking up for him? Why does she always have to ditch us to be around him? Why am I getting mad over this? It's not like I like her because I don't…she's just a friend"_ The raven haired ninja thought as he looked at Hinata frowning.

Hinata looked at both ninjas and noticed that they both had different expressions on they're face. "Sasuke looks mad while Naruto looks almost like he…jealous or something…I wondered what's wrong with them?" She thought to herself.

"Ano…are you two okay?" She asked. They both snapped out of they're thoughts.

"I'm fine" Came the cold reply from the Uchiha.

"Just thinking that's all…I'm fine Hinata" Naruto grinned. Hinata smiled at the two boys.

"Ano…well…I'm going now" She began to walk away but both boys called her name.

"Wait Hinata" They said in unison. They both looked at each other and frown.

"I wanted to know if you want to hang out" They both in unison once again. Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Stop copying me baka" Naruto snarled. Sasuke frowned at he looked at the hyperactive ninja. Hinata stared at them both with wide eyes.

"ME? You're the one copying me teme"

"Baka"

"Dobe"

"Pervert" Naruto smirked.

"P-Pervert?" Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and noticed her facial expression and paled as he looked back at Naruto and hit him on the head.

"Yeah while you were out Sasuke was looking at your chest" Naruto point his finger at Sasuke as he looked at him and frowned. Hinata blushed as she covered her chest by folding her arms. Sasuke noticed her action as he looked at Naruto and hit him once more.

"It wasn't like that…I was just trying to show the baka that you were breathing…" He blushed.

"Yeah but there are other ways to check to see like checking her pulse like on her wrist…or neck" Naruto grinned.

"He really trying to make me look like a pervert in front of Hinata" He glared at Naruto.

"Ano…I better get going now Ja ne Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun" She left in the speed of light of embarrassment.

"You baka…now she's going to think I'm some type of pervert thanks you to"

"Well…your welcome" Naruto grinned. Sasuke was just about to hit him again but Naruto ran as he started yelling. "OI EVERYBODY UCHIHA SASUKE IS A PERVERT HE LOOKED AT HYUUGA HINATA'S BOOBS" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned red on anger as he then ran after Naruto.

"That baka" He hissed.

Xxxxxxxx

"That was so embarrassing" She said to herself as she started walking.

"Hinata…" The voice called out. Hinata turned around to see the red head from before. She didn't know why but she was very nervous around him. She thought it was the way he looked, but there one thing about him that she noticed the sad look in his eyes she could see the loneliness. She looked at him in a sympathetic way causing Gaara to frown at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He glared causing her to look quickly to the ground as she fiddled with her fingers.

"No reason…it's just that…I can sense that you are sad and lonely…and that you are in pain" She said in a whisper. Gaara seemed surprised at first but then he seemed angry.

"You don't know anything…so stop talking like you do because you're wrong" He stated as he disappeared.

"Did I say something wrong?" She thought.

"Yeah…you shouldn't have said that to him" Hinata turned around as looked at the blonde haired girl.

"Ano…?"

"Temari…I'm on Gaara's team…I'm his sister" Hinata smiled. "Ano…H-Hi" Temari smirked. She walked closer towards Hinata walking around her in circles making Hinata feel nervous. Temari looked Hinata in the eyes.

"W-What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't see it" She stated.

"Ano…see what?"

"What Gaara sees in you?"

"W-What?"

"Gaara seems quite interested in you…you've one of the first girls that I've seen that can actually make him smile" Hinata blushed. "He was really impressed with your fight with that pink haired girl…"

"Gaara-san…interested in m-m-me" She stuttered.

Temari nodded her head. "Yeah…what you just told him just now…if it were anyone else that said that they would have been dead by now…but you…he didn't do anything…well I don't know what else I can say…I'm off ja" She started walking away waving at Hinata in the process.

"…Was she serious…but why would anyone like me? I know Kiba-kun does but why? Why me? What's so special about me?" She thought to herself. She had known Kiba liked her ever since the day he told Naruto the reason why he wanted Hinata to win in the fight with Sakura and that it was the same reason why Naruto wanted Sakura to win…it was because he liked her and Hinata knew that Naruto liked Sakura and then when Kiba said that that's when she first realized that Kiba liked her.

She of course didn't like Kiba, she does think he is a really attractive boy but doesn't like him in that way she only sees him as a friend and nothing more she has even told him that before but he seems not to care. She smiled at the thought of her best friend.

As she was walking she could hear Naruto yelling at Sasuke about how he was a pervert for looking at her chest. Hinata blushed of embarrassment as she started to notice the stares that she was getting.

"Why would Naruto-kun yell such things out like that" She blushed as she started walking really fast passed all of the people.

Xxxxxxxx

"Would you stop yelling that you baka…your making too much attention" Sasuke said.

"I don't care…I should tell them how MUCH A PERVERT UCHIHA SASUKE IS" He yelled.

"Shut-up baka" He hissed. Naruto snickered. Sasuke sighed. "Imagine what Hinata must be going through right now…you must be really embarrassing her…I feel the most sorry for her" Sasuke said as he sighed. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"That's right…I am really loud and people might have heard me…but it's not like I said anything about her…but then again…" He sighed as Sasuke smirked.

"Well now at least he'll stop saying it…I can care less what Hinata-no-baka is going through I just want him to stop yelling that" The raven haired ninja thought. He finally died down on yelling that since he knew Hinata was somewhere near and he knew that he could have embarrassed her.

"I can't believe that we're going to be teaming up with team 8?" He grinned at the thought of Sakura. "Now this can be my chance to get close with Sakura-chan" Sasuke merely rolled his eyes as he listened to the blonde's talk about the pink haired girl.

"Sakura is annoying…why do you like a girl like that?"

"How can I not? She's beautiful, smart, and did I say beautiful"

"There other fish out in the sea, why go after one that clearly doesn't like you?" He asked. Naruto remained quiet for awhile before answering. "Why do you care? Are you trying to steal my Sakura-chan away from me?" He narrowed his eyes.

The raven haired frowned. "Why would I want her? She doesn't spark my interest nor does these other girls in this village…they're all annoying bakas" He frowned. Naruto gulped at his icy cold tone.

"W-Well then…I-I think I'm going over to Ichiraku's for a while" He then left Sasuke standing there. The raven haired ninja smirk he realized that the blonde was finally gone and away from him.

"Finally peace and quiet" He smirked.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sasuke frowned. "Just when it was about to get quiet and peaceful she shows up" He groaned.

"HI Sasuke-kun…How are you? I heard Naruto yelling all those things about you and you just wait I'll show him not to mess with you again. I mean you a pervert and looking at Hinata none the less…" She laughed causing Sasuke to frown at her but he didn't say anything to her but just stare.

"Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you want to hang out today?" She asked shyly.

"I can't I'm busy training Hinata today" He lied. And unfortunately Sakura knew that he was lying. "Sasuke-kun…I just saw Hinata and Kiba walking together…and you're supposed to be training her today you say?" She narrowed her eyes.

He looked away from her. "Damn it she would be with that baka" Sasuke frowned as he looked back at Sakura. "I meant when she's done hanging out with Kiba she coming with me" He said. "Well until then…you can hang out with me" She smiled.

He frowned. "Sorry I can't" And with that he started walking away.

"WELL THEN I GUESS I'LL JUST SEE YOU IN A MONTH" She shouted referring to their teams being set up together.

Xxxxxxxx

"I can't wait when our teams get put together that way I get to see you more often" He grinned at the young girl beside him. She nodded as she smiled at him. "So are you and Sakura-chan getting along?" She asked.

Kiba frowned at the thought of his teammate. He really couldn't stand her one bit, she was okay at times but she really irked his nerves.

"Sometime we are…but she's really annoying ne Akamaru?" He grinned at his dog when he barked. Hinata smile in a goofy way as she looked at the two. "Well I'm sure that the two of you will get along soon…who knows maybe you'll-"

"Don't even go there Hinata I will never in a million years like that girl" He frowned as he looked at Hinata. Hinata gulped as she nervously looked away from him.

"W-Well…ano…I'm sorry Kiba-kun" She said. He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't apologize Hinata…it's my fault…" He stated.

Hinata looked up at him and smiled as he smiled. "Hinata…I'm sorry but I almost forgot I'm supposed to meet with Shino" Hinata looked at him.

"He and I are going to be sparring together" She then nodded.

"Ja na Hinata" He waved as he started running. She waved at him as she smiled. As soon as she turned around Sasuke was standing right in front of her. As the two looked at each other they both blushed remembering what Naruto so bluntly pointed out earlier that day. Sasuke looked away from her as she started fiddling with her fingers looking at the ground. Sasuke noticed this action as he smirked

"Ano…" She didn't know what to say she wasn't use to being alone with Sasuke, Naruto was always with them. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye and sees that she was nervous.

"Listen Hinata you don't have to be so nervous-"

"I have to go now" She interrupted the raven haired ninja as she rushed passed him. He frowned as he watched her leave him standing there like that. "Why does she always have to do that whenever she's around me? If we were on a mission and Naruto left to go get firewood or something and it was just us two left alone she'll make up some lame excuse and leave me standing there by myself" Sasuke frowned. "If it were Naruto she'll be happy to be alone with him…why am I getting mad over that? I shouldn't be jealous that the dobe gets all that attention from her, I should be happy that she's not bothering me like Sakura or Ino or any other annoying girl. She's quiet and that's a good thing and she does stutter a lot which is annoying but she only does it when she's really nervous but she looks really cute when she starts fiddling with her fingers like she just did…WAIT did I just say CUTE…I just need to stop think about her. She's an annoying weak baka just like the dobe…I shouldn't be thinking about her in that way she's a friend nothing more than that" He nodded his head a he was thinking. "Now all I have to do is stop thinking about her in that way" He sighed as he started walking.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Getting to know you/ And the beginning of Team 8 and Team 7

A week has passed so far and the dark haired girl was now in the training grounds when the red haired approached her. She didn't seem to notice his presence, due to her single-minded focus, but Gaara's voice effectively broke it.

"Hinata…" He didn't seem to take notice of his less-than happy tone. She jumped and turned around to look at him. "O-Oh…h-hello G-Gaara-san…I-I didn't see you there," she smiled weakly. He said nothing and looked at her. She was started to get nervous since he wasn't saying or doing anything else in the period of five minutes, or it felt that way. She remembered him killing the three men, back in the Forest of Death. She looked to the ground, _"What if he kills me? No one would even know. I mean they would know something but…that day…right now, no one is around to see anything…"_ She shook of her thoughts, but her body stayed rigid.

He noticed her fear but said nothing about it. "Ano…" He looked at her waiting for her to finish- or rather start- her sentence.

* * *

"Baka, you can't defeat me so you might as well give up." The boy with the scowl on his face stated. Naruto frowned. "Shut-up Sasuke you talk like you know everything but you don't. I can defeat you and I will prove to you and make you acknowledge me!" Naruto shouted with clenched teeth. Sasuke merely ignored him as the two of them walked towards the training grounds. Sasuke's eyes started twitching with Naruto's excessive talking.

_"Does he ever shut-up? He goes on and on…it's annoying…"_ He thought to himself as he looked up as they got nearer to the training ground. He noticed that Hinata was there but she wasn't alone. His eyes widened in shock and fear as he looked at the person infront of her. He stopped dead in his tracks causing Naruto to turn around and look at him.

"What is it? Why'd you stop like that? Oh, I get it you're just afraid that I might kick your-"Sasuke pulled Naruto into the nearby bush.

"What the hell Sasuke!" He hissed as he looked at him. Naruto looked closely at his tem mate and noticed that fear in corner of his eyes. "What's up with you? And why did you pull my in here with you?" He asked, softer, this time. Sasuke pointed to Gaara and Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata and then Gaara as fear started coming to him as well.

"T-That's him…t-the one that fought…Bushy Brows" Naruto uttered and looked at the scene before them.

Both thought back to the fight of Gaara and Lee. They had never seen someone like him before: Gaara. The way he killed that team back in The Forest of Death... He's killed before... Many times...

"What's Hinata doing alone with that guy?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two while trying to make out their conversation. "You don't think that he'll kill her do you?" The blonde asked.

"I'm not sure…the guy is crazy. If he tries anything funny we'll protect her." He stated causing Naruto to look at him in a surprise way, but understood.

"Yeah…She's our teammate and we'll protect her from that creep," Naruto grinned as he continued watching the two.

* * *

"Ano…G-Gaara-san…I'm sorry if I o-offended you in any way that…time when I said-"

"Don't talk about it. Just drop it." He stated, but there seemed to be no harsh tone about them. She looked up at him and smiled causing Gaara to look away from her.

"I don't get you."

"Ano…I don't know what you mean?" She said in confusion.

"First, you're afraid of me and then next you act as if you feel comfortable around me like we're friends. Do you fear me or not?" He asked with a glare.

"Ano…s-sometimes…there is a certain aura about you. At times you seem sad and at times you seem angry but…my mother always told me that you can tell a lot about a person by looking into their eyes. And when I really look at you…I feel like we are the same…" She stated. He peered at her with suspicion.

"What? How can Hinata be the same as that killer?" Naruto almost shouted. Sasuke was confused himself but didn't have an outburst like Naruto he just remain quiet.

"We are nothing alike. How can you compare yourself to me? Do you have a monster inside of you? Do you have an insatiable need to kill? Has your father ever tried to have you killed? Are you alone?" He asked in a bone chilling tone. But Hinata was not afraid, even as he inched himself closer towards her, until he was nearly inches away from her face.

"How can you compare yourself to me?" He asked.

"I may not have a monster inside of me, nor do I kill people. But I too have an uncaring father who doesn't care about me. He hates me and …he even kick me out the house and told my Sensei to take care of me. He said I was a lost cause. I am alone. Again, just like you…" He looked at her with a wider gaze. He couldn't deny the fact that this girl was almost similar to him. He looked at her and noticed that she wasn't looking at him.

He lifted her chin up with his finger causing her to blush and making her two teammates frown.

_"What he thinks he's doing touching her like that!"_ Sasuke thought as he frowned.

"That baka who does he thinks he is touching on Hinata like that? I ought to kick his ass for touching her like that" Naruto thought trying to control himself.

He looked into her pearl white eyes as she looked into his sea green ones. As soon as he took his hand down, Sasuke and Naruto came into view.

"What do you think you're doing to our teammate, black eyes?" Naruto pointed his finger angrily at the red head. Sasuke just glared at him. Gaara said nothing as he looked Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-were you two spying on me?" She asked as she looked at the two in shock. They both turned they're heads. "NO…I mean well we were coming here to spar but then baka, over here, pulled me into the bushes and started spying on you two…So it was all his idea!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes in a pout.

"B-But you still spied on me too Naruto-kun," She stated. Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke looked at Gaara. Gaara frowned at the ninja and then smirked.

"S-Sorry about that Gaara-kun," she stated causing the three boys to look at her in shock.

_"She's defending him? When did they turn into friends?"_ Naruto thought as he glared at Gaara, who seemed like he was about to say something, but he didn't want to ask her about it in front of her teammates.

"Whatever..." He turned around, but then he stopped and looked back at Hinata. "Don;t loose the fight." He stated before walking off.

When he was finally gone, both Naruto and Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Who is he talking about? Why can't you loose?" Sasuke asked as he looked at his female teammate.

She looked down at the ground. "Right after you left from the hospital… Sasuke-kun when you came back to get your Kunai…Gaara-kun came in…"

"WHAT? WHAT FOR" Naruto yelled. "I don't like the idea that his getting close with you Hinata…" He pouted. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. _"He's worried for me?"_ She blushed.

"And what happened? Why did he come to your room?" Sasuke asked.

_Flashback _

Hinata sat in the bed for awhile thinking about certain things and just as she was about to lay down he came in. She looked up at him in shock.

"G-Gaara-san…w-what are you doing here?" She asked. He said nothing until he came closer towards her looking down at her.

"I'm pretty sure you teammates didn't tell you who you are fighting in the third exams. They left to see you before they announced the pairings." He asked but sounded more like a fact.

_"He came here to see me to tell me who I'm fighting? Why would he do that?"_ She thought to herself.

"W-Who will I be fighting?" She asked nervously hoping that it wouldn't be him.

"Hyuuga Neji" He stated. Hinata froze when she heard that name. Gaara could see the look of fear written all over her face and he smirked. "Are you…afraid of him?" He asked. Hinata did not answer as she looked down at the sheets on her bed.

He frowned since she didn't answer him. "He's part of the Hyuuga clan ne?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I see…" He walked towards the door and touched the doorknob, but before leaving he turned back to looked at her.

"I'll be fighting one of your teammates…" She looked up at him in shock.

"W-Who?" She asked weakly. He smirked as he looked at her.

"That Uchiha…" Hinata eyes widened. "He's the one that I want to fight the most…I might kill him in front of all those people…" He grinned in a deviously way. Hinata was speechless. She didn't want Gaara to kill Sasuke, she didn't even want either one of her teammates to fight Gaara.

"You look worried…Hi-na-ta…" The way he said her name made her shiver by not a good shiver and scary shiver. She looked away from him.

"I'll be seeing you around…" He said as he walked out of her room.

_End Flashback _

"What! You're fighting Neji?" Naruto asked in shock. She nodded her head. She then looked at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-kun…" He looked at her.

"He also told me who you are fighting" He looked at her as his eyes widened.

_"Please tell me that I'm fighting him."_ He thought.

"Sasuke-kun…you're fighting Gaara-kun" She stated. Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then Hinata. "Who I'm I fighting Hinata? Did he tell you?" He asked. Hinata thought back to what Gaara had said about Naruto.

_"That idiot that's on your team he's fighting some girl name TenTen from your cousins team."_ She recalled him saying.

"You're fighting TenTen," she stated. Naruto mouth dropped. "I'M FIGHTING A GIRL?" He yelled. Sasuke smirked while Hinata winced at the sound of his voice.

"This isn't fair! I don't want to fight a girl I want to fight a guy!" He pouted. Hinata giggled as she watched him act like a child.

"Tomorrow is the day that we train with Team 8" Hinata looked at Naruto and knew that he was going to be happy since he would be able to see Sakura. She like that Naruto noticed her, but she doesn't him to always focus on her.

Hinata looked away from Naruto towards Sasuke. She knew that she wouldn't be spending any alone time with him. He made her way too nervous and she didn't like being around him when she was alone. She knows that Naruto would leave to go walk with Sakura and that will leave her alone with Sasuke, but then Kiba was on that team meaning she'll have someone to talk to. Not like she doesn't talk to Sasuke- he does talk- but he's quiet, much like her, and it would be an awkward silence for her. Being around Kiba was like being around Naruto. He was loud and goofy, a bit temperamental, kind and caring, but the only thing that sets Naruto apart from Kiba is that Kiba likes her and notices her every day.

She looks away from the both of them. "Well… I'll let you two spar…I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'm done training for the day…" She stated as she started to walk away from them but Naruto stopped her by pulling her arm.

"Hinata, is it alright if I come walking with you?" He asked. Hinata blushed as she nodded her head. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto and Hinata. "I think the only reason you want to hang with her is because you know that if you stay and fight me you'll just lose…like always" He smirked. Naruto turned back and looked at the dark haired ninja.

"That's not true…and I can defeat you!"

"You mean you can't defeat me…your weak…just like her." He said as he looked at Hinata with a smirk. Hinata frowned as did Naruto. "You don't know what you're talking about Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he looked at Sasuke.

"I do…and what I say will remain you-are-weak…" He looked at Hinata and closed his eyes. "Especially you…you annoying, useless idiot…" Hinata frowned as tears started forming in her eyes. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed the tears. "H-Hinata…" He said in concern. "Looked what you did you baka! You made her cry!" He shouted. Sasuke opened his eyes to find a very pissed off Hyuuga looking at him. His eyes widened. He never had seen Hinata this angry before.

"You're such a liar…you baka… I hate you" She then ran off leaving a confused Naruto and a shock Uchiha. "Man, I never heard a girl say that they hated you." He laughed. "This is a first," Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared at the hyperactive ninja making Naruto frown at him.

"Don't get mad at me because she got mad at you. You shouldn't have called her that, if I were you I'll go apologize to her. She looked pretty upset…" He stated as he walked off. Sasuke couldn't get Hinata's eyes out of his head.

_"She called me a baka and a liar… She said that she hated me. Well I guess I did break that promise…"_ He thought to himself. He knew that he should go and say sorry to her but her couldn't get himself to do it.

* * *

The Hyuuga girl ran until her legs gave out and she found herself standing near The Forest of Death. "I can't believe him…I wasn't going to let it get to me at first when he broke the promise but this time I just had it…how can he be so careless and cold towards me all the time and not just me but other people also. He doesn't realize what he says to other people can hurt them. But it's not like he cares in the least bit all he cares about is himself! He always hurts me with his words…I know he also hurts Naruto-kun but Naruto-kun isn't sensitive like me so it might not hurt him to hear words like that. As for me growing up with a father who brings you down all that time you can get depressed quickly and Sasuke-kun isn't making it any better by calling me weak, useless, and annoying. Sometimes I almost wish that I was just on Kiba-kun's team so I can get away from certain things…" She sighed as the tears continued flowing down her cheeks. When she looked up she sees Gaara.

_"He just comes up out of nowhere."_ She looked at him.

He notes her tears, he didn't like seeing them for some reason. He walked towards her and kneeled down to her level. He put his hand up and wiped her tears away. She looked at his finger and noticed that his finger was wet from her tears.

"I don't like seeing this." He said quietly. She looked at him in a puzzled way. Seeing that she didn't get what he was saying he came out and told her.

"I don't like seeing you cry like this…" She looked at him in shock as she blushed. _"Could Temari been right? Could Gaara-kun like me?"_ She thought as she continued blushing.

"Who made you cry like this?" He asked. She wiped her tears from her cheeks as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter now…" She stated as she looked away from him.

"But…t-thank you for caring…" She said as she blushed even harder. He looked away from her, a frown settled on his face. "Don't do that," he stated with a glare away from her.

"Do what?" She asked.

He grabbed her hands. "Fiddling with your fingers…it's annoying…" He looked at her once more. She nodded. He noted how soft her hands felt as they looked at one another.

_"What's this feeling? Why do I feel like this every time I'm around her?"_ He thought as he looked into her eyes. She blushed as she looked away. "Can I have m-my hand back?" She asked as she smiled at him. Gaara quickly removed his hand away from her and stood up frowning at her.

"Do me a favor… Hinata…" He turned his back on her. "I don't want to ever see you cry again…I don't like it." He stated as he stood there waiting for her to answer him back.

"H-Hai…" She saidwith only slight hesitation. He slightly turned his head to glance at her from the corner of his eye as he smirked at her.

"G-Gaara-kun…a-are you leaving?" She asked shyly. He corked his invisible eyebrow up. "Do you not want me to leave?" He asked as he turned fully back around to face her. She stood up and shook her head which surprised him.

"I want…to become your friend, G-Gaara-kun… And…I-I want to get to know you a little better and…I would like it if you would stay here… with me…?" She said but sounded more like a question. He looked shock as he looked at her. Most girls were afraid of him, but not Hinata…At times she was scared, but she was different and he liked that. He nodded and sat down besides her.

"I'm not much of a talker…so don't ask me a lot of questions…" He looked at her. She nodded, "I don't talk too much either."

"Well… what is it that you want to know?" He asked.

"Ano…what was your…c-childhood like?" She asked. He frowned but then his frown was replaced by a looked she couldn't comprehend.

"Kids were afraid of me and the adults feared me. There was only one person that cared about me…he was my uncle." Hinata listened to his story.

"But he deceived me…Tried to kill me and I didn't know…so I killed him…" Hinata gasped. "I was six…when I did it…I kill my uncle because he tried to kill me. I love no one but myself…I care only for myself…" He looked at her and noticed her shocked expression.

"I stole my mother's life at birth and as Kazekage's son I was overprotected, spoiled and left alone. I thought that was love…Until that accident happened… In past six years, my father has tried several assassination attempts. 'So why do I exist and live?' I asked myself that question but I could not find an answer. I need those reasons while I am still alive, or it would be the same thing as being dead. And this is what I concluded: I exist to kill everyone other than me, I fight only for myself, and love myself. And as long as there are people to kill in this world…to make me experience the joy of living…my existence will remain…" He looked at the shocked Hyuuga girls face as he turned his head away from her.

"Do you still wish to be my friend after I told you that?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" She asked him. He looked shocked by her answer. "The fact that I'm a monster and a killer," he stated. She shook her head. "Other people may see you as a monster G-Gaara-kun but I don't…I see you as you- Gaara- not a monster. And I would like to become your friend…Gaara-kun" She said as she smiled at him. He looked away from her as held his head down casting a shadow so you couldn't see his eyes.

_"She still wishes to be my friend…even after I told her…" _He still had his head held down. Hinata looked up into the sky as the rain started pouring down, hard, on the both of them. Withing seconds they were soaked.

"I didn't think that today would be raining…it was such a nice day to-"A loud thunder strike was heard, causing Hinata made a 'yelp' and close her eyes. She grabbed onto Gaara, burying her head on his chest to muffle her fears. She hated the lightning and thunder. Gaara eyes widened in shock when he felt her hold onto him like that. He wasn't use to being touched and he wanted to push her away but he didn't…he like the way it held having her in his arms. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She didn't seem to notice.

"It's just lighting and thunder…Why are you so scared?" She looked up at him and blushed. "Ano…Gomen nasai G-Gaara-kun…I didn't mean to…" She let go of him and she stood up.

"I should get going…it's raining really hard and I should get home…" She stated. He stood up as well while looking at her flushed face. "You shouldn't be walking in this weather… just… stay here with me…" He looked over at the stands near The Forest of Death.

"We'll go in there," he grabbed her hand and he pulled her towards the stand. As the two walked inside they both sat down on the floor.

Gaara looked at her and then up at the sky. "We'll stay here until it stops raining…okay?" He said. She nodded. "Hai…" She responded. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and blushed.

_"Why is he being so nice to me all of the sudden?"_ She continued blushing.

"Why are you looking at me like that...while blushing?" He asked her. She looked away. "No reason…" She stated as she blushed even more causing Gaara just to look away from her. It continued thundering and each time it thundered she made her way closer and closer towards him until she was sitting right next to him…shoulder to shoulder. He noticed it but didn't make a comment about it.

"Ano…G-Gaara-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Is it o-okay if I rest my head on your shoulder?" She asked.

He gave her an odd look, "I don't care." She slowly laid her head on his shoulder.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun…for opening up to me and being my friend," she said with a smile. Gaara said nothing as looked up in the sky and noticed that it was now calming down outside. It stopped raining.

"It stopped raining now…we can go…" He told her but got no respond. "Hinata?" He called out to her. He could hear her breathing softly and knew that she was sleeping. And first the first time in a long time when he looked at her sleeping face…he smiled.

He picked her up and put her on his back. As he stood up and walked down the stairs with the Hyuuga girl on his back. As he walked away from the forest of death and started walking towards the streets of Konoha he saw Sasuke. He didn't look at happy when he saw his teammate on the red head's back, but Gaara didn't give a care what he thought.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked Gaara.

"Carrying her…what does it look like?" He frowned.

"What were you doing with her?"

"What are you, her father? What's with all the questions?" He glared, causing Sasuke to frown.

"If you must know, I saw her crying earlier and to make a long story short, she wanted me to stay with her and that's what I did…I stayed with her until the storm was over and then she fell asleep," Gaara then paused for awhile and looked at the Uchiha. "She fell asleep on me," he looked to see what the Uchiha would say or do. He didn't say anything but the look in his eyes said it all.

"I know where she lives so I'll take her back home." Gaara gave the sleeping Hyuuga to Sasuke. Hinata was now being carried bridal style by the Uchiha. Gaara looked at Hinata and turned his back on Sasuke.

"Oi…" Gaara stopped and waited for Sasuke to finish.

"What?" He said in a cold tone.

"Don't make her cry again…"

"It's nothing of your concern…" And with that he left. Sasuke frowned as he looked at the red head walk away.

When Sasuke finally arrived, Kakashi wasn't even at home. He was lucky that he remembered Kakashi saying that he keeps a spare key under the mat, just in case. Sasuke lifted up the mat and saw the key as he knelt down and picked up the key and unlocked the door trying to still hold Hinata in his arms.

When he opened the door he quickly closed it with his foot. He then walked around and placed Hinata in her room on her bed. As soon as he laid her down she opened her eyes slowly.

"G-Gaara-kun…?" She whispered. Hearing this made Sasuke frown.

"I'm not that baka so don't call me that" He hissed. Her eyes shot open as she looked at Sasuke. "G-Gomen Sasuke-kun...I didn't mean to call you that…it's just that I thought that Gaara-kun took me home…" She trailed off feeling embarrassed and awkward.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at her. "What were you doing with him anyway?"

"Why do you care? I was with him because I wanted to be because he's my friend." She stated firmly. He looked at her in shock. "Hn…whatever, look Kakashi isn't here, but I'm leaving." He walked towards the door but then he stopped.

"Look about earlier… I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

"Sasuke-kun you promised me that you wouldn't call me that anymore but you still do and today I just had it… I'm sorry that I called you a baka and told you that I hated you…I was very angry with you," she confessed while looking at him. He turned around and just smirked at her.

"It's okay." He said. _"She's always so forgiving…"_ He smiled as he looked at her.

"Well I'm off." He said as he walked out of the room. As soon as he left Hinata started thinking about Gaara and how gentle and caring he can be. She blushed when she realized that she fell asleep on shoulder. "…Gaara-kun…" _"I'm glad that his letting me become his friend…I just hope that he could change his killing habits." _She thought as she turned to her side.

* * *

It was now the next morning the day where her team was getting put up with Team 8. As she got up she looked at her clock. It was 4:30 am and she could hear Naruto's voice coming from the front of the room. _"If he's here that means Sasuke-kun is here. They must have come at 4:00…man what time are our teams suppose to meet? I better get ready…"_ She got out of bed and slowly opened the door trying not to make a lot of noise so that all the attention would be on her with her night clothes on. But the door made aloud creek noise as she opened it causing both Sasuke and Naruto to look in the direction where the noise came from while Kakashi kept his head in his book.

Hinata quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door. "Man I could have sworn I just seen Hinata…didn't you?" He looked at Sasuke but he just glared at him.

"Man what's wrong with you?"

"You."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You're talking a mile per minute non-stop and it's annoying. How can you have so much energy in the morning?" He asked as he frowned at him.

Naruto just grinned causing Sasuke to frown at him. "Sounds like someone isn't a morning person." Kakashi stated as he peered up from his book to glance at Sasuke. Sasuke just grunted. "Well you're not the only person…Hinata is pretty grumpy herself," Kakashi said as he looked back at his book. Sasuke was shocked but didn't really show it.

"Hinata? Grumpy? I can't picture it. Can you Sasuke? Can you? Huh can you? Can you?" Naruto asked the raven haired ninja.

"Will you SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled the last part. Naruto looked at Sasuke and gulped as he then shut his mouth. Kakashi just chuckled as the two quarreled with each other.

Hinata finally came out the bathroom fully clothed but she still looked really tired. "Good morning Hinata," Naruto said rather loudly.

"Hn…" Is all the Hyuuga said as she looked at him. Naruto gave her a certain look as he watched her walk towards the front door.

"Are we leaving now?" She asked Kakashi.

"Hai…let's go." He stated as they all walked out the house. As they were walking Naruto continued glancing at both Hinata and Sasuke and noticed they both had that same expression on their face: tired and annoyed. Naruto was shocked because he never seen this Hinata before, they had never got up this early before on a mission and had no idea that Hinata wasn't a morning person. Kakashi on the other hand, knew this and never said anything until today.

"Oi Hinata…um…you left without eating and…" He noticed the annoyed look on her face as she waited for him to finish talking. He gulped. _"Man this grumpy Hinata is really scary…scarier than Sakura-chan when she's mad…"_ He thought as he gulped. "Ano…here it's for you." He handed her a cinnamon roll knowing that she liked them. Hinata looked at the cinnamon roll and then back at the blonde. He thought that she wasn't going to take it at first but then he noticed that her eyes all of a sudden lightened up.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun." She took the roll and blushed when they're hands brushed together. He looked at her and noticed her faint blush. And right then and there it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_"All those times that I saw Hinata blush at me…and…I…how can I be so slow. She looks at me the same way Sakura-chan always looks at Sasuke… Hinata likes me!"_ He thought to himself as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ano…N-Naruto-kun are you okay?" She asked while blushing since he was staring at her which was making her nervous. "Yeah…I'm fine I just realized something that's all…" He grinned. He watched as Hinata give him a small smile as she started to leave his side to walk beside they're sensei.

_"Man, I can't believe Hinata likes me. But why me? I'm not going to lie, Hinata is a very nice and sweet girl but I have no feelings for her in that way, I only like Sakura-chan…man how can I tell Hinata this. I know if Hinata ever confesses to me that she likes me I'll let her down easily by telling her I only see her as a friend and nothing else."_ He thought to himself but then he could see Hinata's hurt expression. He sighed to himself as he glanced up at her. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was looking at Hinata but said nothing.

* * *

As they finally made it to where they were suppose to meet Team 8, they could see Kiba, Shino and Sakura along with their sensei all waiting for them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke and hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you!" She smiled as she continued hugging him. "What about me Sakura-chan? Are you happy to see me?" He pointed to himself while smiling.

"Iie!" She said with a frown. Naruto then looked away from Sakura with a sad expression.

"…Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she looked at his sad expression. Unfortunately Naruto heard her and slightly turned his head to see Hinata looking at him with a sad expression on her face. But when he looked at her she immediately blushed and turned her head away from him.

_"Why was she looking at me like that?"_ He gave her an odd look. "Hinata why were you just looking at me like-"

"Oi, Hinata!" The Inuzuka made his way towards Hinata, blocking Naruto's view of her. "K-Kiba-kun…"

"Woof!" Hinata giggled as she patted Akamaru. "Hello Akamaru." She smiled at the dog. Kiba grinned as he looked at Hinata, before looking back at Naruto and smirking.

_"What was with that look? That's not the first time I've seen him look at me like that."_ He thought but he shrugged it off and walked towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Alright teams, listen up! The reason why that you are here is to see how well you can work with others. The others teams are doing this as well," Kurenai stated.

"Kurenai and I will leave everything to you but we will be watching you from afar," Kakashi stated. Everyone looked around each other and then back at the teachers.

"So, we're going to be all by ourselves?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded his head. "Well, we're off," Kakashi said as he and Kurenai left the six ninjas.

They all just looked at each but said nothing that is until Kiba broke the silence. "Well I think we ought to get going, ne Hinata?" Hinata nodded. They all started walking Naruto talking with Sakura while Sasuke walked in front of Shino with neither of them saying anything. Kiba and Hinata were in front of everyone.

"Hinata I want you to stay near me at all times, okay?" Kiba told her. Hinata just nodded as she looked at him with a smile. The brown haired kid grinned as he put his arm around Hinata, as soon as he did that, he noticed that Naruto stopped talking as did Sakura. When he turned around everyone was looking at him.

"Tch…What are you all staring at?" He growled at everyone behind him. Sakura stared at Kiba in shock while Shino seemed to not care what Kiba was doing while Naruto and Sasuke seemed very pissed that Kiba was so close to Hinata.

"Quit staring at us like that baka!" He yelled and since his face was so close to Hinata's he was practically yelling in her ear.

"K-Kiba-kun…not so loud" She winced as she looked at him. He then looked at her and blushed. "Sorry about that Hinata…Come on let's get away from these nosy teme's" He stated as he grabbed her hand and speeded up his pace. Naruto frowned when he watched Hinata and Kiba together.

"Baka..." Naruto mumbled causing Sakura to look at him. Sakura then looked behind her to see Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…" She then left Naruto's side to go walk next to him. He gave her and annoyed look as she looped her arm in with his.

"Sasuke-kun…this is going to be a wonderful week because I get to spend it with you." She smiled as she blushed. "W-Week?" He had no idea that this whole thing was going to be a week. A week with her around was going to be a nightmare, a living hell, there was no way he could deal with her for a week.

"Oh Sasuke-kun..." She snuggled her head on his shoulder. He quickly yanked his arm away from her grasp. "You're annoying…Why don't you go mess with Naruto or your other teammate just leave me alone." He stated as he walked away from her. Sakura looked down at the ground and stopped walking as she watched the group get ahead of her. "How can I get Sasuke-kun to like me? Hinata is so lucky to have him on her team…I knows she doesn't like him because Kiba once said someone else liked her," she thought to herself.

"So have you told that baka that you liked him?" Kiba asked the dark haired girl. She blushed but shook head. "Why not?" He asked. She remained quiet for awhile then she started talking.

"I'm not sure…probably because I know that he doesn't like me… Sakura-san is the only girl that he sees. I mean who wouldn't like her? She's pretty, smart…while I'm not smart and I'm not pretty like her…" Kiba frowned as he listened her to bring herself down like that.

"Don't say things like that…You are smart and strong…and beautiful. If Naruto can't see that then the hell with him he's missing out on one hot Hyuuga girl." He grinned at her. She blushed at his confession. "…Kiba-kun…"

"What? It's the truth" He grinned. "Hinata, I thought that maybe, you know…you'll maybe-"

"Kiba-kun…I know what you're getting at…and I told you once before that I only see you as a friend and nothing more." Kiba looked away from Hinata with a sad expression.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to give up on you." He looked back at her and blushed. She just shook her head and smiled.

They continued walking for about four hours until they finally had enough walking and decided to stop and take a rest.

"Man I'm so hungry…I would love a taste of some ramen right about now!" Naruto yelled as his stomach growled.

"Too bad there aren't any ramen places near," Sasuke smirked at the hyperactive ninja knowing that he'll make him mad.

"Ano…I-I brought some cup ramen. So all we need to do is boil it." Hinata stated while blushing since everyone turned to look at her.

"YEAH LET'S DO THAT!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up baka." Sakura hit him on the head.

Hinata giggled as she looked at the two. "Ano…all we need is fire." She shyly looked up at Sasuke who sighed. "Fine…go get some firewood baka" He stated as he looked at Naruto.

"ME? Why don't you go get it?" He yelled.

"I'm the one making the fire and if you don't get the firewood…I guess there will be no ramen." He stated with his eyes closed.

"Fine," he pouted as he walked away from the group. Hinata walked towards Shino and smiled. "You have been awfully quiet Shino-san…are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "I'm fine…"

"Oh don't worry about him he's always quiet" Sakura stated as she walked towards Sasuke with a blush. Sasuke just sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So, Sasuke-kun, Hinata isn't trying to get close to you is she?" She whispered to him while looking at Hinata, who was talking with Shino. Sasuke looked at Sakura and corked up an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"So she is, is she? I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. She seems all innocent and-"

"Shut-up, you don't know what you're talking about…so don't jump to any conclusions."

"So she doesn't like you right?"

"I don't know and don't care who she likes…She's annoying, just like you…Well, not annoying like you, but she is annoying," he stated while looking at Hinata smile at Kiba and Shino. Sakura looked at Sasuke and noticed something in his eyes that seemed different. She looked at who he was looking at and wondered what he was thinking about.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

"I'm back with the firewood!" Naruto stated causing everyone to look at him. Hinata smiled as she walked towards him. "Thank y-you for getting the firewood N-Naruto-kun." She smiled at him.

"Oh, it's nothing Hinata," he grinned.

They all watched as the raven haired ninja did his fire jutsu on the wood. They then waited for the three minutes until the ramen was done. Until then, it was very quiet and awkward. Naruto looked around at everyone. Sakura sitting next to Sasuke, while Shino sat off to himself, Kiba was pretty close to Hinata while Akamaru was in Hinata's lap and appeared to be sleeping.

"Sooo…um…" Naruto started trying to start a conversation. It was a very awkward silence for all of them; with the exception of Shino, who couldn't be happier with the silence.

"So, Sakura-chan…maybe after this we could go on a little date." He grinned but instead of receiving an answer he got a hit on the head by the pink haired girl.

"Never in a million years baka!" She sneered. Naruto pouted as he rubbed his head and he then looked at Hinata who once again had that sad look on her face. He knew it was because of what he just asked Sakura, but he wasn't going to not ask her just because Hinata would get sad, he likes Sakura and would always try to get her attention.

Kiba looked at Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Hinata…you still got me by your side." He smiled at the girl. Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"Arigatou Kiba-kun," she whispered knowing that he was just trying to cheer her up. He smiled, he knew what he said and said it loud enough for the blonde to hear him. He knew that he was glaring at him but didn't look at see if he was right; but he was right, Naruto was glaring at him.

"What you say that for Kiba!" He asked in an angry tone. Kiba looked at him and frowned.

"What are you talking about baka?"

"You know what I'm talking about"

"Geez you're a pain in the neck. Why don't you mind your own business and leave what I say to Hinata between her and I," he hissed. Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Kiba, while Shino just ignored them all. Sasuke glared at Kiba when he noticed that he was so close to Hinata.

"Kiba-kun that wasn't very nice," Hinata said as she looked at Kiba. Naruto looked at Hinata in shock as did Sasuke.

Kiba remained silent.

"I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun…I apologize on Kiba-kun's behalf…he didn't mean it," she stated. Naruto looked away from Hinata and Kiba. "Whatever…it doesn't matter anymore." Hinata caught the tone of his voice and he sounded mad but didn't say anything.

"It should be ready by now," Shino stated as he looked at the ramen boiling. Hinata put down Akamaru as she got up, walked towards the ramen and poured everyone a bowl for everyone.

"Here, Shino-kun," she handed him the bowl and he nodded as thank you. She then handed Sakura and Kiba their own before slowly handing Naruto his. "A-Ano here you are Naruto-kun," she watched him take the bowl from her hand.

"Thanks..." He said in a low tone. She stared at him for awhile that is until Sasuke cleared his throat. "Forgetting someone?" He asked in annoyance.

"AH! I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." She quickly walked towards him with the bowl in her hand but as she was walking towards him she tripped on a rock and landed right on top of him with the boiling hot ramen spilled, not only on him, but on her as well.

"Gomen…S-Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as her face turned a bright red due to embarrassment. She just tripped, not only in front of her crush, but on Sasuke and in front of everyone.

Sasuke growled in frustration as he looked at Hinata who was currently still sitting between his legs in front of him with her head buried on his chest. Sasuke blushed a little since she was so close to him but the blush quickly went away. Sakura of course was very angry seeing this and stood up to say something.

"Okay Hinata, I think you can stand up now…and get off of my Sasuke-kun!" She yelled as she looked at Hinata who still hadn't moved. Kiba looked at Hinata, but wasn't jealous because he knew Hinata didn't like Sasuke and she was just embarrassed. Shino continued to watch the commotion in silence; and as for Naruto, well, let's just say he wasn't so happy about what he was seeing.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then at Hinata as he rubbed her back which shocked Sakura. _"He's rubbing Hinata's back…MY SASUKE-KUN TOUCHED HINATA…WHY COULDN'T THAT ME THAT TRIPPED ON HIM!"_ Sakura thought as she glared at Hinata. "Hinata…it's okay you can get up now…" Hinata slowly removed herself from him as she blushed daring not to look at anyone.

"G-Gomen…Sasuke-kun you can have mine." She then handed her his bowl. He looked at it and shook his head. "No…this is yours…I don't want it…"

"Please take it…it's the least I can do since I spilled yours." He then took it and watched her sit off to herself away from everyone. She watched as everyone ate they're food. Her stomach was growling very loud but everyone seemed to ignore it except for Shino who still hasn't eaten his yet. He walked towards her and shoved the bowl in her face. She looked up at him in shock.

"S-Shino-san?"

"Here…you're hungry. I know you are, so just take it." He stated as he looked at her through his glasses. She shook her head. "Iie, I can't take that it's-"

"No…take it." She then took the bowl and smiled at him. "Thank you Shino-san"

"Your welcome…Kiba has often told me that you always think of others before yourself…which I can see…" He stated. She smiled. She was quite shocked that no one else offered their ramen to her; not even her own teammates or Kiba, who was always very generous to her.

_"I knew I should have offered mine to her…but I didn't. I hope she isn't mad at me…"_ Kiba thought as he looked at her.

Sasuke glance up from the corner of his eyes to look at Hinata. _"My shirt and pants are wet all thanks to her being such a klutz. I look like I peed on myself…"_ He looked down at his pants and back up to Hinata who only got her jacket wet as he frowned._ "Why won't she take that thing off it's hot out here and here she is wearing a jacket in the summer time…I'm going to say something." _

"Oi, Hinata." Hinata perked her ears up when she heard her name.

"H-Hai…?"

"Take off your jacket." He demanded causing everyone to give him an odd look.

"Sasuke-kun…" The pink haired girl said as she looked at him.

"Why, that teme!" Kiba hissed under his breath as he looked at Sasuke. Shino just corked as eyebrow up at his demand.

"I KNEW IT. YOU ARE A PERVERT… CLOSET PERVERT!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut-up, dobe…it's not like that." He looked at Hinata and noticed her expression was the same as everyone else's.

"Look I only said that because your jacket is all wet…and your making me hot seeing you in that jacket. Its summer time…why wear a jacket in this kind of weather?" He asked.

"G-Gomen…I'll take it off..." She said while unzipping her jacket. Kiba looked at Hinata and frowned. "Hinata why are you saying sorry to this jerk? Don't give into his demands like that!" Kiba sneered as he looked at Sasuke, but Sasuke ignored him.

Hinata finally took of her jacket and since it was so hot outside her shirt underneath was sticking to her skin. Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba all stared at her while blushing as for Shino he remains to act if nothing was wrong.

_"I never knew…Hinata was so much developed…"_ Kiba thought as he looked at her chest.

"Wow," Naruto said out loud as he looked at Hinata.

Sasuke cleared his throat as he looked at her. Sakura frowned as she looked at all the boys. _"Look at her…here I am flat as a board and she has big breast."_ She frowned. She looked at Sasuke whose full attention was on Hinata.

Hinata was started to get nervous since all the boys were looking at her. "Why are they all looking at me like that?" She thought as she watched Sakura walk towards her.

"I think that you should put back on your jacket." She stated while looking back at the boys. Hinata looked at her and then each one of the boys and saw that each one had a faint blush across their face, except for Shino. She then got what Sakura was trying to say and grabbed her jacket to put it back on.

"Aww Hinata…aren't you hot? I think you should leave it off," Naruto whined. Hinata blushed as she shook her head and zipped her jacket back up.

Sakura looked at Naruto and narrowed her eyes. "It isn't Sasuke-kun that's the pervert, it's you…pervert!" Sakura stated as she looked at the blonde.

"Ano…I think I'll leave it on" She looked at Sakura. "Thank you…for telling me," she whispered. Sakura smiled and she nodded at the Hyuuga girl.

Sasuke looked away from everyone and sighed._ "Well that sure was a site to see…least I can say I'm no longer curious to what's really under there."_ The raven haired ninja smirked. "Ano…I-I think that we should get going," HJinata stated as she stood up.

Kiba quickly walked towards Hinata; seeing this Sasuke just frowned at the Inuzuka. Kiba noticed that not only Sasuke was now walking near Hinata, so was Naruto.

_"What's with them all of a sudden?"_ He thought and as if they were reading his mind Sasuke looked at Kiba.

"Is there a problem Kiba?" He asked.

"Yeah…Why are you two all of sudden trying to stay close to Hinata?" He asked.

"She's our teammate…why wouldn't we be close to her?" Naruto asked.

xxxxx

Okay sorry I ended this one like this and sorry that is was supper long. I'm going to continued chapter 8 from where I left off on this one. Oh and please leave reviews. Thanks. Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – Arguments

A/N: Everything from chapter nine and on will be republished. I currently have thirty-six chapters to this story already finished. It's an ongoing story that hasn't been finished yet; it will most likely have about forty chapters to it, if not forty-five. Please R&R.

xxxxxxxxx

"She's our teammate…why shouldn't we be close to her?" Naruto asked. Kiba merely frowned at the blonde. "Look I don't know what you two are up to, but I'm not leaving her side," he hissed while looking at Naruto.

"Tch… Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto questioned with a smirk, "Afraid that I might take something away from you?" He grinned but it was more like a devious grin. Hinata looked at the two boys, clueless, before leaving to walk beside Sakura and Shino while Naruto and Kiba continued arguing.

"You bastard…" Kiba hissed. Sasuke himself didn't know what the two were talking about as he stood, looking at the two.

_"__Why would Naruto be talking to Kiba like that_?" He thought as he looked at Kiba.

"Look whatever you two are talking about, can it wait for later? We need to go," Sasuke stated before looking around for Hinata, but she already walked off with Shino and Sakura.

"Where is Hinata?"

"Hinata? Great this is all your fault! Hinata is probably lost thanks to you dumb idiots!" Kiba glared at the two. Sasuke and Naruto frowned as at Kiba.

"Idiots? Listen stupid Sakura is gone too, shouldn't you be worried about her?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she's your teammate," Naruto stated.

"Yeah…but it's Hinata that I worry about, not Sakura," he frowned. All the boys gave each other a death glare.

"Just to help you out; Hinata, Shino and Sakura aren't lost…While you three were talking, they left you behind and are currently ahead of you three," Kakashi stated. They looked up, startled that Kakashi was standing there they whole time.

"W-What are you…doing there Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I told you that I'll be watching you…" He grinned from behind his mask. "Now hurry up and catch up with them" He stated as he then disappeared.

Kiba glared at Naruto as Naruto returned it. They both looked at each other and started racing each other.

"What are you running for Naruto?" Kiba frowned.

"I could ask you the same thing," he grinned. They both raced each other towards the others. Sasuke just sighed as he watched them. "This is going to be a long week..." He sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So do you know what Kiba and Naruto were arguing about back there?" Sakura asked as she looked at Hinata. She shook her head. "I'm not sure…" She whispered. The next thing they knew Sakura was being trampled by both Naruto and Kiba.

"HA! I got here first!" Kiba grinned.

"No way! I did!"

"You idoits…better apologize…before I lose it!" Sakura stood up from the ground with footprints all over her.

They both looked at her in a frightened way. "I'm Sorry Sakura-chan…it's his fault! He pushed me!" Naruto pointed his finger at Kiba.

"WHAT! I DID NO SUCH THING BAKA!"

Sakura frowned as she hit them both across the head. "Dumb idiots..." She walked away from them angrily while Kiba and Naruto rubbed their heads.

"Um…are you o-okay?" Hinata asked.

They both looked at Hinata and grinned.

"I'm fine!" They both said in unison. Naruto glared at Kiba.

"She was talking to me," Kiba frowned.

"No, she was TALKING to me! Her teammate," the blonde hissed.

"NO, she was talking to ME!"

"…I was asking the both of you…but…" She trailed off as she blushed, due to both of their stares. "She was secretly talking to me..." Naruto mumbled. Kiba gave him one more glare before taking Hinata's hand.

"Come on, let's go Hinata." He smirked as he looked at Naruto. Naruto growled as he watched Kiba take Hinata away. But Naruto grabbed her hand, causing Hinata to blush.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She whispered in shock. As the Uchiha was walking he saw Hinata's hands being hold by both Kiba and Naruto. He glared at both boys.

"Hinata is coming with me…" Naruto stated as he pulled Hinata towards him.

"No, she's coming with me!" Kiba growled. Akamaru just watched Kiba fighting over Hinata as he let out a whimper.

"Hinata wants to come with me, not you. Why would she want to be bothered by someone as smelly as you?" Naruto smirked. Kiba growled and opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke came and grabbed both of Hinata's hands away from the two.

"Why don't you two stop bickering over who Hinata wants to be with and let her choose. Or better, continue walking," he looked at Hinata and then turned his head.

"Let's go Hinata," he said in a stern voice and started walking, followed by a compliant Hinata. Both boys looked at Sasuke and Hinata before staring at one another.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Annoying dummies..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath. Hinata looked up at him. "Sasuke-Kun…um…I-"

"Sasuke-kun there you are, you got left behind, I was looking all over for you" Sakura jumped on Sasuke and rubbed her cheek on his. Hinata looked at Sakura and shook her head before walking beside Shino, leaving Sasuke alone with Sakura.

Sasuke watched Hinata with a frown._ "She could have at least stayed here beside me. I helped her out when the two idiots were pulling her from left to right, the least she could do is stayed by my side__,__"_ he frowned. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a smile.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…maybe, after this, we could hang out. Just the two of us," she blushed.

"No…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, finding him looking at Hinata, once more. Sakura frowned, stepping in front of Sasuke's view of Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…there's something different about you." Sasuke just stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't see it like I do…I see it in your eyes whenever you…look at her..."

"Again, I ask you what are you talking about; or rather, who?" He gave her a confused expression.

"I'm talking about Hina-"

"AHHHH!" Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up at see someone had Hinata in their arms with a kunai to her throat, with Shino in the same situation.

"If you make one move, he'll kill her." A man stood behind Shin, restricting his movements.

"Hinata…." Sasuke frowned as he looked at the person that was holding her. Kiba and Naruto finally made it towards the others. They, too, stared in shock.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun" She whispered. The man looked at Hinata and then back at the others.

"Now-now little girl, I'd be quiet if I were you. That is, unless you want me to slice your little neck right sooner, rather than later," he grinned. Sasuke and Naruto frowned as they looked at the man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Maiki. This is my land and people that trespass on my land don't make it out."

"Yeah, they don't make it out… Know why?" The younger boy grinned. Maiki frowned as he looked at the boy.

"They get the picture Yukki."

"Y-Yeah…I think they do, sorry boss," the kid grinned. He looked, roughly the age of thirteen with blue eyes, spiky blond hair that was not unlike Naruto's. He was mildly tall, hyper, wore clothes similar to Zabuza's. He had a fox-like grin, which made him look like someone who couldn't be trusted. He looks up to his boss, Maiki, and does anything he's told to do.

Maiki was a man in his late twenty's. He had yellow eyes, long white hair, and was very tall. A scowl was forever implanted on his face; not a patient person. His skin was pale skin, due to a sickness.

"What do you kids think you're doing out here, anyways?" Maiki asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"It's none of your business."

Maiki smirked. "What a mouth you have little boy, kids nowadays have no respect for their elders…what a shame..." he sighed. Sasuke frowned.

"Why don't you let Hinata go, you bastard," Naruto hissed. Yukki looked at Naruto and frowned as he left Shino's side to walk up towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at the older male that was in front of him and glared, "What do you want?"

Yukki punched Naruto in the face. "No one talks to boss like that, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the boy.

"H-How do you know my name?" He stuttered. The boy smirked as he looked at him.

"You don't know, and I didn't either, until boss told me. Can't you see it?" He asked as he looked at Naruto and got really close in his face. Naruto backed away from the boy. Everyone, except for Maiki, seemed confused to what Yukki was trying to say.

"I don't get it? What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked. Yukki smiled.

"My name is Yukki Uzumaki…What does that tell you?" He grinned. Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at the boy and then Naruto.

"You mean tell me that this boy is…" Sasuke looked at the boy and then Naruto. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at the little boy.

"U-Uzumaki…? So you have the same last name as me…and?" Naruto said dumbly.

Everyone sighed. "YOU DUMB IDIOT! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Yukki yelled. "Geez…I heard that you were pretty stupid but I didn't actually believe that you were that stupid..." Yukki sighed.

_"At least this boy isn't stupid like Naruto__,__"_ Sasuke sighed but then his expression turned back into a frown.

"Y-Your m-my brother?"

"Yeah…can't you tell I'm almost an identical replica of you; but taller and older…I'm your older brother," he grinned. Naruto looked at the boy in shock. Sure this boy did look a lot him, but why hadn't anyone told him of a brother?

Naruto frowned. "Wait a minute! This can't be real…Kakashi-sensei said that they'll be watching us…he's just probably trying to see how we would react in this situation…" Naruto grinned.

"This isn't real…I don't have a brother!" Yukki looked at Naruto in a confused way.

"What…this is real…I punched you and I can do it again to show you how real this is stupid!" Yukki frowned.

"No this isn't real…Kakashi-sensei told us that he was watching us to see what we'll do in certain situations," he nodded.

"Naruto, isn't fake this is very real. Why would Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai- sensei do something like this, playing with you by saying that you have a brother?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura is right, he wouldn't do something like this, that would be going too far..." Sasuke agreed with Sakura. Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed.

Naruto looked at Yukki and then back at Maiki. "B-But…I can't have a brother…and a older brother at that…if this is true, then where is my parents? Why did they give me up and keep you!" Naruto looked at Yukki on the verge of tears.

"You have it all wrong, no one kept me. Our parents died after you were born. We were both separated," He paused glazing over at his teammates, "It appears that you have been living the good life with your friends" Yukki smirked disgustingly. "But luckily the fourth had enough money set aside for us to grow off on, plus the money you make on missions"

"The fourth…as in the Fourth Hokage?" Kiba asked. Yukki nodded his head as he looked at Maiki who still had Hinata in his arms.

"Yes, the fourth is Naruto's and my father…" He paused when he heard a few gasps come from Hinata and Sakura. Naruto himself, also, seemed shocked.

"Then why…why did he seal this thing in me?" He asked.

"He thought that you would be known as the village hero, but I guess that didn't happen..." He looked at Naruto who didn't answer him.

"Seal? What is he talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter, it's none of your concern anyway..." Naruto frowned. Sasuke looked at him and frowned.

"Anyway, mother and father both died after your birth from what I was told. When I grew older I became a rouge ninja and moved to the land of snow."

"Land of Snow?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes…it's very different there compare to where you guys are from. Our village has a special 'chakra armor' which protects us from most attacks while amplifying the user's abilities, and their jutsu arsenal typically used ice in the forms of various animals. Our level of technology is way much advanced than here. We have railroads, airships, power genitors, and volley guns which fire salvos of kunai instead of bullets," Yukki explained happily.

"Wow, I never heard of such a village," Sakura whispered as Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah…but all the snow melted in our village so we are now called the Land of Spring," he smiled. "I loved my new village…but I met boss somewhere else…I believe it's called the Land of Sound..." he smiled. Sasuke looked at the boy and then back at Naruto who still seemed quite like he really wasn't grasping on to what was happening.

"I never even got to meet them…and now they're both gone," he cried. Hinata looked at Naruto and it pained her to see him like this. She elbowed the man in the stomach as he let go of her and held his stomach. Hinata ran towards Naruto and held him in her arms.

Everyone looked at her in shock. "…Hinata…" Sasuke whispered as he looked at her. Yukki looked at the girl but said nothing.

"Naruto-kun…it's okay…I'm here for you..." She whispered to him. Naruto cried into her shirt.

"Why…why...?" He continued saying.

Yukki frowned as he looked at his brother and the girl. Naruto then looked up at Hinata and then at the boy. Yukki looked down at his younger older brother and frowned.

"Don't think I'm going to let you go just because you're my brother. I still want to fight you," he grinned. Naruto glared at the boy as he stood up.

"You want to fight me…then come on! Let's fight!" The two brothers looked at each and smirked as they both ran towards each other and started fighting.

"I-I can't believe Naruto…I mean that's Naruto's brother," Sakura said as she watched the two fight. Sasuke looked at Hinata as she watched them fight. His eyes widened when he realized that a kunai was being thrown at her by Maiki.

"You Hyuuga trash! No one hits me and gets away with it!" Maiki frowned.

Sasuke ran towards Hinata and jumped on top of her so she wouldn't get hit by the kunai.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" She looked up at him in shock.

"You're okay…right?" He asked while panting. She nodded but then she heard Sakura call his name.

"Sasuke-kun you're back!" She looked at the kunai in his back.

"It's nothing…as long as Hinata is safe this little kunai is nothing..." He reached his hand towards the kunai and pulled it out. Sakura looked at Sasuke half worried and half hurt by the words he just spoke.

"…Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned around towards Maiki with his Sharingan activated only to see that Kakashi was behind Maiki with a shurikan across his throat. Kurenai was standing off, not too far away.

"I never thought that I'll see you around here, Maiki," Kakashi frowned as he looked at older man. Maiki smirked, "Nice to see you to Kakashi."

"Where is Orochimaru?" Kakashi frowned.

"I don't know where that old man is and I couldn't care less," Maiki frowned. Then he looked at Sasuke, more particularly, at his neck.

"I see... He marked that boy with that seal." At hearing this, Sasuke covered his neck. "That boy is he one of your students, Kakashi?"

"He is," he stated.

"Well…I don't know what my brother sees in a brat like him..."

Sasuke eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that this man is that guy's younger brother?" Sasuke stated at Maiki in shock.

"He probably just wants to use him for that Sharingan…why want the Sharingan when you can have the Byakugan..." He looked at Hinata, smirking. Kakashi noticed this and pressed the Shurikan closer to his neck.

"You will not go near my students…is that understood?" Maiki looked at Yukki and call out his name.

"Yukki..." Yukki stopped fighting Naruto to look at his boss.

"Yes Boss?"

"Let's go!"

"Hai…" Yukki looked at Naruto and smirked. "I'll be seeing you around Naruto-niisan!" And with that, he disappeared with the wind.

Maiki got out of Kakashi's grip on him and turned around to look at him. "I think I'll let you guys stay awhile on my lands this time…but next time…I won't hesitate to hurt you all…oh and Hyuuga..." Hinata looked at him half scared of what he might say.

"I just might come back for you..." And then he disappeared. Sasuke then fell to the ground. Sakura ran to his side.

"Sasuke-kun…" She put her arm around his shoulder in a supportive way.

Hinata looked off at Naruto, who was in shock. Shino then looked at Kiba who looked at him and then Naruto. "Man…I can't believe that kid was Naruto's little brother..." Kiba stated while Shino nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, is Sasuke-kun going to be okay?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded.

"He'll be fine…he just needs some rest," he stated. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm fine…I don't need any rest," he hissed.

"Whether you like it or not, you need you rest Sasuke," he watched as Sasuke held onto his neck in pain. "You're in pain Sasuke you don't need to act tough for everyone," Kakashi stated with a frown.

"He's right Sasuke…you should rest..." Kurenai said as she looked at him. Sasuke sighed as he soon gave in to his sensei.

xxxxxxxxx

They all stayed in a cabin that night. No one had talked since earlier. Naruto stayed off to himself outside while everyone side stayed inside, except for Hinata, who was by Naruto's side; Kiba and Shino just sat there quietly talking; Sakura stayed by Sasuke's side the whole time he was sleep, while Akamaru was sleep on the floor.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered as she looked at him.

"Hi…Hinata" He said dryly.

"Ano…N-Naruto-kun are you okay?"

"I still can't believe it…I have a little brother. My parents that I always wanted to see are gone…and my little brother is a bad guy..." He snorted as he smiled a little. Hinata looked at Naruto and remained quiet.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "I'm sorry…that you had to see me like that today..." He smiled weakly at her. Hinata shook her head with a smile, "It's okay Naruto-kun…everyone shreds tears at some point in their life…" He looked at her and mouthed her a thank you.

"You are so kind Hinata…thanks for being by my side today," he grinned. Hinata looked at him and blushed. "Y-You're welcome, N-Naruto-kun..." she blushed.

He looked at her and really looked at her for the first time and blushed. _"I never really notice before but…Hinata is really cute__...__"_ He continued looking at her with wide eyes while blushing.

Hinata didn't seem to notice that Naruto was looking at her because she was looking at the stars. "They're beautiful..." she whispered.

"Very beautiful..." Naruto said not talking about the stars. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm pretty tired I think I'm going inside now," she stood up. Naruto looked at her and nodded. "Hinata…" She stopped as she looked at him.

"H-Hai...?"

"I know your tired…but can you stay out here with me a bit longer? I just don't want to be alone right now," he said in whisper, not wanted the others to hear in from inside. Hinata turned a shade of red as she looked at him. _"N-Naruto-kun wants me to stay out here with him…__?__"_ She blushed as she sat back down next to him.

"Arigatou Hinata…Arigatou..." He smiled as he looked up at the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. When I said that this story was going to have a twist in it well I meant it. Naruto just found out that he has a brother. But Yukki is a bad guy, he is very similar to Gaara; he only loves himself and no one else, has an insatiable need to kill, but Yukki grins a lot unlike Gaara and he has a bit of a goofy side to him like his brother Naruto. Yukki won't become a good guy anytime soon but I might make him a good guy later on in the story but until now he's a bad guy. I'll have a profile that I made for Yukki and Maiki in the next chapter. Please leave reviews Arigatou.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay in the last chapter there were a few errors and thank you for pointing them out to me. Yukki was originally the younger brother in the original version of this but due to Naruto's parents both dying at the same time sometime after Naruto's birth that wouldn't be possible. Also so I forgot to edit that out, so I apologize from missing that. **

xxxxxxxx

Like I said in the last chapter I have profiles for both Yukki and Maiki and here they are:

I'll start of with Maiki:

Name: Maiki

Age: 37

Gender: Male

Occupation: Nukenin (Missing-nin)

Maiki's Story: Maiki grew up at first always following his brother but as he got older he wanted to become stronger than him so left his brother's side to go train under Tatsuki Kagi who is a Missing-nin in Konoha. Tatsuki is currently forty-five years old and she is a very powerful person. Maiki became Tatsuki's apprentice, Tatsuki soon told Maiki that he had become very powerful probably even more powerful her. She then told him that she was going to be gone for awhile because she needed to look for someone that killed her sister and father. Maiki left Tatsuki and hasn't seen her since. He traveled to the Land of Sound to look for his brother but found a nine year old Yukki instead. He had spotted Yukki fighting a group of adults that were drunk that were picking on him. Yukki only at the age of nine fighting grown men who appeared to be in their thirties or older. Maiki approached Yukki and told him that he could help him become stronger and Yukki agreed and became Maiki's new apprentice.

Eyes: Black

Hair: Long white hair

Personality: Cruel, Ruthless, Deceiving, Coldhearted, distances himself from others (The only person he lets in is Tatsuki and Orochimaru)

Dislikes: He hates Uchiha's for one reason and one reason only Uchiha Itachi when he was in ANBU killed his friend Aya; who was also an apprentice of Tatsuki and also a missing-nin.

Likes: He likes to fight people he feels are a worthy opponent.

Goals: Unlike his brother who wants to obtain the Sharingan, Maiki is more interested in the Hyuuga's Byakugan.

Relationships: Was in love with Aya

Apprentices: Maya Sakamochi (Age: 16), Takaniishi Sai (Age: 21), Renton Yoshino and Asuka Yoshino (Both Age: 12), and last but not least his favorite apprentice Yukki Uzumaki

Now for Yukki Uzumaki's profile:

Name: Yukki Uzumaki

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Occupation: Apprentice

Yukki's Story: Yukki was Konoha but eventually left Konoha and when to the Land of Springs. He grew up thinking that he was the only child that is until he found out that he had a younger brother name Naruto who lived in Konoha. Yukki was happy when he found out that he had a brother. Yukki traveled to many villages but he was mostly in the sound village, there he fought many adults trying to become stronger. Yukki never went to school to become a ninja, all his life he trained himself that is until he met Maiki who later become his teacher. Yukki along with Renton and Asuka are the youngest of Maiki's apprentices. Yukki doesn't really get along with Maiki's other apprentices because of his personality but he seems pretty close to Takaniishi; who is twenty-one years old. Takaniishi mostly trains Yukki when Maiki is nowhere to be found but Takaniishi sometimes keeps his distance from Yukki when his not in a good mood.

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde spiky hair

Personality: Short tempered, hyper, has a insatiable need to kill, goofy, tends to talk a lot when he's around Maiki, is always grinning, devious, very protective of Maiki, strong, and speaks his mind

Dislikes: He hates it when Asuka starts talking to him because he thinks her voice is very annoying, he hates people he views as stupid, he hates boring people, hates it when people disturb him during his training…well let's just say he hates a lot of things.

Likes: He doesn't really have too many things that he likes except for training.

Goals: To become stronger than what he is

Relationships: The only person Yukki truly loved was a young girl he met in the land of springs but when she died the only person he loves now is himself…but later on he starts to care about his older brother Naruto, and he looks up to Maiki like a father figure

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, Hinata" Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see Sasuke standing over her with a grim look on his face.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun" She said sheepishly.

Choosing to ignore her, he eyed the blonde, who was sleep with his head on her lap. He didn't know why but he felt uncomfortable with seeing Naruto so close to Hinata like this.

Noticing where his eyes traveled as she looked at Naruto blushing. "Um…N-Naruto said he was tired. I didn't tell him to lay his head here, he d-did it himself and then he eventually fell asleep" She stated.

Sasuke scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Who said I cared?"

"Well you were looking at him and then you looked back at me…" Hinata trailed off.

"So that doesn't mean anything. I could care less what you or the idiot does"

"B-But you had-"

"Look I said I didn't care" Sasuke walked on the other side of Hinata where Naruto's legs were as he kicked them hard.

"Hey stupid, wake up" Hinata gasped.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smiled widely as he stretched as he sat up looking directly at Hinata. "Morning Hinata, um, sorry I fell asleep on you I didn't mean to" He said awkwardly, his eyes glancing off to the side with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he looked away from the two. "Sasuke is the others up yet?" Naruto asked eying him curiously.

"No, they're still sleep" He responded harshly without realizing it himself.

"What's you problem bastard?" The blonde asked, sitting up from her lap

"Nothing…"

Naruto grinned as he looked at Sasuke. "You're jealous, aren't you?" He snickered silently to himself.

"Jealous? What could I possibly be jealous about?" The Uchiha could feel the heat coming to his face from embarrassment and anger at how annoying the blonde can be.

"Um I don't know, maybe that I stayed by Hinata's side all night" Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He knew that Hinata was staring at him; he could just feel her lavender-grey eyes boring at him with that blush on her cheeks. Slightly turning his head, he could see that he was in face right, she is blushing.

"Jealous of that," His eyes looking over at Hinata with a frown on his face, "I don't like Hinata" He finished, choosing to ignore her hurt expression.

"I was just playing around Sasuke. I know you don't you said it yourself, all girls are annoying" Sasuke glared at the hyperactive ninja.

"So you like her now or something" Both Naruto and Hinata shot they're heads up, taken back by the sudden question.

"What? No I still like Sakura-chan. Hinata is just a friend and nothing more, it's Sakura-chan that's the only girl I like" He exclaimed in a fast tone. Hinata looked away from Naruto as her bangs covered her eyes casting a shadow.

"Um…I'll be back" He stated as she left they're side.

"Wait Hinata those guys still might be out there" Naruto yelled.

"I can protect myself if anything happens" She stated as she left deeper into the woods.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and started mumbled under his breath about how Naruto is such a baka. "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Hinata." He thought out loud.

"You're such an idiot" Sasuke stated as he looked at the blonde. Naruto looked in the same direction Hinata walked off to.

xxxxxxx

"YAWN" Sakura yawned really loud while stretching her arms up in the air. Kiba looked at Sakura and rolled his eyes. "Do you have to yawn like that…it's annoying it's like your over exaggerating" Kiba stated. Sakura sent him a glare as she looked over to the bed that occupied Sasuke.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun" She looked at Kiba. "Do you know where Sasuke-kun is?"

"How the hell should I know I just woke up" Kiba barked.

Sakura then looked at Shino. "He went outside about ten minutes ago" He stated. Sakura nodded as she walked towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto looked at Sakura and grinned. "Morning, Sakura-chan"

"Yeah-Yeah-Yeah…Sasuke-kun your wound has it healed yet?" She asked ignoring Naruto. Sasuke nodded. "That's good…I'm glad that you're okay" She smiled as she blushed. Naruto looked at Sakura and then Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke" He frowned. Soon Kiba and Shino came out of the cabin. "Hey, where's Hinata"

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing" Sakura asked as she looked around.

"She went out for awhile she'll be back" Sasuke stated. They all nodded they're heads as Kiba and Sakura sat down.

"I'll be right back" Sasuke stated. He noticed how Sakura stood up to follow him causing him to stop.

"Yes…?" He asked.

"I'm coming with just in case" She blushed.

"I think I can go to the bathroom by myself without you coming" He stated as he started walking. Sakura blushed as she took a step back. When she turned around Kiba and Naruto was looking at her.

"So you were trying to seek a peek at Sasuke taking a leak" Kiba smirked.

"It wasn't like that I didn't know that that's what he was going to do" She blushed. Kiba laughed. Sakura continued to blush until Sasuke came back.

Sasuke looked around and still didn't see Hinata. "I thought she'll be back by now" He thought to himself as he walked closer towards the group.

"I wonder what's taking her so long" Naruto thought out loud.

"I don't know but I'll go look for her" Kiba stated. Naruto looked at Kiba and frowned.

"No I'll go…she'd rather see my face than yours"

"No she wouldn't she'd rather see my face…after all I'm her best friend" Kiba stated which was true. Naruto snorted. "I'm her teammate and I should be the one that looks for her"

"I don't care if you're her teammate or not…I'm the one looking for her not you"

"Tch…" Naruto snorted as Kiba left in search for Hinata. It was very quiet until Sasuke spoke

"I'll go look for her too" Sasuke suggested. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I'll go to…" Sasuke looked at her. "I'm worried about her too" She lied. She only wanted to go because she wanted to be alone with Sasuke. Sasuke sighed as he started walking.

Naruto sighed as he looked at Shino. "He sure is quiet…and weird" He thought as he looked at the boy with the shades on.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_"I'm finally alone with Sasuke-kun without anyone bothering us…if Ino knew about this she surly would be jealous"_ She smirked at the thought. She looked up at Sasuke and blushed.

_"He looks really worried…" _

"Sasuke-kun I'm sure that Hinata is fine she probably just wanted some alone time" She said.

"Who said that I was worried about her?"

"Well for one if you weren't you wouldn't be looking for her" Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke frowned. "The only reason I'm looking for her is because she's taking too long and we need to hurry up" He said with a frown.

"I see…" She said in a whisper.

xxxxxx

"Ah…this is so relaxing, I'm glad I did come out here" Hinata sighed while being in the hot springs. While she was walking to find a river to wash her face she ran into this hot spring and decided to relax in it. She sank deeper into the relaxing water.

"So comfortable…I should tell the others about this" She smiled. As she was relaxing she sensed a familiar chakra.

"Kiba-kun…what is he doing out here. Maybe he was looking for me" She stood up and decided to get dress before he could even get closer. As soon as she finished dressing she turned around to see Kiba standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hey Hinata" He smirked.

"Kiba-kun…"

"Everyone was waiting for you. You took so long so I said that I'll go look for you" He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to take so long, it's just that I was in this hot springs and it was very relaxing" Kiba looked at the hot springs and nodded.

"I see…" He looked at Hinata and noticed her sad expression in her eyes.

"What's wrong Hinata…?" He asked as he walked closer towards her.

"It's nothing" Kiba lifted her chin up forcing her to look at him. 

xxxxxxx

"Look Sasuke-kun there is Hinata and…Kiba?" She said as she looked at Kiba and how close he was to Hinata. Sasuke looked at Kiba and how his hand was on Hinata's face as he frowned.

"Let's watch to see what he's going to do or say" Sakura said being nosy.

"How did he get here before us?" Sasuke wondered.

"Kiba sense of smell is stronger than us and he probably used his nose to find her" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Kiba.

xxxxx

"Hinata…don't lie to me I can see it…it's reflected in your eyes" He stated. "Hinata don't be sad over an idiot like him. I told you once before, if he can't see how beautiful you are then it's his loss, besides your way prettier than her anyway" He said referring to Sakura.

Hinata smiled at him. "Thank you Kiba-kun…" She whispered the next thing she knew Kiba was embracing her.

"Hinata, I want you to never leave my side. I want to be the one that protects you. I want you at my side. I know that you don't feel the same way about me the same way I feel for you but I still want you to know that it has always me that's been by your side…not Naruto or Sasuke…me" He whispered in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke frowned as he listened to what Kiba just told Hinata. "Wow, I never knew that Kiba felt this way about Hinata I mean I knew he liked her but…that was really sweet what he just said to her, it was like something right of a romantic movie" She blushed as she looked at both Hinata and Kiba. Sasuke frowned as he then made his presence known.

Kiba let go of Hinata as he blushed. Sasuke looked at Hinata with a scowl on his face.

_"Why is he looking at me like that…he hasn't even looked at Naruto-kun like that. What did I do to make him so mad with me"_ She looked at Sasuke trying to think if she had done something bad to make him mad at her.

"Come on, everyone was waiting for you back at the cabin we need to go" Sasuke stated as he looked at Hinata frowning.

"Hey what's your problem? Why are you looking at Hinata like that, you jerk" Kiba hissed. Sasuke ignored Kiba and continued looking at Hinata. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and started walking.

"Come on Hinata, let's go back" He said as he walked passed Sasuke glaring at him but Sasuke wasn't looking at him.

Sakura looked at the two boy's behavior and wondered what was wrong. Sasuke then grabbed Kiba's arm to stop him from walking.

"What the hell?" Kiba looked back at Sasuke.

"Let Hinata's hand go" He then looked up at Kiba with his Sharingan activated. "_Now_" He glared at the Inuzuka but Kiba wasn't letting go anytime soon.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and never saw him this mad before. _"…Sasuke-kun…he even has his Sharingan activated…why is he so angry that Kiba is holding Hinata's hand?"_ She thought as she looked at Sasuke.

"Why? Hinata is to stay by my side at all times" He stated.

"Why are you so possessive of her?"

"I'm not possessive of her…I just want to protect her"

"From what? Look I'm her teammate and I can protect her just fine so let her go" He frowned. Sakura and Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock.

"I don't care, I'm her best friend and she needs me"

"She can live without you for one day" Sasuke snarled.

Kiba frowned as he looked at the Uchiha. "Hinata is on my team not yours. She has been by your side this whole time since we started this little thing and it's annoying. Why don't you just leave her alone for one day and be with your team and leave our teammate alone for once in awhile" He hissed in a low tone becoming annoyed by the Inuzuka.

"No, you can't tell me what to do and because like you said… 'It's Hinata's choice who she wants to be with'" He stated repeated the same words he said the other day.

Sasuke glared at he looked at Kiba.

"O-Okay now…I think we should stop arguing about nonsense and get back to Shino and Naruto" Sakura stated while smiling. Both boys ignored Sakura and continued starting at each other.

"Hinata, what do you want?" Kiba asked.

"I –I just want to go back to the cabin" She stated nervously, feeling awkward by the immense tension that was radiating off both Kiba and Sasuke.

"Okay then let's go" He pulled her arm but Sasuke pulled Hinata back.

"She coming back with me, besides I need to talk with her…_in private_" He glared at Kiba.

Kiba then sighed. "Whatever, come on Sakura" He said as he started walking.

"U-Um…" Sakura looked at Sasuke only to notice that he was frowning at her.

"I want to be alone with her, if you don't mind"

A saddened expression slowly formed on Sakura's face but she nodded as she walked away sadly.

Sasuke sighed a he deactivated his Sharingan. When the two were gone Hinata became nervous as she looked at Sasuke. "What is it t-that you n-need to talk with m-me about?" Sasuke glared at her.

"You stay with us your team while being on this mission not him"

"But this mission was to see how well we work-"

"I know what this mission is about!" He yelled causing her to wince.

"T-Then why don't you want me around K-Kiba-kun?" She asked.

"Because I just don't okay…it annoys me to see you with him all the time okay…so just do as I say" He muttered lowly. His expression displayed how confused he was currently feeling, with a light blush on his cheeks.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. "No I-I want a reason, w-why you don't want me around him" She looked at him. He looked away from her not saying anything.

"It doesn't matter okay, let's just go back"

"No I want to know" She repeated but noticed that he wasn't going to answer her since he started walking.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand there all day" He asked not looking at her. She soon followed him as the two walked back to the others in silence. When they finally made it back to the others they noticed that Kakashi and Kurenai were there also.

"Sasuke and Hinata, where were you two off by yourself" Kakashi smirked. Saying this he only received a glare by the Uchiha. "Well it doesn't matter now; since the two of you weren't here I'll tell you. We think that it's better if we all went back seeing what happened yesterday we think that it's better to go back" Sasuke seemed shock by the news as for Hinata she just nodded.

"Well pack all of your things and then we could get going…" Kakashi stated. They all nodded. Sasuke continued looking at the female Hyuga with a frown of his face. Naruto noticed this but didn't say anything knowing that Sasuke wouldn't tell him why he was looking at Hinata like that.

As they all finished packing they all started walking back to they're village. Sasuke made sure as they were walking that Kiba didn't try to get near Hinata as he stayed by her side at all times. Hinata looked at Sasuke and frowned. She didn't know why he was acting like this and she didn't like that he told her to stay away from Kiba and stick by his side. Sasuke noticed that Hinata was looking at him so he looked at her only to see a frown on her face but as soon as he looked at her she looked away and walked away from him.

As she was walking he noticed that she was making her way towards Kiba and Naruto. He frowned and just as he was about to walk towards her Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke, why don't you just leave her alone already, can't you see that she angry with you" Kakashi looked ahead at Hinata and then back at Sasuke. Sasuke frowned as he looked at his sensei.

"Look, I don't know what happened or why you continue to glare at her but I think she just wants to be left alone for awhile" Sasuke looked away from Kakashi and then at Hinata.

xxxxxxx

Time went by and they all finally arrived back in Konoha. They all took they're separate ways all except for Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke stared at the ground and mumbled that he was leaving. Naruto nodded.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun" Hinata said. Sasuke stopped walking for a minute as if he were thinking but decided to continue walking.

"Later…Hinata" He whispered. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiles.

"Um…Hinata you want to come to Ichiraku's with me?" He asked.

Hinata blushed deeply, surprised by his direct question. "Y-You want me t-to go with y-you?" She asked watching him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, besides it's my way of thanking you for being there for me the other night…" He grinned. Hinata nodded as they two started walking.

xxxxxxx

When they arrived Naruto and Hinata sat down and ordered they're meal. "Hinata…I don't like that, you know" He said as he looked at his hands.

"What don't you like..?"

"My brother, Yukki…I don't like that his working for someone like him" He whispered.

"I'm pretty sure Yukki will snap into his senses soon"

Naruto looked over at Hinata. "I hope so, I don't want no brother of mine being a bad guy. The next time I see him I'm going to knock some sense into that head of his" Hinata giggled as she looked at him. Naruto looked at her and gave her and odd stare.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound just like a brother…" She smiled causing him to blush and look away from her.

As they're meal came they both started eating. "This is the best, eating ramen at the best ramen place of all times" Naruto grinned. Hinata just smiled.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata-chan" The voice called out. Naruto and Hinata turned around to see TenTen along with Neji.

Hinata quickly looked away from Neji. "Hello TenTen…" TenTen looked at Naruto and then narrowed her eyes while smirking.

"I can't wait until our fight Naruto" She smirked while Naruto smirked himself.

"Don't think I'm going easy on you just because you're a girl" He stated.

"Oh I'm not going to worry"

Neji looked at Hinata and noticed how nervous she became when she saw him. He took a seat down right next to her not saying a word.

"Would you like something to eat young man" The owner asked as he looked at Neji.

"No thank you" He said as he closed his eyes while he rested his chin in the palm of his hands. The owner nodded.

"I'm really looking forward to our little match…Hinata-sama" He whispered to her knowing that she was listening. She said nothing but her eyes showed the fear she had. "Do you want to fight me Hinata-sama?"

"N-No…" She whispered. He then opened his eyes to look at her.

"Why not? Is it because you know that you have no chance against me"

"No…I j-just d-don't want you fight you niisan…" She stated. He continued looking at her as he frowned. Hinata then stood up.

"I-I'm going home n-now" Naruto looked at Hinata and then Neji only to notice that he was frowning at Hinata.

"I think that I'll walk you home" He stood up while glaring at Neji.

Neji looked at Naruto and smirked. "Why are you glaring at me like that?"

TenTen looked at the two boys and sighed. "Alright…Neji-kun why don't you leave them alone" TenTen said as she touched his shoulder. Neji scoffed as he stood up.

"See you in a month Hinata-sama" He smirked as he walked passed her.

"Wait up Neji-kun" TenTen ran after Neji.

Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed the scared look in her eyes. "Hinata don't let him get to you, I know that you'll defeat him"

Hinata shook her head. "I can't N-Neji-niisan is just too strong…I-I can n-never defeat him"

Naruto could see her eyes watering up; he hated seeing her like this. It really tore him apart. "That's not true Hinata you can, I believe in you. You can do it I know you can" He smiled. She said nothing knowing that he was trying to cheer her up but she still felt the same.

Naruto looked at her getting ready to say something else but Hinata interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"I-I'm going home now…"

"B-But I was going to walk you home"

"Thank you N-Naruto-kun…but I just want to be alone right now" She said. Naruto nodded as he watched her walk off.

He then looked up into the clear blue sky and sighed. "…Hinata…"

xxxxxx

As she was walking she stopped when she sensed a familiar chakra following her. "Hello G-Gaara-kun" She said weakly still thinking about Neji.

Gaara approached her and walked around her so that he was standing in front of her. He looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about…my fight with Neji-niisan" She said in an almost in a whisper. He looked at her and said nothing. "Gaara-kun I-I can't fight him…I'll lose" She said trying to hold back the tears.

"What did I tell you about that" She looked up at him to see that he was looking at her with concern.

"I told you…I don't want to see you cry like that"

"G-Gaara-kun…are you worried about me?" She asked as she looked away from him blushing. He looked at her not knowing how to answer her question.

"Worried?" He repeated the word.

"N-Never mind…it's nothing" She looked away from him blushing. He looked at her and smirked. "I think I know why you're always blushing like that around me" He said as he looked at her. She looked at him blushing even more so than before. Gaara has gotten use to this girl in the past month and started to think of her like a friend. She's the only one that he would let touch him or even hold him like she did before. Although he'll never admit to his sister or brother who has often questioned him about his relationship with the female Hyuuga…but Gaara really cares for this girl.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked while not looking at him.

"You know what I mean you just don't want to say anything because you're a shy person" He smirked as he looked at her. Hinata blushed. Sure enough she knew exactly what he was talking about. Little Hyuuga Hinata had a crush on the red head killer Gaara. She wouldn't dare tell anyone because she knew that they'll think she was crazy. She has become his friend and was happy to gain a new friend. She was no longer afraid of him like she use to be. She still likes Naruto but she also like Gaara. She looked up at him shyly as he looked at her not saying nothing but that smirk of his was still on his face.

"Hinata…?" Hinata turned around to see Naruto staring at her. "What are you doing with this guy?" He asked. Gaara looked at the blonde and frowned.

"We just ran into each other and-"

"We were talking" Gaara finished for her as he glared at the hyperactive ninja.

Naruto looked at Gaara but said nothing. _"This guy is really scary…like Neji"_ He thought as he looked at Gaara. He remembered how badly he beat Lee something he would never forget.

"Are you done just standing there watching us?" He asked. He noticed that Naruto had a frightened look in his eyes but he was trying to act tough since Hinata was there.

"If you think I'm going to try and kill Hinata I'm not" He stated so bluntly. Which was true, Hinata is the only person that Gaara doesn't want to kill. He doesn't love Hinata because the only person that he loves is himself but he does care a lot for Hyuuga Hinata.

"I'm going now" Naruto said as he left Hinata and Gaara alone. _"Why isn't Hinata afraid of him? This is the second time I seen those two together. Could they be dating? No Hinata wouldn't date him and he doesn't look like a person that would be dating someone and besides he said that he only loves himself…but something isn't right…but what is it"_ He thought as he continued walking.

Gaara looked back at Hinata and smirked. "Your teammate is really annoying" The red head knew nothing about how Hinata likes Naruto, since she never told him anything.

"Didn't you just come from a mission or something?" The red head asked.

"Um, yes I did She answered. "Gaara, what do you think of our village?" She asked. She hasn't asked him this before and wanted to know what he thought. But mostly she didn't know what else to talk about so she brought this up.

"It's okay I guess, it takes a while to get use to since where I live it's very dry and hot" He stated. He looked at her wondering why she wanted to know. "Why did you want to know?" He asked.

"Just trying to start a conversation" She smiled. He looked at her not saying anything. Little did Hinata know that his siblings were watching them.

xxxxxxx

"There he is again with that Hyuuga girl from the preliminaries" Kankurou stated. Temari nodded. "Do you think he likes her?" He asked. "I'm not sure every time I try to ask him about her he just glares at me telling me it's none of my business"

"What do you think he'll do if we walk over there?"

"He'll kill us. I mean just look at him" Temari said. "He looks almost happy, every time he comes from seeing that girl he has a smile on his face and that's really rare to find a smile on his face…its scary"

Kankurou sighs. "How does that girl do it?" He looked at the Hyuga girl.

xxxxxx

Gaara frowned as he narrowed his eyes in anger. "Gaara-kun what's wrong?" She asked as she touched his hand. But as soon as she touched him he yanked his hand away causing Hinata to look at him in shock.

"Annoying idiots" He frowned. He looked away from Hinata. "I'm leaving…I'll see you around" He said as he walked off. She stood there not knowing what to think.

"What do you think was wrong with Gaara?" Temari asked. Kankurou shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think you two are doing?" Gaara asked as he appeared from behind them. They both froze as they slowly turned around.

"Um…Gaara…we j-just um…were…um" Temari couldn't even talk as for her brother just stayed silent from fear.

"Stop stalking me"

"Why afraid that we'll see you with your little _girlfriend_?" His brother smirked. Gaara frowned as he walked towards his brother and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up.

"Shut-up, you don't know what you're talking about"

"Sure I do, that little Hyuga girl that you are always with. I think you got a little soft spot for her"

"Do you wish to die right here in front of all these people?" Gaara sneered as he looked at Kankurou.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Gaara…I was out of line…sorry" He said not wanted to die in the hands of Gaara.

Temari looked at her brothers worriedly. Gaara let him go as he turned his back and walked away.

"Geez…what a scary bastard" He mumbled. Temari looked at her brother and sighed.

xxxxxxx

As the blonde continued walking he couldn't get Hinata out of his mind. _"I can't her out my mind…why? Could I like her? She is very beautiful…I think I'm also starting to have feelings for Hinata. The way she looks when she's embarrassed or the way she fiddles with her fingers when she's nervous and the way she stutters when she's around me…oh man she's just so cute"_ He sighed as he blushed. Not paying attention where he was going he bumps into her.

"Hinata…I didn't see you" He grinned. She smiled as she looked at him.

"It's okay N-Naruto-kun" He blushes as he looks at her. Hinata notices the blush as she looks away from him.

_"Is Naruto-kun blushing…at me_?" She thought as she looked back at the blushing Uzumaki.

"Hinata there is something that I want to tell you"

"Y-Yes, what is it?"

"Hinata I-"

"Hey loser and Hinata" Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there with that implanted smirk on his face.

"Hinata I need to talk with you" He said as he looked at her. Naruto frowned as he looked at the Uchiha.

"Damn Sasuke can't you see I'm trying to talk to Hinata" Naruto frowns. "You can talk to her when I get done" He frowned looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned but stands there waiting for Naruto to tell Hinata whatever he had to tell her. Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't leaving anytime soon and gets mad.

"Well can't you leave, its private" He stated.

"Whatever you have to say to Hinata hurry up because I don't have all day" Naruto frowns as he looks away from Sasuke and looks back at Hinata who was blushing since Naruto had grabbed her hand. Sasuke noticed this but said nothing.

"Hinata I like you" He blurted out in front of Sasuke. Both Hinata and Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. Hinata turns red as a tomato while Sasuke is speechless. Naruto looked at Hinata and notices that she hasn't said a word and was still blushing.

"Are you okay Hinata?" He asked but doesn't get a respond but when Naruto touches her face she faints. Both Sasuke and Naruto look at Hinata.

"At least I know why she fainted before" Sasuke thought to himself as he looked at the fainted Hyuuga on the ground. Sasuke turns towards Naruto and looks at him.

"You will have some competition" He stated. Naruto looks at him and wonders who else likes Hinata.

"Oh yeah Kiba, that jerk, she doesn't like him so I don't have anything to worry about" He grinned. Sasuke doesn't reply but instead he picks up Hinata.

"We should take her to my place until she wakes up" Naruto narrows his eyes as he looks at him.

"What's wrong with taking her to my place?" He asked.

"It really doesn't matter to me unless you want Hinata to see how junky your place is" He pointed out as he glanced at Naruto. It was true Naruto's place was filled with books and ramen cups everywhere. He didn't want Hinata to see that.

"Your right…okay let's go" He stated but noticed that Sasuke had already started walking.

"Hey, wait up Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran to catch up with Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxx

**Well, there still has to be a bit of revising throughout the rest of the chapters. So just so we are clear, Yukki is Naruto's older brother. Also Naruto doesn't really care that much for Sakura like he does with Hinata. Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter due to me not editing/revising it Dx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - I can't believe it

As the female Hyuga wakes up, she was taken back to see a pair of blue eyes and black eyes staring at her curiously.

"Where am I?" She asked with a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"You're at my place, you fainted" He stated in a low monotone voice. Memories of what happened prior to of her fainting when she suddenly remembered what Naruto had confessed before she fainted. A blush slowly appeared on her cheeks with that one memory, which Sasuke notice. The raven haired male gazed over at the blonde, glaring holes into his head before slowly looking away from him, directing his vision to the Hyuga.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me" Hinata replied nervously.

Naruto grins widely but casually looks down as a nervous expression slowly appeared on his face. Noticing this facial expression on the blonde, Sasuke had a feeling that he was getting himself to ask Hinata something, he just didn't know what that 'something' was. Watching his lips part slightly, but before the blonde could get one word out Sasuke began talking. "Hinata would you like to train with me?" He blurted out.

The dark haired female stared up at the Uchiha in pure shock. Not really expecting him of all people asking her to train with him. After all, everyone knew that Uchiha Sasuke preferred to train in solitude, "I don't mind" She replied hesitantly.

"I'll come too" Naruto quickly added, his blue eyes glaring at the raven haired across from him.

"I want to train Hinata by herself without any interruptions" Naruto starts noticing that every time he tries to get close or ask Hinata something Sasuke will intervene by asking Hinata anything, sometimes he even asked her questions that were quite obvious. Naruto shakes his head, thinking to himself that he could be thinking too much. "Okay then I'll see you later Hinata" He said, as he then walked out of Sasuke apartment.

Hinata nods her head slowly glancing over at Sasuke, she was never really alone with him before for longs period of time because Naruto or someone else was always around them or at least near them. She looks away from him, he immediately notices her nervousness.

"You shouldn't feel that way around me, you should be use to me by now we've been teammates for months now" He exclaimed in a low but yet serious tone.

"…I know you're right but I never really been around you before by myself" She confessed in a whisper.

"I wouldn't do anything to scare you" He reassured her. She smiles as she looked at him.

"I know…" He looked at her and smirked.

"Come on let's go" He said as he helped her up from his couch which shocked her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As the blonde was walking, he couldn't help but to think about Sasuke, wondering if his feelings for Hinata had change since he seems to be showing more interest in her lately. While he was walking he spotted Sakura walking towards him. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun, Naruto? I have been looking for him ever since we got back" She asked.

"Sasuke went to the training grounds with Hinata to train with her" Sakura's eyes widened for a moment but she slowly nods her head. "Okay thanks Naruto" She says as she head off to the training ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

The two had been sparring for about five minutes now but as they stopped Sasuke notices that Hinata's stance was all wrong and walks towards her which made Hinata blush since he was so close.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Your stance it's all wrong" He stands behind her and grabs her arms. "Here let me help you" He stated. Sasuke doesn't seem to notice that he's making her blush because his mind is on helping her with the stance. He continued guiding her arms in the right position as he then touched her leg.

"Move your leg a little more to the left" He said as he watched Hinata nervously move her leg. He sighed, becoming annoyed by how shy she can be, as he grabbed her leg. "Relax Hinata; I'm not going to bite. Here I'll move it for you" He touched her calf with one hand and her upper thigh with the other causing her to blush even more. "Like this…" He lifted his head up to her that her whole face was red.

"What's wrong?" He asked completely oblivious to why she was blushing.

"I think I had enough training for one day" She stated as she quickly backed away from him.

"But we barely did anything, we only sparred from about five minutes and then I helped you with your stance" He stated, becoming confused by her sudden actions.

"Maybe another time" She said. He stared at her hard making her look away from him.

"Okay…whatever" He said as he looked away from her. "You were good though. I want to continue training you until you get a little bit better" he said. She nods her head.

"Thank y-you for helping me" She smiled.

"I'm just helping out a teammate" He grumbled lowly. As the two were walking their arms brushed lightly against each other causing them to jump from the sudden fiction, as they looked away from each other. "Sorry" Sasuke muttered.

"It's okay" Hinata replied as they suddenly came to a stop.

"I need to tell you something" Hinata stops as well and looks at him.

"Hinata, I like you" He said really fast that she barely caught a single word he said.

She stared at him blinking. "I'm sorry, but didn't hear you" She explained.

Sasuke frowned as he turned a bright red and frowned. "I…said I like you" He said much slowly this time. She looks at him in shock not knowing what to say. Hinata doesn't like Sasuke in the way he says he likes her, she only thinks of him as a friend and nothing more. Sasuke then looks up at her waiting for her to say anything but then he hears his name being called by none other than by Sakura. He sighs as he watches her get closer and closer.

"Sasuke-kun I have been looking everywhere for you. I need to tell you something"

Hinata then makes this time to leave. "Well I'll leave you two alone…I need to go" She said in haste as she quickly left.

"Hinata!" The male Uchiha calls out but Hinata kept running. Sasuke then looks at Sakura while wearing a frown. "What did you need to tell me?" He asked. He was mad that Sakura had come and ruin what could have been a good moment for him. He was anxious to know how Hinata was going to respond to him.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I-I like you and w-wanted to know if you'll b-be my boyfriend" Sasuke looks at her making no type of expression.

"No" Sakura looks at him and she feels her heart break into millions of pieces.

"You're annoying and I don't want a girlfriend like you. I'm looking for someone who is more like…" He takes a long pause before he continues. "Someone more like Hinata" Sakura looks at Sasuke in shock.

"H-Hinata?" She repeats her name. He nods.

"You are nothing like Hinata" He said before walking away but before he could any farther Sakura grabs his arm.

"I could be more like Hinata…I could. I'll be shy, I'll be quiet, I'll stutter, I can do it all" She stated while having tears in her eyes.

Sasuke looked at her and frowned. "Simply pathetic…just plain right pathetic" He thought as he looked at Sakura. He then yanks his arm from her grasp.

"You don't need to act like anyone but yourself" He then walks away leaving a heart broken Sakura.

"…Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Hyuga girl ran and ran until she stopped to catch her breath. _"I can't believe that Sasuke likes me…well now I know what he meant when he said it was annoying to see me with Kiba, he was just being jealous. But why does he like me? Why does Naruto like me and Kiba and Gaara? And why all of a sudden boys like me of all people. I'm not that pretty, well I don't think I am but they obviously do since they like me…but maybe it's not so much my looks but more my personality. I mean I don't go crazy and try to get Sasuke's attention like all the other girls. And well I use to be afraid of Gaara but I'm not anymore…is that why he likes me? I just don't know anymore"_ She sighed as she slumped down to the ground.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing on the ground like that?"

"Nothing I was just thinking" She stated as she stood up, looking at the person standing in front of her.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing…it doesn't matter anyway" As she started to walk pass the person but he stopped her.

"Come tell me, you use to tell me everything before you moved now you and I barely talk since Haishi…well since you moved" The older Hyuga stated not wanting to bring up that Haishi kicked her out of the Hyuga manor.

"I know…I'm sorry Kyoshi-niisan" He smiled as he looked at her. Kyoshi was a year older then Neji and was from the same branch as him too. Although Neji now hated the main branch and treats Hinata badly Kyoshi never does that. Neji even forgot his promise that he made to his father about protecting Hinata while Kyoshi was always on Hinata side and didn't care about the feuding that was going on. Kyoshi was about a foot taller than Hinata, has long hair just like Neji and almost looks exactly like him people often mistake the two for twins or brothers. Both Kyoshi and Neji are the only ones in the Hyuga clan that don't have names that start with an 'H'. But Kyoshi and Neji don't really get along since Kyoshi remains to talk to Hinata while Neji does not. Neji doesn't get when Kyoshi talks to Hinata and always him why does he talk to Hinata and that she's from the main branch Kyoshi always told him that he doesn't care about that and that Hinata is his favorite relative and he will talk to whoever he pleases.

"Come on now tell me" He demanded but in a gentle tone. Hinata looked at him and blushed at what she was getting ready to tell him.

"Well there are four boys that like me" She looked at Kyoshi to see what his reaction would be but he just looked like he was waiting for her to finish her story.

"And well…I don't know why they like me of all people"

"Well why wouldn't they?"

"…Kyoshi-niisan I'm not pretty like other girls…" She looked away from him.

"Okay so and?" She looked at him in shocked. She thought that he would disagree with her saying that she was pretty or try to cheer her up like always.

"…Kyoshi-niisan…"

"What is it now?"

"…Nothing" He smirked as he looked at her. _"Can't she tell when I'm just joking around? Of course she's pretty, why can't she see that herself, she's always bringing herself down" _

"Do you like all of these boys" She shook her head.

"No, only two of them" She exclaimed.

"Really who are they?"

"I'm not telling you" She blushed a shade darkly, with the thought of the two males.

"Why, think I'll tell someone?" He asked while frowning.

"I just don't want to"

"Whatever, look these two that you like have you told them that you like them?"

"One doesn't know while the other one I think he does know" She stated.

"Well the other two, do they know you don't like them?"

"Kiba-kun does but Sasuke-kun doesn't" She gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Oh so it's the Inuzuka and Uchiha that like you" He smirked. "The Uchiha he has a lot of admirers does he not?" He asked. He watched as Hinata nodded her head.

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't him" He stated while folding his arms across his chest, looking rather amused.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because his type is arrogant, cold, distance and the list goes on…someone that you'll probably like is that village idiot Naruto" He said. Hinata frowned. "That's not true…I mean Sasuke-kun may seem that way…but he's not…he's nice and kind, there's just a lot of things you don't know about him like I do" She stated defending her friend not even hearing a word he said about Naruto being the village idiot. Kyoshi looked at her and smiled.

"I thought that you didn't like the Uchiha?"

"I-I don't"

"Then what's with the blushing" He touched her cheeks.

"I-I'm not…blushing…I mean I blush all the t-time!" She was starting to get flustered. Hinata knew that Kyoshi knew just how to tease her to the point where she would start to become annoyed.

Kyoshi shook his head. "Not like that, you like him you're just in denial about it, Ms. Denial" He smirked.

"That's not true!" She frowned as she stood up, turning around with her back facing him as she began to walk away.

He watched as she started to walk away. "Hinata-sama…" Hinata stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Are you thinking of helping that Uchiha restore his clan someday. Uchiha-san" He smirked while teasing her. Hinata looked at him and frowned as she walked off ignoring what he just said. Kyoshi smiled he loved teasing Hinata when he could.

"Teasing your little cousin again I see" The female said. Kyoshi turned around and looked at his teammate as he smiled.

"Well I don't get to see her like I use to, so I had to do it" He grinned. "How long were you standing there?" He asked.

"Not long I came just a few seconds ago" Kana stated. Kana was the same height as Kyoshi and she had short brown hair that was spiky, grey eyes, bandages that covered her hands like Lee, she wore all black; the clothes she wears looks like leotard with pants with flat shoes that looked like ballet shoes (she wore them to move around quicker).

"Oh okay"

"Why?"

"It's nothing, Hinata-sama just told me something that she didn't want anyone to hear that's all" He stated.

"I see" She looked at him as she walked closer until she closed the gap and threw her arms around his neck. "Kyoshi, have I told you how much I care for you" She blushed.

"Yes…you've told me about umm…let's see ten times this week" He teased with a smirk playing on his features.

"Stop it with the smart talking" She smirked as she kissed him on the lips. Kyoshi and his teammate have been dating for about two months so far. But the he hasn't told anyone about it yet…because he didn't want to start anything with his other teammate who also likes her.

The raven haired ninja walked as he continued thinking about Hinata. _"Hinata…I wondering what was going through her mind when I told her that I like her"_ He thought to himself as he was walking. When he looked up her saw two teenagers in a make-out session, he blushed as he continued walking.

Both teens stopped when they noticed that someone was near. Kyoshi looked at the teen as his eyes widened.

"Hey…um…um—…Uchiha!" He finally called out once he remembered his name. Sasuke froze as he turned around.

"How do you-"

"Your shirt has the Uchiha symbol on it" He said as he looking at the boy.

"Oh…yeah" He mumbled thinking about how he just almost made himself look like an idiot.

"What do you want?"

"You're on Hyuga Hinata's team right?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded as he looked at the teenager. _"He must be a relative seeing that he has same eyes like Hinata"_ He thought to himself.

"I'm Hyuga Kyoshi and this is my teammate Kana, I'm a part of the Hyuga clan" He said with a smirk on his face. Sasuke nodded.

"That's nice…and I should care because" He said but mumbled the last part as he started to walk away as he rolled his eyes. _"Weirdo"_ He thought as he continued walking.

"Hey, hey, HEY! I'm talking to you. You just don't turn your back when someone older than you is speaking to you"

Sasuke frowned, feeling annoyance starting to rise within him as he stopped walking. "What" He said in an icy cold tone.

"Geez, I don't know what Hinata-sama sees in you" He frowned.

Kana elbowed him in the gut. "Kyoshi-kun…" She whispered.

Sasuke eyes widened. "H-Hinata…?"

"Uhh…it's nothing. I was just talking; I can't even remember what I just said…what were we talking about again?" He smiled nervously. Sasuke stared at him while Kana shook her head.

"Um…What's that?" Both Kana and Sasuke gave him an odd looked.

"Kyoshi-kun, what's that matter with you? Who are you talking to?" Kana asked as she looked at him.

"OH OKAY HERE I COME" Kyoshi looked at Sasuke. "It's my little sister she needs my help… I have to go" He sped off leaving Kana behind.

Kana shook her head. _"Kyoshi-kun doesn't even have a sister"_ She sighed. "Kyoshi-kun…" She looked back at Sasuke and bowed. "Nice meeting you Uchiha Sasuke…oh and sorry about Kyoshi-kun" She bowed and then she disappeared in a blink of an eye. But in reality she was running but in Sasuke's eyes it appeared to him the she disappeared into thin air.

_"C-Could…Hinata like me back?"_ He thought as he blushed.

xxxxxxx

The Hyuga girl continued walking thinking about Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. _"I think I'll go home for a bit"_ She thought as she picked her pace up a bit more. As she finally made it home she closed the door. She walked in the door she walked straight to her bedroom and laid down.

_"It's not even night yet and I'm so tired"_ She yawned as she slowly closed her eyes. As soon as she closed her eyes she could hear a loud woman's voice coming from inside the house.

"Oh Kakashi you're so funny" Hinata rose an eyebrow as she walked out the room to see a woman with her arm around Kakashi while wearing a blush on her face.

"U-Um…"

The woman looked at Hinata and back at Kakashi. "You didn't tell me that you had a daughter" She frowned.

"No-No she's not my daughter, she's too old to be my daughter, she's my student. I'm her sensei" He replied with a nervous chuckle. The woman made a disgusted facial expression.

"You pervert! Keeping young girls in your home like this" She looked at him.

Kakashi waved his hands in his face as he paled. "No it's not like that. I'm just taking care of her for the time being" He explained.

"Aw, how cute you're taking care of her" She smiled. Hinata looked at the two and watched as they walked passed her.

_"Wait a minute, they're going into his…room" Kakashi_ stopped as the woman walked into his room as he looked back at Hinata.

"I think you should leave for a while. Come back in an hour or maybe three hours" He smiled from behind his mask. Hinata blushed as she quickly left the house.

"So much for going to sleep" She was really tired and she couldn't even walk straight. _"I just want to lie down…getting kicked out the house by my sensei"_ She sighed as she looked around and noticed that she was closest to Naruto's place. She knew it would be rude to intrude but she had not where else to go. She couldn't go to the Hyuga manor because she wasn't welcomed there, if she went to Kiba's place he would talk her to death and she would never have been able to go to sleep, and she couldn't go to Sasuke's not after what he confessed to her today plus she never gave him an answer and he would surly ask her about it, and then there was Gaara but she had no clue where he stayed and then there was Sakura again she didn't know where she stayed. As she was walking she finally stopped in front of Naruto's place. She could feel her heart pounding twice as much than it usually does as she knocked on the door.

_"Relax…relax…just relax"_ She told herself over and over. As the door opened there he was.

"H-Hinata, what—what a-are you doing here?" He asked.

"Kakashi-sensei brought home some woman…and told me that he wanted the place to himself and I was really tired and didn't have…well I just wanted to…sleep…and so I came here, is it okay if I can stay just for a few hours?" She asked while blushing.

Naruto stared at her in shock. "Um, sure, it's okay I guess. You just want to sleep?" He asked while looking back into his junky apartment.

"Y-Yes…"

"My place is really junky and I'll hate for you to see it…like that"

"I understand…" She turned around but he grabbed her hand.

"But you can stay…" She looked at him and smiled. As he led her in, she could tell Naruto wasn't lying when he said junky. There was books everywhere, it smelled like ramen was all over the place, ramen cups were everywhere from on the floor, even on the ceiling (how that happened she doesn't know and didn't want to know).

Naruto blushed as he watched her as she looked around his place. "Um…you can sleep on my bed if you'll like, I'm about to leave anyway to go shopping to buy more ramen" He exclaimed. She nodded.

"I'll show you where my room is" He would have let her sleep on the couch but you couldn't even see the couch because clothes were all on it and books. It looked like a pile of dirty clothes just stacked up in that one spot.

When he finally showed her his room she walked in it hit her like a ton of bricks. His room was really junky and the smell…the smell was _**horrible**_. Hinata held her breath but tried her best not to make it look noticeable. It smelled like ramen mixed up with old gym socks and wet dog and Naruto doesn't even have a dog.

_"How can he stand this smell…it's like he's immune to it. I can barely take it"_ She looked at Naruto who was acting like nothing was wrong.

"Sorry that it's so junky…" He grinned. She nodded as she looked at the bed which wasn't even made…but at least it didn't look dirty or anything.

"Well by the time I get back you should be up"

"You're going to be that long at the store?" She asked.

"No…I'm going to train first and then when I get done with that I'm going to the store" He stated. She nodded he head.

"Well I'll be back…" He then walked out the room and then the door. Then it hit her, she was actually in Naruto's home…in his bedroom. She blushed. _"I can't believe it I'm in Naruto's bedroom…I can't believe it"_ She walked slowly over to the bed and laid down. "Wow it's really comfortable and his sheets smell really good not like ramen at all like I thought it would smell like" She blushed as she buried her face in his sheets. She took a deep breath and then she started to close her eyes.

She had her eyes closed for about five minutes then she opened them. _"Who am I kidding I can't sleep when I smell that…that smell"_ She got up from the bed with a determined expression.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Five hours passed so far and Naruto was done training and done shopping for more ramen. When he enters his house he dropped everything. "M-My…a-apartment…" He looked around wearing a shocked expression. "I-It's clean…and it smells really good in here" He looked around in amazement. "Did Hinata do this…for me?" He looked around his place.

"My couch…it looks brand new…" He walked into his kitchen. "Wow…it's so clean…my dishes they're clean…my refrigerator it's clean inside and out" He grinned. He then walked into his bathroom to see that it was sparkly clean and then he walked into his bedroom.

"Wow it smells much better in here…wow I forgot that I had this" He said while looking at his DVD player. He then saw a note that was on his nightstand.

_I hope you aren't mad that I clean your apartment without asking. I just wanted to do something nice for you, even though I intended on going to sleep, I never did. Well I'll see you tomorrow._

_Hinata,_

Naruto blushed as he looked at the note. "She did this for me…" He smiled as he sat down on his bed. _"…Hinata…"_

xxxxxxx

It was now the next day in Konoha and Naruto was walking with a grin on his face. Sasuke spotted him from afar wondering what he could be grinning about.

"Hey stupid" He called out. Naruto looked at him still grinning. "What's with you?"

"Oh nothing, just that Hinata did something really nice for me last night"

"What? Last night…what did she do?" He asked with his mind in the gutter.

"She cleaned my whole apartment just for me…" He sighed dreamily.

"Why would she do that?" He asked relived that his thoughts were wrong.

"She said she just wanted to do something nice for me" He smiled. Sasuke frowned as he looked at the blonde.

"Man…Hinata is so cute" Naruto sighed out loud causing Sasuke to get angry.

"What about Sakura? I thought that you liked her?"

"She's alright"

"Well you can't have both" Sasuke pointed out.

"I know that"

"Well choose one"

"I don't know who to choose"

"Well you're going to have to choose someday"

"Why do you even care?" He snapped back, becoming agitated by his friend.

"I don't. I…just don't want—just forget it stupid it doesn't matter why I care"

Naruto gave him an odd stare. "Okay…?"

"Look the other day when I told you that you will have competition…"

Naruto looked at Sasuke nodding his head, "Yeah what about it?"

"I wasn't talking about Kiba…I was talking about me" Naruto stared at him in shock then he frowned ruining his mood.

"You like Hinata?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I was you competition if I didn't, stupid" He frowned.

"Look Hinata doesn't like you, she likes me"

"Well I wouldn't be too sure about that" He stated thinking back to what Kyoshi said. Both boys glared at each other until Sakura came.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" She blushed. Sasuke turned around when he heard his name being called.

"Sakura…" Is all he said, becoming uninterested by her presence. She looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Hi Sakura, how are you?"

"Okay…I guess" She looked at Sasuke remembering what he told her the other day. Sasuke knew that's what she was thinking about as he looked at her.

"So what's with the awkward silence…oh look there's Hinata I think I better get going…there's something I need to tell her" He looked at Sasuke before walking off. Sasuke wanted to get to Hinata before him but he just decided to leave it alone.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at her. "What is it?"

"You were right…about what you said, I shouldn't be anyone but myself" He looked at her in shock.

"That's why…I've decided to be myself…because I won't give up on you Sasuke-kun" She looked at him with a determined expression. He had thought that she was about to tell him that she was about to give up on him but she tells him that she's still going after him.

"Sakura you can try all you want to try to be with me but I don't like you"

"I'm still not going to give up on you…I won't lose to Hinata" She stated.

He sighed. "Listen Sakura…I don't like you nor will I ever. I closest you and I will ever be is just as friends nothing more, do you or rather can you understand that"

"I understand"

He smiled. "Now there wasn't that simple"

"But I'm still not giving up on you" Sasuke frowned. "You know what, I really don't have time for this" He then left, leaving the pink haired ninja alone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata I just want to thank you for cleaning my apartment. I mean you didn't have to do that" He smiled at her. She blushed.

"I-I just wanted to do something nice for you…" She blushed but then she noticed Sasuke making his way towards them. "Listen N-Naruto-kun I have to go…there's something that I must attend to" She wanted to try her best to avoid him.

"Oh is it okay if I come with you?"

"Idiot, you just don't invite yourself somewhere and she didn't even ask you if you wanted to go" Sasuke frowned.

Naruto glared at him. Hinata looked away from Sasuke trying her hardest not to blush. Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "So Hinata can I talk to you in private?" He asked. Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Um…"

"I don't want any idiots listening to what I'm going to ask you" He shot a glare at Naruto. Naruto shot him the glare back.

Hinata looked at Sasuke. What was she going to do? What if he asked her about her answer…did she like him? She wasn't going to lie Sasuke was a very cute boy…but…well there wasn't a 'but' not anymore. She looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Y…we may talk" She stated. Naruto looked at Hinata and then at Sasuke.

"Well I'm going to be waiting here…" Hinata and Sasuke looked at Naruto. "I'm going to be here waiting for_ you_ Hinata" He said while glaring at Sasuke. Hinata blushed as she nodded. Sasuke then started walking knowing that Hinata will follow.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hinata, you never gave me an answer"

_"I knew it was coming, I just knew it"_ "Well Sasuke-kun what do you want me to say? You just told me that you liked me…what can I say?"

Sasuke blushed. "Well…I-I…I don't know" He yelled out in frustration causing Hinata to look at him. "Look you're the first girl that I've ever liked and…I don't know how to act in this type of situation. I like you and that's all I can say. A-And I want to know…i-if you like…m-me" He stuttered as he looked away from her blushing.

Hinata blushed. "S-Sasuke-kun…I-I…" She didn't know what to say. He still hadn't made eye contact with her yet; he was too embarrassed to even look at her.

_"What…what if she turns me down? No, I can't think like that I have to think positive about this…"_ He thought to himself.

"S-Sasuke-kun…I do like you" He looked at her blushing harder than he ever has. "But…I only see you as a friend nothing more" She whispered turning him down. He looked at her, hurt shown all throughout his eyes. He then frowned.

"Why is it because you like the Naruto better than me? What is it you see in him anyway? I'm better than he is. I'm stronger, better looking, I'm not stupid like he is" He ranted on and on until Hinata cut him off.

"It's not about whose stronger, better looking or being smart or dumb…I-I just-"

"I don't care anymore. I don't know why I liked you to begin with" He glared at her as he left her standing there.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry" She whispered. She hated turning him down like that…but it was the truth she only saw him as a friend and nothing more.

xxxxxx

_"I can't believe it…she turned me down…I Uchiha Sasuke the most popular boy among girls got turned down…by the prettiest girl in Konoha…"_ He frowned. As he was walking he happened to bump into Kyoshi.

"Hey, Sasuke?" He smirked. Sasuke looked up at the older Hyuga and frowned.

"Not you again…what do you want?" He was already in a bad mood.

"Nothing, I just said hello is all."

"You lied, I thought you said Hinata liked me" He glared.

"What I never said that"

"Yeah you did…"

"No I didn't" Kyoshi frowned.

"Yeah, you said 'I don't know Hinata-sama see in you'" Sasuke said the same words he said.

"Yeah I did say that…but I never said Hinata-sama likes you…that could have meant anything. I only said that because I was talking trash about you" Sasuke frowned as he looked at Kyoshi. "He talking about me like he's not even talking to me"

"And Hinata-sama was defended you saying that you were not all the things I called you and other crap like that…and then I said that she likes you and then she started blushing and saying that I was wrong and blah, blah, blah"

"So she does like me?"

"I don't know and don't care, maybe she does but she's probably in denial about the whole thing. You know you're not the only boy that likes Hinata-sama" Kyoshi stated.

"I know…Naruto and Kiba like her too" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah I know Kiba likes her but the village idiot likes her as well…I figured that Hinata-sama would like someone like him…" Sasuke frowned.

"But there is another guy but I'm not sure who he is" Kyoshi stated.

Sasuke frowned. He knew exactly who the other person was. It was Gaara; he was the only other person that's a male that Hinata talks to. He frowned.

"Look if you ever want Hinata-sama to tell you that she likes you…you have to make her jealous"

"J-Jealous…?"

"Yeah, if anyone knows Hinata-sama it's me and well maybe Neji but I know her better than he does…that damn bastard" Kyoshi hissed causing Sasuke to give him a odd look.

"Umm…" Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Well look I know what I'm talking about. Hinata-sama may seem like that type not to get jealous"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _"Oh yes she is…every time Sakura is around Naruto she has that look in her eyes"_ He thought to himself.

"But she will get jealous. I know you have a lot of female admires, use one of them to your advantage to make Hinata-sama jealous"

"Why would I have to do something like that? I don't want any of those girls to think that I like them"

"Look trust me, I've been through this before I know what I'm talking about and trust me and it will work" He stated referring to his teammate Kana. Sasuke thought over and looked at him still very doubtful about the whole thing.

"Look you'll have nothing to worry about I'll help you the whole way through" He smirked.

_"Although he looks a lot like Neji he acts nothing like him" Sasuke_ thought as he looked at Kyoshi. "Sure…I'll do it"

"Great, now first this is what you do" Kyoshi started talking to Sasuke as the raven haired ninja listened to the older teen.

xxxxxxx

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. By the way, please read 'An Affair to Remember' by Ankomaru. She just uploaded the first chapter and it's great. Please check it out. Also, for those who read my other story 'You Belong With Me' I plan on hopefully updated that sometime within the next four days, as well as 'Love for the Uchiha', 'The Unknown' and possibly either 'The Story of her Life' or 'When it was Hinata Pt.2" **

**Thank you for everyone reviews. And to answer 'UchihaFanForever' question in the review, all my chapters are already typed, from this chapter all the way to chapter thirty-six. There isn't much Shino scenes in the story but I can try and add some in for you in the later chapters n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Ignoring her

A week has passed since Sasuke's and Hinata's talk. The two have seen each other since that day but Sasuke always ignores her.

"Hi Hinata" The blonde greeted her happily. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" She smiled then she looked at Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" She smiled as she looked at him.

"Hn" She all she got from him. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I wonder what's gotten into him. Does he still like Hinata? Because if not…it's my chance to ask her out" He looked at Hinata and blushed.

"Hinata…" Hinata looked at him.

"H-Hai…?"

"Hinata I wanted to know if you'll maybe want to go out…on like a-"

"It's really nice out today, isn't it?" Sasuke said out loud trying to get both Hinata and Naruto's attention. Naruto frowned. "Oh no Sasuke-, you're not stopping me from asking her this time" He frowned.

"What are you talking about stupid?"

"Look, Hinata I wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me…later today." He asked. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto but tried to remain calm. Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed.

"A-A d-date…?

"Yeah…I mean if you want to"

"Don't you still like Sakura? I mean that is what you told me, that you couldn't choose which one you'd whether be with" Sasuke smirked as he closed his eyes. Naruto frowned at he looked at Sasuke.

"Stay out of this Sasuke!" He snapped, slowly turning his attention to looked at Hinata. "Listen Hinata it is true I do like Sakura, not as much though but I like you as well…but you're the one that I asked out on a date not Sakura…so please…" He looked at her in a pleaded way.

Hinata looked at him not knowing what to say. _"Actually he has asked Sakura out on a date before"_ She thought to herself. She then looked at Sasuke who still wasn't looking at her but he had a smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes, I'd love too" She said while blushing. Sasuke looked at her in shock. That wasn't the answer that he was expecting. He looked at Naruto who had the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8 tonight" He blushed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at the two. "Maybe…we could double date" He mumbled. Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke in shock.

"B-But I thought that you liked Hina-"

"I'm going out with this girl name Natsume" Sasuke interrupted Naruto. He opened his eyes to glance at Hinata and sure enough she looked surprised.

_"I think this is working"_ He thought to himself.

Flashback

_"Okay if that village idiot Naruto asked Hinata out on a date while being in front of you, you say: Oh we should double date. There's no doubt about it that they would look at you really shock because Naruto knows that you like Hinata and would most likely say something like 'I thought that you liked Hinata' but you're going to cut him off before he gets any further because if you don't you're going to have to answer that question of his and I know you don't want to answer that now do you?" He looked at the raven haired ninja. _

_"No…" He responded. _

_"Next tell them any girl's name that has interest in you and tell them that you're going out with her and then you go from there…understood?" _

_"Yeah, I get it" He replied back gruffly._

_End of Flashback _

_"It's almost like he can predict the future or something. Well he did say that he has been through this before"_ He continued looked at the shocked Hyuga's expression.

"I…um" She didn't even know what to say. _"Why am I feeling like these…why do I feel so jealous…"_ She thought as she looked away from him.

_"Good she's stuttering, meaning that she's probably feeling jealous right about now…"_ He smirked.

"Well, are you dating this girl?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, I might, who knows I think that I might ask her out again…she's really cute" He stated starting to feel stupid saying that. Naruto gave him an odd stare. He never heard Sasuke talk like that before.

"C-Cute…? Are you okay Sasuke?" He asked. Sasuke frowned.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" He glared.

"Nothing…I guess we can double date, okay?" He looked at Hinata.

She smiled weakly. "Yes…we can" She said in a whisper. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed her expression and went to her side and grabbed her hands. He stood in front of her blocking Sasuke's view of her.

"Hinata are you okay?" He asked as holding her hands.

"I'm fine…N-Naruto-kun I just-"

"Sasuke-kun I'm so happy that I found you!" The girl ran up towards Sasuke and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek catching him completely off guard.

"What the hell?" He shouted.

"Sasuke-kun it's me, Natsume" She blushed. Sasuke frowned but he noticed that Naruto was giving him a suspicious look while Hinata just stared at the girl.

"Hi Natsume…" He groaned slightly.

"Oh I can't wait until our date Sasuke-kun" She grinned.

"Yeah…me either" He tried to smile at the girl but he couldn't. The girl looked at Sasuke's teammates. "Oh hello…I almost didn't see you there…I'm Natsume you must be Sasuke-kun's teammates" She smiled while holding onto Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah, that's us" Naruto grinned, eyeing the girl.

"You must be Naruto and you must be Hinata" She smiled at the two.

"So Sasuke told you about us?" Naruto grinned.

"Yes…he told me that there was one idiot on his team and one Hyuga girl…and I knew that you were the idiot and she was the Hyuga because of her eyes" She smirked. Sasuke sighed.

"Idiot, huh?" He glared at Sasuke. "I think he has me confused with himself, he's the idiot not me" He frowned.

"Hey don't call Sasuke-kun an idiot" Natsume frowned. Naruto frowned at the girl.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, I'm tired of hearing your dumb name" He then stormed off. Hinata looked at Naruto as he eyes saddened.

"N-Naruto-kun…" She looked at the girl and frowned as she then left to go after Naruto.

"Damn ugly Hyuga girl just glared at me. Who does she think she is? I ought to show her whose boss" She frowned.

Sasuke snapped as he looked at the girl. "Don't talk down on Hinata like that" He frowned. Natsume looked at Sasuke in shock. "Listen if I ever hear you talk bad about her again I'll hurt you" He glared at her.

"…Sasuke-kun…" She looked at him in shock. He turned his back on her getting to walk away that is until Natsume then jumped on his back holding him by his neck.

"You'll hurt me you say, what is it? Do you have a _'thing'_ for her or something? Well DO YOU" She yelled in his ear. Sasuke tried to pull the girl off of him since she was choking him.

_"This girl is nuts…"_ He then flipped the girl over him. The girl fell to the ground and then she started crying. Sasuke gave her an odd look.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun…did I hurt you?" She asked as she looked at him.

"What's your problem? Are you crazy or something?"

"No…" The girl remained quiet for a while as then she looked at the ground. "What just happened?"

"Tch, just forget it" Sasuke walked away. _"Out of all the girls I choose to make Hinata jealous…I pick the crazy one who loses her memory and bi-polar. Why am I doing something like this" _He frowned to himself.

"I'm leaving" He then walked off leaving the girl alone still sitting on the ground.

xxxxxxxx

"N-Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun" Hinata called out for him. He stopped as he turned around to look at Hinata.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm tired of hearing his name. Sasuke, Sasuke, It's annoying how girls act around him. They act as if he were some type of prince or something" Naruto frowned at the thought of Sasuke. "Am I that ugly compared to him?"

"No! Naruto-kun isn't ugly at all. Naruto-kun is very cute" Hinata blushed. But then she covered her mouth with her hands as she did a triple blush. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Hinata…do you really think so?" He asked as he looked at her. She nodded her head as she looked at him. "I've always thought that you were cute…" She blushed as she looked away from her. Naruto blushed as he looked at her. He looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"I think you're very cute too" He smiled as he looked at the blushing Hyuga.

"N-Naruto-kun" She stuttered as she looked at him. He grinned as he held her hand. "So I guess I'll be seeing you later along with Sasuke and his um…date" He said frowning at the thought of the girl. She smiled at the blonde.

"Wait N-Naruto-kun…?" He looked at her waiting for her to speak. "W-Where will be going?" He grinned.

"It's a surprise" He grinned before letting her hand go and walking away.

Hinata blushed as she watched him walk away. "A surprise huh? I know that kid is always eating at the place, I hope he isn't thinking of taking you there for a first date" The male Hyuga stated as he looked at Hinata. Hinata turned around and looked Kiyoshi.

"K-Kiyoshi-niisan" She said in surprise as she looked at him. "So are you ready for you fight with Neji?" He asked while looking serious.

"No…I don't want to fight him…I will lose" She stated honestly. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hinata-sama, have faith in yourself, believe in yourself. I hate hearing you bring yourself down all the time it annoys me. You may not be as strong as him but I'm positive that you will prove everyone wrong when you fight him. I know you can" She looked at him and smiled.

"Have you been training?" He watched as she nodded her head. "That's good, listen I want to start training you this month. I want you to become stronger so you can defeat him, okay?" She nodded. Kiyoshi was a very strong teen, maybe stronger than Neji if he were to fight him he could easily defeat him by out smarting him, not that Neji wasn't smart but certain things Kiyoshi knew that Neji did not.

"I'm going to start training you every day until this month is over, that means you won't be around your teammates as much as you want to maybe be, is that okay?"

"I want you to train me Nii-san" She smiled. He grinned as he looked at her.

"Tomorrow at five o'clock sharp in those training grounds that near the forest of death and don't be late or else. Oh and by that way I'm not going to go easy on you Hinata-sama" He stated as he stated walking away.

"I know, as I expect from Kiyoshi-niisan" She nodded as she watched him walk off.

xxxxxxxxx

It was now eight o'clock time for Hinata's date with Naruto. She was blushing from head to toe. She didn't even know what to wear_. "Should I dress casual or dress up? How do I know when I haven't a clue where we are going? I don't want to look like an idiot if I dress up and everyone has on casual clothes on…"_ She sighed as she looked at her clock in her room. It was seven o'clock. She only had an hour to get ready.

She had gone to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she rushed back to her room to go find something to wear.

Kakashi could hear Hinata in her room yelling 'I don't know what to wear' and 'I can't find anything' to 'I'm running out of time'. Kakashi stared at her bedroom door from the living room for a few seconds before going back to reading his book.

Hinata finally came out of her room wearing a red spaghetti strap top, she had a little lip gloss on and blue jeans that weren't tight fitting but were tight enough. Kakashi looked at her and smirked from behind his mask.

"So where might you be going?"

"N-Naruto-kun asked m-me out" She stuttered while looking away from her sensei.

"Ah a date with Naruto you say. Hmmm, I see so what about Sasuke? What does he think about this?" Hinata cheeks turned red as she shook her head.

"Sasuke-kun has a date, w-we're double dating" She stated causing Kakashi to sit up from the couch and look at the Hyuga.

"Sasuke has a date?" He asked. She nodded her head. Kakashi chuckled as he lied back down.

"So what's the girl like?"

"She's okay…I-I guess" She stated as she looked at him.

"I see…" Then the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted the silence the fell between the two. Kakashi looked at Hinata and noticed that she had a nervous look on her face. He smirked as he went to go open the door to see the blonde standing there a nervous look as well but he was grinning.

"H-Hi Kakashi-sensei" He smiled.

"Hello Naruto, are you here for Hinata?" He asked. He knew that he was but he just wanted to ask.

"Yes, is she ready?"

"Yes, she's ready. Hinata your Naruto-kun is here" He teased while both Naruto and Hinata blushed. Hinata walked towards Naruto and sighed in relief when she realized that he was wearing casual clothes.

"H-Hi Hinata" He smiled. Hinata blushed as she looked at Naruto and smiled.

"H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" She blushed. Kakashi looked at the two and smiled but then he looked back at Naruto and put on a serious face.

"What time do you expect to have Hinata home?" He asked causing Naruto to stare at him. "Maybe around eleven o'clock" He stated.

"Hmm…no how about ten o'clock" Kakashi stated acting like a father would if his daughter were to go out on her first date with a boy.

"Okay, ten o'clock is fine" Naruto smiled.

Kakashi nodded. "And don't try anything slick Naruto" He stated before closing the door. Naruto gulped as he looked at Hinata who was blushing.

"Kakashi-sensei acts almost like a father, ne" He stated as he looked at her.

She smiled. "Almost, more like an older brother figure to me" She smiled. "But I'm sure he was just kidding around" She smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah, come on, Sasuke and Natsume are going to meet us at Ichiraku's" Hinata nodded.

"Is that where we're going to eat" She asked thinking back to Kiyoshi words.

"No, I told you it's a surprise" She grinned as he looked at her. She blushed when she felt him grab her hand.

As they were walking they could see Sasuke and Natsume waiting for them. Natsume was holding on tightly to Sasuke's arm like she was afraid he might turn around and leave her. Sasuke looked at his hand in Natsume's, it was turning red and purple because she was holding his hand so tight she was cutting off his circulation in his hand but acted as it didn't hurt although it did.

She grinned as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello Naruto and Hinata, it's nice to see you two again" She grinned.

Both Naruto and Hinata gave her an odd look_. "Just yesterday this girl was calling me an idiot and now she acts as if were good friends" _Naruto looked at the girl.

Sasuke scoffed as he looked away from Natsume. "So where are we going?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the hyperactive ninja.

"It's this new place, where they have a lot of American food. I've always wanted to go there and try their food…"

"Ah I've heard of the place you're talking about. I've been there its ready nice" Natsume pronounced as she looked at Naruto and grinned.

"So are you guys ready" Sasuke slightly frowned when he noticed that Naruto had his arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're ready" He stated as he sighed as he looked at Natsume. _"Man I really don't want to do this"_ He stated as he looked away from her. The raven haired ninja slowly grabbed around Natsume's waist and pulled her close to him. Naruto didn't seem to notice but Hinata did. Sasuke had caught Hinata looking at him and notice her expression. She looked like she was jealous. He smirked as he looked at the Hyuga girl.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I really love being so close to you" Natsume smiled as she looked at the boy. Sasuke really wanted to push the girl away but forced a smile on his face.

xxxxxxx

The four finally arrived at the restaurant and took a booth to sit at. Naruto and Hinata sat next to each other while Sasuke and Natsume sat next to each other. Naruto sighed as he looked at Hinata and then Sasuke and Natsume. It was very quiet and he didn't like the silence on bit so he started talking.

"So Natsume, um what do you do?" He asked. Natsume looked up and across the table to the person sitting in front of her.

"What do I do?" Naruto nodded. "Well right now, I'm working at this supermarket, and I'm currently in school"

"Ninja school at the academy?" Naruto asked.

Natsume shook her head. "No-No, I'm in middle school. I couldn't be a ninja it's too troublesome for me. Fighting isn't my style at all, but I've heard from other people that I'll make a good ninja because I'm very strong" She grinned but the grin faded away quickly but Sasuke and the other didn't seem to notice. Both Naruto and Hinata nodded while Sasuke remained quiet.

"So Hinata and Naruto are you two dating?" She asked while looking at them with a mischief look in her eyes while smirking. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed while Sasuke stared at the two wondering what they were going to say.

"Um…um" Is all the Hyuga could say while Naruto blushed.

"No we're not , we are just friends b-but, I do like her" He blushed. Sasuke glared at Naruto while Natsume smiled.

"Aw how sweet. Hinata you should date him he's really good for you" Natsume grinned while looking at the blushing Hyuga.

"No she shouldn't!" Sasuke blurted out causing Hinata and Naruto along with Natsume to give him an odd stare. "I mean um, where is that waitress, she sure is taking a long time" Sasuke changed the topic quickly while looking around the restaurant.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but said nothing. "Yeah she is" He clenched his teeth while glaring at the Sasuke while Sasuke glared back. Both Natsume and Hinata noticed that the two were staring at each other as they both sweat dropped.

"Oh what do you know, here is the waitress" Natsume stated snapping both Sasuke and Naruto out of their glaring contest.

"Hello I'm Samara and I'll be your waitress for the night" She smiled. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties, long black hair that reached to her knees, and she has blue eyes. Naruto and Natsume grinned, Hinata smiled while Sasuke just had that same scowl implanted on his face as he looked at the lady.

"What can of drinks do you want?" She asked.

" I'll have a sprite" Naruto stated.

"Water" The raven haired said in a mumble.

"I'll have water also" Hyuga said as she blushed.

"I'll have…a Pepsi" Natsume grinned. The waitress nodded as she wrote everything down. "Okay, Sprite, two waters, and one Pepsi" They all nodded.

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks and then I'll take your orders" The woman walked away.

"She was nice" Naruto stated.

"Yeah, we should leave a big tip" Natsume agree. Hinata grabbed a menu and started looking in the menu as did Sasuke.

"What are you getting?" He asked as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata glanced at the menu. "Not sure, maybe the uh…chicken wings" She said in an unsure voice. Sasuke nodded.

"I might get that as well" He said. She looked up at Sasuke to see him smiling at her. She blushed and looked back down at the menu. Naruto noticed this and frowned at Sasuke but then he smirked.

"So Hinata after this I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere else" He whispered in her ear as he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer towards him. Sasuke glared at the blonde.

Hinata was started to get embarrassed since everyone was looking at them whispering. "N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto could tell that she was nervous as he put his face closer towards her ear.

"Don't mind those nosy people, let them stare" He whispered as he looked at her. She blushed since he was close enough to kiss her if he wanted to. Sasuke let out a growl as he looked at the two.

"Alright that's enough you two, you're drawing in too much unwanted attention to this table" He stated while closing his eyes.

Naruto nodded as he let go of Hinata. The waitress came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. And when she left they waited for a good five minutes before they started talking again.

"So Hinata, do you have any siblings?" Natsume asked wanted to know more about Hinata. Hinata nodded her head.

"How old are they?"

"Hanabi is five years old" She said in a whisper.

"Are they two of you close? Like does she look up to you?" She asked. Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata also wanting to know that answer to her question. They knew she had a sister but they didn't know if they were close or not.

"We are not that close and no she doesn't look up to me. She looks up to someone else" She stated, referring to Neji and Kiyoshi who Hanabi also admires.

Natsume made a sad expression. "Oh, well I understand I'm the youngest of six children and I don't get along with any of them except my brother who he the fifth youngest. My siblings for some reason hate me. They are all ninjas unlike me…and they see me as a weakling since I'm the only one in our clan that doesn't want to be a ninja" Sasuke looked at her in shock as did Naruto and Hinata. They all didn't know this about her.

"What clan are you from?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Natsume. "I'm from the Sakamochi clan…we are mostly known for our kenjustu and prodigy eye" She stated.

"Prodigy eye?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Hm…the prodigy eye allows us to see into the future and it is also very similar to your Sharingan Sasuke-kun. We can copy movements that we see our opponents do. When we activate our Prodigy eye, it's a white pearl color with a black swirl around it and it has a small diamond in the middle. Some describe it like a vortex that you can't look away from…" She stated as she looked at them. They all seemed to be amazed by what she was telling them as they all looked at her.

"I've heard of your clan before, they are very strong" Hinata stated as she looked at her. Natsume smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well…I guess so…" Sasuke stared at Natsume.

"Have you ever activated your Prodigy eye?"

"Well…once before…but sometimes it activates own its own when I'm not in a good mood, rather I'm sad or angry it will activated" She stated. Sasuke nodded.

"Wow you're clan seems to be very cool" Naruto grinned. Natsume smiled. "Oh here is the food" Natsume grinned as she looked at the food coming towards them. They all looked at the food while Natsume and Naruto started drooling when they're plate was place in front of them.

"Itadakimasu" Both Natsume and Naruto yelled.

"I-Itadakimasu" Hinata whispered while Sasuke mumbled it as well. Sasuke and Hinata stared at both Natsume and Naruto with wide eyes. They were eating so messy, food being spit out of their mouth when they started talking, food all over their faces. Sasuke stared at Hinata who looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He smirked.

"It seems these two were very hungry, right Hinata?" Sasuke pointed out as he smirked at Hinata. Hinata smiled at Sasuke and nodded. Both Sasuke and Hinata started eating their food but not as messy as the other two.

"Ah, that was so good" Naruto sighed as he rubbed his belly.

Natsume nodded. "Yeah, so good. I might want seconds"

Sasuke glared at her. "I'm not here to buy you seconds unless its dessert. Have you forgotten that it's I that's paying" He asked as he looked at her. He has seen Natsume around the village before and knows that she can eat as much as Chouji maybe even more.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry" She smiled. Sasuke nodded as he looked back at Hinata who had finished as well. _"That was quick just a few seconds ago her plate was full"_ He looked at Hinata who was smiling as she looked at Natsume. Sasuke looked at Hinata, he wanted to be the one that was going out on the date with her, and he wanted to be the one that sits next to her. But no it was the Naruto, he's the one that she likes, admires, he was her date, he was the one sitting next to her not him. He frowned.

"So where are you two going after this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the raven haired boy and the brown haired girl.

"Well I'm not sure, what do you have planned Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing, I'm taking you home after this and I'm going home" Natsume pouted. "But they are doing something why can't we?" She pouted. Sasuke frowned as he looked at her.

"We're not them, we don't have to do something just because they are. If they jumped off a bridge would you want to as well" Natsume frowned as she ignored Sasuke's question.

"Hn…" Naruto and Hinata looked at Natsume and sighed.

"This was fun" Hinata said trying to break the silence.

"Yeah this was, we should do it again" Sasuke did a double look at Natsume. _"Again, no I can't do this again. I don't want to out on another date with her. The girl is okay one minute then she goes berserk and tries to hurt me if I say something that she doesn't like. Well I'm lucky she didn't do anything this time while we were out…"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the bi-polar girl sitting next to him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Um, sure whatever" He sighed. Naruto grinned while Hinata looked away from the table only to see Kiyoshi sitting not too far away from their booth. He was with his teammates from what it looked like. Hinata looked at Kiyoshi and then back at Naruto.

"I'll be right back" Naruto looked at her and nodded. They all watched as she stood up and walk away from the table.

"Hey that's that guy" Sasuke mumbled as he looked at the table that Hinata was approaching.

"What guy?" The blonde asked.

"Kiyoshi, he's related to Hinata" Sasuke stated. Naruto looked at Hinata and the guy that she was talking to.

xxxxxxxx

"Hinata-sama I never thought I'll see you here. Is your teammates with you" Kiyoshi asked while looking around for her table.

"Yes, they are over there" She looked back at her table. Kiyoshi looked at her table to see Naruto, Sasuke and Natsume all looking in his direction. Kiyoshi waved as he looked at their table.

"So who's the other girl?" Kana asked as looked at Hinata.

"That's Natsume; she's Sasuke's _date_" She whispered the last part.

Kiyoshi smirked as he looked at her. _"It seems that my plan is working. Hinata-sama is jealous of that girl"_ He looked back at Natsume and then back to Hinata.

"So are you kids having fun?" Kazuya asked. Kazuya was Kiyoshi's other teammate. He was about an inch taller than Hinata. He had red hair just like Gaara and it was spiky just like Kiba's, he had grey eyes, and wore clothes similar to Neji's except his vest was black and he wore his headband over his head covering his left eye.

"Yes, we are having fun Kazuya-kun" She smiled.

"That's good" He said as he looked back at her food and starting eating his French fries. Kiyoshi looked at Kazuya and back at Hinata. "So don't forget tomorrow" Kazuya and Kana looked at Kiyoshi.

"What's tomorrow?" The red head asked.

"I'm training Hinata-sama for her big match against Neji" Kiyoshi stated.

Kazuya looked at Hinata and smirked. "Ah you're fighting against the genius of Hyuga, eh?" Kiyoshi frowned as he looked at his best friend.

"He's not the only genius" Kiyoshi said. Kana looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

"We all know that you are the true genius Kiyoshi-kun" She blushed. Kazuya looked at Kana and frowned as he scoffed. He didn't know that Kana the girl that he has had a crush on since forever is now dating his best friend. He if did know it was really hurt him.

"So training Hinata…that sounds like fun" Kazuya stated as he closed his eyes. "How about I help out also? I can improve her when he comes to speed" Kazuya smirked. Kazuya just like Kana is very fast they are known as the fastest ninja in Konoha along with Lee who is pretty fast himself. Just like Lee, Kazuya also wear weighs. His jacket that he wears weighs over twenty tons and he walks around like its light as a feather. It was his choice to wear the jacket so he can become faster and his teacher didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hmm…I guess that's alright" Kiyoshi turns to look at his cousin. "Are you okay with that?" Hinata nodded. She was very pleased that her cousin and his teammate are willing to help her train. She wanted her sensei to train her but he was training Sasuke and she knew that her father was out of the question.

"Alright then, you have her in the mornings and I'll train her at night" Kazuya smirked as he looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled. "Thank you Kiyoshi-niisan and Kazuya-kun" She bowed before walking away.

"That was very nice of you two…I'm proud of you guys helping Hinata out like that" Both male's blushed as they looked away from Kana.

xxxxxxxxxx

"That sure took you a long time Hinata" Naruto stated as he grinned. "Ah sorry, Kiyoshi-niisan and I were discussing something" She explained. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, well are you guys ready" Natsume said as she looked at everyone. They all nodded as Naruto and Sasuke paid for their food along with their dates. As they left the restaurant Sasuke looked back at Kiyoshi's table and noticed that Kiyoshi gave him thumbs up sign. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left out the door.

As they were walking they all stopped and look at each other. "So um I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" Natsume stated. She looked at Sasuke. "I really have to hurry and get home now or my mom is going to kill me she doesn't even know that I'm out" She said as she looked at Sasuke. She waved goodbye to everyone and turned around and left.

"So, do you like her a lot?" Naruto asked the raven haired ninja.

"She's okay…" He looked at Hinata who seemed to be in deep thought.

"So you guys want to do this again tomorrow" Sasuke shrugged while Naruto looked at Hinata who was still in deep thought.

"Hinata, do you want to do this again tomorrow?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Umm…I-I can't…" They both looked at her in shock.

"B-But…I thought that you were having fun?" Naruto asked in a disappointed tone. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the sad blonde.

"I was having fun, lots of fun but I can't because I have to train tomorrow with Kiyoshi-niisan and Kazuya-kun…"

"Kazuya?" Sasuke and Naruto repeated.

"Yes, he's Kiyoshi-niisan's teammates they are both helping me train to get ready for my fight with Neji-niisan. I'll be training this whole month…so I probably won't see you guys in a while" She mumbled as she looked away from them sadly.

They stared at her. "Yeah…I almost forgot that I'm doing training with Ero-Sennin tomorrow" Naruto mumbled. Sasuke looked at the two and sighed.

"And I'm training tomorrow as well. I guess we all need to be training and getting ready for our battles" He looked at his teammates and smiled. They smiled back and nodded.

"This was our last day for fun, tomorrow is training day for all of us…" Hinata stated as she looked at them. " I better get back home so I can get some rest for tomorrow" Hinata stated.

"I'll walk you home" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison. They both glared at each other but stopped when they both looked at Hinata who was smiling at the two.

"Both of you can walk with me if you want" She said while blushing. They both looked at her in shock as she was blushing and smiling. They stared at her for a few seconds before they smiled back.

As they were walking Sasuke on the right hand side of Hinata while Naruto was on the left and they were both holding her hand. Hinata smiled as she held their hands both of they're hands. Naruto had a smile on his face while Sasuke had his head turned away from Hinata but he had a small blush on his face.

The two boys walked hand and hand with Hinata, walking her back to her house. The moment never seemed better for the two boys as they both glanced at the Hyuga girl blushing, their teammate, their friend, the girl that they both loved…Hyuga Hinata.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay that was the end of this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it. Chapter twelve is coming up. The next chapter is basically Hinata getting her training done by Kiyoshi and Kazuya. You probably won't see much of Sasuke and Naruto as much since they are training with their teachers. But you will see a little more of Neji. Please leave reviews and thanks again.**

_Preview of the next chapter: Training Hyuga Hinata:_

_"Here I what you to wear this" Kazuya stated as he held the vest in his hand handed it to Hinata. Hinata looked at the vest and grabbed it but as soon as she took a hold of it pulled her into the ground._

_"It's too heavy" She stated as she looked at the vest. Kazuya smirked._

_"Of course…I'm going to teach you to become fast just like me and I'm going to teach you in just one month. But you're going to have to wear this jacket at all times" He smirked as he looked at the Hyuuga._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Training Hyuga Hinata**

Today was they day she was going to get ready for her training with her cousin and his teammate Kazuya. Kakashi was already gone for his training with Sasuke. She from what she remembered they were training on top of some mountains. While Naruto…well she wasn't to sure where he was.

Here she was waiting at the training grounds that Kiyoshi had told her to come to. And she had came on time but he wasn't there yet. She waited for it seemed like hours but only fifteen minutes passed. He finally came and looked at Hinata while holding a giant bag.

"Gomen Hinata-sama…I kind of over slept" He grinned. Hinata nodded as she looked at the bag.

"That's okay Niisan" She smiled. "What's in the bag?" She asked as she looked at the black bag. Kiyoshi looked at Hinata and then the bag.

"This bag is full of different weapons that I have. I want to teach you how to use other weapons beside Kunai and Shuriken…" he said as he sat the bag down. Hinata nodded.

"Okay, Hinata-sama do you practice any other type of fighting style besides the Hyuga style?" He asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Hm…I see. I'm going to teach you other fighting styles. Neji is sure enough to use only the Hyuga style and will not use anything else…" He paused before talking again.

"There are a lot of other martial art styles out there Hinata-sama and I'm going to teach you all the styles and techniques I know of all in this one month and I'm sure Kazuya will do the same" He smirked. Hinata nodded.

"First will start with different styles…first one I'm going to teach you is MI-Tsung-I, do you know what that is?" He asked as he looked at Hinata.

"N-No"

"MI-Tsung-I is a northern style of Wushu, 'lost track fighting', it was founded in the tenth century. As the name implies, practitioners engage in body shifting, make sudden changes in direction, and quick and sudden turns, designed to confuse the opponent. The style uses both hard and soft techniques" he explained. He looked at Hinata who seemed to be taking in all what he just told her.

"I used this technique once before on an opponent when I was in the forest of death when I was your age…it works you just have to know how to do it" He smirked. Hinata nodded.

"Are you ready for me to teach you?" He asked as he looked at Hinata. She nodded. He got into his stance which wasn't the Hyuuga stance it was a High Lotus stance. The high lotus stance is similar to a front stance. The lead foot is slightly ahead of the back foot; the front knee is bent more than the back knee and weight rests more on the forward leg. Hinata noticed his stance wasn't a Hyuga stance but made no comment about it and got into her Hyuuga stance.

Kiyoshi ran towards Hinata as Hinata ran towards him. Hinata tried to hit him with Juken but he blocks it with his hands. Kiyoshi slid back as did Hinata as they both looked at each other; Hinata had her Byakugan activated while Kiyoshi did not. Hinata ran towards him once more but as Kiyoshi running towards her getting ready to hit her with Juken he stopped and made a sudden turn in direction. Hinata eyes widened thinking that he was going to hit her with Juken on her stomach but instead when he made his change in direction he hit her on the in the back.

Hinata fell to the ground. Kiyoshi still in his stance looked at the female Hyuuga on the ground. "Come on Hinata-sama you can't give up so easily…get up" He demanded as he looked at his little cousin. Hinata slowly stood up as she turned around and looked at Kiyoshi.

She ran towards him trying to hit again but this time with Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). But Kiyoshi used MI-Tsung-I and shifted his body downward so he couldn't get hit with her attack. Each time she tried to hit him he made a new body shift. From bending his back all the way back, to moving to the side; any body shift you could imagine he did it.

Hinata stopped to take a deep breath before she started running back towards him. Kiyoshi managed to grab both of her hands as he pulled her close to him and kneed her in the stomach. Hinata slid back as she held onto stomach. Kiyoshi looked at Hinata and walked towards her.

"Can you see how I used the MI-Tsung-I?" He asked. Hinata put her hands on her knees and bended down panting.

"H-Hai…"

"Do you think you could learn that?" He asked.

"Hai…I can" He looked at her and walked towards his bag and grabbed a water bottle out of it. "Here catch" He threw the bottle at Hinata as she caught it.

"Arigatou" She thanked him as she started drinking the water.

"Hinata-sama you shouldn't use your Byakugan all of the time" She stopped drinking her water and looked up at him.

"Why not? How will I be able to see the tenketsu?" She asked.

"I rarely use my Byakugan; I know exactly where the tenketsu are without using it. By using your Byakugan you use up your chakra and using too much chakra can result of you getting tired and if that happens you could lose the match" he stated.

"_That is true I do lose a lot of chakra when I use my Byakugan and I also suffer from headaches which can last for hours" _She thought about what he was saying for awhile before she nodded her head in agreement.

"I understand now" He smirked. "Well come on I want to see if you understand how to use MI-Tsung-I" Hinata nodded as they once again started training.

xxxxxxxxx

The two have been training using MI-Tsung-I since five o'clock and it is now twelve o'clock. Hinata and Kiyoshi stopped and looked at each other.

"Well it seems that you have gotten the idea of that style" Kiyoshi pointed out as he looked at the smirking female Hyuuga.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to use the Phoenix Eye. The Phoenix Eye is called Fong Ngan in China; it is a style of Wushu named after the phoenix eye fist that is its main hand technique. The fist is made like this" Kiyoshi showed Hinata by making a fist with one knuckle; his index knuckle protruding out. Hinata watched his fist as he showed her.

"With the force of the blow focused on this area-"He pointed to his protruding finger. "The phoenix eye fist can be quite injurious. Because the system relies on hand techniques, it teaches close-in fighting and many evasive techniques" He continued as he explained all of to the female Hyuuga.

"Try putting your fist like this. It doesn't have to be the index finger like mine is, it can be any finger you want it to be" Hinata nodded.

The female Hyuuga place her hand into a fist as she used her middle finger as the protruding finger. "Good, now I want you to practice using this technique on someone…I'm going to make a clone of myself. I want you to fight my clone by using the Phoenix Eye. Try hitting a tenketsu without using the Byakugan" Hinata nodded but in her mind she didn't know how she was going to see tenketsu without using her Byakugan.

Kiyoshi was just like Naruto his clones were real; they weren't illusions like other ninjas, all of his clones that he makes have chakra. Kiyoshi made one clone as he looked at Hinata.

The clone looked at Hinata and smirked. "Ready whenever you are" Hinata nodded as she ran towards the Kiyoshi clone. The clone dodged every attack that she tried to throw at him. The real Kiyoshi frowned as he watched Hinata.

"Come on Hinata-sama hit him"

"I'm trying…he's too fast" She stated as she tried to hit the clone. The clone smirked as he looked at Hinata.

"I'm not too fast it's just that you're too slow" He smirked. Hinata stopped as she looked at the smirking clone. The clone looked at the now depressed Hyuga.

"Come on fight me. If Neji tries to bring you down is this how you are going act? Depressed and scared? Don't let you opponent know what or how you are feeling. You have to focus on your goal and what is that goal?" The clone asked Hinata.

Hinata looked up at the clone. "T-To defeat Neji-niisan" She stated in a whisper.

"What I couldn't hear you repeat that again"

"To defeat Neji-niisan" She said a little louder this time but still in a quiet tone.

"Speak up Hinata-sama because I don't think you really know what you're goal truly is"

"TO DEFEAT NEJI-NIISAN" She yelled. Both the clone and Kiyoshi smirked.

"That's right to defeat Neji. You have to have Kime. Kime is the ability to focus single mindedly on an immediate goal, and execute whatever action must be taken to successfully complete the goal" The real Kiyoshi stated. Hinata looked at her cousin in amazement. He knew so much about styles, forms and techniques that she did not know. Just like Naruto she really admired Kiyoshi because he was so smart and strong in her eyes.

"Now that you know what you goal is, are you going to try and succeed in that goal" The clone asked. Hinata nodded.

"So are you ready to continue?" The clone asked. Hinata nodded as she got in her Hyuuga stance once more. The clone ran towards Hinata. As Hinata was running towards him she started thinking about his words.

"'_Kime the ability to focus single mindedly on an immediate goal'. I have to become stronger…stronger so I can defeat nii-san, father will be watching and I want him to acknowledge me when he sees me out there…" _ Hinata started once again to hit the clone with the Phoenix Eye.

"_How can I see the chakra points without using my Byakugan? If I focus my chakra to my eyes I will be using my Byakugan…how can I do this…this is harder than I thought" _She finally landed a hit on the clone in the shoulder. The real Kiyoshi smirked.

"Good job Hinata-sama but I want you to try to hit a chakra point…I will know if you do because my clone will disappear" He stated as he watched his clone and Hinata continued to fight. Hinata looked at the clone and studied his body.

"_I think I can hit a chakra point now" _She thought to herself as she ran towards the clone and hit him twenty one times with the Phoenix Eye. The clone disappeared. Kiyoshi watched his cousin with pride as he walked towards her.

"Good you finally realized how to hit a chakra point without using your Byakugan" He smirked.

"H-Hai…I just tried to memorize where the points from when I do activate my Byakugan" She stated as she looked at him. He smirked. "That's good…I'm glad that you have successfully learn two styles so far. The MI-Tsung-I and Phoenix Eye that's good and this is day one of our training" He smiled as he looked at her.

Kiyoshi looked at his watch. "Its 2 o'clock…hmm…let's see" He sat down on the ground pondering what they should do next.

"When you fight with Neji next month how many weapons do expect to use?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Ano…I can't carry many with me Kiyoshi-niisan" She stated.

"Ah but you could…KenKen Neji's teammate" Hinata made a confused expression.

"You mean TenTen?" She corrected him.

"Yeah whatever…she has scrolls in which she summons all of her kunai's and shuriken's…well I'm going to teach you how to do the same" Hinata looks at Kiyoshi as he stand up and walks towards his big black bag and pulls out a summoning scroll.

"Okay you see this scroll" Hinata nodded. "Okay these scrolls have all sorts of weapons in them…anything you can think of it's in here…from swords to Nunchaku" He stated. Hinata looked at the scrolls in shock and amazement.

"Now all you have to do is learn how to summon them" He handed her the scrolls. She looked at them not knowing what to do.

"B-But…how can I do that if I don't know the correct hand seal to summon the weapons?" She asked.

"Oh those aren't just any type of scrolls they only open to the true owner" Hinata looked at him in a confused way.

"But how are they going to open to me when they are yours?"

"These are new and they won't open for me, meaning I am not the true owner" Hinata looked back down at the scrolls.

"B-But how do you know if I am the owner or not?" Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…but there is one way for you to figure out" She looked at him wanted to know the answer.

"Open the scroll" Hinata opened the scroll and looked inside. "As you can see the scroll is blank…no words no nothing…bite down on your thumb and spread your blood across the scroll paper. If writings appear on the paper then you are the owner of that scroll if nothing appears…well you are not the owner" He explained with a serious expression.

Hinata looked at her thumb before she bit down on it. The blood dripped from her thumb as she looked at the scroll. She looked back up and Kiyoshi who was nodded. She nodded back as she wiped her blood across the scrolls paper.

xxxxxxxx

The male Hyuuga was walking in the streets of Konoha when his teammate approached him. "Neji" She called out to him. He stopped and turned around to see TenTen running towards him.

"Yes, TenTen?" He said as he looked at her.

"Neji, do you maybe want to train?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I just finished training not to long ago" He stated as he looked at her. TenTen nodded.

"Have you been to visit Lee at the hospital?" She asked. He looked away from TenTen and narrowed his eyes. He hasn't seen Lee since his match with Gaara and not once had he visited his own teammate in the hospital.

"No, I haven't" He said as he looked back at her.

TenTen slightly frowned. "Neji, I understand that you and Lee are rivals but you could at least visit him in the hospital I mean he is your teammate too" She stated. Neji looked at her in shock before looking away from her.

"I'll visit when I can…I've been too busy training" He mumbled.

TenTen sighed. "Well anyways…I seen Hinata" She said and noticed that Neji quickly shot his head up looking at her.

"You did?" TenTen nodded while smiling but then she made a serious expression.

"I was walking passed the training grounds near the Forest of Death and I saw her there getting trained by some guy…he looked just like you. For a moment I thought it was you but I know that it wasn't because why would you train the person you are going to fight, ne?" She asked.

Neji frowned as he looked at TenTen. "So she was training?"

"Yes and she was doing pretty well…doing attacks that I've never even seen before" She said. She noticed the expression on Neji's face but she couldn't explain the look.

"But don't worry Neji-kun I know that you'll win. You will have nothing to worry about" She smiled.

Neji smirked as he closed his eyes. "I know I have nothing to worry about, Hinata-sama is a weakling, I am much more powerful than she is. At the end of our match it's going to be me that will come out the winner" He stated as he opened his eyes. TenTen smiled.

"Well I have to get going. I'm going to go train now and then I'm going visit Lee again" She stated before walking away.

Neji frowned as he started thinking about Hinata. _"The person no doubt training Hinata-sama is a Hyuuga and most likely it's Kiyoshi. Why is he training her? Hum it doesn't matter anyway…she's getting trained by a weakling just like her" _Neji thought as he smirked but then he frowned again. He knew that Kiyoshi was someone that you shouldn't underestimate and could hold his own, but Kiyoshi couldn't even defeat him when the two of them sparred the other day.

Little did Neji know Kiyoshi is very strong maybe almost stronger than him. But when Neji was sparring with him he caught Kiyoshi on one of his off days where he was never paying attention to what he was doing.

"I have nothing to worry about…fighting Hinata-sama is going to be a breeze" He said talking to no one in particular just himself.

xxxxxxx

Hinata wiped the blood across the scroll awaited to see if there will be any writings on the scroll. Both Kiyoshi and Hinata waited as they both looked at the scroll. The waited and waited. Hinata sighed.

"I'm not the true owner" She whispered feeling kind of disappointed. Kiyoshi looked at Hinata and back at the scroll as his eyes widened.

"Hinata-sama look!" He pointed to the scroll. Hinata looked at the scrolls and noticed that the scroll had the symbols of Yin-Yang on it. Hinata put on the biggest smile she has ever did as she looked at the scroll.

"I-I'm the owner…I'm the owner" She repeated over and over in a happy tone. Kiyoshi smiled as he looked at her.

"See I knew that you were the owner" He grinned. She smiled as she looked at him. The both stood up as she held the scrolls in her hand.

"Now that that's out of the way…try summoning some weapons"

"Should it be a specific kind?" He shook his head but then he thought about her question.

"Yeah…yeah try summoning only Bo staffs" He said as he looked at the ground as if he were thinking about something.

"B-Bo staffs?"

"Yeah…try doing that and aiming them all at me" He said. Hinata nodded as she watched Kiyoshi make twenty clones of himself. All the clones looked at Hinata some smirking while others were frowning.

"Ready?" They all said in unison as they looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded. Hinata threw the two scrolls in the air as she jumped into the air doing twist and turns; it looked like a ballet dancer dancing in the air with the arms moving from here to there in such a motion like a ballet dance. She moved in the air as she started summoning Bo staffs. They all started flying towards all the clones; being flown at them like a spear is thrown.

The Bo staffs started hitting the ground fast as they started hitting some of the clones. Piercing some in the leg, shoulder, chest even the head. One by one clones started to disappear leaving only three clones left and one of them was the real Kiyoshi.

Hinata summoned more staffs as she aimed them at the three Kiyoshi's. Three Bo staffs hit one clone in the leg, and two in the stomach. She looked down at the two remaining Kiyoshi's. She made a determined expression as she looked at the both.

The Bo staffs aimed at the two Kiyoshi's hitting them both. The clone disappeared while the real Kiyoshi fell to the ground. Hinata stopped as she grabbed both scrolls while still in the air as she then jumped but down to the ground and ran towards Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-niisan are you-"She was cut off when he hit her when she was hit with Juken in the face. Hinata slid back and cough up blood.

Kiyoshi stood up. "Hinata-sama remember this, your opponent could always fool you…and you have to be alert and not fall for everything" He stated as he then disappeared. Hinata eyes widened. _"T-That was a clone?" _ She thought to herself as she sensed a familiar chakra behind her. Hinata turned around just in time as she blocked the punch.

Kiyoshi looked at her and smiled. "Very good Hinata-sama…you're being more alert now…" He smirked as he looked at her. Hinata smirked as she looked at Kiyoshi. She then wiped the blood from her mouth as she looked at him and smiled.

"Now that you've learned how to summon weapons from the scrolls…I want to teach you some techniques now" He stated as he looked at her.

"O-Okay…"

"I want to teach you how to use certain weapons while fighting" He stated. Hinata watched him as he walked towards his bag and as he dumped out all of the weapons.

"Choose any weapons you like" He said while looking at all of his weapons while smiling. Hinata looked at all of the weapons.

"There are a lot of weapons in here that I've never even seen before" He nodded. "Hai…a lot of these are weapons most ninjas don't even use" He grinned being proud of all his weapons.

"Hmmm…" Hinata looked at all the weapons not knowing what to choose. She noticed one weapon that seemed to draw her in. It was a Crossbow; it was white with a design of an all black dragon with red eyes. Kiyoshi noticed that she was eyeing that weapon as he looked at it himself.

"That's a crossbow; it's used to shoot arrows, stone, and so on. It consists of a short bow mounted crosswire on a stock. This weapon could fire three, four, or five arrows simultaneously. It's a good weapon" He explained. Hinata picked up the weapon.

"I would like to use this one Kiyoshi-niisan" He nodded.

"Very well, I'll use the Ferozue" He grinned while picking up the weapon. Hinata looked at the weapon.

"Have you ever seen this kind of weapon?" He asked.

"No"

"Well let me explain to you what it is. This is a Ferozue a hollow bamboo stick or staff if you wish to call it that, that is enclosed with a chain with an iron ball attached. Either staff or chain could be used as a weapon" He stated while looking at the weapon. Hinata nodded.

"Okay…as you can see there are plenty of things you can use for the crossbow" Hinata looked at the pile of weapons and noticed arrows and other objects to use. Hinata bends down to pick up some arrows and steel whip. Kiyoshi gave her an odd look.

"Hinata-sama, how are you going to use a steel whip with that crossbow?" He asked.

"I know how" She stated as she took the steel whip.

Kiyoshi shrugged. "Okay if you say so" He and Hinata walked in the middle of the training grounds. Kiyoshi held the Ferozue in front of him getting ready for Hinata.

Hinata held the crossbow as she placed an arrow in the crossbow as she stretched in back. She nodded as she looked at Kiyoshi. She sends the first arrow flying as Kiyoshi knocks it out of the way with the Ferozue. But what he didn't see was three more arrows were being thrown at him. He eyes widened as he watched the arrows come towards him.

He quickly dodged the arrows and looked at Hinata. _"She's fast…she shot one arrow and then the next thing I know three more are coming at me" _He looked at Hinata and noticed that she had a smirked on her face. He looked at her expression when something told him to turn around.

It was the same three arrows the he just dodged and they were following him. Kiyoshi did a backwards flip to avoid getting hit with the arrows. When he landed back down he looked up to see the arrows still flying at him. He quickly swung his Ferozue as hard as he could to break the arrows. He looked back at Hinata in a confused and shocked way.

"W-What-how did you do that?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I filled those arrows with my chakra" Kiyoshi still seemed confused as he looked at his little cousin.

"But how did you get them to follow me?"

"I'm sure you have heard of heat seekers, ne?" She asked. Kiyoshi nodded his head.

"Well when I filled them with my chakra I used them to seek your chakra…so just like heat seekers which seeks out the heat in the person body…I used it to seek out the chakra in your body" She stated. Kiyoshi looked at her in amazement.

"That was amazing Hinata-sama…for you to learn how to do that in such a short time. I'm really impressed with you Hinata-sama" He grinned as he looked at the blushing girl.

"T-Thank you Kiyoshi-niisan" He grinned.

"I might have you teach me how to do that someday" He smiled.

She nodded, smiling proudly that he asked her to teach him, feeling somewhat accomplished that she surprised him.

"Okay now enough talk, we have been training since five this morning and it's now 7 o'clock going on 7: 30" He stated. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"N-No"

"You're not lying are you Hinata-sama?"

"No I'm not tired at all. This training is really helping me and it's fun to train with you Niisan I'm learning so much" She said with a bright smile.

"Hum…well you're going to learn a lot more when Kazuya comes. As a matter a fact he should be here any minute now" He said as he looked at his watch. Hinata nodded.

"Well until then…we have a few more seconds so let's practice a bit more with this" Hinata nodded. "I want to see you use this steel whip with that crossbow…since you know how to use it" He scoffed. Hinata smiled.

"I really do know Kiyoshi-niisan"

He smirked as he closed his eyes. "Well show me" The steel whip made of links of chains and could wound up and easily hidden. It was used to wrap or sweep the opponent. And Kiyoshi didn't see how Hinata was going to use it with the crossbow.

Hinata got the steel whip and sort of yanked on it causing Kiyoshi to stare at her.

"Hinata-sama what are you-" He stopped talking when he saw that Hinata had gotten the steel whip to stay up like a sword something only a expert could do. Hinata put the steel whip in the crossbow as she shoot the steel whip towards Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi being so shocked about what Hinata had did he just stood there but moved at the last moment and the steel whip barely missed his face as he dodged it.

"I told you that I knew how to use it" She smirked. Kiyoshi looked up at Hinata from the ground and smiled.

"Yes…yes you did" He smirked as he looked at Hinata's extended hand to up him up. He took the hand and stood up.

"Ah…I'm not too late am I?" Kazuya asked as he looked at the two Hyuuga's.

Kiyoshi smirked. "Nah…you're right on time" He stated as he walked over to his bag and started putting up his weapons. Kazuya looked at Hinata.

"Well I hope that you are ready for my training Hinata-chan" He said as he looked at her.

"Y-Yes, I am" She said with a smile. She walked towards Kiyoshi and handed him back his weapons. "Thank you, Kiyoshi-niisan" He looked at the weapons and then back at Hinata.

"Keep them, I want you to have them" He smirked.

"I couldn't they are yours"

"Nah, I want you to have them" He grinned as he put his bag around his shoulders. Hinata smiled and thank him.

"Alright Kazuya she's all yours…" He yawned as he walked away. Kazuya looked at Hinata and smirked.

xxxxxxxxx

"Don't worry Hinata, I won't have you out all night…maybe until twelve or one tonight and that's it" He stated. Hinata nodded. She didn't mind if she was up until the next day training she was learning a lot and wasn't tired at all.

"Okay Kiyoshi taught you in techniques and forms and weapons, right?"

"Yes"

"Well like I said before I'm going to teach you in speed and help you understand a few things about martial arts like certain phrases that you need to go by"

"P-Phrases?"

"Yes…you'll understand what I mean when I teach you" He said as he looked at her. She nodded. Kazuya pulled out an extra vest as he looked at Hinata.

"Take off your jacket" He said a he looked at her blushing face.

"M-My jacket…?" She stuttered.

"Yeah…" Hinata nodded as she slowly took of her jacket. Kazuya watched her as she took off her jacket as he sighed. "Hinata-chan please hurry up…you are taking to long to take it off" He sighed. Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry" She quickly apologized with a light blush on her cheeks as she took of her jacket. Once her jacket was off Kazuya looked at her and smirked; but it wasn't like a pervert smirk or anything it was more of like excitement of what he was getting ready to teach her.

"Here I want you to wear this" Kazuya stated as he held the vest in his hand handed it to Hinata. Hinata looked at the vest and grabbed it but as soon as she took a hold of it pulled her into the ground.

"It's too heavy" She stated as she looked at the vest. Kazuya smirked.

"Of course, I'm going to teach you to become fast just like me and I'm going to teach you in just one month. But you're going to have to wear this jacket at all times" He smirked as he looked at the Hyuuga.

"B-But how…t-this is clearly too heavy for me"

"You see the vest that I'm wearing" Hinata looked at his vest and nodded. "The vest that I'm wearing weighs more than the vest I just handed you…way more. I know that you can't wear something like I have on so I brought you that one" Hinata made a shocked expression.

"Y-You brought this?" He nodded his head.

"B-But you didn't have to…"

"Look this is for training I needed to buy it for you. I didn't know what size you wear so I just brought what I thought you could fit" He stated as he looked at the vest.

Hinata looked back at the vest. "Now try to put it on" He said as he looked at her. Hinata nodded. Who was she kidding she couldn't even lift the thing let alone walk around in it. She looked at Kazuya; he made it look so easy.

"Here I'll help you…" He picked up the vest and told Hinata to stand up. "Put your arm in the sleeve's" He said. Hinata nodded as she closed her eyes as she put her arms through the sleeve.

"Now I'm going to let go of the vest…try standing still by focusing all of you chakra to your feet and legs, by doing this you might be able to stand up" He said. Hinata nodded as she focused all of her chakra to her legs and feet.

She nodded letting him know that she did it. He let go of the vest. Hinata still could feel the weight bearing down on her but she was standing which was a good thing.

"Good…now try walking" He said as he looked at her. She nodded. She put one foot ahead and then another. "I-I think…I got the hang of-"Before she could finish her sentence she fell straight to the ground creating a huge crater in the ground since the weights were so heavy. Kazuya ran towards Hinata and helped her up. He looked at her as he turned her around so the she could face him.

"You fell face first, I know that had to hurt" He asked as he smirked while looking at her face; which was covered in dirt. She slightly frowned. "I'm never going to get the hang of this"

"Don't talk like that, you will Hinata-chan just believe in your self and you can do anything" He smiled. Hinata looked at him in shock then she nodded.

"Here…" He pulled out a handkerchief as he handed it to her. "Use this to wipe your face" Hinata took the handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Thank you, Kazuya-kun" She smiled. He smirked as he looked at the Hyuuga girl in his arms.

"Now let's try one more time, it's not even 7:50 yet…we have a long night ahead of us" He smirked.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hours have passed and Hinata slowly started learning how to walk in a steady pace with the weighed vest.

"Kazuya, how much weights are in this?" She asked becoming very curious to how much she was carrying.

"Um, about six thousand" He said.

Hinata looked at him in shock. "A-Are are serious?" He nodded. "That's nothing compared to what I have"

"How much do you have?"

"Over twenty ton" He said.

"W-What?" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yep, I started off the same as you but then I started adding more weighs" He said. She looked at him in shock. She knew Kazuya was strong because she remembers seeing him at the third exam when he was her age and he was faster than Kana and she is super fast.

"B-Back when you were in the third exams…d-did have on any weights?"

"Yes…about one ton back then…and when I don't have them on" Kazuya grinned.

"Man oh man…I can move so fast its crazy" He grinned. Hinata looked at him and smiled. "Once Kana and I sparred together when I didn't have on my weights and as you know she's pretty fast herself and Kiyoshi said that we were so fast that it appeared to him the he was the only one outside that day"

"T-That fast?"

"Yep…not even your Byakugan can catch my movements. I'm faster than the American comic book hero Flash" He joked.

"F-Flash?" Hinata repeated not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah you know Kid Flash" he looked at her. "Flash from the Justice League?" Hinata blinked as he looked at him.

"You must read comics; they are really good to read"

"No I don't…"

Kazuya grinned. "Well anyways I'm fast just like him…the fastest guy in the world" He smirked. Hinata smiled. He looked at Hinata. "Okay…now back to work" He grinned.

"Do you think that you can try to run?" She nodded her head.

"Good…come on" He said as he started to run in place. "I want you to try a catch me with those weights on. I also have on mine, if you can catch me then we'll move on but if you can't catch me then we'll start all over" Hinata nodded.

"Alright…go" Kazuya than sped off in the speed of light. It seems like he just vanished into thin air but Hinata knew that he was running. Hinata tried running but she could hardly run. She was moving like a turtle.

"COME ON, HINATA-CHAN YOU DON"T WANT TO BE OUT HERE ALL NIGHT DO YOU?" She heard Kazuya's voice yelled deep into the forest. She made a determined expression.

"_Come on…I have to move…come on legs move. This vest is just too heavy" _She sighed as she stared slowly picking up her pace. She finally started running at least fast as an eight year old could and to her that wasn't fast enough. She had to run like she normal does maybe even faster. Oh man this is harder than expected. Sighed as she tried moving as fast as she could.

**Okay this was the 12****th**** chapter I hoped that you enjoyed it. Can Hinata gain the speed she wants to with that heavy vest on and catch up to Kazuya? Read the next chapter and find out. **

"**You Belong With Me" will be updated next n.n so look out for it.**

_Preview for the next chapter: Gaining the speed and learning new Techniques: _

_Coming up next:_

"_So I hear that you are training Hinata-sama" The Hyuuga asked. Kiyoshi glared at Neji. _

"_Yeah what of it?" He frowned. "You are wasting your time training her. She's weak, you and I both know whose going to win at the third exam" Neji smirked. Kiyoshi looked at Neji and frowned but then he smiled. _

"_Yeah I do…Hinata-sama is" Neji looked at him frowning. _

"_Hinata-sama is strong than you think just you wait a see" Kiyoshi smirked. _

"_Tch…like I believe that" Neji frowned before walking off. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Gaining the speed and learning new techniques**

The Hyuga girl was running through the forest grounds still trying to catch Kazuya. At least now she was running a little faster than from before. As she was running branch to branch she stopped when she saw Gaara below.

"_There is Gaara-kun…"_ She looked at him. It looked like he was training. She jumped down and spoke.

"H-Hello Gaara-kun" She said in a whisper. He stopped and turned around. He nodded as he looked at her new attire.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he looked back at her face.

"I was training"

"Ah I see, doing what?" He asked. He knew that she was up in the trees looking at him and wondered if she was really training or simply just watching him.

"I'm being trained by my cousin's teammate, he's improving me in my speed" 

"I don't see anyone out here but you and me" He stated as he looked at her.

She blushed as she looked at him. "No really, his name is Kazuya. I'm not sure where he is…but he is out here" Gaara nodded not really sure if he really believes what she was saying that is until a older teen jumped down and was now standing behind Hinata.

"Hinata-chan what are you doing? You are supposed to be trying to catch me" He said but he tore his gaze from her as he looked at Gaara.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun but I have to go now" He nodded as he looked at Kazuya. The older red head smirked as he looked at Gaara.

"Is Hinata-chan your girlfriend?" He asked only to receive a glare by Gaara. Hinata looked at Kazuya and blushed.

"Kazuya-kun…let's go" She pulled his arm and jumped up into the trees. Gaara watched them for awhile before he went back to his training.

xxxxxx

Kazuya smirked as he looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan do you realize that your speed is becoming much faster now?" He asked as he looked at her. Hinata looked at Kazuya and realized that she was running right beside him. She smiled.

"See I knew that I could improve your speed a little bit…" He grinned as he looked at her. She smiled. "Now all I want you to do is wear that vest this whole month…who knows maybe like me you might end up wearing it all the time" He said as looked straight ahead of her.

"Yeah…I do like the vest" She said as she smiled.

"So I'm guessing Kiyoshi is teaching you how to use weapons, ne?"

"Yes…he is"

"Ah I see…I'm what you call empty hand" Hinata gave him a confuse look.

"What is that?"

"The Empty Hand refers to martial arts styles that do not use weapons and rely on the body; hands, feet, and etc for self-defense"

"So you never use weapons?" Kazuya shook his head. "No I have but I prefer not to use them…weapons are a hassle to me and I prefer to use my hands and feet as my weapons" He looked over at the female Hyuuga and smirked. She smiled back as she looked at him.

"Now like I told you earlier I'm going to tell you a few things to go by when you are fighting Neji. Things that you should keep in mind while fighting him" He said as he stopped running as did Hinata.

"Now first thing…having focus is the main key. The ability to concentrate only on one's goal, whether to perfect a technique or to win in a tournament, is fundamental to success as a ninja. When one loses one's focus, even for a moment, one can be defeated" He explained as he looked at her. She nodded.

"And believe me I don't think you want to lose your focus when fighting Neji. I know he can be really intimidating but just don't let him get to you" She nodded.

"Next you have to be calm and detached at all times. This is called Fudoshin; meaning Unchangeable or strong at heart; that is one who has the ability to be calm and detached at all times. When one is calm and detached, the difficulties in life are unthreatening. Small problems as well as large ones can be approached with this attitude"

"So what you're saying is that when I'm fighting Neji-niisan I should be more calm and detached and when I'm stuck in a rut act as if there were no problem at all?" She asked.

"Yeah" He responded. Hinata is really comfortable around Kiyoshi and his teammates. She rarely stutters around as much as she does when around other people. Maybe because Kana and Kazuya were always so kind to her and they have both known her ever since she was younger and they both are always willing to help her out.

"Heijo-Shin; which is a calm but focused state of mental awareness that a ninja or any other type of fighter must have during a battle. It is characterized by a relaxed and confident attitude. Anger or fear may cause the ninja to lose concentration, or may cause him to be blinded to the opponent's strategy, so it is necessary to be sharply focused, but equally calm. It is necessary to have cultivated fudoshin, for this mental state to be possible" Kazuya paused before he continued talking.

"This is something you or neither Neji have. Neji let's his anger get to him when fighting while you could become fearful in a middle of a battle. You have to cultivate this mental state so you won't have fear in you while fighting Neji…I'm sure you are frightened by him are you not?" The red head asked. Hinata looked away and nodded.

"Kana and Kiyoshi both have Hontai something that I'm not very good in. Hontai is being alert and prepared for any event. Thus, nothing will come as a surprise and the ninja will not be confuse and uncertain as to his or her course of action. But for this awareness to work you have to dulled in drinks such as caffeine…and I'm sure you don't drink coffee or anything like that, ne?"

"I-Iie…"

"Yeah me either…so moving on. What I'm teaching you now is how to gain speed but I'm also teaching you Muscle control. This is the ability to execute a technique with such skill that even at full speed, the technique can be stopped a fraction of an inch before the target. This makes it possible to have no contact matches between martial arts practitioners, yet still helps the practitioner develop excellent physical skills. Control also refers to ability to maintain little or medium contact while sparring, as opposed to always operating at full contact or full speed. Certain exercises are performed to build muscle control, bur practice, of course is essential" He explained as he looked at her.

"Kazuya-kun I'm really impressed. You are so smart and to be taught be you and Kiyoshi-niisan is really helpful" Kazuya blushed in embarrassment.

"Aw it's nothing…you are like a relative of mine and I'll always be there to help you in anyway I could" He smirked as he ruffled with her hair. She smiled as she blushed also.

"Look it's getting late…and I just remembered that I have to go visit my little sister in the hospital before they close" Hinata nodded. Kazuya was the older brother of a young girl name Rin. Rin was eleven years old, with red hair just like her brother and she had green eyes instead. Kazuya and Rin parent's died due to a fatal illness and now it's just him and his little sister Rin. Rin is in currently going to the ninja academy and was badly injured when she was fighting one of the male students in her class and he was also; in result they both were taken to the hospital. Rin is all Kazuya has so he is very protective of her.

Kazuya started walking away but then he stopped and turned around. "Oh and Hinata-chan I'm still going to be training you tomorrow…and remember don't take off that jacket" Kazuya then started walking off.

Hinata smiled to herself as she started walking home.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kiyoshi was just not coming home, he would have been home much earlier but he ran into Kana and she started dragging him from place to place. He sighed as before he started to yawn.

As he was walking down the hallway of the Hyuuga manor he looked up to see Neji walking his way. They both walked passed each other but then they both stopped.

"So I hear that you are training Hinata-sama" The Hyuuga asked. Kiyoshi glared at Neji.

"Yeah what of it?" He frowned. "You are wasting your time training her. She's weak, you and I both know whose going to win at the third exam" Neji smirked. Kiyoshi looked at Neji and frowned but then he smiled.

"Yeah I do…Hinata-sama is" Neji looked at him frowning.

"Hinata-sama is stronger than you think just you wait a see" Kiyoshi smirked.

"Tch…like I believe that" Neji frowned before walking off.

"Oh you will when you get you butt kick out there in front of all those people" Neji stopped walking and turned around looking at Kiyoshi who had a smirk on his face.

"Shut-up and stop talking like you know everything" Kiyoshi snorted.

"You're one to talk. You're always talking like you know everything and you don't…you're not the only one suffering Hinata-sama is too" And with that Kiyoshi walked off. Neji frowned as he looked at Kiyoshi's retreating form.

xxxxxxxxxx

The young Hyuuga girl had just got out the tub and was now in her room lying down. _"I should be tired I mean i just training all day today and I can't sleep at all. Just thinking about what I'm going to learn tomorrow. Kiyoshi-niisan and Kazuya-kun are very good teachers…they'll make good Jounin's. Maybe I will become fast just like Kana and Kazuya at the end of this training…I just can't wait until tomorrow" _Hinata smiled. She looked over at her team picture that Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and she were on. She smiled as she looked at her teammates.

"_I wonder how Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are doing on they're training. I hope that they are doing okay…" _ She sighed as she sat the picture back down. She was just about to close her eyes she heard the door open. She knew that it was Kakashi probably just coming from training Sasuke.

She sighed to herself. "Well…I just I better go to sleep I have a long month ahead of me" She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

**BANG BANG CLANK CLACK **

Hinata sat up in an alarmed way as she looked up to see both Kiyoshi and Kazuya in her room with grins on they're face with pots and pans in their hands. "Time to wake up sleepy head" Kiyoshi grinned.

"Yeah so get up and get ready…" Kazuya stated as he looked at her watch. "I'm giving you ten minutes to get ready now go"

"W-What? Ten minutes…I-but I can't ready in that short amount of time"

"You're wasting your minutes" The two teens said as they both pointed to their watch. Hinata got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom.

"You better hurry Hinata-chan"

"Yeah if you don't we have something in store for you" Kiyoshi grinned as he looked at his best friend. Kazuya smirked.

Hinata cut on the shower as she stepped inside. _"How did they even get inside?"_ She thought as she started taking her shower.

"Times a wasting and she's been in there for five minutes already" Kiyoshi stated. The red head nodded.

Twenty minutes passed and Hinata finally came out fully clothed and everything. Both Kiyoshi and Kazuya smirked as they looked at her.

"Well…ten minutes have been passed-"Kiyoshi started as Kazuya finished his started sentence.

"And well since you didn't make it out on time…I want you to wear this vest that has more weight added onto it and I want you to run around this whole village until I say stop" Kazuya smirked. Hinata looked at him like he had just grown another head on his shoulders.

"Y-You want me to what?"

"You heard me…now put this on and let's go" He handed her the weighted vest. Hinata looked at the vest and concentrated all her chakra to her legs and feet before putting on the vest. She looked at the two teens and nodded telling them that she was ready.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Hinata-sama pick up that pace…you can do it" Kiyoshi yelled causing people to stare in their direction. Hinata blushed since everyone was looking at them.

"Kiyoshi-niisan…please" She begged. It was already embarrassing enough since Kazuya was yelling out all sorts of things. Kiyoshi smirked as he looked at her.

"Come on Hinata-sama don't get embarrassed ignore them" Kiyoshi stated as he ran beside his running cousin. Hinata started to sweat as she was running. This vest that she was wearing now seemed way heavier than the one from before.

"I'm proud of you Hinata-chan" Hinata looked up at Kazuya in shock.

"W-Why is that?"

"That vest weighs much more than the one I gave you four weeks ago and you acted as if you were only wearing a 100 pound vest…that one is close to ten ton" He smirked. Hinata did a double look at Kazuya.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah…I didn't know if I should have did it at first but Kiyoshi here told me that you could handle it and he was right" He stated. Hinata looked at her cousin who was smiling at her.

"Your speed is improving…that's really something because your speed is probably close to Lee's and you learned your speed in only one day…impressive" Kiyoshi stated.

"H-Hai…but Lee-kun is much faster than I" Hinata said. Kiyoshi nodded. "Yeah…but you're getting close…I bet you by the end of this month you'll be as fast as Kazuya here" He looked at his best friend who was running in front of them.

Hinata smiled. She hoped that she could be as fast as him someday.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde haired ninja was still trying to learn how to summon a frog when he spotted Hinata along two other guys from afar.

"_Is that Hinata?" _ Naruto stopped to stand up to look at see if it was her but before he could get a good look Jiraiya hit him on the head.

"Come on kid pay more attention" He said as he frowned at Naruto. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he frowned. "Ero-Sennin I am paying attention"

"What did I tell you stop calling me that" He yelled as he looked at the grinning blonde.

"Well you are a pervert" Naruto said with a smirk.

"That's enough!" He yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Sasuke I'm going to teach you how to Chidori" Sasuke nodded as he looked at his sensei. Sasuke started to think about Hinata as he started listening to Kakashi explain to him what Chidori was.

"_I wonder how Hinata is doing in her training. How strong has she gotten? I guess I won't find out until next month" _He thought as he looked at Kakashi while nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay we have run around this whole village three times so far…" Kiyoshi said while looking at his little cousin who looked like she was about to faint any moment now.

"Here Hinata-chan…drink this you'll feel better" He handed her this water. She took it and drank the whole thing in less than twenty seconds. They both looked at her in shock.

"Well how about we rest for a while and then I'll start training you in some new techniques okay Hinata-sama?" Hinata nodded her head.

"H-Hai…" They all sat down at Ichiraku's. Kazuya ordered some miso while Kiyoshi ordered ramen. Hinata didn't eat or so she said she wasn't hungry.

"Eat Hinata-sama…if you eat you'll have more energy and you need that energy when training with me…so you can be focused' Hinata nodded.

"I'll have one more miso for her" Kiyoshi said the Ayame. She nodded as she started cooking the miso for Hinata.

"You are a really quick learner Hinata-chan" He said as he looked at her. She smiled.

"Here is you miso Hinata-sama" Ayame said as she smiled at Hinata. Hinata smiled back and thanked her for the meal. Ayame smiled and retreated back into the kitchen.

Hinata started eating her meal when Kiba appeared from behind her. "Hi Hinata I haven't seen you in awhile" He grinned as she looked at her.

Hinata turned around and looked at Kiba. "H-Hello Kiba-kun…" She smiled. Kiba looked at the two boys sitting next to her. Hinata noticed this and introduced them to Kiba.

"Ano Kiba-kun this is Kiyoshi-niisan my cousin and this is his teammate Kazuya-kun" She said. They all nodded at each other.

"They are helping me with my training for the third exam" She stated as she turned back around and started eating more of her miso. Kiba nodded.

"I see…well I hope you win Hinata"

"Oh she's defiantly going to win. Hinata-sama has become so strong"

"Yeah really strong…it's crazy just you wait you're going to be shock and so is her team" The red head said while looking at Hinata smirking. Kiba smiled. "Well…I'll see you around Hinata" He then waved and left them.

Kiyoshi looked at Hinata and smirked. "Kiba…that's the same guy that likes you isn't it" Hinata blushed.

"H-Hai…but his just a friend" Kazuya listened in the conversation and also started talking

"Well what about that guy from that night I first started training you with your speed…what was that all about?" He raised his eyebrows up and down while smiling.

"Ah t-that was n-nothing just talking" She said turning back to her miso. Kiyoshi looked at Hinata. "There was a guy? What guy? How did he look?"

"Oh he had red head just like me, and he was wearing a gourd of some sort and he had really dark eyes like he doesn't sleep or something" Kiyoshi looked at Hinata.

"_That must one of the guys that Hinata-sama likes" _He smirked. "Well let's change the topic seeing that Hinata-sama is getting embarrassed" he smirked. Hinata sighed in relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Weeks have passed and the three were now in the training grounds as they all looked at each. "Okay now I'm going to teach you new forms and techniques" Hinata nodded as she looked at her cousin.

"Kiyoshi-niisan…I noticed that you don't use the Hyuuga stance when you are fighting" Kiyoshi nodded.

"Yeah…I do sometimes but I like to have my own style instead of fighting like a Hyuuga. I am proud to be in one of the most powerful clans in Konoha but just because I am a Hyuuga does not mean that I have to fight like Hyuuga. That's what I want to teach you…Neji is sure enough to use Hyuuga fighting techniques while he is fighting you and I want you to shock not only him but Haishi-sama and show them what you can be…a strong female Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan" He smiled. Hinata smiled at his compliment.

"Okay now let's get down to business" Kiyoshi said. "We have been training for four weeks now and you basically have everything down packed but I want to teach you a little more" Hinata nodded while Kazuya sat down on the ground looking at the two.

"The Block, Knife Hand" Kiyoshi said as he showed Hinata the stance for it. "These blocks are performed with the open hand in the knife hand position. The fingers are held tightly together and the elbow in best. This technique is used to block a blow to the middle section" Kiyoshi changed his position.

"This is how the Knife hand block looks to the low section" Hinata nodded as she mimics his movements so she could understand them more.

"This is the Pressing Block A block that can be performed with hand or leg. It simply indicates that instead of pushing or striking to block, blocking limb is limb is used to press the attacking hand or foot away" Hinata nodded.

"X Block, also called a cross block, performed with crossed forearms; usually right over left, with strong thrusting movement. Upwards to guard the high section, downward to guard the low section. The wrists used to trap the attacking limb" He moved his arms to form an X as he watched Hinata do the same.

"That's right…Kazuya get over here and let me show Hinata-sama something" The red head sighed as he stood up.

"Try attacking me" He nodded as he started trying to throw punches at Kiyoshi. When the red head tried to hit Kiyoshi in the face Kiyoshi blocked him with X block and trapped his foot with his wrists as he thrusted his forearms forwards making Kazuya fall back.

"See easy and simple" Kiyoshi smirked. Kazuya got up from the ground.

"Yeah…easy…your wrist feel like steel or something…my ankle hurts now" He said as he rubbed his ankle. Kiyoshi smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…" He said.

"Hai I know" The red head said while sitting back down.

"Okay come on…I want to spar with you to see your improvements" Hinata nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week has passed and the next day was the big day for: Sasuke, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Naruto, TenTen, Temari, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kankurou. The day of the Third Exam the day each one of them has been waiting for.

Naruto couldn't even sleep while at his apartment, while Sasuke was still training with Kakashi. Hinata on the other hand was sound sleep waiting for her big moment to show everyone who she could be.

Okay that was the chapter 13. Up next is chapter 14. I'm going to tell you this right now. I'm only writing Sasuke and Gaara's fight and Hinata and Neji's fight and there might be a small possibility that I might write Naruto's and TenTen fight scene but as far as the others…sorry I'm not writing them. Please leave reviews.

9/5/10: Okay, just to let everyone know, sorry I didn't really edit this chapter. Lately, I haven't been adding any Japanese words to my stories and as you may notice this story has the suffix's as well as the words 'ano' 'arigatou' and maybe 'gomen' and 'hai' and the "…." So I'm sorry if that bothers you and due to my laziness I didn't take them out Dx sorry about that. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the next.

Next chapter: Finally the big day has come

"_**Okay first fight Hyuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji, everyone else go leave until it's your turn. Both Neji and Hinata looked at each other. **_

"_**What's with that look? I've never seen Hinata-sama look so determine before" He looked at the girl before him in shock. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Finally the big day has come**

The day was here it was finally here. Hinata smiled as she changed into her new attire. She wore a the weighted vest that Kazuya had brought her; it was a black vest, she also had a black shirt underneath the vest with fish net sleeves, black Capri pants and a belt around her waist that held her scrolls that were giving to her by her cousin Kiyoshi. Her hair had grown a few inches over the month; it was now about the same lengths as Sakura's short hair but two inches longer. She looked in the mirror at herself as she made a determined expression.

"Today is the day…it's finally here" She said to herself as she looked at herself once more before walking out the house and towards the stadium where the exam would be taken place at.

xxxxxx

The blonde hair ninja walked towards the stadium and as he was walking he started thinking about who he was fighting. _"Why do I have to fight a girl? Ughh…I wanted to fight Neji…but Hinata is fighting him" _He stopped walking and thought about Neji.

"_That person really scares me…I hope Hinata will be okay when fighting him. I haven't seen Hinata in a month so far…well I will be seeing her and Sasuke today" _He smiled as he continued walking.

xxxxx

As he finally made it to the stadium he saw everyone there except for Sasuke. As he walked towards everyone he looked at Hinata. "Who is that girl? I don't remember seeing her at the preliminaries" Naruto said as he looked at the girl who was standing next to TenTen.

Shikamaru sighed. "You idiot that's your teammate Hinata" He said as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes. "T-That's Hinata…she looks so different without that jacket she's always wearing" Shikamaru agreed as he glanced over at Hinata.

"I never pictured Hinata to wear such dark colors like black though…but it looks good on her" Shikamaru said as he looked away from her. Naruto gave Shikamaru a double look at what he just said but decided to ignore it.

"Hey, Hinata" Naruto yelled causing everyone to look at him. Hinata glanced down towards her left to see Naruto grinned at her. She smiled and nodded. Neji glanced at Hinata and frowned.

"Hinata-chan I have to say I love your new look" TenTen said as she looked at Hinata's attire. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, TenTen" She said. She wasn't really in the mood for talking she wanted her mind clear so she can be more focus on fighting Neji. She glances down to look at Neji as she slightly frowned.

"_I have to win no matter what" _She thought as she looked up into the stances where she could see her father and sister.

Gemma explains the rules of the Chuunin. "Matches will only end when someone dies or gives up. However, I do reserve the right to step in and stop the match if I feel it is over" Everyone nods. "First up: Neji vs. Hinata" He said as he looked at both Hyuuga's.

"Hinata is going up with her cousin?" Ino asked as she looked down at the seven Chuunin candidates. Sakura nods. "She's going to win…I know she will" Sakura stated as she looked down at Hinata. _"She's very strong…I underestimated her back when we fought but she proved me wrong" _She thought as she started thinking about her fight with her.

Kiba started join the crowd as he cheered for Hinata. "HINATA YOU CAN DO IT" He yelled as Akamaru barked.

Haishi looked down at his daughter and Neji. "It's amazing that Hinata-sama made it this far" Hanabi looked at her father. "Father, do you think my sister will win against Neji?" She asked as she looked at her father.

"No, Hinata-sama has no chance. She should give up while she has the chance" He stated as he frowned while looking at his daughter and Neji.

xxxxxx

"Okay the rest of you go may leave" Gemma stated as he looked at everyone else. Gaara and Naruto looked back at Hinata before they started walking with the others. When everyone left Gemma announced that Neji and Hinata could start. Hinata and Neji looked at each other.

"_What's with that look? I've never seen Hinata-sama look so determine before" _He looked at the girl before him in shock. But then he starts to taunt her.

"A person can't change who they are. They can struggle, but they can't escape reality" He reads her with his Byakugan, a Hyuuga trait more powerful then the Sharingan. He notices that she doesn't make any type of expression at all she's just looking at him. He frowns.

"Are you done…because I'm ready to fight not talk" She says as she looked at the shock male Hyuuga. He noticed her change in attitude as did Haishi when he saw his daughter take on a different stance other than the Hyuuga fighting stance.

"_What stance is that?" _ He thought as he looked at her. Hinata looked at him and smirked.

"It's the Tiger Stance" She stated as if reading his mind. This stance the body faces forward, feet parallel. One knee is bent 45 degrees and the other foot extends all the way out from the side of the body. Neji frowns as he takes on the Hyuuga stance as he activates his Byakugan. Neji runs towards Hinata as she runs towards him. Blow by blow the fight begins as Hinata holds her own against Neji.

Kiyoshi, Kana and Kazuya watched Hinata as she was fighting Neji. Kiyoshi smiles as he watched his little cousin Hinata block all of Neji's hits.

Neji frowns as he tries to hit Hinata but he couldn't get a good hit on her because she was dodging all of his hits by using MI-Tsung-I that Kiyoshi taught her. Neji tries to hit her with Juken but Hinata continues making quick and sudden turns so he couldn't land a hit on her.

From the stands Gaara watches Hinata as he smirks to himself. _"She's become much stronger" _He thought as he looked at Hinata.

Naruto looked down at his teammate with pride. "GO HINATA" He yelled happily as he cheered for Hinata.

Meanwhile back with Hinata and Neji, Neji stepped back away from Hinata when she hit ten of his tenketsu without using her Byakugan and while using a strange technique.

"Phoenix Eye…Kiyoshi-niisan taught it to me when he was training me, he also taught me how to not use my Byakugan seeing that it uses up to much of your chakra" She said as she smirked at Neji. Haishi looked shock as he looked at her.

"_How can she see my tenketsu without using Byakugan?" _ Neji thought as he looked at her. Hinata smirked.

"Neji-niisan…" He looked up at her frowning. "I'll admit up to right now…I still do not wish to fight you…but not because I fear you, it's because you are a person that I care for a lot" He looked at her as his eyes widened.

"But if this is our destiny to fight…I will show you what can I can be" She stated as she looked at him.

He looked at her smirked. "Hum…you're going to show me what you can be?" Neji smirked. "You've already showed me what you can be, you're a dropout, that's what you are" He said as he looked at her smirking. Hinata remained calm as she looked at Neji; trying her best not to let Neji's words get to her.

Gaara and Naruto frowned as they listened to Neji's harsh words to Hinata.

"I will not let you words get to me Niisan…" She said as she looked at the frowning Hyuuga. Neji ran towards Hinata as he strikes her arms, cutting off her chakra points with each blow. Hinata winced in pain as she held her arms.

"You're not the only one that can see tenketsu Hinata-sama" He smirked. Hinata held her arms as she looked up into the stances. _"I can't let Kiyoshi-niisan and Kazuya-kun down…they are watching me" _She thought as she stood up. _"N-Naruto-kun is always watching so is Gaara-kun and my father…" _ She looked at Neji.

Neji runs towards Hinata as does Hinata. They both started throwing blows at each other. Hinata tries to hit Neji but he hits her Hakke Rokujuuyonshou – Divination Field, 64 Strikes. He lunges spinning at Hinata, striking 64 times to close each of Hinata's tenketsu points. Hinata flies backwards to the ground. Haishi impressed by Neji's attacks.

"_A branch member could learn that move…Maybe Hizashi should have succeeded the Hyuuga family" _He thought as he looked down at Neji.

The crowd becomes quieted as they all looked at the two Hyuga's below. Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes as he watched, while Gaara made no type of expression as he looked at the female Hyuuga who was lying on the ground. Naruto clenched onto the railing as he looked at Hinata.

Neji walked towards Hinata. "You were always weak Hinata-sama, this just proves that you were never even worth my time" He looks at Gemma. "This match is over" He walked away from Hinata and Gemma.

"T-This match isn't over…" Gemma and Neji looked at Hinata. "I'm weak am I?" She smirked as she stood up. Neji looked at her in shock. "And what this just proved is that you need to pay more attention to your opponent" Neji frowned as he looked at Hinata. But as he was looking at her she disappeared.

"What? A clone" He thought out loud as he looked around for the real Hinata.

"YEAH HINATA I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT" Naruto yelled as he grinned. Gaara smirked. He almost thought that Hinata was defeated but it seemed she tricked everyone in the crowd.

Kiba and Sakura smirked, while Kiyoshi and Kana grinned. Haishi eyes widened when noticed that Hinata was behind Neji holding a crossbow. Neji turned around to see that Hinata was behind him.

"Neji-niisan…I was only warming up now I'm serious" She stated as she pulled back the crossbow and shoot the arrows at him. Neji eyes widened when he realized that Hinata had fired five arrows at him and they were coming at him fast. He managed to dodge all five but more and more arrows continued coming at him.

"_When did Hinata-sama become so strong?" _ He thought as he managed to dodge the arrows. Hinata looked at him and smirked.

"I wouldn't stand there like that if I were you…my arrows are chakra seekers" She smirked. Neji looked up and noticed that all the arrows she shot at him were still flying at him. There were more than twenty arrows flying at him. Neji quickly does Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divination Whirl) to defend himself from getting hit with the arrows. Haishi seemed amazed that Neji could learn a Head family technique on his own.

He looks at Hinata and frowns. "Don't get to cocky Hinata-sama just because you caught me off guard with your arrows" Hinata looked at him and smirked.

"But I guaranteed you that you will lose to me in this match"

"Fate does not dictate one's outcome Neji-niisan" Hinata retorts as she frowns at him. Neji gets angry with Hinata's comment as he runs towards her and strikes her on the shoulder but Hinata blocks by using X Block and trapping Neji's fist in her wrist as she pushes him back as he falls to the ground. Neji quickly stands up as he glares at Hinata.

He remembered Kiyoshi's words telling him that she was much stronger. He didn't want to believe it as he looked at Hinata. He ran towards her as they continued throwing blows at each other. Neji finally strikes Hinata hard enough for her to fall to the ground.

Hinata stands back up and looks at Neji. "I will not give up…that's my way of the ninja" Neji looks surprised at first but then he frowns.

"A coward blames everything on fate Neji-niisan" She says as she looked at him. He glared at her.

"Tch, you know nothing. People are born carrying an unchanging fate" He states as he frowns at her.

"Neji-niisan you are not the only one suffering" He looks at her. "I am too…you and I both fighting our own fate" She said as she looked at him. Hearing this coming from Hinata he looses control. He runs towards Hinata in rage as he starts to do Hakke Rokujuuyonshou once again. But Hinata manages to dodge his attacks.

"You think you know everything when you don't. How can you say that you are suffering like I am? Do you have a curse seal on your forehead? One that will only disappear at death? No you don't because you're from the head family. You have no idea what it feels like" He yelled as he looked at Hinata. She looked at him and could see his pain.

"No, I don't have one and yes I may be from the head family but I do not belong…or so my father says" She looks up into the crowd at her father who was looking at her. Haishi looked at Hinata as he narrows his eyes. "But, I'm going to prove to him to today that I am strong. I'm also going to prove to you that I can be strong" She said as she looked at Neji. She took out her scrolls as she bit down on her thumb.

"I've become much stronger nii-san and I want to show you all the things Kiyoshi-niisan taught me" She smirked as she tore her gaze from Neji to her scrolls. She wiped her blood across the scrolls.

Naruto and the others watched Hinata. "Those look like the scrolls that I have" TenTen said as she looked at the scrolls. Naruto looked at Hinata.

Neji looked at Hinata as she threw the two scrolls in the air. Hinata soon jumped in the air as she started summoning all sorts of weapons. Neji and TenTen eyes widened at what she was doing.

"_Hinata-sama is doing the same attacks TenTen does" _He thought as he looked at Hinata.

xxxxxx

Lee and Gai watched and seemed to be impressed. They had just gotten there shortly after Neji was dodging Hinata's arrows. "I had no idea Hinata could be so strong" Lee said as he looked at Hinata fight his rival. Gai nodded.

Sakura looked down at Hinata and smirked but then she made a sad expression. _"I wondered where Sasuke-kun is. If he doesn't get here soon he'll be disqualified" _She looked down at her hands. Ino looked at her.

"I'm sure Sasuke-kun will be here soon. Don't worry about it" The blonde haired next to her reassured Sakura. She looked at Ino and smiled.

"Yeah I highly doubt he wants to miss any of the fights. And besides he's fighting the red head guy he wouldn't miss that if it was the last thing on earth" Chouji stated as he started munching on his chips. Ino nodded. "Yeah Sakura-chan so don't worry he'll be here"

"Oh he is here" The voice said. They all turned around to see Kakashi standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in surprise as she looked at him.

"Yo…" He waved his hand up.

"Sasuke is here?" Ino asked as she looked at the silver haired man. Kakashi nodded. "He's with the other examinees" Kakashi stated. Sakura smiled.

xxxxxx

"Sasuke-teme you're here it's about time. They were going to disqualify you if you didn't come" Naruto yelled as he looked at his teammate. Sasuke smirked as he looked at the blonde but then he glance over at the red head that was glaring at him. Sasuke glared at him back.

"So where is Hinata?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

"You idiot she's fighting Neji" Naruto pointed towards the Hyuuga girl who was now in the air throwing all sorts of weapons at Neji. Sasuke looked at her in shock as he's eyes widened.

"That's Hinata?" He looked at the girl.

xxxxx

Hinata was summoning everything that she could think of. From kunai's, shuriken's, Bo staffs, poison needles, to spears. Neji had managed to dodge almost everything but he couldn't dodge some of the Kunai. He had gotten hit in the leg and shoulder. The weapons were coming out at him in such a fast speed. He was amazed that Hinata had learned this sort of technique.

When Hinata was still in the air she summoned a steel whip as she held on the whip and used it to strike Neji as the whip wrapped around his ankle as she pulled the whip and swung him around and she let go. Neji went flying back into the walls on the arena. Hinata then grabbed both scrolls way in the air as she jumped down. She looked at Neji from afar to see him standing up.

He walks towards her and stops about a few feet away from her. He stares at her; anger filled his eyes. Hinata looked at him and smirked.

"HINATA-CHAN SHOW HIM WHAT YOU CAN DO" Kazuya yelled as he looked down at Hinata. Hinata heard his voice as she smiled. _"I'll show him…" _ She smiled as she started taking off her vest.

xxxxxx

Kakashi along with everyone else eyed her. "Kakashi what is she doing?" Gai asked as he looked at Hinata.

"Beats me, I'm not the one that trained her" Kakashi said. Sakura, Chouji, Ino and Kiba also seemed to wonder what she was doing.

"What is she doing?" Naruto asked out loud as he looked at his teammate. Sasuke also looked at Hinata wondering himself. Gaara said nothing as he looked at Hinata.

Hinata took off her vest and dropped in to the ground. Neji's eyes widened when he noticed the very large crater that was in the ground.

Everyone made a shock expression as all of they're mouths dropped except for Gaara and Shino's. "WHAT THE HELL" Naruto yelled as he looked at his teammate.

"How much weight was in that vest?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Hinata in a month" Naruto stated.

Gaara looked at Hinata. Seeing this reminded him of when Lee took of his weighs while fighting him. He slightly frowned at the thought.

xxxxx

"Neji-niisan, I have improved great when it comes to my speed and you are the first person that I get to fight while using my speed" She smirked as she started to run. Neji activated his Byakugan but even with his Byakugan activated his couldn't see her.

"Wh-What" He said to himself when he noticed that he couldn't spot her. Haishi was also amazed, he couldn't even spot Hinata. _"Hinata-sama when did you become so strong" _He thought about his daughter.

"Her speed it's faster than mine" Lee stated as he tried to spot out Hinata. "I can't even see her" He said. Gai nodded as he looked at Neji.

Hinata appeared in front of Neji as she Roundhouse kick to Neji sending him flying up in the air. While airborne Hinata jumped up into the air crescent kick which sends Neji straight back down. The crescent kick the leg is swung up as high up as possible and then brought sharply down. Before Neji could even reach the ground Hinata uses her speed to be right by Neji's side as he falls down to the ground.

Neji glances at Hinata clenching his teeth as he looks at her. Before he knows it Hinata does a flying kick to Neji's side. Neji falls to the ground harshly. _"Damn it…I can't lose to her…I have to win" _He cursed as he pushed himself up. He looked up to see Hinata standing not to far from him but then she disappears. He frowns as he gets ready for any attack she throws at him.

Neji quickly sensed Hinata from behind him as he quickly turned around and tried to Juken on her but she was gone. His eyes widened when he felt her do Juken on his back. He hissed in pain as he tried not to fall to the ground.

He turned around to see Hinata disappear once more. He knew that she was going to try and come at him again so he does Hakkeshou Kaiten. But Hinata jumped back before she could get hit with his defense. Neji frowned as he looked at her. He runs towards her but as soon as he does this she once again disappears.

"You're going to have to be faster than that Neji-niisan…if you want to catch me" She smirked as she appeared behind Neji. Neji froze but he quickly turned around and did a hooking kick to Hinata's face. Hinata fell back but as she fell she quickly does a low spinning back kick; which makes Neji fall as well. Hinata did a backward flip from off the ground as she stood away from Neji.

xxxxx

"_Hinata…has become so strong over this pass month…I'm really impressed" _Sasuke thought as he looked at Hinata with wide eyes. Naruto wasn't really thinking much but was impressed by Hinata's new speed.

"_I'm really proud of Hinata. She must have trained extra hard last month. At this rate she could probably defeat Neji…I wonder who trained Hinata" _Kakashi thought as he looked at his student.

xxxx

Hinata walks towards Neji who was still on the ground. "Neji-niisan I-"Before she could get another word in Neji quickly gets up and hits Hinata with a blow that attacked the heart. Hinata falls to the ground clutching to her chest as she coughs up blood.

Gai sees this attack and looks at Kakashi. "That blow attacked Hinata's heart…she won't be able to stand anymore" Gai stated as he looked away from Kakashi. Lee slightly frowns as he looked at Neji.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Hinata with wide eyes while Gaara looks at Hinata coughing up blood. He didn't the sight of seeing her blood, it displeased him a lot. Temari and Kankurou looked at their brother and noticed the look in his eyes. He looked angry like he was about to kill someone. Neither one of them said anything as they looked at Gaara knowing if they did Gaara would kill them right then a there.

Neji looks at Hinata and noticed that she was still trying to stand up. He frowns. Everyone else seemed shocked as well as they looked at Hinata trying to stand up. "Why are you standing up?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I will stand because the person I admire most is watching me…and not only is he watching so is my sensei, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiyoshi-niisan, Kazuya and father is watching…I want those people to see what I can do. I will not lose to you Nii-san" She stated as she looked at Neji.

Every name she mentioned seemed quiet shocked that she called their names. Especially Gaara who did not once think she was thinking of him while she was fighting. Neji looked at her as he frowned. Hinata and Neji once again charge at each other while fighting hard. Neji uses his defense whirl while Hinata tosses shuriken's at Neji. They then fight with kunai on equal footing. Hinata then charges at Neji at full force. As Hinata and Neji collide, a huge explosive rocks the building. When the smoke clears, Neji pulls himself out of the hole created and to his feet to investigate an unconscious Hinata lying on the other ditch.

TenTen smirks as she watches. _"Neji's whirl works by rotating his body and parrying his enemy's attack. Since he charged in head on, it appears that Hinata-chan suffered more damage" _She thought to herself as she looked down at Neji. Everyone is impressed with the effort Hinata put into the match, but Neji appears to be victorious.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered as looked at her unconscious body on the ground. Sasuke and Gaara smiled weakly as they were both thinking the same thing. _"At least she did her best" _They both thought as they looked at Hinata.

Meanwhile Kiyoshi was smirking while looking down. Kana caught Kiyoshi smirking and frowned. "What are you smirking for?"

"You'll see" He smiled.

Neji looked at Hinata. "Know this Hinata-sama fate control's one's destiny and-" Before he could finish his sentence Hinata pulls herself out the ground and uppercuts him in the face. Neji flies back into the ground. The Hinata lying motionless was only a clone that Hinata used to disguise her plan to dig her way to victory.

Gemma was clearly in impressed as he looked at Hinata. Hinata had believed that she was going to win and wanted make Neji think that he had truly won and when that happened she was going to go through her plan.

Neji lies beaten before a victories Hinata. "You know I rarely use the Kage Bunshin…but as I was training with Kiyoshi-niisan he told me that I should use that technique more when I'm fighting and that one day it will really help me out and now I enjoy doing Kage Bunshin" She smiles as she looks at Neji but then she puts on a serious expression.

"Please Nii-san stop talking about your own fate and do something about it. You are different from me…you're not a dropout" She says as she looks at him smiling.

Gemma smirked as he looked at her. "Winner Hinata!" He announces. Hinata smiles when she hears the crowd cheering for her. She turns around and blushes while looking up at everyone in the stands.

Gemma then tells Neji about how a caged bird will be set free. Neji now understands as he looks up into the sky to see a bird flying in the sky.

Hinata looks back at Neji as they come to take away in the stretcher. Naruto then jumps down and run towards Hinata and hugs her.

"Hinata I'm so proud of you. You defeated Neji" He said as he hugged her. Sasuke and Gaara watch from above and glare at Naruto. But Sasuke knew that he'll never do something like and Gaara knew he wouldn't either, but neither one of them like seeing the blonde hugging Hinata.

"Come on Hinata let's go back up there where the others are" He smiled as he looked at her. Hinata blushed as she nodded her head.

"Next match Gaara vs. Sasuke" Both Sasuke and Gaara glare at each other. Sasuke then smirked as he looked at the red head. Temari and her brother looked at Gaara as he began to walk towards the stairs to get ready for his match. While Sasuke just jumped down into the battling grounds.

Okay next chapter is Gaara and Sasuke's fight then a big surprise.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Gaara vs. Sasuke**

As Hinata and Naruto were walking up the stairs they could hear people screaming and begging for they're life. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and then back up to the stairs where they could hear footsteps walking towards them.

"_Did someone just get killed?" _ Naruto thought as he then noticed Gaara walking towards them. Naruto eyes were wide as grapefruits as he looked at the red haired ninja in fear. Gaara turned to Naruto and glared at him.

"H-Hello Gaara-kun" Hinata smiled as she looked at Gaara. Gaara tore his gaze from Naruto and looked at the Hyuuga girl. He smirked as he looked at her.

"Hinata" Is all the red head said. Hinata blushed as she looked at him. Naruto looked bewildered as he looked at the two. _"Doesn't she realize what he just did? He just killed someone and she's acting like he did nothing. How can Hinata be so calm around someone like him? He's a killer for Pete's sake" _Naruto looked at Gaara and frowned.

Gaara noticed the glare but made no comment about the look. "You better hurry Gaara-kun they are waiting" She smiled. Gaara nodded as he looked at her. He looked at Naruto once more and frowned before walking away.

Naruto fell to the ground. "H-Hinata how can you be so clam around a guy so scary?" he asked as he looked up at her.

"Gaara-kun isn't scary…he's a very nice person" She stated while looking at Naruto.

"No I don't think you understand. Hinata his only nice to you…can't you see that?" He said which was true. Gaara hated a lot of things in the world, he hated his sister, his brother, his sensei, his father, Sasuke, Naruto and even more but Hyuuga Hinata was not one of the people that he hated. Naruto frowned, he didn't like the idea of Gaara liking Hinata nor did he like the idea of Hinata liking him.

"Come on let's go where Kakashi-sensei and the others are" Hinata nodded but she blushed when Naruto grabbed her hand. "N-Naruto-kun…?" He looked at her and grinned.

"What is it Hinata-_chan_?" He said as he looked at her. Hinata blushed even more when he called her chan. All her life she dreamed of hearing Naruto calling her that, but it was always Sakura. She blushed as nodded.

xxxxx

Gemma looked at the two boys. "You may begin" Gaara and Sasuke both glared at each other. But it seemed Gaara has problems from the get go, grasping his head and cringing in pain.

"Mother please don't be mad that I made you absorb foul blood. I'm sorry, but this new blood will taste much better" Gaara held his head as he started smirking. Sasuke looks at the red the head like he was crazy.

Sasuke attacks with Shuriken's, but Gaara uses his sand to create a protective replica of himself. Sasuke takes it up a notch, imitating Lee's speed taijutsu and gets a hit in. Lee along with Naruto and Hinata watches in fascination.

"_How can Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan gain so much speed in only a month?" _Lee thought to himself as he looks down at Sasuke fighting Gaara. Elsewhere in the stadium, Kiyoshi and Kazuya seemed very impressed with Sasuke's speed as well.

"He's very fast" Kana stated as she looked at Sasuke.

"Was he always that fast?" Kazuya asked as he looked at Sasuke. Kiyoshi shrugged. "Don't know and don't care" He said in a carefree tone.

Sasuke and Gaara match continues with Sasuke dodging Gaara's sand shield to get in another jab, and soon, he starts circling Gaara at Lee's speed without his weights. He is able to use his stamina to maintain speed, while Gaara uses up his fair share maintaining his sand armor. Still Gaara and Lee are skeptical that Lee's taijutsu techniques will alone hand Sasuke the victory.

Naruto stares at the fight scene below. _"That guy could easily kill Sasuke if he wanted to. I have to stop this match" _Naruto thought as he looked at his sensei.

"Please Kaka-sensei stop this match Gaara will kill Sasuke" Naruto pleaded. Everyone looked at Naruto. While Naruto and Kakashi were talking Gaara shields himself inside his protective cocoon.

"I have confidence that Sasuke will prevail…just watch him" he stated while not looking at the blonde. Naruto looked shocked he looked at his sensei.

Sasuke makes yet another futile force attack, dodging sand spikes with his Sharingan. Since Gaara's not doing much, Sasuke uses this time to set up his new move. He poises on the arena wall, building up chakra in his arm. Once he has built up a lighting chakra charge, he rushes Gaara's barrier and punches through with a straight thrust.

Hinata watches in amazement as her teammate penetrated Gaara's shield. "That move is called chidori because the ninja moves so fast that it sounds like a thousands birds chirping. Am I right Kakashi?" Gai stated as he looked at the silver haired ninja. Kakashi nodded. Sakura smiles as she looks at her crush fighting Gaara.

"_Sasuke-kun is doing a good out there" _She smiled as she blushed at the thought of the raven haired ninja.

The crowd stares in awe that Sasuke was able to break Gaara's absolute defense. Even the Kazekage is impressed. Lee and Naruto watch with envy at what Sasuke was able to accomplish.

"_I could never learn something like that. Only a Sharingan bearer can see fast enough to dodge the sand spikes while attacking at top speed" _Lee thought as his hair made a casting shadow over his eyes. He held his fist so tight that it drew blood. _"Hinata defeat someone that I always dreamed of defeating while Sasuke is defeating Gaara someone who I could not defeat" _He frowned. Gai noticed that his student seemed distressed so he patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

Lee looked back at his sensei and smiled. _"Gai-sensei you have always been there for me…Arigatou" _He smiled at his sensei.

xxxx

"What is this mother? What is this wet liquid?" Gaara said to himself as he touches the wet substance on his shoulder. Gaara stares in disbelief at his bleeding shoulder as Sasuke uses his chidori to pull his arm back outside the cocoon.

"BLOOD…MY BLOOD" Gaara yelled from inside the cocoon. Temari and Kankurou stare in disbelief of what they heard Gaara yell. Hinata also seemed shocked as she watched.

"…_Gaara-kun…" _ She thought. She wanted Sasuke to win the match but Gaara was her friend and she didn't want to see him get hurt but Sasuke was her teammate and also her friend and she didn't want to see him get hurt either.

Suddenly, a monster like arm extends out of the hole and flaps around a bit before pulling itself back inside. Everyone in the crowd remains quiet not knowing what the thing was that they just saw.

A terrified Sasuke peers inside the hole to see a previous of Gaara's transformed self. But not yet. "W-What was that thing" Sasuke asked himself as he watched as Gaara breaks his shell and stands amidst the pile of stand holding his bleeding shoulder.

Hinata clasped her hands together as she looks at Gaara in a worried way. "…Gaara-kun…" She whispers; so lowly that no one hears her.

Suddenly a bomb was thrown down in the arena and screams were heard. Sasuke jumped back since the bomb was thrown near him. He looked around to see that Gemma and Gaara along with him were no longer the only ones in the fighting arena. There were over thirty different ninjas standing there.

Gaara looked around at all the ninja that were surrounding not only him but Sasuke.

"What is this? What's going on?" Gaara asked as he looked at Sasuke.

"How the hell should I know? I'm just about a confused as you" He yelled at the red head. Gemma looked at everyone as he narrowed his eyes.

"This exam is officially over" The girl with purple hair giggled. Gaara and Sasuke looked at the girl. The girl looked at be around the same age as Gaara and Sasuke with purple hair that was in two long ponytails.

"Who are you?" Gemma asked as he looked at the young girl.

"I'm Yoshino Asuka…" She grinned.

"We are here to attack Konoha" The other purple haired kid said as he looked at Gemma. This kid looked to be Asuka's twin.

"Not only that but we are here to fight Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino" The older guy stated as he looked at the three.

"Me? You want to fight me?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the bald man; who looked to be in his twenties.

"Ah so you are Sasuke…" Takaniishi said as he smirked, he had known that this was Sasuke because he had heard that Sasuke was an Uchiha and this kid in front of him had his Sharingan activated.

Gaara was angry he didn't know who these guys were, for one there were acting as if he wasn't even there, second they said something about fighting Hinata, and third they were interrupting his fight with Sasuke.

"What are you trying to kill people with that glare of yours" Asuka asked as she looked at Gaara. Gaara frowned as he looked at the girl.

"Shut-up Asuka…" Renton said; her twin. She nodded as she looked at her brother.

"Ah what do you know it's been a long time ne Sasuke-kun" The voice said as he looked at Sasuke grinning.

xxxxx

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to have fallen asleep. "I had to use ki to wake you Naruto…Konoha is under attack" Sakura stated as she looked at Naruto.

"W-What? Where is Kakashi-sensei and Hinata-chan" He asked as he started to sit up. Sakura pushed him back down when a kunai flew they're way. "Get down…and stay down…Kakashi-sensei and Hinata are fine" She looked over to see Kakashi using ki to wake up Hinata.

"Hinata I need you to go and wake up Kiba" Kakashi said as he looked at Hinata. Hinata nodded. She woke up Kiba and Akamaru and watched as they woke up. "H-Hinata…?"

"Shh…" She hushed him as she looked around. He looked at her and then around the stadium to notice everyone was sleep and that they were tons of ninja on the arena floor.

"What's going on?" He whispered.

"Not sure…" Hinata whispered.

xxxxx

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the person. It was none other that Yukki and Maiki. What were they doing here? Sasuke looked at the two.

Yukki glared at the raven haired ninja as he then looked at Gaara. "Sorry for interrupting your little fight here with Sasuke…but we have some business that we to take of" Yukki said as he looked at Gaara. Gaara frowned as he looked at the younger boy.

"Where is that brother of mine" Yukki asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing as he glared at Yukki. Yukki frowned.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you…" Yukki lifted his kunai and threw it at Sasuke but before it could even hit him another kunai deflected it. Yukki looked at the person who threw their kunai.

"Hum the examiner wants to play protector…well it doesn't matter I think I know where Naruto-niisan is anyway" he then disappeared.

"Maya, Takaniishi, Renton and Asuka…go and have fun that applies for the rest of you as well" They all nodded and grinned as they all disappeared.

"Why are you even here?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Maiki.

"To fight Konoha and Naruto…and I still haven't forgotten about that young Hyuuga girl that I promise to come back for" Maiki grinned. Gaara glared at the man.

"You will not touch her" He hissed. Sasuke looked at Gaara in shock. Maiki looked at the red head and smirked. "Why…do you love her? Are you willing to protect her from me?" He asked while looking at Gaara.

"I love no one but myself" He stated still not answering his other question.

"Hum love only yourself…you sound like Yukki" Gaara ignored him not knowing who Yukki was and clearly not caring.

Kakashi along with Hinata and Sakura appeared down near Sasuke and Gaara. (Just in case you're wondering Gemma left to go fight one of the ninjas; I failed to mention that earlier...gomen).

"Ah Kakashi what a pleasure to see you…ah where is that blonde haired ninja that is older brother to Yukki?"

"They are currently fighting" Hinata stated as she looked at the man. Maiki looked at the Hyuuga and smiled. "Ah Hyuuga you're one of the main reasons I came here" he smirked.

Hinata frowned as she looked at him. Kakashi stepped in front of Hinata. "I'm the one that you are going to be fighting" He said as he looked at the man. Maiki smirked. "Very well then…let us fight" He smirked as both ninjas disappeared.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him. "Hai I'm fine…" He said as he looked at her. Hinata walked towards Gaara and looked at his shoulder.

"G-Gaara-kun…your shoulder" She said as she looked at the blood. Gaara covered his shoulder while Sakura frowned while looking at Hinata.

"Hinata you shouldn't be worried about him, you should be more worried about your teammate…not the person you teammate fought" She frowned. Gaara shot a glare at Sakura.

"I-I…" She knew that Sakura was right but she couldn't just ignore Gaara…he was hurt badly and wanted to know if he was okay.

"Shut-up girl and leave her alone" The girl said as she jumped down and glared at Sakura. "She can be worried about whomever she is worried about. Can't you tell that she is friends with this kid" Kana stated as she looked at Sakura standing in front of Gaara and Hinata in a protective way like someone was trying to attack them.

Sakura looked at the girl in shock as did Sasuke. "Who are you?"

"I am Kana teammates with Hinata's cousin Hyuuga Kiyoshi" She stated as she looked at the girl. Sakura frowned as she looked at the older girl. Kana turned back to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan your cousin and Kazuya-kun are currently fighting someone and Kiyoshi-kun told me to protect you and that's why I am here" She stated. Gaara frowned at the word 'protect' as he looked away from everyone. Hinata nodded.

Kana looked at Sasuke, Sakura and then Gaara. "All of you stay with me at all times" She stated.

"What are we babies that can't protect ourselves?" Sakura asked as she looked at Kana. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "She's right we can do just fine without following you…each one of us standing here are strong we don't need you help" Sasuke stated. Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed.

"_Sasuke-kun just agreed with me…again. I think he might be falling for me he hasn't even yelled at me or anything" _Sakura blushed while looking at him.

"Fine then…stay here die and see what I care because I won't" Kana stated honestly as she looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan come with me" She said as she looked at the Hyuuga. Hinata nodded.

"I'm coming as well…" Gaara mumbled. Kana looked at the red head for a while and noticed his facial expression as she smirked.

"Okay…Gaara-san" She smirked; only knowing his name because Gemma pronounced it when it was his turn to fight. Sasuke looked at Gaara and frowned; there was no way he was going to let Gaara go with Hinata and protect her. He wanted to protect her.

"I'm coming as well" The raven haired ninja stated while having a glaring contest with Gaara. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock.

"B-But Sasuke-kun?"

"Tch…whatever I'm tired of standing here talking with all you brats…except you Hinata-chan and you Gaara-san, let's go…oh and keep up if you can…I'm not slowing down one bit for none of you" She stated as she started running. Hinata nodded. She was now as fast as Kana maybe even faster and it was no trouble for her to keep up and she ran to catch up with her. Sasuke was pretty fast now himself but not that fast.

Sasuke, Gaara and Sakura all stood there knowing that they would never be able to keep up with those two if there are moving that fast; they couldn't even see where they were.

"Well let's go" Sasuke stated as they all nodded and ran. Gaara didn't really want to work with his enemy and this other girl but complied anyway seeing that whatever was happening was dealing with Hinata and that's all he needed to know.

xxxxx

Naruto was currently in his fight with his brother Yukki as the each of them exchanged blows.

"You know Naruto-niisan you're quite strong" He smirked as he looked at his older brother. Naruto smirked back as he looked at the young boy.

"Same to you as well…" Yukki and Naruto stared at each other for a few more seconds before running towards each other.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled as he made five clones of himself. Yukki grinned in excitement.

"Clones huh? Alright then let's make this more interesting little brother" Yukki smirked as he made some hand seals. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" He yelled as he too made five clones.

Each clone ran towards the other. "This is going to be fun" Yukki grinned in a sadistic way as he ran towards his older brother.

xxxx

Kana and Hinata were way ahead of Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura and they weren't slowing down anytime soon. Sasuke frowned he was getting a little jealous that Hinata had become much faster than him.

"Slow down!" He yelled at the two girls only to see them both make a sudden stop. Kana turned around to look at Sasuke.

"It's not our fault that you three are too slow to keep up. Either don't follow us or you can-"Kana was cut off when an explosion seal was thrown their way. The explosion was so huge that it sent each of them flying down to the forest grounds.

When Kana opened her eyes she only saw Sakura but not Gaara, Hinata and Sasuke.

Kana looked up only to be punched in the face. She looked at the person her punched her as she frowned. "Who the hell are you" She hissed as she wiped her mouth.

"That doesn't matter…fight me" He hissed out as he then looked over at the unconscious girl on the ground. "Or she dies" He smirked as he looked back at Kana.

Kana then smirked. "Kill her for all I care. I don't know who she is and don't care I was sent here only to protect one person and that's it" The man looked shocked as he looked at Kana.

"Hum well I only see one kid where is the one that you were sent to protect?" He grinned in a devious way. Kana frowned. _"Forgive me Kiyoshi-kun I couldn't protect her…but I know that she is safe" _Kana thought as she got into her fighting position.

"You want to fight me…come at me then" She smirked.

xxxx

Hinata opened her eyes to see both Gaara and Sasuke lying on the ground as she remembered that they both tried to protect her.

**Flashback**

_The explosion sent Hinata flying down but as she was falling she felt not only Gaara's arms around her but Sasuke's also. They were both trying to protect her from the fall. _

**End of Flashback**

She crawled over to both boys as she shook them. "Gaara-kun…Sasuke-kun" She cried out as she continued shaking them trying to wake them.

"Hey…shut up I'm okay" She looked at Sasuke who was smiling weakly at her as he struggled to sit up while Gaara finally opened his eyes to looked at Hinata as he too sat up.

She smiled as she looked at them both. "I'm so happy that you both are okay" They both looked at her smiling both then they realized that sitting next to each other.

Sasuke moved away from the red head glaring at him. "Idiot, what are you doing here anyways? Why do you want to protect her? I can protect her she doesn't need some crazy guy like you as her protector" Sasuke yelled out at the red head.

Gaara frowned as he looked at Sasuke. Hinata looked at both boys trying to say something to prevent them from starting a fight but she couldn't get herself to say a thing.

"What's your problem? Do you like her or something?" He glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke blushed but then the blush quickly went away as it turned into a frown.

"No I don't she is my friend and my teammate so that means only **I** will protect her" He hissed out.

"P-Please s-stop it you two, we are in a very serious-"

"Shut-up and stay out of this" Sasuke hissed out as he glared at Hinata who was now looking at him in shock.

"S-Sasuke-kun…." Gaara looked at Hinata for a moment before looking back at Sasuke as his sand started to come from out his gourd.

"You bastard, I will not allow someone like you to talk to her in that way" He hissed out. Sasuke and Hinata eyes widened when they realized that Gaara's sand was coming towards Sasuke but before it even come close to Sasuke someone had came.

"What do we have here. I found myself a Hyuuga" The male spoke as he looked at Hinata. Gaara sand stood still as he looked at the male.

"Are you Hyuuga Hinata?" The male asked. She said nothing as she watched the male come closer. "I said are you Hyuuga Hinata?" He hissed out as he ran towards Hinata. Sasuke frowned as he ran in front of Hinata as he charged towards the man.

"Stay away from her!" Sasuke yelled as he raised his fist to punch him but when he hit him the man turned into liquid. Sasuke and Gaara looked at the water on the ground.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled to himself as he watched the water come up from the ground but it divided itself into two as the man was once again standing in front of them only this time it was two of him.

"Nice try kid" The man smirked but then he frowned as he punched the Uchiha across the face sending him flying some feet back.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelled as she turned back to the male and frowned. "I won't let you hurt my friends" She stated in a determined tone. Gaara looked at her in shock as she got into a tiger stance.

"I will not be defeated so easily" She smirked as she looked at the man.

"So you say" He then ran towards Hinata. "Let's see how strong Hyuuga Hinata really is" He laughed in a crazy tone as he was running towards her.

Gaara frowned as his sand came from out he's gourd. Hinata noticed this as she looked back at him.

"Let me handle this Gaara-kun" She stated without smiling…her expression was more like determination. He stared at her for a moment a little angry that she wouldn't let him help her.

"Let the girl fight while you fight me" Gaara turned slightly to look at the other male. It was the same guy that Hinata was fighting but his clone. Gaara frowned as he's sand started going towards the man.

"How about we fight somewhere else" The man then disappeared. Gaara slightly frowned since he didn't to fight anywhere else but he disappeared as well to follow the man.

xxxxx

Sasuke was slowly getting up. When he looked up her saw as Hinata was fighting the man who just attacked him but Gaara was no where to be found.

He stood up as he watched Hinata fighting the male. He was very proud of her. She has become so strong just one mouth but he was a little jealous since Hinata seemed to become a little stronger than he is…which he didn't like one bit.

He pushed aside his jealous thought when he saw Hinata being thrown across the forest grounds.

"Hinata!" He yelled out as he ran towards her. He was about to help her help but she slapped away his hand which shocked him.

"I can do this without your help" She stated.

He looked at her in shock. The look in her eyes…she was truly angry. He watched her as she stood up walking in front of him to face the smirking man.

"I can do this just fine by myself. Just because I was struck down doesn't mean that I lost the fight…because I haven't" She turned to look at Sasuke while slightly frowning. "This is **my** fight" She stated as she looked away from him as she started to walk towards the man.

Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. He has never once seen her act like this. _"…Hinata…" _ He thought as he watched her once again start fighting the male.

The male smirked in a devious way as he looked at Hinata. "You're pretty determined kid…say why don't you use your Byakugan? I want to see it and I want to know why Maiki wants you so badly" He stated.

"I don't need my Byakugan…" She then pulled out her crossbow as she pointed it towards the male. The male eyes widened as he jumped back when she fired an arrow, which shot at the ground.

"_That was a close one…it happen so fast I almost didn't see that coming" _He thought as he looked up at her smirking face. He then looked back at the ground to notice that the arrow had gone into the ground.

"Huh…where did it go" He thought out loud as he looked around for the arrow.

Sasuke also watched the scene before him wondering where the arrow had gone. All of a sudden the arrow came up from the ground right up under the male that Hinata was fighting.

The male dodged the arrow just in time. "Chakra seekers…?" The male looked back up and Hinata to notice that Hinata had seven arrows in the crossbow and she was getting ready to fire them at him.

His eyes widened as the arrows were all sent flying at him. Hinata watched as all the arrows attacked the male as he small explosion surrounding the man happened. She smirked as she looked back at Sasuke.

"I told you that I could handle him by myself" She smirked as she looked at him. He smirked as he looked at her but then his eyes widened.

"HINATA!" He yelled out. Hinata turned around only to be stabbed with a sword in the stomach. Sasuke watched in horror as blood gushed out everywhere coming from Hinata.

"Heh…you had thought that you defeated me? No one can defeat me" He grinned in an evil way as he started spinning around as he was stabbing Hinata in everyway he could.

Hinata screamed out in pain as she was being stabbed. Sasuke watched in horror as he watched the tears coming from her eyes as she was being stabbed. He then felt anger towards the man who was trying to kill her.

Sasuke's curse seal activated as he stood up as a dark aura of chakra surrounded him. Sasuke watched as Hinata fell to the ground as she was surrounded by a puddle of her own blood.

He looked back up at the man. "You will pay for what you did to her" He hissed as he started walking towards the male.

The male just smirked as he watched Sasuke walking towards him. "What do you take me as a joke? I see nothing funny I will make you suffer for killing her" He Sasuke yelled out in anger as he was in front of the male as he grabbed both of the male arms and turning him around as he pulled the males arms up and he stepped on his back pulling his arms in the process while breaking them.

The man yelled out in pain as he fell to the ground. "Y-You bastard" He hissed as he tried standing up while holding his arm. Sasuke just glared at him but then his curse seal started to act up causing him to hiss in pain as he fell to the ground holding his neck.

"Tch…you weakling is that all your power?" The man asked as he got ready to walk towards Hinata.

"And for your information…she isn't dead yet. But let me end her life now" The man laughed as he raised his sword to end her life.

Sasuke tried to make himself move but he couldn't the pain in his neck was too much. "HINATA!" He yelled out to her as he watched the male getting ready to thrust his sword into her once more.

"AHHHH" Sasuke watched as the man was sent flying back a few yards into a tree. Sasuke looked up to see a male that he recognized seeing before but never met him.

The red head looked down at Sasuke. "We can take it from here?" Sasuke looked at him.

"W-We?" He asked.

"Yes 'we'" Sasuke looked up to see Kiyoshi standing next to him but he wasn't looking down at him but looking at Hinata instead.

"Can you stand?" Kiyoshi asked Sasuke still not looking at him.

"I-I…yes I can" Kiyoshi started walking towards the male that stabbed his little cousin.

"I want you to take Hinata-sama to the hospital…" He stated. Sasuke watched him as Kiyoshi continued walking towards the man with the killing intent in his eyes.

Kazuya glared at Sasuke. "What are you waiting around for? Hurry up and take her to the hospital she doesn't have much time left. Hurry the hell up!" He yelled out at the Uchiha.

Sasuke stood up as he ran towards Hinata and picked her up and dashed off into the hospital.

Kazuya looked at his best friend. "Kazuya…let me handle this guy and you go look for Kana" Kazuya nodded as he quickly leaped off in search for his other best friend.

xxxx

Sasuke looked down at Hinata. _"It's all my fault…if I were strong enough I would have been able to protect her" _He burst through the hospital doors.

"Someone help me! She needs help" He yelled out. A doctor and two nurse's came towards Sasuke. Sasuke had tears streaming down his face and he didn't care he was truly worried for Hinata.

"Please help her….please save her" The doctor looked at Hinata and then the two nurses.

"Get the medical staff here now! This girl doesn't have much time left. Hurry!" The two nurses ran to in search of a medical team to help.

The doctor took Hinata from his arms as he saw the medical team coming. He laid Hinata down on the bed as the medical team room to the emergency room.

The doctor looked at Sasuke as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll do the best we can to save her"

Sasuke couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his eyes. Just the thought of losing Hinata was hurting him.

xxxx

Hours had passed as Sasuke was in the waiting room for Hinata who was still in surgery. He had his elbows rested on his knees with his face buried in his hands.

"Sasuke we came as soon as we heard. Where is Hinata-chan? Is she okay?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke. With Naruto were Sakura and Kakashi along with Gaara.

Sasuke didn't respond which was making Naruto angry. "Sasuke-teme where is she?" He yelled causing Sakura to put a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and noticed how she was looking at Sasuke with concern. Naruto looked back at Sasuke and noticed that water was dripping on the floor.

"_Is Sasuke…crying?" _ The blonde thought as he looked at Sasuke in shock as did Kakashi, Sakura and Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she was about to start talking but Sasuke cut her off.

"It's all my fault…if-if I were stronger I could protect her. It's my fault that she's in here…she's on the verge of death because me. I-I don't want to see her die" He stated as he never lifted his head. He didn't want them to see the tears coming from his eyes even though they all knew he was crying just by the tone of his voice.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in concerned. It pained her to see that Sasuke was in pain.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered as she looked at him.

Kakashi was worried about Hinata as well. Although Hinata was his student he thought of her more like a little sister than his student. They have become close since she lives with him now. He was praying to kami that she would be okay.

Naruto was now on the verge of tears as well. Just the thought of Hinata dying…it hurts him.

Gaara looked at everyone, he noticed that all of them had a sad look on their face. He was just as worried about Hinata as Sasuke was but he kept his blank emotionless expression on his face but deep down he was really worried about her.

It was silent for about forty-five minutes and the doctor was walking towards everyone. Everyone looked at the doctor waiting for him to say if Hinata made it or not.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the man. The doctor looked at everyone.

"She is just fine…we were able to save her" Everyone sighed in relief. A smile appeared on Sasuke's face when he heard she was okay.

"She is resting now but if you wish to see her you may" The doctor stated mainly looking at Sasuke since he knew that Sasuke was the one who brought her in.

Sasuke wiped his eyes as he stood up. Everyone looked at him and noticed his red eyes from crying. "You all may go in if you want?" The doctor stated.

"She is in room 219C" He noticed that Sasuke had already left to go to her room.

xxxx

When Sasuke came to her room he opened her door as looked at her. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her but then a sad expression came over his face as he looked at her. He then looked around only to see his one chair in the room so he walked over towards the chair and pulled it over towards the bed.

He grabbed her hand as he used his other hand to caress her face. "Hinata…I'm sorry if only I wasn't able to protect you. I didn't even get up in time to save you. Please forgive me Hinata. You don't know how I felt at the thought of losing you. I don't want to see any of my friends die" He said to her as he removed his hand from her face but kept holding her hand with the other hand.

"From here on out I promise to protect you…I don't want to see you die Hinata" He whispered as he looked at her sleeping face.

At this moment Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura and Naruto came inside. Kana did come in the hospital with Sakura and Kazuya but told Sakura that she was going with Kazuya since he was injured pretty badly in his fight trying to protect her.

Gaara watched as Sasuke was holding Hinata's hand but refrained from saying anything knowing this isn't the right place or time to say anything.

"Hinata-chan…"Naruto whispered as he looked at her sleeping face. At this time the doctor came inside but it was a female doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood…she won't be waking up for sometime now" Sasuke never took his eyes off of Hinata while Kakashi looked at the doctor.

"Sometime now? Can you maybe predict a day when you will wake up?"

The doctor thought about his words for a moment before speaking. "Well most likely in two weeks from now…the soonest I would say is the end of this week" She stated as she looked at Hinata.

Gaara looked at Hinata. He was really worried for her but is happy is know that she's okay. For a moment he felt anger towards her when she wouldn't let him help her. He wanted protect her. He never once protected anyone before and wanted to protect because…he cares for her. He looked at the Uchiha and noticed how he was still holding her hand and hasn't taken his eyes off of Hinata since they arrived in the room.

"Okay now I'm sorry to say this but Hinata needs her rest and I'm going to ask you all leave. You may come by tomorrow to visit her if you like but you must leave now. Visiting hours are now over" She stated.

They all took one more look at Hinata as they all started walking towards the door but the doctor's voice caught their attention.

"Excuse young man but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" She stated while looking at Sasuke who hasn't moved an inch.

"I'm not leaving" He stated causing Naruto and Gaara to look at him in shock as well as Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry you're going to-"

"I said I'm not leaving! I'm staying here and that's final" Sasuke hissed as he glared at the doctor with his Sharingan activated. Everyone looked at him in shock.

Of course actually wasn't going to attack the nurse but he just wanted to intimidate her.

The doctor sighed as she closed her eyes. She could tell that everyone was truly worried about her but this one…he was worried the most for her.

"Fine then…stay the rest of you leave now!" She stated. Naruto frowned as he looked at the doctor.

"Hey that's not fair how come-"Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder as he looked at him. Naruto noticed the look and decided to not say anything else.

Sakura looked at Sasuke partially worried for Hinata and jealous that Sasuke cares for her so much.

They all looked at Sasuke and Hinata once more before walking out of the room leaving just Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke looked at her as he smiled weakly at her. "I won't leave your side Hinata. I will stay here until you wake up. I promise you that" He stated as he looked at her.

**Okay that was this chapter. In the chapter Sasuke is shown spending all most all his time with the Hyuuga girl. The next chapter will be up soon. Please leave reviews.**

Edit: 9/19/10: Thank you for everyone's reviews and support. Sorry for taking so long in updating this. Please check out my other stories n.n


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: With you**

Sasuke woke up the next morning still in the hospital room with the sleeping Hyuga. He smiled as he sat up looking at her. "Hinata do you know that I lied when I told you that I didn't know why I even liked you" He chuckled as he looked at her.

"I do still like you and I know that I always will" He smiled as he grabbed her hand holding it. "I even went as far to make you jealous so I could get your attention, that idiot of a cousin you have helped me, Kiyoshi" He stated as he sighed.

"But I won't ever do something like that again. It turned out that the girl I chose to make you jealous was crazy and bi-polar. She would act one way this moment and then different the next" He slightly frowned at the thought of the girl.

The Uchiha was quite for awhile as he looked out the window. "You know I think this is the most I've talked in awhile" He chuckled. "But I'm enjoying talking to you Hinata…even though you can't respond to me…it feels good just for me to talk to you"

"When I'm around you…I feel like me old self when my mother was alive. I feel like I could tell you anything Hinata. But you never let me get a chance to talk to you…you would always run off when we were always alone together" He sighed as he then looked back at her.

"To be honest I didn't like you in the beginning when we were paired up in a team. I thought that you were rather annoying and weak but I believe after I became to know you a little better I began to think of you as a friend. You and Naruto are my best friends you know" He stated as he looked down at Hinata's hand in his.

"But…I started liking you Hinata during the time after you fought Sakura. You began to grow on me…" He blushed as he looked at her.

"I know that you said that you don't feel for me what I feel for you but…I will always like you Hinata" He smiled as he squeezed her hand.

XXX

"Why are you even here with me" The older boy groaned as he looked at Naruto.

"Well I'm your brother aren't I" Naruto grinned. Yukki frowned as he looked away from him.

After Naruto and Yukki's battle Yukki was defeated by his younger brother. Naruto seemed to talk some sense into him and Yukki decided to stay with Naruto in his apartment. Yukki still seems to act the same though…always talking back to Naruto and the doctors.

"So when am I leaving this dump of a hospital?" Yukki frowned as he looked at Naruto who was frowning.

"This dump of a hospital saved your ass so show some appreciation" Yukki shook his head.

"I'm not showing anything; again I ask when I am leaving." He glared at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "You are leaving today Yukki" He sighed.

"Good, now tell me about your teammates. Start with that girl, I want to know about your relationship with her" Naruto blushed.

"Are you always so blunt with saying things?" He asked.

"That's how I am. Do you have a problem with that?" He asked.

Naruto sighed. _"And this is my brother?" _ Naruto looked over at the fourteen old glaring at him; a glare that would rivals Sasuke or Neji's.

XXX

As the Uchiha was walking out of the hospital he could see Kakashi standing outside.

"So how is she?" He asked never once looking up at the Uchiha.

"She's still sleep if that's what you mean" Kakashi nodded his head.

"I see…how long are you planning in staying there, with her?" Kakashi then looked over at Sasuke.

"Until she wakes up" He stated. Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you harbor feelings for her?" He watched as he smiled appeared on the Uchiha's face as he started walking past him.

"Ah…that is my secret" He stated as he continued walking past him. Kakashi looked at him as he slightly smiled.

XXX

The red head woke up slightly opening his eyes. When he glanced over he noticed that both of his teammates Kiyoshi and Kana were in the room with him but they were both holding hands?

"What the hell is this?" He mumbled which caused both teens to turn and look at him.

"Ah Kazuya, you are awake now" Kana smiled as she looked at him. The red head looked at her and then Kiyoshi who was grinning at him.

Kazuya sat up as he looked down at the two hands. "So when did that happen?" He asked with a bit of jealousy in his tone as he looked at Kiyoshi and Kana holding hands.

Both teens blushed as they let go of each other. "Ah…um…" Kazuya looked at Kana and then Kiyoshi.

"You knew I liked her…and now you're dating her" Kana didn't look surprise at this since she knew that the red head liked her but she didn't like him not in the same way he likes her.

"L-Look I know…but I like her as well so a few months ago I asked her out and we started dating each other" Kazuya stared at Kiyoshi for the longest making him nervous.

"I see, well whatever I don't care" He stated although he did care but both teens are his best friends and he wants the two to be happy.

Kiyoshi and Kana looked at him and smiled. "Have you checked up on Hinata?" Kazuya asked. Hinata was like his little sister and worries about her just as much as he does his own sister.

"Yeah she's still sleep. When we went in there Sasuke was there"

"Oh that kid, yeah I heard from some nurses that he yelled at a doctor telling her that he wasn't leaving Hinata's side" Kazuya stated. Kana looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"He must really care about her to go and do something like that. He even had his Sharingan activated" Kiyoshi and Kana looked at him.

"Whoa…" Kana mumbled. Kazuya then grinned at the both of his teammates.

"It seems your little cousin is becoming quite popular with the boys Kiyoshi" Kiyoshi slightly frowned.

"Tch…I only met one guy that likes her and that's Sasuke…he seems like a nice guy for my cousin so I'd rather see her with Sasuke" Kana frowned.

"Well I say Gaara, I was with them yesterday and those two seem closer together than Sasuke and Hinata" Kiyoshi frowned.

"Sasuke is better for her"

"No Gaara is"

"Sasuke"

"Gaara"

"SASUKE"

"GAARA"

Kazuya sighed as he looked at the two. _"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring that up"_ He looked at the two arguing over who is better for Hinata as he rolled his eyes.

XXX

Sasuke finally returned to the hospital and towards Hinata's room. When he entered he saw Neji in there. "What are you doing in here?" Neji turned to look at him before looking back at Hinata.

"I was just visiting her" He whispered. Sasuke noticed the concerned look in his eyes as he was looking at Hinata.

The raven haired ninja walked over towards the chair and sat down. "I was her protector…" Sasuke turned and looked at the male Hyuga who hasn't taken his eyes off of hers.

"And I abandoned what I was supposed to do. All because my father died…I had thought that it was the main house fault for my father's death but I know that true reason now. And because of that I turned my back on her…" Neji looked at Hinata.

"I tried to kill her yesterday. If my father knew that he wouldn't be happy since he is the one that told me to always protect Hinata-sama" Sasuke looked at him talking.

"I cannot face Hinata-sama when she wakes up so when she wakes up…tell her that I'm sorry" Neji then walks out the room.

Sasuke watches the door for a few more moments before looking back at Hinata.

"So he was your protector, huh?" He asked her out loud as he looked at her sleeping face. "Well he can still protect you but I am too your _new_ protector" He blushed thanking god that she can't hear him because he knows he'll be too embarrassed to tell her that to her face if she was awake.

XXX

So far a week has passed and Sasuke comes everyday to visit her. He talks to her about what's been happening since she has been sleep to about his past life to even his brother.

Sasuke was currently in the bathroom but when he came out Hinata…was awake. He ran to her side as he looked at her.

"H-Hinata" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun…?" He smiled as he looked at her.

"I thought that I was dead, am I in the hospital?" She asked him. She watched him as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I have been here waiting until you woke up" He blushed while not making eyes contact with her. She looked at him in shock.

"Y-You have been?" He nodded.

"Others have come to visit you like the dobe, Kakashi, your cousin Kiyoshi and his two teammates, Sakura, Kiba and Neji"

"N-Neji-niisan came to visit me" She gasped as she looked at him.

"Yeah he told me to tell you that he is sorry" He looked at her wondering if she knew what he meant by that. He watched her smile.

"Ah he did…" She smiled to herself as she looked at her hands.

"Gaara also came…but yesterday was his last day in Konoha. He um tried to stay until you woke up but his sensei told him that they had to leave, so he's back in the Suna now" He watched as Hinata eyes dropped down.

"S-So G-Gaara has left back to his own village" He nodded. Hinata then looked at Sasuke as she grabbed his hand which shocked him.

"S-Sasuke, I'm sorry that I snapped at you that day. I didn't mean to I just wanted to show you that I could protect myself…and I'm sorry" She mumbled the last part.

"No I should be saying sorry. If I would have gotten up in time to save you instead of just screaming your name you…you wouldn't be in here right now…it's all my fault. I had thought that you had died…you don't know how much that affected me…the thought of losing you…it hurts me" He stated honestly while not looking at her.

"Sasuke…" He removed his hand from hers as he then looked up at her.

"But I'm glad that you are okay and that you are awake now" He smiled as he looked at her.

"Yes…" She smiled brightly at him. The two were smiling at each other until Kakashi and Naruto walked in.

Naruto grinned when he noticed that Hinata was awake. He ran to her side grinning. "Hinata, you are awake" He grinned. She smiled as she looked at him.

"I am" She smiled. Kakashi watched as all three of his students began talking as he smiled to himself.

"So Hinata the doctors said that you will be able to leave today" Kakashi stated as he looked at her. She smiled but then she looked down.

"U-Um…did my father come here to see me?" She asked as she looked at Kakashi. He stared at her for a few moments before talking.

"He did come" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"But…" Kakashi stated but then stopped as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "We'll talk about it later" He stated. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi wondering what he was going to say but said nothing as for Hinata she just nodded.

"Oh Hinata, guess what my brother you remember, ne?" He asked. She nodded her head as she looked at him.

"Well I finally knocked some sense into his head and he decided to become a good guy and he lives with me now" He grinned.

"R-Really?" He nodded.

"He is a bit on the mean side but he listens to me…sometimes that is" He mumbles the last part.

"Oh that is nice I hope to meet him" Hinata smiled.

Naruto nodded his head as he grinned. "Yeah he wants to meet you too. He says he remembers you from that day" He said. Hinata nodded.

The Uchiha looked at Hinata as he smiled. He was truly happy that she was okay.

XXX

Hours passed as the Uchiha, Hyuga and Uzumaki were walking the streets of Konoha towards Naruto's apartment.

"He is a little on the mean side but I get use to it as time goes by…" Naruto then glances over at Sasuke. "He almost acts like you, sometimes I ask myself is he really my brother since we act nothing alike" He stated they were finally at his front door.

"Well here we are" He grinned as soon as he opened the door a book hit his face.

"You idiot, how can you live in since junky place?" He yelled as he looked at him.

"Now-now Yukki we have company over today…you said you wanted to meet my teammates" He smiled in a nervous way.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _"It seems like he is afraid own brother" _Sasuke smirked.

"I don't care about them right now" He glared at Naruto as he then looked at Hinata and Sasuke who were looking at him.

"What are you two boring loser's staring at" Both Hinata and Sasuke seemed shock while Sasuke frowned at the older male.

"Who do you think you're talking to kid?" The Uchiha glared at Yukki.

"I don't care who I'm talking to" He glared. Sasuke was just about hit the male but Hinata and Naruto was holding him back.

"Tch you friends are boring, now is this girl name Hyuga Hinata?" Yukki asked as he looked at Hinata and then Naruto.

"Yeah…" He blushed as he looked at Hinata.

Yukki walked around her looking at her up and down making the Hyuga nervous while Sasuke was glaring at Yukki.

"Hm, she is okay I guess" He stated as he looked back up at her. "You seem like the quite and shy type" He watched as Hinata blushed at this fact. He growled as he frowned at her.

"I hate shy quite people…they bore me" He stated as Hinata paled.

Yukki then looked at Sasuke. "You seem like the type who girls always try to get your attention. You also look like the strong one of the team…" Sasuke smirked at this. Yukki continued. "But you also have this arrogant aura to you" Sasuke's smile then turned into a frown.

"I hate arrogant people and I don't like cool acting people and emo looking people" He looked back at his younger brother.

"I don't like either one of your teammate's they bore me. I can't stand them already" He stated as he walked back towards the couch as he sat down.

Naruto laughed in a nervous way as he tried to calm down Sasuke who was trying to kill his brother while Hinata looked hurt by his words while pointing her fingers together.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yukki is just like that from what I can see and I'm sure he'll warm up to you two in no time, right Yukki" Yukki turned to look at his brother.

"I don't know…" Yukki then glanced at Hinata. "But I want to spend time alone with her" Sasuke and Naruto looked at Yukki in shock.

"I want to break her out of that shy shell" He stated before turning back to Naruto. "But not today I have to train" Yukki then stood up as he walked past his brother and Hinata but stopped in front of Sasuke glaring at him.

"Tch…" He growled as he jumped at Sasuke trying to make Sasuke think that he was going to attack him and of course Sasuke quickly got into a fighting stance.

Yukki laughed. "Just what I thought…you scared cat" Yukki grinned as he walked out the door. "I'll be back later" He shouted as he left the apartment.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't like your brother Naruto" He hissed as he looked at Naruto.

"Well sorry there isn't much that I can do about the way he acts. I mean he even yelled at Kakashi-sensei when he first met him and told him that he doesn't like him" He stated.

"The only person he seems to tolerate is me. I introduced him to everyone and just like he did with you two he evaluated each one of them. He called Sakura obsessive compulsive when he found out that she liked Sasuke, he thinks that Rock Lee has no fashion sense, he told Shikamaru that he had no motivation whatsoever, he called Chouji fat and when he saw Ino she was flirting with some guy so he told her that she is ditzy and stupid boy crazy girl…geez Yukki is starting off on the wrong side with everyone" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto and smirked. "What did he say about you?"

"He told me that I was hyperactive and colorblind because of my clothes" He pouted as he slightly frowned.

Sasuke chuckled as he looked at Naruto.

"I-It seems like your little brother has no inside voice"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah is does seem like that so far" Sasuke looked at both Hinata and Naruto.

"So he's going to be living with you for awhile now?" He asked.

"Of course, he is my brother and he has nowhere to live and me being his brother and only living relative I'm going to let him stay here" Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at him while Hinata smiled.

"That's right Naruto" Hinata cheered him on as she looked at him. Naruto blushed as he looked at her scratching the back of his head.

"Well it's nothing I wouldn't do anyways" He smiled in a goofy way. Sasuke looked at the two and slightly frowned.

"Che…" He snorted causing Hinata to look at him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" She asked while looking at him in a concerned way. He looked at her for a moment before smiling at her.

"I'm fine" She nodded as she looked at him. Naruto looked away from the two feeling rather jealous at the moment. He watched as Sasuke moves slowly over towards Hinata to try to grab her hand.

"Hey, hey, hey" Naruto shouts out loudly causing Hinata to look at him while Sasuke frowned.

"What is it now?" He said in an irritated tone.

"W-Well I was thinking m-maybe…um the three of us should do something together?"

"Oh that sounds great Naruto" Hinata smiled as she then looked at Sasuke. "What do you think Sasuke?" He blushed as he looked at her.

"Whatever" He replied with a sigh causing both Naruto and Hinata grinned.

"Alright then let's go" Naruto stated as he walked out the door. As Hinata was walking towards the door to follow Naruto out she felt someone grabbed her hand. She looked back to see Sasuke but he wasn't looking at her.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Let's go before he leaves us" He said not once letting go of her hand. She blushed as she looked up at him before looking back down.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" She whispered as she gave his hand a gently squeeze.

Sasuke looked down at her and blushed. "What are you thanking me for?" She looked up at him blushed as she looked back down.

"For staying by my side…" She blushed. He looked at her for the longest getting ready to say something that is until he heard Naruto yelling them to hurry up.

"Dummy" He mumbled before tugging Hinata to start walking.

XXX

As the three were walking Naruto glanced over to see Sasuke holding Hinata's hand before looking away but then he did a double look.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SASUKE?" Naruto yelled out as he pointed to Sasuke holding Hinata's hand.

"What?" He asked in a calm tone. Hinata looked embarrassed as she looked away from both of her friends.

"You heard me. I asked why you are holding Hinata's hand" He fumed. Sasuke looked down at his hand in Hinata's as he looked back at Naruto.

"I forgot that I was holding her hand, sorry Hinata" He stated as he let her hand go.

"How can you forget something like that, you idiot" Naruto then looked at Hinata. "Hinata, do like Sasuke?" He asked as he looked at her.

"N-Naruto-kun w-why are you asking me such a question?"

"She doesn't like me. She told me herself once" He looked at Hinata for minute with mixed emotions in his eyes. "Isn't that right Hinata?" He asked her as he looked at her slightly frowning.

Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that she didn't say anything. "That still doesn't explain why YOU were holding Hinata's hand" 

"Because I felt like it" He stated as he started walking away from both Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he looked at Sasuke walking away. "I don't get him sometimes" Naruto mumbled to himself as he started walking to catch up with Sasuke as did Hinata.

As the three were walking Sasuke glanced over at Hinata before looking away. "What's with you…why do you keep staring at her?" He frowned.

"Because I feel like it, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do"

"Well too bad"

"P-Please Naruto, S-Sasuke, don't start fighting" Hinata begged as she looked at the two.

"Shut-up and stay out of it!" Sasuke snapped as he looked at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him remembering how he said the same thing to her the time he and Gaara were fighting.

Sasuke noticed how she was looking at him as he looked at her. "I-I'm sorry Hinata I didn't mean to-"Before he could even finish his sentence she ran away from both boys.

Naruto gave him the death glare before running after Hinata.

XXX

"Hinata, wait up!" Naruto shouted after Hinata as he ran to catch up with her. Hinata made a stop as she turned around. "Hinata, you shouldn't let Sasuke get to you. You know…he really cares about you" Naruto admitted as he looked away from her.

Hinata looked at him not saying anything just letting him finish talking. "I don't like him snapping at you like that but that's just Sasuke you know he doesn't mean it, right Hinata"

"Sometimes I don't really know what to think" She whispered.

"Well trust me he doesn't mean it" He grinned as he looked at her. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun"

He nodded with a grin. "Now come on let's hurry to find Sasuke before he goes home" She nodded as they both walked off to find Sasuke.

XXX

As Sasuke was walking he started thinking about Hinata. He really didn't mean to snap at her…it seems like he has a bit of a habit of doing that to her. He sighed.

"Hi Sasuke" Sasuke didn't recognize the voice so he continued walking that is until the person grabbed him in a death grip by his arm.

"Sasuke, didn't you hear me calling you?" She asked in a deadly tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he looked at her. "You? What do you want?" Natsume grinned as she looked at him.

"Well I wanted to see you silly. I haven't seen you since our double date with your two teammates" She smiled as she snuggled closer towards him. He cringed as she yanked himself away from her.

"Don't touch me" Natsume looked hurt by his words but then she put on the deadliest glare that scared him.

"Don't touch you, huh?" She glared at him.

Sasuke looked at the girl. _"This girl really has some issues" _He thought as he watched her get closer and closer towards him.

"Sasuke, I will not be ignored" She frowned. Sasuke looked at the girl but then behind her when he noticed Hinata and Naruto making they're way towards them.

"Hey, Sasuke" Natsume stopped when she heard Naruto's voice. Sasuke quickly left Natsume's side and walked over towards Hinata.

"Oh you're Naruto and Hinata right?" They both nodded. "It's good to see the both of you again" She smiled. Naruto grinned and nodded while Hinata smiled at the girl.

"S-Sasuke…I-"

"Sorry…for snapping at you" She looked at him with shock eyes. He smiled as he looked at her. "So shocked to hear me say sorry?" He joked as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked at him before looking away.

Natsume looked at Sasuke and then Hinata as she slightly frowned at the female Hyuuga. "Hey you there, Hyuga Hinata, what is your relationship to my Sasuke?"

"He is my friend" She responded back to Natsume.

"Tch friend you say…I don't believe that" She narrowed her eyes as Hinata. "Well I better get going now…bye Sasuke" She smiled as she blow him a kiss before walking away.

Naruto looked at both Sasuke and Hinata and sighed. "That girl is weird. First she acts one way and then another way. I don't get her"

"She's bi-polar or something…" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto nodded and mouthed an 'oh' before not saying anything else.

"PEVERTED-SENSEI" Naruto cringed and paled at the voice.

"That idiot, I told him not to call Kakashi-sensei that…" Naruto groaned as he turned to look at Sasuke and Hinata. "I have to go now…" Naruto than ran off to go find his brother.

Sasuke smirked to himself. "Naruto is going to have a load on his hands with that one" Sasuke stated referring to Yukki. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yukki is just not use to the people around him" Sasuke shook his head. "That guy was even acting like that when we first saw him…it's just his personality and I don't his going to change it either" Both Uchiha and Hyuuga sighed at the thought.

Sasuke then looked over at Hinata and smiled which she noticed. "What is i-it Sasuke?" She asked.

"I'm just glad that you are safe…Hinata" He then did something Hinata would have never thought he would do…he pulled her into an embrace. "Hinata, you mean a lot to me and if I ever lost you I don't know what I'll do" He whispered to her as he held her in his arms.

"S-Sasuke…" She noticed how he was shaking in her arms. "Sasuke…are you okay?" She asked trying to pull back to look at him.

"I'm fine Hinata, please don't worry about me" He smiled as he pulled back slightly to look at her. She blushed as she looked up at him causing him to smirk.

"You sure are blushing a lot around me Hinata, are you sure you don't secretly like me" He joked but his eyes widened when she didn't respond only blush more and buried her face in his shirt.

"H-Hinata…?" He was blushing just as much as she was. _"Does this mean she likes me back?" _ He thought as he looked down at her.

Hinata removed herself from Sasuke as she backed away from him. "I must get going now" She said quickly as she ran off leaving him standing there with the blush still on his face.

XXX

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei…I'm sure Yukki is sorry as well aren't you, brother?" Naruto glared at his brother.

"No, I'm not saying sorry to this old geezer" Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes.

"O-Old geezer?" Kakashi stuttered as he looked at Yukki.

"YUKKI! How dare you talk to Kakashi-sensei like that? Show some respect" Yukki pouted and turned his head.

"Sorry I can't do that, the only respect I will show is to Maiki-sensei and you Naruto no one else" He stated. Naruto looked at Kakashi in a sorry way.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei. He may be my older brother but it seems like I have to teach him to show respect for others" Kakashi just frowned at the older Naruto as he walked away with the book in his hand.

"So he is an old geezer and a pervert" Yukki snorted only to have Naruto hit in over the head.

"What's the matter with you?" Yukki just grinned at him causing Naruto to sigh.

"What am I going to do with you?"

XXX

Weeks have past and Sasuke and Hinata seemed to have gotten closer…but not in a sense to where they are dating more like best friends. Naruto would be jealous but he sees both of them as his best friends as well so he doesn't seem to get jealous like he use to.

But this past week things have been different. Sasuke has been acting very distant towards both Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke was currently in the hospital from they're last mission.

"_I don't understand…how is it that that dobe has become stronger than I? Even Itachi is more concerned about Naruto than he is me?" _ Sasuke frowned as he started thinking about to when Itachi came to Konoha in search of Naruto to when Aoi told Sasuke that he was the weakest member of the Uchiha clan.

While he was in the hospital Naruto and Hinata were in there with him. Sasuke was glaring holes in the grinning blonde eyes but Naruto didn't seem to noticed because he was so into talking to Hinata.

Hinata was peeling an apple for Sasuke while smiling. "U-Um…h-here you go Sasuke-kun I peeled them all" She smiled cheerful at him as she handed him the plate only for him to slap the plate away from him and glare at Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata said in a startle way. Naruto frowned at he looked at Sasuke.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto yelled.

"Fight me…now" Sasuke demanded as he glared at Naruto with his Sharingan activated. Naruto and Hinata looked at him in shock.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke then stood up and looked at him ignoring Hinata. "Fight me now idiot…don't you want to? Or are you afraid?"

Naruto smirked as he looked at him. "Humpf…I was just thinking about fighting you too" Hinata looked at the two and noticed their serious expression.

"P-Please you t-two don't fight" She begged only to be ignored as they both walked out the room and up towards the roof.

XXX

Sasuke and Naruto were both on the roof looking at each other until Naruto started laughing which made Sasuke angry.

"What are you laughing about?"

Naruto looked up at him still smirking. "I'm excited…" Sasuke frowned at him.

"Put on your forehead protector first" Sasuke shook his head making Naruto angry. "Put it on Sasuke. It states that we are fighting as equals" Sasuke still refused.

"You can't land a scratch on my forehead…I don't need it" Sasuke than runs towards Naruto.

Naruto dodged Sasuke's kick style of fighting. The two continue their blows on equal footing until Naruto Kage Bunshins surround Sasuke. He takes out a few and then uses his tiger seal to do Blazing Fireball to destroy the Naruto clones and most of the roof.

Naruto then prepares Rasengan while Sasuke prepares Chidori and the two boys run at each other at top speed.

Hinata looks at the in a horrified way. "N-No! N-Naruto! Sasuke! Please stop! STOP FIGHTING" She screams out as she rushed in between them.

XXX

Hinata jumps between the two dueling boys but suddenly Kakashi appears and grabs the hands of each of the boys, redirecting their blows into two nearly water towers. Water gushes from Sasuke's blow but only trickles from the tower Naruto hit. Sasuke smirked when he notices his compared to Naruto's.

"_That attack…" _ Kakashi looked at Naruto but then back at Sasuke.

"I told you not to use that attack so carelessly and on your teammate the less" Kakashi scowled Sasuke.

Sasuke snorted as he looked at Kakashi. "I don't have time to listen to a lecture" Sasuke then does back flips over the fence to see the back of the water towers.

He looks up to see that Naruto's rasengan blew away the entire back of his water tower! Sasuke hisses in anger as he grits his teeth together and slams his fist on the wall.

"_Naruto…how much stronger are you getting?" _ He hissed in his mind.

XXX

Hinata looked at Naruto has he was walking towards her. "Naruto…I-"

"Hinata next time don't interfere" He stated in a serious tone as he walked passed her leaving her standing there in shock.

"…Naruto…"

XXX

Sasuke heads to a quiet spot where he can be alone with his thoughts as he starts thinking about how his brother Itachi kick his butt when he came by the village not to long ago. _"It's like I'm not even getting stronger…I've been training but it doesn't show it at all" _Sasuke frowned but looked up when he felt wires being tired to him wrapping around a tree so he couldn't escape.

"What the hell!" Sasuke looks up to see Kakashi looking down at him.

"You know I've seen a lot of people who live for revenge. All have only ended up suffering. If you do get your revenge you will only feel more hatred"

"How would you feel if I killed a person most important to you" Sasuke yells out at him.

"I no longer have anyone important. They've died long ago" Sasuke looks at him in shock. "I've lived though bad times and know what it feels like to lose the people close to you, but now we have Hinata and Naruto. I gave you the Chidori to protect them, not hurt them or seek revenge" Kakashi then loosens the wire from around Sasuke.

"Think about that Sasuke" Kakashi stated before disappearing leaving Sasuke to think about Kakashi's words.

XXX

All three genin lose themselves in thoughts. Hinata remembering all the happy moments she shared with Sasuke and Naruto while Naruto reminisces about how he and Sasuke have always been friendly rivals. As Sasuke is weighing his friendship with his teammates against his quest for revenge.

XXX

"Orochimaru-sama was it necessary to send the Sound ninjas to retrieve Sasuke? I honestly don't think Sasuke stands a chance" Orochimaru smirks a he starts laughing.

"That's why Sasuke will seek me for power" He smirked.

XXX

"Uchiha Sasuke…you're coming with us" Sasuke looks up to see three men and one woman staring down at him.

"Who the hell are you four?" Sasuke hissed as he looked at the four.

**Okay originally this chapter was really long but I cut it since it was too long. But the next chapter will be here soon. Sorry for the wait and please leave reviews. And if there are minor errors in this chapter I'm sorry I'm too tired to even reread it to check to see…sorry all I can say is everyone makes mistakes LOL**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sound temptation…three years later

Sasuke glared at the four standing in front of him. They all wore smirks on their faces except for the girl who was frowning.

"Sakon of Seimon" The male with light blue hair stated.

"Tayuya of Hokumon" The girl stated with the orange hair said.

"Kidoumaru of Toumon" The tan man stated.

"Jiroubou of Nanmon" The larger man stated as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared them all. "What do you-"Before he could even finish his sentence the Sakon ran towards him attempting to punch him but Sasuke dodged the punch as jumped back.

Sasuke began fighting the four but they are too powerful for him even his lion kick combo seems to do no damage.

Sakon then hold Sasuke up by one foot. "If you remain in Konoha you will always be weak. However if you come with us Orochimaru-sama will give you power" Sasuke glares at him as his curse seal activates and invade his whole body.

"We haven't come to take you by force. You must choose to come with us"

Sasuke glared at the man as he kicks Sakon so he will let him go. Sakon stood there and watched as Sasuke's curse seal spreads throughout the left side of his body.

"Heh…you aren't the only one Orochimaru-sama favors" Sakon smirks as he allows his own curse seal to become visible.

"The more you use it, the deeper it will affect your body. When it consumes you it will consume your soul forever. You must give up something to gain something in return. Orochimaru is waiting you know…" Sakon smirks as he and the other three then disappear.

XX

Sasuke returns home one last time. He looks around his apartment as he turns his focus to a picture of himself with Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata as he turns it face down and leaves.

As Hinata was walking back home she decides to make a detour to the village entrance and as she was walking she catches Sasuke as he's about to leave.

"…Sasuke-kun?" She looks at him with confusion shown within her eyes.

Sasuke never once looked at her as he continued walking. "You should leave" He told her as he walks passed her.

Hinata quickly turns around to face him only to see that he is still walking. "W-Where are you going Sasuke?"

"I'm leaving the village…to gain power" He stated as he stopped walking but he never turned around to face her.

Hinata stared at him in shock and she didn't even notice the tears that were slowing coming down her cheeks. "Why must you do this Sasuke?"

"This doesn't concern you Hinata so stop meddling in things that have nothing to do with you?"

"Why are you acting like this Sasuke? This isn't the Sasuke that I know. Sasuke that I know wouldn't leave the village; the Sasuke that I know h-he…promised that he'll always stay w-with me and Naruto and always be there to protect me" She cried as she looked down at the ground.

"I don't ever remember saying that" He stated still not once looking at her.

Hinata continued to cry. "Sasuke, you can't leave like this. You know revenge won't make you happy"

"I already know that. But I'm different from you and Naruto. I must purse revenge" He stated in a slightly angry tone. Hinata sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"A-Are you lonely Sasuke?" She asked him.

Sasuke remained quiet not answering her.

"I-If you leave Sasuke…I-I'll be lonely" She admits as she looked away from him.

They both blushed when she said this neither of them saying anything until Sasuke spoke. "From this point we will follow different paths" He stated as he stated once again walking.

"Sasuke, please don't leave like this. Don't leave me…you just can't leave me like this or Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. If you leave t-then…I'll leave with you" She stated as he started walking towards him.

Sasuke stops walking as he finally turned around to look at Hinata as he smirks at her. "You're annoying you know that…Hinata" He then smiled as he looked at her flushed face.

"I-If you leave I'll scream" She stated. In a blink of an eye Sasuke stood behind her. She looked shocked at his fast movement knowing that he was right behind her. What Sasuke did next shocked her and made her blush. Sasuke embraced her in his arms.

"Hinata…I love you" He whispered in her ear.

She blushed as she tensed up at his words. "S-Sasuke…" He then released her but still stood behind her.

"Thank you, Hinata" He knocks her out and caught her before she could hit the ground. He carried her bridal style to the bench as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Hinata but I must leave the village to gain power" He stated as he looked at her. He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I meant what I said…I do love you and always will but this is goodbye Hinata"

XXX

Three years passed since then and Hinata was now fifteen years old. She still lives with Kakashi but neither one of them mind seeing that Kakashi thinks of the fifteen year old like a little sister and plus she keeps him company.

Sasuke was still gone and there were no signs of him returning. As for Naruto he had left two years ago for training. She often gets letters from the blonde telling her what he has been doing and what new attacks he learned.

His brother Yukki who is now sixteen years old often comes by to visit Hinata and Kakashi. He still acts the same no changes with him have yet to happen. Although he has become a little kinder to Hinata but still tries to get her out her shy shell and often calling her boring.

She sighed as she was lying down on her bed. Kakashi hasn't been home in a while due to a mission leaving her home alone. Often Sakura, Ino and TenTen would stop by to visit her, but Hinata knew they only came to see Kakashi. She knows that the three girls have a small crush on the twenty nine year old. She chuckles at the thought.

Gaara has come once but that was three years ago when he came to help bring Sasuke back. Before he had left he told Hinata that he liked her. She blushed at the thought. She remembers him asking her how she felt about him and how nervous he seemed as he was asking her.

She had told him that she liked him too. He had then told her that he wasn't ready for a girlfriend but he did tell her that when he was ready he'll let her know. She hasn't seen or heard from Gaara since that day.

She thinks about him a lot and Sasuke who she really misses. But she feels hostility towards him for leaving and promised herself for Naruto's sake that they both will bring him back.

She sat up when she heard someone knocking on the door. She walked over towards her mirror and combed her messy hair before walking towards the door.

When she opened the door she was greeted by Sakura. "Hi Hinata" She smiled cheerfully as she looked behind her.

"He isn't back yet" Hinata stated with a sigh as she let her in. Sakura pouted.

"Oh…" Hinata just giggled as she looked at her. When Sakura was finally inside she closed the door.

"So have you heard from Naruto?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. Hinata nodded her head.

"I just receive his letter today" She smiled. Sakura grinned as she looked at her friend.

"Naruto must really like you to be sending you so many letters" She watched as Hinata blushed.

"It isn't like that…he just wants me to know how he is doing and what he has been doing" Hinata stated.

"Sure he does…" Sakura rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"He sends Kakashi-sensei letters too" Hinata pointed out.

Sakura shook her head. "I've seen the letters he wrote to Kakashi-sensei and they aren't nearly as long as the ones he sends you. In his letters they are just him talking about what attacks he learned. Much different from what he writes you" Sakura giggled.

Hinata blushed as she looked away from her. "Look Naruto and I have nothing g-going on between us"

"Oh right, how can I forget you have a thing for Gaara" Hinata blushed but said nothing. "So let's change the subject…did you know Yukki yelled at me this morning" Sakura frowned at the thought of the little boy.

Hinata giggled. She knows that the sixteen year old doesn't like Sakura. "What did he say?"

"He told me that he doesn't like me and that I'm ugly" Sakura yelled out. "Me ugly! And he also said that you're much better looking than me. But I was a little jealous about that but didn't say anything about that" She stated as she looked away from Hinata.

Hinata giggled. "Ever since Naruto left he only seems to cling to you and Kakashi now" Sakura stated. Hinata smiled.

"Believe me Yukki is mean to both Kakashi-sensei and myself every time he comes here" She laughed. Sakura looked at her and smiled but then the smile went away.

"You know…I really miss Sasuke" She whispered. Hinata looked at Sakura. Although Sakura was now pretty close with Rock Lee she could tell that Sakura still cares for the Uchiha.

"Me too…me too Sakura but Naruto and I made a promise to each other that we both will bring him back. I promise you" She grinned as she looked at Sakura putting up a good guy pose…well good girl pose.

Sakura smiled remembering Naruto did the same thing before he left to find Sasuke. "You and Naruto are almost alike in ways…I think his ways rubbed off on you Hinata" Sakura smiled softly.

Hinata grinned widely as she looked at her friend.

XXX

Hours passed and the Hyuga girl was outside enjoying the fresh air. She was on the roof of the apartment looking up at the stars, her mind wondering from Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?" She thought in a whisper but then she frowned tightening up her fist. _"Damn Sasuke…why did he leave like that…he promised me that he'll always be by our side to protect both Naruto-kun and I as we would him because we are all friends…but then he just ups and leave with that snake"_ She frowned at the thought of Sasuke working with Orochimaru.

"Yo, I knew that you'll be up here" Hinata turned around to see Kakashi standing on the roof walking towards her.

She sat up as she looked at him. "So you're back now huh?" She smiled. If there was anybody that Hinata felt more comfortable around it was him, seeing that she has been living with him for three years now.

"Yep…what are you doing up here?" He asked as he glanced at her taking a seat next to her.

"Just thinking about things" She whispered looking back up at the stars.

"Things like Sasuke?" He asked. He noticed how she blushed of embarrassment before frowning.

"No! Why would I be thinking about him?" She frowned. He chuckled as he looked at her.

"Ah no reason…just figured that you might miss him. I see you staring at that picture almost every day" He stated looking up at the stars as well.

"I'm just looking at the picture…not Sasuke himself, I was looking at everyone. Just remembering how we all started off as a team that's all"

"Sure…" Hinata slightly frowned as she looked at him.

"You know I could always rip those books up that you read" She teased as she watched his eyes widened in horror. "My point exactly…you wouldn't want that to happen now would you Kakashi-sensei?" She teased some more as she smirked. She watched him as he shook his head.

"Good…now let's drop the subject of Sasuke" She stated as she stood up. "I'm going to bed now…goodnight sensei" She leaped off the roof to go into the house.

The hours passed throughout the night and Hinata couldn't help at all. She got up and walked out her room into the dark hallway into the kitchen. She opened up the cabin to grab a cup as she turned on the sink to pour her some water.

"Up again huh?" Hinata let out a scream and dropped the cup.

"Kakashi-sensei! Why didn't you say anything when I came in here? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She asked as she clutched onto her shirt.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. She looked at the broken glass in the sink as she sighed to herself.

"What the matter?" He asked.

"I just dropped the cup since you-"

"I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about you…you have been waking up at night ever since Sasuke left the village" He stated in a tone showing that he was becoming very concerned for her.

"I-I'm fine sensei…really I am" She said in a forced tone like she was trying to convince him and herself that she was telling the truth. Kakashi sighed in an irritated way as he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hinata you have been living with me for three years now. I know you very well and you know me very well. I know when you're lying Hinata…you can always talk to me about anything you know that" He whispered as he looked at her.

She looked down at the floor before looking out at the window at the moon. "I really miss him…I miss them both but…Sasuke he—I" She didn't even finish her sentence as the tears begin running down her cheeks.

Kakashi watched her for a moment but the next thing he knew she buried her face on his chest crying. "S-Sensei…" She sobbed on him as she clutched onto his bare arms.

He then wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Hinata…" He whispered to her softly as he held her. "Come on let's get you back into bed okay" He felt her nod her head. He then began to lead her into her room.

When they finally came to her room she looked up at him smiling weakly. "Thank you, sensei…you're always there when I need someone to talk to" He smiled as he looked at her.

XXX

It was the next morning and the Hyuga girl stood up and walked out the room into the living room area.

"Ah you are awake" Hinata looked at Kakashi with wide eyes. She didn't expect to see him home since he is usual gone the time she gets up. She smiled as she looked at him. She did have to agree with Sakura, Ino and TenTen he was very handsome…but she's the only one who knows what's behind the mask.

Just like now Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask which he doesn't wear while he is at home. She promised not to tell anyone how he really looks and she has kept that promise for three years.

"W-What are you doing here? Most of the time I wake up you are nowhere to be found"

"Well I thought that I'll spend a little time with my student today" He smiled as he looked at the fifteen year old.

"M-Me"

"Of course who else"

She smiled as she nodded her head. "Okay, it's fine with me"

"Alright then, go get dressed and everything and let's get going" He stated as he sat down on the couch looking at her smiling. She nodded as she ran to get ready.

XX

As the two were walking Hinata was starting to become rather embarrassed since people were whispering about them.

"Aren't they teacher and student?"

"Yeah they are…but they are always together. It's just as teacher student relationship"

"Tch it doesn't seem that way to me. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke left those two have been seen around each other too much"

Hinata blushed at the people thoughts as she glanced up at Kakashi but he didn't seem to be paying any attention since his mind was on the book he was reading. She sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Hm…the villagers seem to be getting the wrong idea, right Hinata" He glanced over to look at her.

She blushed as she looked at him. She didn't know that he was even listening to the people.

"U-Um…" She all she could say as she looked at him. He chuckled. He noticed how much she has grown into a fully mature teenager. He stared at her for a bit more before frowning.

_"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be looking or thinking about her in such ways. She is my student and the same girl that has been living with me for three years now the same girl that I started to think of like a sister"_ He turned slightly to look at her once more to find her looking at him.

"What's the matter sensei?" She asked him in concerned. She noticed how he quickly jumped as then turned his face to his book.

"It's—ah, nothing Hinata" He stated quickly.

She gave him an odd look before turning away. "Okay then…" She said. As they were walking Hinata was nearly tackle to the ground.

"W-What was that?" She said out in shock. She looked back to see Kakashi holding Yukki back by the back of his collar.

"Y-Yukki…"

He looked at her with a slight annoyance. "Stop stuttering. How many times do I have to tell you that it's annoying" He frowned as he looked at her.

"Now-now Yukki you're always being mean to Hinata don't you think—"

"Shut up old man…" Yukki huffed as he then walked away from the two.

"See you later Hinata" He stated as he waved.

"O-Old man…" Kakashi said in shock. Hinata looked at his facial expression as she tried hard not to giggle.

"Ne, ne sensei you're not old at all. Yukki is just messing with you" She smiled but what she just said didn't seem to help. Despite his age, the older Uzumaki at times acted as if he were ten years old.

"Maybe I am old…I'll be thirty soon" He sighed sadly to himself even though Hinata could hear him.

"Sensei…" She shook her head.

As they continued walking Sakura and Ino appeared in front of them smiling with blushes on their faces.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei" They both blushed.

"Um…hello Ino and Sakura" He gave them both odd looks as he looked at Hinata who wore the same expression on her face as well.

Hinata cleared her throat to get their attention. "So what are you two doing today?"

"Well nothing really…" Sakura started. Ino was still looking at Kakashi while blushing which was making him very uncomfortable. Hinata noticed this as she looked at the two teens.

"Well Kakashi-sensei and I are going now so we'll see you later" Hinata stated as she started walking. As they were walking away Kakashi and Hinata could hear the two girls arguing about Kakashi and who likes him more.

Hinata giggled as she looks at him. "Sakura and Ino have a slight crush on you sensei" Kakashi slightly smiled.

"So it seems" He sighed. Hinata continued to giggle as she looked at him. Kakashi smiled as he looked down at her.

"Well shall we continue walking?" He asked as he looked at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Hinata-sama" Hinata stopped walking as did Kakashi as they bother turned around to see Kiyoshi running towards them.

"Kiyoshi-niisan" Hinata smiled as she looked at the male Hyuga.

"Hey, Hinata-sama and sensei" Kiyoshi stated as he glanced at Kakashi with a smile consuming his face. Kakashi nodded as he looked at Kiyoshi. Kakashi really admired the now seventeen year old Hyuga. He was really surprised when Hinata had told him that it was him that trained her that year when taking the exams.

_Flashback _

_As she was sitting in the living room watching TV Kakashi came home. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello sensei" She smiled as she watched him take a seat next to her._

_"Yo, what are you watching?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure, I just turned to this channel"_

_"I see. Hinata there has been something that I have been meaning to ask you" Hinata looked at him waiting for him to continue._

_"Who trained you when you fought Neji?" He then looked at her._

_"My cousin Kiyoshi-niisan and his teammate Kazuya" She smiled brightly. "They both taught me a lot. They will make good Jounin one day"_

_"You mean that they are just kids that taught you?" He asked in a surprised tone._

_"Kiyoshi-niisan and Kazuya-kun were fourteen at the time but they are both fifteen now" She smiled._

_Kakashi looked amazed that just teenagers taught her. He had thought that adults taught her. "They must by very strong?" He asked as he turned to look at the TV._

_"Yes, they are…" She then smirked. "They're strength may even rival yours Kakashi-sensei" She giggled. He turned to look at her._

_"They are that strong" He asked. She nodded her head._

_"I won against Neji-niisan didn't I? And I never once used my Byakugan or the Hyuga stance" She smiled._

_He smiled as he looked at her. "I suppose they are strong" He smiled at her. She nodded her head._

_End of flashback _

Kakashi looked at Kiyoshi who was now is an ANBU member. "So how are things going as being an ANBU?" Kakashi asked the male Hyuga.

"Ah things are going very well sensei. I think I may be appointed to being an ANBU captain someday" He smirked. Hinata smiled at her cousin. She was truly happy for him. Kiyoshi was now an ANBU, close to becoming a captain soon and most of all he was now engaged to Kana.

Yes, it's true Kana and Kiyoshi are engaged and they have been for three months so far. Kazuya was happy for them even though he still has a slight crush on Kana still but he tries to forget about her seeing that she will be marrying his best friend soon.

Hinata smiled at him. "Well I wanted to know Hinata-sama have you seen Kana? I am looking for her" Hinata nodded her head.

"I have seen her. I believe that that she was training some of the new students at the academy"

Kiyoshi grinned. "Thank you, Hinata-sama" He waved to them as he left.

When he was gone Kakashi looked at Hinata. "He looks just like Neji, you know. If I didn't know them I would think that they would be twins" He stated. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it's true they do look like each other" She smiled as she started thinking about Kiyoshi and Neji.

"Well let's just go home seeing that it's not meant for us to be hanging out today seeing that we continue running into people" He smirked at her. She smiled and nodded as the two decided to walk home together.

XXXXXX

**Next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Knowing the truth… **

It was the next morning Hinata was currently in the kitchen eating cereal. As she was eating her cereal her thoughts went towards Sasuke. She couldn't stop thinking about him no matter what. No matter how much she told herself that she despised him for leaving the way he did and part of her scowled herself for thinking of him in such as way. She just couldn't bring herself to hate him.

She sighed as she stood up with her cereal bowl in her hand and as soon as she stood up she ran into Kakashi and spill the little bit of milk that she left inside the bowl on her shirt.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hinata I thought you saw-"He stopped talking as he stared at the stop where the milk had spilled on her. A blushed crept to his face as he looked at the spot that was now see through since the milk had wet that spot.

"What is it sensei?" She asked as she looked at him and then followed his eyes and noticed that he was staring at her…chest.

She blushed as she covered up herself as she quickly turned around. "Sensei!" She nearly screamed in embarrassment. He chuckled to himself but then he stopped.

"I mean…sorry I didn't mean to stare" He stated. He watched her walk around him to place the bowl in the sink as she quickly walked out the kitchen and into her room.

He heard her slam the door as he sighed to himself.

XXX

"_I can't believe that just happened? That was so embarrassing and awkward" _She blushed at the thought of how her sensei stared at her…well staring there of all places to stare.

A blush came to her face but then it quickly went away as she decided to go take a shower.

XXX

"_What's wrong with me? Why did that have to happen? Why can't I stop myself from thinking of her like that? It isn't right…I shouldn't be thinking of my student like this. I guess living in the same house with a girl can do this to you…but still I'm fifteen years her senior and I really—"_His thought were caught off when he heard someone knocking on the door. He picked up his mask and placed it on before he opened the door.

When he opened it there stood Sakura, Ino and TenTen. "Hello sensei is Hinata home?" They all asked in unison. He smiled from behind his mask as he nodded.

"Yes she is here…come on in" He stated as he opened the door a little more to let them inside.

When they were inside they all stared at him blushing. He looked at them feeling rather awkward since they were staring so much at him. "Um…" Kakashi started as he looked at the three girls who were still giggling and blushing while looking at him.

"Hinata you're friends are here…please come get them" Kakashi yelled out to Hinata. Hinata then appeared not too far from behind Kakashi. He sighed in relief at the sight of her as he then quickly turned to Hinata.

"Well I'm be leaving now…" Hinata nodded as she watched him quickly leave the apartment. She sighed fully well knowing that he only left because he didn't want to be there while Sakura, Ino and TenTen were there knowing that all three of them liked him.

"So what did you guys come here for?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. They all sat down as well; Ino sitting to Hinata's right while Sakura sat to her left while TenTen sat in the chair.

"Well can't we stop by to visit our best friend" Ino asked as she looked at Hinata slightly frowning.

"Yeah you sound as if you don't want us here?" Sakura stated. Hinata shook her head.

"Ah-no it isn't that…I didn't mean for it to sound that I way. I was just asking…" Hinata trailed off not saying anything more. Ino and Sakura grinned.

"We were only kidding with you Hinata" Sakura said with the grin still on her face. TenTen shook her head as she then directed her attention to Hinata.

"So Hinata my friend, you have been living with Hatake Kakashi for three years now, isn't that correct?" Hinata nodded her head slowly not knowing where her question was leading to.

"I have" She answered.

TenTen then looked at Sakura and Ino while smiling in a devious way. Ino then turned to Hinata. "Have you seen him…his face I mean?" Ino asked.

"Yeah I mean three years living under the same roof as him I'd expect you to at least see his face at least once or maybe three times" Sakura said as she looked at Hinata awaiting her answer.

Hinata blushed as she nodded her head and as soon as she did all three girls were crowded in her face. "You SEEN his face?" Sakura screamed the word 'seen' in her face.

"Tell me Hinata how does her look?" Ino asked.

"I bet he is the most handsome guy you have ever laid eyes one" TenTen sighed in a dreamy way as she started blushing.

"U-Um…please give me some air to breath" Hinata mumbled as she gave them all an odd look.

They all mumbled out a sorry before backing away from her but they all still looked at her waiting to hear how Kakashi really looked.

"W-Well…he doesn't wear his mask when he is home…and actually I've known how Kakashi looked ever since I was twelve but I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone what's really behind the mask" She giggled when TenTen, Sakura and Ino all sighed in a sad way.

"Why is he ashamed or something?" Sakura asked.

"No…he shouldn't be Kakashi-sensei is um…s-sexy" Hinata blushed a darker shade of red when she said the word 'sexy'.

They all stared at Hinata in shock as the room filled with silence for about a good ten minutes until Ino spoke.

"Sexy you say?" She smirked as she looked at the now embarrassed Hyuga female.

"Now I really want to know what's behind the mask" Sakura mumbled as she found herself blushing at the thought of Kakashi. TenTen just smiled as she looked at her three friends.

"Well I—"TenTen stopped talking when she heard a loud bird chirp. "What the hell was that?" Hinata smiled as she walked off into her room without telling them what the noise was or where it came from.

"Where is she going?" Sakura asked. Ino and TenTen all shrugged as they got up as well to follow Hinata.

XXX

Hinata looked at the bird and grabbed the letter from it as she smiled to herself as she opened it. _"A letter from Naruto…"_ She thought as she began to read it.

_Dear Hinata, _

_ Hi Hinata-chan sorry I didn't write you last week I've been really busy with training and trying to keep Ero-Sennin from getting in trouble with the women he flirts with. I'm telling you he's just won't stop we even got kick out of this inn we were staying in because the women he was flirting with turned out to be the owner's wife. Gah! Ero-Sennin really gets to me sometimes but he is a great teacher and an all around good guy besides his perverted ways. _

_Well how have things been going for you over there in Konoha? I hope you're doing well Hinata-chan. I really miss you and Kakashi-sensei a lot…but I really miss you the most Hina-chan. I know right about now you're probably blushing. Man, I wish I was there so I can see that blush of yours. You look so cute whenever you do blush. _

_How is everyone else doing? Like Sakura-chan, Kiba, Yukki and Konohamaru? Are you and Kiba still best friends? It's just a random question that I wanted to know. I thought about writing Sakura-chan but I don't know what to write to her so I don't write to her besides enjoy writing to you a lot Hina-chan but tell Sakura-chan that I did say hi. Oh if my brother is giving you any trouble what so ever just tell him when I get back I'm going to kick his ass for messing with you. _

_Well Hinata-chan I have to go now Ero-Sennin is rushing me and he's starting to leave me so I'll write you again soon. _

_P.S - When I get back from my training I hope that you are ready for to do what we promised each other and that is to bring Sasuke back to Konoha…where he belongs. _

_ Naruto_

Hinata smiled to herself as she finished the letter and sure enough she did blush at the part where he had written that he knew she would blush.

"Awe, you're blushing. Is that a letter from Naruto?" Ino asked in a mischievous way as she started smirking.

"So I was right Naruto does write you certain things that are just meant for you to read" Sakura smirked as she looked at the letter in Hinata hands.

Hinata pulled the letter closer to her. "Sakura!" Hinata gasped as she looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't do anything wrong. TenTen smiled. "So do you still like him?" She asked.

Hinata looked away from the three. "To be honest…whenever I think about Naruto now I don't feel my heart racing fast or get that fluttery feeling that I use to feel whenever I thought about him. Sure I do still hold some feelings for him but my feeling of love for him is slowly fading away" They all stared at her not knowing what to say.

"So you're saying that you don't like him anymore?" TenTen asked.

Hinata shook her head. "No I'm not saying that…I do still like not but just not as much as I use to" TenTen nodded understanding what she was saying.

"If not Naruto…is it now Gaara?" Ino asked knowing that Hinata held feelings for the red head.

She blushed at the name Gaara. "Oh yeah she likes him" Ino sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"But why Gaara, Hinata-…? I mean sure he isn't bad looking he's actually rather cute but why him?" Sakura asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Well…Gaara is well someone that I care for a lot, he's someone that I can trust…I'm not saying that I don't trust Naruto or anyone else for that matter but Gaara he just…it's kind of hard to explain" She stated as she started blushing.

"Oh I think I understand no need to explain it Hinata" Ino stated as she smiled.

"I haven't seen or heard from Gaara in three years but I know he doing okay that's what Temari-san told me the other day when she was here in Konoha" She said.

They all looked at her and nodded. "Oh crap! I forgot that I told Lee that I would train with him" TenTen hurried to the door. "It's been over an hour and I told him to wait for me. And I'm late! I have to go now I'll catch up with you three later" TenTen then rushed out Hinata's room and the front door was heard being opened and the closed.

Sakura and Ino then looked at Hinata. "Well Sakura and I are just going to hang our today. Did you want to join us?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded. "Sure I don't mind" The two girls nodded as they walked out of Hinata's room. "We'll be waiting outside for you" Sakura shouted out to Hinata from in the living room as they walked out the apartment.

Hinata looked at the letter once more before putting it inside her dresser drawer.

XXX

As the three were walking the streets of Konoha a loud voice could be heard calling Hinata's name.

"Hey, big sister Hinata" The voice yelled out. Hinata turned around to see not only Konohamaru but Yukki as well.

"Konohamaru and Yukki" They both grinned at her.

"So Hinata, have you heard from Naruto, yet?" Konohamaru asked as he looked at Hinata. She smiled and nodded.

"I have he asked about you both in his letter" Both boys grinned as they looked at Hinata. "And he also told me to tell you hi Sakura…but seeing as you were being so nosy by reading the letter you probably already know that, correct?" Hinata smirked as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled nervously as she then stuck her tongue out at Hinata in a playful way.

"Well did he say anything about when he was coming back?" Yukki asked. He was quite lonely being at home without his younger brother being there but wasn't going to admit that to anyone.

"W-Well no he didn't really say but I know it'll be soon" Hinata flashed him a smile. Both Konohamaru and Yukki blushed as they turned away from Hinata.

"W-Well we'll see you later neechan" Konohamaru stuttered as he grabbed Yukki by his collar and ran off.

"Those two…" Hinata smiled to herself. Sakura and Ino smiled as they looked at Hinata. They both considered her as they're best friend and they care about her a lot.

"I'm surprised that you and Yukki didn't start an argument today" Ino stated as she looked at Sakura. Sakura frowned at the thought.

"That guy annoying trust me…" Ino then giggled. "Who knows maybe the reason he likes to bother you so much is because he likes you" Ino stated while smiling.

Hinata looked at the two. _"I don't think that it's it…Yukki-chan really doesn't like Sakura. He doesn't like to argue with her just to toy with her because he likes her, he honestly doesn't like her or Ino for that matter" _ Hinata sighed at the thought of Yukki and his odd personality which would make you think he is Sasuke's brother more so than Naruto; if only Yukki didn't look like Naruto so much.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Hinata's head snapped up when she heard Sakura talking to her.

"Geez we've been calling you for the longest now. Did you have a nice trip to daydream world?" Ino smirked. Hinata blushed in embarrassment.

"So who were you thinking about? Gaara? Naruto? Or…Sasuke" Sakura's voice slightly cracked when she said Sasuke's name. Hinata hasn't told her or anyone for that matter what Sasuke had confessed to her before he had left the village three years ago.

Sasuke whispering just those three words to her made her heart skip a beat every time she thought about it. She didn't want to tell Ino or Sakura what he told her fully well knowing it'll break their hearts if she did tell them. The two girls have had a crush on the Uchiha ever since they were younger and they both loved him. Sure Sakura is pretty close with Lee now and Ino with Chouji but a part of them…well a huge part of them still both had feelings for…Uchiha Sasuke.

"I was actually thinking about Y-Yukki" She stated as she looked at them both. They both sighed and said no more.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I have to go now…my mother needs me in the flower shop" Ino stated as she looked at both Sakura and Hinata. They both nodded and waved her off when she walked away.

When she was finally gone Sakura turned to Hinata. "Hinata…can I ask you something?" Her voice was serious but it also held a curiosity in her tone.

"Yes, you may…"

Sakura looked to the ground for awhile before looking away from Hinata. "Hinata…you and Sasuke…you two um…he liked you isn't that right?" She asked still not looking at Hinata.

Hinata noticed the slight jealously in her tone and could tell that she was hurting inside.

"I—"

"I asked you this because the day I confessed my feelings to Sasuke he told me that…he wanted a girl that's more like you" Sakura then took a glance at Hinata to see her expression which was a shocked one.

"This is the same day you two were training together…but when I came you had left" Hinata had known right away what day she was talking about because that next day she turned down Sasuke; much to his dismay.

Hinata looked back up at Sakura when she heard her speak once more. "So is it true…did Sasuke like you?" Hinata looked at her not knowing if she should tell Sakura or not knowing how fragile she is when it comes to Sasuke.

"Um…"

"And please do not lie Hinata" Sakura said in a firm tone.

"That same day right before you came, Sasuke told me that he liked me. I was shocked that he liked me out of all the other females in the village. To be rather honest I didn't see Sasuke in that way…and just as he was waiting for me to tell him what I felt you came. I had taken the opportunity to leave. The next day I had seen him again and he questioned me about my feelings for him" Hinata started laughing causing Sakura to look at her.

"I told him that I didn't know what he wanted me to say in response to how he felt for me and he got kind of irritated and told me that I was the first girl that he liked and he didn't know how to act in a situation like that and he wanted to know if I liked him as well" Hinata started smiling.

"That was the first day I seen Sasuke blush of embarrassment…but I had told him that I liked him but I only saw him as a friend. He became rather angry with me and didn't talk to me for awhile" She stated and then she paused as she looked at Sakura who was still listening to her.

"After the attack on the village when I was hurt badly we really became close but not in a sense where we were dating…I just became to think of him as a best friend" She explained this all to Sakura who was looking at Hinata but her expression was unreadable to Hinata.

"Another thing…you were the last person he saw before he left Konoha…what did he say to you"

Hinata blushed which Sakura noticed and started to become rather anxious to know what happened. "So something did happen?" She asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Um…" She started but end up trailing off while still blushing. _"There is no way I can tell Sakura that Sasuke told me that he loved me right before he left. Hearing that will break her heart…I just can't do that to her" _Hinata looked at Sakura.

"Nothing happened…" She lied as she looked at her.

Sakura looked at her and could tell right away that something happened between them that night. Hinata was hiding it from her…probably for the best but she couldn't help but to feel jealous that Sasuke liked her.

"Oh I see…well I have to get going now" Sakura stated as she flash Hinata a small weak smile. "See you later Hinata" Sakura stated as she walked away.

"Sakura…" Hinata whispered. She had known that Sakura was probably hurting inside knowing how Sasuke felt about her when she told her.

XXX

Hinata walked home in a sulky mood. When she entered the apartment she walked straight to the couch and sat down. She was starting to think about Sakura's facial expression when she told her that Sasuke liked her.

"_Sakura is probably hurting inside right about now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea for me to tell her that. I know how that feels to like someone who only has they're eyes one someone else and not you. I've been through that with Naruto…but he likes me now and now I longer feel for him what I use to…maybe just a little but lately my mind goes over to Gaara and Sasuke" _ She sighed sadly.

"_I miss them both…" _ She turned around when she heard the front door open. She looked over her shoulder to see Kakashi coming into toward her to sit down.

"What's wrong you look down? Is everything alright?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'm alright…I was just thinking that's all"

He eyed her for a while before nodding. "Hinata…you know that you can always talk to me if you feel the need to talk, ne?" He looked at her noticing that she was looking anywhere but him; most likely because of what happened earlier that morning.

"I know that sensei…" She smiled as she glanced up at him. He smiled as he looked at her. He did care about her a lot but not in the way you would think…sure he does find her to be very attractive but when he sees her he thinks of her like a younger sister and is sometimes quite protective of her when it comes to guys. He was often worst than Kiyoshi and Neji put together.

Hinata giggled at the thought causing Kakashi to look at her. "What's so funny?" He asked as he looked at her giving her an odd look.

"I was just thinking about how you remind me of my two niisan's Kiyoshi and Neji"

"How so?" He asked her.

"Well the three of you act very protective of me…like an older brother with his younger sister" She smiled as she looked at him.

"Well of course, you mean a lot to me Hinata so it's only right that I protect you" He said as he then took off his mask and he smiled at her. She blushed as she looked at his handsome face.

He noticed this and slightly smirked. "What's wrong Hinata?" He asked still smirking as he looked at her.

"U-Um…it's nothing" She stated as she quickly looked away from him still blushing. He smiled as he looked at her. He watched her turn on the TV as she started flicking through the channels.

He smiles to himself. "I'm glad that you are here with me still Hinata" She turned to look at him. "With you here living with me…I don't so alone anymore. You're like my family and I'm glad that you are here" He admitted flashing a grin.

"Sensei…" She stared at him not knowing what to say. He turned back to face the TV to watch it not saying another word.

"I am too…I am too happy that I'm here with you" She whispered with a smile on her smile as did he when he heard her say that. For the rest of the night the two watched TV in silence but a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company.

**XXXX**

**Thank you for the reviews, the next chapter will be up soon. **


	19. Chapter 19

Hinata woke up the next morning sniffing the air. "Mmm something smells good" She smiled to herself as she stepped out of the bed to follow the scent.

The scent had led her right into the kitchen. She looked up in surprised to see Kakashi cooking…breakfast?

"S-Sensei I didn't know you knew how to cook?" She said in shock. He turned to look at her and flash her a toothy grin.

"Well of course I know how to cook. Did you assume that I didn't since you never saw me cook before?" He asked her as he turned to face her.

"U-Um…I don't know…I guess"

He chuckled as he continued cooking breakfast. "Ah I almost forgot to tell you Sakura called this morning for you" Hinata eyes widened as she looked at Kakashi.

"S-She did! What did she want? I mean what did she say?" Kakashi eyed her.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"N-No why do you ask?"

"Well for one the way you're acting now and the way she sounded on the phone when she asked to speak to you. She sounded almost hesitant when she was asking for you like she wasn't for sure she really wanted to talk to you"

Hinata looked away from him as she looked to the floor. "I told Sakura t-that Sasuke had told me that he liked me…she's probably feeling hurt about knowing that"

"Oh so that's what it is…I see. Well I told her that she could stop by if she wanted to so you two could talk" Hinata just nodded as watched Kakashi sat the plate down in front of her.

"Well tell me how you like it" She nodded but noticed how he was still looking at her with a nervous expression.

"Sensei! I will tell you. I haven't even taken a bite yet" She giggled, watching his anxious expression.

"Ah sorry, I just want to know what you think of it" He stated as he turned away from her fully well knowing that Hinata hated when people to stare at her while she was eating since she gets nervous.

"It's very good sensei…you'll make a great chef" He grinned as he turned around to face her.

"I'm not as good you though but thanks for the complement Hinata" He stated as he started walking out of the kitchen.

"H-Hey-hey where are you going?"

"Well I've already eaten and I don't want to be here when Sakura comes and I believe you know why" Hinata giggled.

"I know you don't like it when she starts giggling like a fan girl when she sees you it makes you nervous, I know" Kakashi sighed as he nodded.

"Yes, yes it does so I'll be leaving now"

"Where will you be?" He turned around and flashed her, his toothy grin.

"I'll be around…" He stated as walked out the apartment. Hinata sighed fully well knowing that he was going off to probably see some woman. She rolled her eyes slightly chuckling to herself before going back to her food.

"This is really good food" She smiled to herself enjoying her breakfast.

XXX

Sakura paced back and fourth in her room while Ino stared at her while sighing. "Sakura you know you're pretty close to Lee now…I don't see why you're so jealous about the whole Sasuke and Hinata thing" Sakura slightly frowned.

"I know that Ino…demo I still love Sasuke and I just can't let this go. I was going to talk to Hinata about it today" Ino's eyes widened.

"Hinata? Why are you going to talk to her? What for?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes in saddens. "I just wanted to ask her some questions about Sasuke…that's all"

"Oh no…I'm coming too!" Sakura shot her head up looking at her in shock.

"No! Why do you have to come? I need to talk with her in private" Ino shook her head.

"No! I'm coming and that's final! You're going to bug her to death about you wanting to know all about Sasuke and how she feels about him and what not. So I'm coming as well" Sakura sighed.

"Seeing that it's no point in arguing with you…whatever" Ino grinned in victorious way.

"Well let's go now" Ino stated as she hurried out of Sakura room to leave. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"_The only reason why she probably wants to go is because Kakashi-sensei might be there…but who can blame her"_ Sakura thought to herself as she started blushing.

XXXX

Kazuya was currently walking the streets of Konoha with Kiyoshi. "So the big day for you two will be coming soon. Are you excited?" Kazuya asked as he glanced over at his best friend.

"Yeah I'm really excited. Kana-chan means a lot to me and I love her" Kazuya stared at him for awhile before smiling at him.

"I bet you do Kiyoshi. You two make a perfect pair" He chuckled. Kiyoshi looked at the red head and nodded.

"So I'm on my way to visit Hinata-sama do you want to come with me?" Kazuya nodded. "Yeah I haven't seen her in quite some time now and I kind of miss seeing her" Kiyoshi nodded as they both decided to make a trip to visit Hinata.

XXX

Hinata was just coming out her room when she heard someone knocking on the door. "I'm coming just a minute" She said out loud as she rushed to the door to open it. When she made it to the door she opened it to find Sakura and Ino standing there. Ino had a grin on her face while Sakura smiled weakly at her.

"Ino! Sakura! What are you guys doing here?"

"Geez are you _ever_ happy to see us? Every time it's the same question, at least pretend to be happy to see us" Ino groaned as she stepped inside the apartment while Sakura followed. Hinata closed the door behind them and turned to face them.

"Ah it's not like that it's just I was shocked to see the both of you here. I kind of expected to see Sakura since Kakashi-sensei told me that she'll be stopping by"

Ino blushed as she looked around the apartment. "Speaking of 'Kakashi-sensei' is he here?" She asked as she looked back at Hinata.

"No Ino he isn't here. He left while I was eating breakfast earlier today" Ino sighed out loud while Sakura slightly laughed at Ino.

The room then fell silent and the air was tense. Ino cleared her throat. "Well now…um what shall we do, huh?" The blonde chuckled nervously.

"Hinata do you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked suddenly causing Hinata to look at her in surprise. Ino smacked her hand to her forehead.

"Geez so much for trying to stay away from bring that up…" She mumbled to herself.

Hinata looked at Sakura and noticed that she really wanted to know. _"Her eyes…she looks jealous and sad" _Before Hinata could even open up her mouth Sakura started talking.

"Hinata, I know you and I know that what you were just to say was going to be a lie. Please do not lie to me. I just want to know that truth…do you…do you like Sasuke?" She asked once more.

Hinata looked away from her hesitantly. "I-I… I do care about him…" She paused as she looked up to face Sakura. "…The more I think about it I believe that I do like him…I was just always in denial about it" She openly admitted. Ino and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Y-You like Sasuke?" Ino repeated as she gazed at her friend. Hinata slowly nodded her head.

"But…I-I…" She looked at Sakura noticing how hurt she looked at the moment. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew how you felt or rather still feel about him Sakura. I know that you still love him and I didn't want to tell you how I really felt about him…"

The pink hair ninja stood there looking at the Hyuga. "….I-"

"Hey, Hinata open up" The three girls all looked at the front door. "Who is that?" Ino asked as she watched Hinata stand up.

"It's most likely Kazuya and Kiyoshi-niisan" She replied as she walked towards the door and opened it. Kazuya grinned when the door opened as he looked at Hinata.

"Hinata it's been a long time since the last I saw you" Hinata smiled and nodded while Ino and Sakura looked at Kazuya and then Kiyoshi. The both of them knew who they were; after all the two of them became very famous around the village after it was told that they were the ones that trained Hinata during the chunnin exams. But Ino and Sakura never really talk to the two and actually they were never really introduced.

Kazuya pulled Hinata into a hug which made Ino and Sakura gasp while Kiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"Oh Hinata I missed seeing you so much. You're like my little sister you know" He pulled away from her to look at her.

"Yes, I know Kazuya" She smiled as she turned her attention to Kiyoshi.

"We just came back to check up on you" He glanced behind Hinata to see Ino and Sakura who were staring at him and Kazuya. "But I see you have company so-"

"No please stay Kiyoshi-niisan" She begged. She knew if they left the air will be once again tensed and Sakura will start questioning her about Sasuke again…and she didn't want that.

Kiyoshi and Kazuya noticed how she seemed to want them to stay so they just nodded and decided to stay for awhile.

"Um…these are my friends Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. Ino and Sakura this is my cousin Kiyoshi and his best friend Kazuya" The four all nodded to each other.

Kazuya sat down in between Hinata and Ino while Kiyoshi sat near Sakura. "So…what were you girls talking about?" Kazuya asked as he glanced at Ino and then Sakura. He felt that whatever they were talking about it was making Hinata tense since she wanted them to stay so badly.

"Nothing much…just girl talk" Ino stated. Kazuya eyed her before closing his eyes and turning away from her.

"Girl talk huh? Why is Hinata so tense? What did you two say to her that made her feel that way?" He asked as he opened his eyes to see they're facial expressions.

Ino and Sakura seemed shocked that he noticed that while Hinata tried to get Kazuya to keep quiet.

"Kazuya! Please!" Hinata begged. He looked down at her. He cared about Hinata a lot and was rather protective of her when it came to a lot of things so it was only natural for him to be that way when something is concerning Hinata.

"Ah don't mind him Ino and Sakura. Kazuya is like a big brother figure to Hinata-sama and he senses certain things that Hinata may feel while others can't and he is just worried about her. But he needs to quit it…besides I assume that you weren't saying anything hurtful to Hinata-sama seeing that the three of you are all good friend, am I right?"

Ino and Sakura nodded while Kazuya huffed and turned his nose up. "Che I still say that one of these girls is making Hinata tense and I don't like it" Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"We were talking about Sasuke" Sakura stated causing everyone to look at her.

"Sasuke? That um that Uchiha?" Kazuya asked. Sakura nodded her head. "What were you talking about him for?" The male Hyuuga asked.

"It's personal…" She replied back in a low tone. Kiyoshi nodded while Kazuya said nothing more.

"Well I see…I won't pry into that then" Kiyoshi stated. Ino hated this. Everything right now was so tense and she didn't like the feeling at all.

"Has anyone told you that you look just like Neji?" Ino stated as she looked at Kiyoshi who was staring at her.

"I've heard it all before…I don't like it either" Ino looked back at Hinata. The female Hyuuga sighed.

"Kiyoshi and Neji don't get along very well" Hinata giggled while Kiyoshi huffed.

"They may look alike but the two act nothing alike. Neji is more stern and stoic while Kiyoshi here is kind and can be goofy at times…but he has his stoic ways" Kiyoshi sent her a glare when he heard the last part.

As they were all talking the door came open and in walked Kakashi. Ino and Sakura quickly looked up and started blushing.

"Kakashi-sensei" They both said in surprise. He looked shocked to still see them there. _"I was for sure that they would have been gone by now…"_ He nodded to them.

"Ino…Sakura" They both squealed in delight causing Kiyoshi and Kazuya to look at them like they were crazy.

"Geez what's with those two?" Kazuya whispered to Hinata who was giggling.

"They like him I assume…" Kiyoshi said with a bored tone. Ino and Sakura blush ten times more.

"Well I'm just going to go into my room"

"Can I join you…?" Ino whispered to herself but unlucky for her everyone heard her. Hinata and Kazuya stared at Ino with they're mouths while Kiyoshi had an annoyed look on his face, and Sakura was blushing but held a shocked expression on her face.

Kakashi merely looked at Ino but his eye was wide in shock.

Ino noticed that everyone was staring at her which made her nervous. "W-What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Man I didn't think that you were a pervert" Kazuya looked at Ino with wide eyes but then he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned at him.

"You want to join Kakashi-san in his room…alone?" He repeated her words.

"_Did I really say that out loud?" _ She thought as she started blushing. Her face was so red that Kiyoshi and Kazuya thought her face was going to explode.

"Well…um yeah I'll be going now" Kakashi quickly left the room not wanting to hear another awkward thing coming from Ino.

When he left Kazuya started laughing as he pointed at Ino. "Man your face is so red" Kiyoshi chuckled himself. "Yeah any moment now I'm sure you're face will blow up" Both Kazuya and Kiyoshi started laughing while Hinata and Sakura giggled.

Ino quickly stood up her face still heated up from both embarrassment and anger since they were laughing at her.

"I don't have to sit here and take this from you all…I'm going home" She stomped her way towards the door and opened it.

"Oh don't leave without going into Kakashi's room to give him your goodbye kiss" Kazuya joked. Ino fumed as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door behind herself as she left.

They all continued laughing until Kazuya spoke. "You know she's kinda cute" They all looked at him in shock.

"Y-You like Ino?" Sakura asked.

"No…I just think she's cute…she's not my type at all" Kazuya stated the honest truth. The truth is that he likes shy girls like Hinata but doesn't want to say that while Hinata is around or Kiyoshi fully well knowing how he is when it comes to guys for Hinata. So far the only guy Kiyoshi seems to like for Hinata is Sasuke, even after Sasuke betrayed the village he still seems to like the Uchiha for Hyuuga Hinata.

Kazuya shook his head thinking about it. He himself like Sasuke for Hinata as well and Gaara but to him in his eyes it was up to Hinata not him, Kiyoshi, Kana or Neji…it's all up to Hinata and who she wants to choose.

XXX

It was later on the night and Hinata had just come out the shower and she was walking back to her room with her towel wrapped around her body. Her mind was on what happened earlier with Ino and not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into Kakashi; who himself wasn't paying attention to where he was going since he was reading his book.

"Ack!" Hinata said as she fell to the ground as she soon as she fell her towel fell off her body revealing a very nude Hyuga. Kakashi looked up from his book and look at Hinata in a frantic way.

"Ah I'm sorry Hinata I didn't notice you there and—"He stopped as he looked at her. And as the masked ninja was staring at her he felt his face heat up.

It was very quiet and still for a good twenty seconds when Hinata noticed a tent forming in his pants. She made an 'eep' noise as she quickly grabbed the towel and throw it over his head as she rushed into her room and slammed the door.

He stood in the hallway for the longest with the image still in his head as he slowly removed the towel from his head. A sly smile appeared on his face. _"That was the best sight I've ever seen…good thing I wasn't paying attention to where I was going or that may have never happened" _He thought as he started grinning as he was walking towards his bedroom.

"I hope I have some good dreams tonight" He thought out loud to himself, thinking about Hinata's nude body.

XXX

It was next day and Hinata was trying her best to avoid Kakashi. She was almost out the door when she heard his voice.

"Ah going somewhere?" He asked as he looked at him. She turned around and nodded. She was blushing as much as Ino was the other day; mostly because his mask wasn't on and because memories what happened the previous night.

"You know your face matches Ino's right about now, do you know that?" He chuckled. Hinata didn't say anything as she kept her down trying to hide her blush.

"Well its okay I guess…I'm coming with you okay. I have some things that I must do so we can just walk out together okay?" She nodded. "Just let me get my mask" He stated as he walked into his bedroom.

Hinata waited until he came back out with his mask on. Hinata looked up at him with a curious look on his face.

"Why do you always wear that mask, sensei?"

"Because I like to wear it…why do you always wear your jacket?" He asked her. She folded her arms over her chest.

"B-Because I like to wear it…for certain reasons" He smirked as he let her walk out the door first. He knew what the 'certain reasons' was seeing that he seen the 'certain reason' the other night. He blushed when the image came to his mind once again.

As the two were walking away from the apartment Hinata looked around the village smiling. "I remember when Team 7 was first put into a team" Kakashi glanced at her. "I remember being so happy to be placed on the same team as Naruto but he didn't seem too happy with me being on his team" Hinata chuckled.

"He wanted Sakura but as time went by I became real close friends with him and started to consider him as a very close friend the same with Sasuke" The Hyuga girl sighed.

"Don't you ever miss them sensei?" Kakashi looked down at Hinata who was looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"I miss them I miss them both…but we both know that Naruto is coming back but…"

"Sasuke is gone for good…I mean it was his choice after all" She balled up her fist in anger which the silver haired man noticed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and flashed a soft smile to her.

"Hinata I'm sure we will find Sasuke and we will bring him back…both me and you along with Naruto" She nodded her head and smiled.

"Hey Hinata and old man" Kakashi's face faltered at being called 'old man' while Hinata grinned at the person who was running towards them.

"Hello Y-Yukki" His grin that was once on his face quickly went away.

"Hinata I honestly hate it when you stutter. Stop it! It's starting to get to very annoying. I still need to work on breaking you out that shell of yours" Yukki stated as he pointed his finger to himself in a proud way. "And I'm going to work with you on that right now…come on" He grabbed Hinata's hand and started dragging her way.

"Y-Yukki!"

Kakashi just shook his head and started chuckling to himself. "That kid… is something else" He smiled to himself.

"See you later old man" Yukki yelled out. Kakashi smiled went away as fast as it came.

"I'm not an old man" He stated to himself with a slight frown.

XXX

As Yukki was pulling Hinata from left to right Hinata noticed a familiar face within the crowd. She stopped walking causing Yukki to also stop. "What in the hell Hinata? Why did you stop like that?" He followed her gazed and when his eyes met what she was looking at his eyes widened.

They both started walking slowly towards the person but then Yukki quickly left Hinata to run towards the person.

"Hey, hey, slowdown, will you" The person turned around looking down at Yukki.

"…Yukki?" Yukki stared at him in complete shock but then he ran towards him and hugged him.

"Naruto, you're back!" He grinned. Naruto smiled to himself as he returned the hug to his brother. Yukki then let go of Naruto and pushed him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Yukki grinned at him. "Idiot, I want to fight with you to see exactly how strong you have become over these passed two years" Naruto smirked but then his eyes met with Hinata who was staring at him.

"_He looks much older now…his face grown more handsome than before as well" _She blushed as she continued looking at him.

"So I see you grew you hair longer Hinata" She blushed even more as she unintentionally brought her hands up to starts playing with the ends of her hair.

"Y-Yes…" Naruto smiled at her as he walked closer towards her letting his fingers go through her hair.

"I like it like this" He whispered to her. Yukki rolled his eyes at the affection his brother was showing to Hinata.

"N-Naruto…" She quickly hugged him, which shocked both Naruto and Yukki. "I missed you so much Naruto…I know you've written me plenty of letters but I missed seeing you and-and I'm just glad that you're back" She looked up at him still hugging him as a smile appeared on her face.

He blushed as he looked at her. _"She's become even more beautiful over these passed two years…like a goddess" _He thought as he looked at her.

"Okay enough with the open display of affection. She's happy and I'm you're happy we are all happy you're back" Naruto chuckled as he removed himself from Hinata.

"That's right I am back…Uzumaki Naruto is back in Konoha everyone!" Naruto shouted out with a smile on his face. Yukki smirked while Hinata smiled…they were both happy that he was now back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Meeting the new member of Team 7

The two blondes and the one female Hyuuga were walking along the roads of Konoha. There was a lot of gossip going around as they were walking, mainly people talking about how Naruto was back.

The whole while they were walking Naruto held his grin on his face. He was truly happy that he was finally home. He wanted to see everyone from Kiba to Sakura, Ino to Chouji, Kakashi to Iruka, and Lee to Neji…he missed them all.

"So when are we going to fight niisan?" Yukki asked as he glanced at his brother.

"First let me ask Hinata something" Naruto stated as he turned his gaze away from Yukki to Hinata. "Hinata, has Yukki been giving you a hard time?" He asked as he turned to give Yukki a warning glare if he did do anything.

"Actually no Yukki didn't do anything…he calls Kakashi-sensei 'old man' a lot and he doesn't seem to like Sakura but he has done nothing to harm anyone" Hinata stated, she couldn't help but to smile at the fact Naruto always acted as if he were the oldest.

Naruto looked at Yukki. "Why don't you like Sakura?"

"Because I don't…she's annoying. Every time it's Sasuke this Sasuke that or Lee this or Lee that, it's annoying. I'll tell you this much that one hasn't changed a bit…in strength she has but personality wise…tch" Yukki grunted.

Naruto frowned as he looked at him but decided not to say anything to him. "So…Hinata where is Kakashi-sensei I want to see him" Hinata thought about his question for a bit before answering.

"Sensei left earlier this morning…but I'm not sure where he went"

"Oh…he left on a mission?"

Hinata shook her head. "No he is here in the village I just don't know where" She stated as she glanced around their surroundings to see if she spot Kakashi anywhere around them.

"Ah I see well I—"

"Hey, is that you Naruto?" They all turned around to see Kiba walking towards them with Akamaru.

"K-Kiba…is that you?" Naruto asked as he looked at him with wide eyes. Kiba grinned as he walked closer towards them.

"Yeah it's me. It's been awhile, right Naruto?" Kiba smirked as he looked at him. Naruto grinned at the brown haired teen.

"Yeah it has been…hey-hey…IS THAT AKAMARU?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Akamaru who was huge.

"Oh yeah can you tell that it's him" Kiba said as he petted Akamaru on the head. Naruto eyes were budging out his head.

"Akamaru was just so tiny when he was just sitting on the top of your head and now YOU'RE THE ONE RIDING ON HIM" Naruto yelled out loud as he looked at Kiba.

Kiba glanced at Kiba and shrugged. "I haven't notice, I'm around him so much I guess I didn't notice him getting bigger" Kiba stated as he looked back up at Naruto but then he looked Hinata while smiling.

Naruto watched as Kiba walked towards her placing his arm around her shoulders. Naruto looked at Kiba narrowing his eyes but then his eyes flickered over to Hinata who of course had that blush on her face but she didn't seem too tensed about his arm being around her…she seemed rather comfortable with it.

"U-Um…are you two dating or something?" Naruto asked remembering how Hinata use to tell him in letters that she and Kiba have become closer but he never knew what that really meant.

Kiba and Hinata's eyes were wide as they looked at Naruto. "Well it would be nice to finally get to date her but…over the years that I have been with Hinata she is more like a sister to me" Kiba stated with his arm still draped around her shoulder.

Hinata nodded as she looked at Naruto. "It's true. Kiba is like a protective brother to me" She smiled as she looked up at Kiba who was grinning.

Naruto just nodded as he looked at the two. "So…where is Sakura?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata. Hinata looked down at the ground which Naruto noticed.

"…Hinata? What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Sakura and Hinata are kind of on the rocky side right now" Kiba stated. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked Hinata.

"On the rocky side, what happened Hinata?" Naruto asked as he walked closer towards her. Yukki watched the scene before him not saying a word.

"She is…I-I told her…um I mean she asked me about Sasuke" Naruto looked at her still not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"She wanted to know…if Sasuke-kun liked me" Yukki, Kiba and Naruto all looked at the Hyuga girl. "I told her that…he did and she is just not taking it very well right now" Yukki scoffed.

"I don't see why I mean that girl likes Lee, right?" Yukki asked while Naruto looked at Yukki in complete shock.

"Sakura likes bushy eyebrows?" Naruto practically yelled. He watched as they all nodded their heads.

"Yeah, she likes him but she still likes that Uchiha. She can't seem to get over him and she has been pestering Hinata a lot when it comes to him liking her" Yukki stated with a frown on his face. He didn't like Sakura bothering Hinata; who he thinks of like an younger sister, although he'll never admit that to anyone.

Naruto remained quiet for a while not saying anything that is until her heard someone calling his name.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru standing there next to Temari with a bored expression on his face but his eyes held shock.

"…." Naruto looked at him as if he was trying to remember who he was. The blonde's face then brightened up as he grinned. "Shikamaru!" He grinned. Shikamaru gave Naruto a lazy grin.

"Hey it's been awhile Naruto and you're finally back" Shikamaru as he walked closer towards Naruto and the others. Temari was walking closer towards them as well looking at Naruto in shock.

"Is that really that runt?" Temari thought to herself still looking at Naruto in shock with a tiny tint of blush on her face looking at the mature Naruto.

"Yep, I'm finally back and—"He stopped talking when he looked at Temari who seemed to be looking at him. Naruto walked closer towards her and got in her face examining her.

"You look familiar…who are you again?" Temari paled as she sighed.

Hinata giggled as she looked at Naruto. "That's Temari-san, Naruto-kun. Gaara's older sister" Naruto eyes widened as he looked at the other blonde as he backed away from her.

"Ah Gaara…how is the guy?" He asked quite curious to know how his old friend is doing.

"He is doing well…he is the Kazekage now" Temari stated. Naruto looked shocked as he stared at Temari. Hinata and Temari looked at Naruto in concern they both knew how badly he wanted to become a Hokage.

"He's a Kazekage now, eh?" Naruto mumbled as he tightens his fist. Hinata looked at him not knowing what to say.

"N-Naruto…." Naruto then looked up at everyone and smiled a small smile.

"That's good he must have worked really hard to become the leader of his village…I'm proud of him" Temari's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto. She watched as he pointed up to the Hokage statues.

"I won't lose to you Gaara…I will become the next Hokage" Naruto smile as he looked up at the statues. Shikamaru, Yukki, Hinata, and Kiba and Temari all smirked as they looked at Naruto.

"Well I didn't come over here just to say hello to you Naruto, I also came over here because Hokage-sama needs to speak with you and Hinata" Shikamaru stated.

"Granny-Hokage?" Naruto eyes widened.

-x-x-x-

"So Naruto you are finally back, eh?" Tsunade said as she put her cup down looking up at Naruto.

"Yes, I'm home now"

She smiled as she looked at Naruto. "Well I have some news to tell both you and Hinata" She stated with a now serious expression. They both looked at each other before looking back at the Hokage.

"There will be a new member joining your team in place of Sasuke" Naruto and Hinata looked shocked.

"A new member? No! I won't allow it. Sasuke is still considered as our teammate and I won't let anyone take his place" Naruto shouted out loud in anger. Tsunade sighed.

"I knew that you would react this way Naruto, but this is how it's going to have to be. Sasuke isn't here now and he hasn't been for two years now and you need a third member for your team" Naruto huffed turning his head away from everyone with a frown on his face.

"Hokage-sama, who is this person who will be a part of our team?" Hinata asked as she looked at the woman.

"He's name is Sai…come on in Sai" Tsunade said as she closed her eyes. Naruto and Hinata turned around to see who this Sai person is.

The male that walked in had black short hair and he was pale with his Konoha headband tied around his forehead and he had an expressionless expression on his face

Naruto looked at him saying nothing while Hinata stared at him with wide eyes. "H-He…he looks almost like Sasuke…" She mumbled as she looked at the male who was walking closer toward Naruto and Hinata.

"Hello my name is Sai" He stated as he looked at Naruto and then Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto mumbled glancing away from the Sasuke look alike.

"H-Hyuga Hinata…it's nice to meet you Sai" Hinata shyly smile as she looked at him. Sai looked at them not saying anything or nodding to acknowledge what they just said causing Naruto to frown.

_"And this is the guy that's going to be on our team?"_ The blonde thought as he looked at Sai.

"Well that is all you all are dismissed…and please I want you three to spend time together to get to know each other" Tsunade explained before waving them off. "Now leave" She stated as she looked at them.

They all nodded and walked out the room.

As the three were walking Sai glanced over at his new teammates smiling trying to seem like a caring person. Naruto looked at him and saw right through his smile which looked insincere to him.

"Tch…" Naruto grunted as he huffed looking away from Sai. "I spent my time long enough with this guy…he isn't saying anything so I'm leaving" Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto…" She tried to plead with him.

Sai looked at him not saying anything not caring whether he left or not. "Are you not man enough to do as what Lady Hokage asked us to do? Do you even have a penis to call yourself a man?" Sai asked while looking at Naruto.

Naruto turned red of anger while Hinata blushed. "What did you just say?" Sai ignored him and turned to Hinata.

"You sure are a plain looking girl but you have very large breast" Hinata blushed as she covered her chest with her arms.

Naruto glared at the guy as he stepped in front of Hinata in a protective way. "Hey! No one talks down on Hinata like that. Take is back" Naruto demanded.

Sai noticed how angry Naruto seemed but he didn't understand why, he was merely telling how he saw her. "I don't see what the problem is…little penis man" Naruto growled as he looked at Sai.

"You bastard, that's it" Naruto yelled as he was about to try and hit Sai someone grabbed him by his collar stopping him from doing so.

"Hey!" Naruto turned around to see Kakashi looking at him. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi smiled at him as he let go of his collar.

"Now-now Naruto it isn't good to start a fight with your new teammate…I'm sure Sai didn't mean what he said" Kakashi stated as he glanced over at Sai. Sai said nothing but look at the man.

"Tch, well I don't like this guy he keeps calling me names that I don't like and he said something to Hinata that I didn't like either" Kakashi just sighed.

"Well Sai is a part of team 7 now so just get used to it, Naruto" Kakashi stated as he turned to look at Hinata; who still had her arms covering her chest. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"What's the matter Hinata?" She shook her head quickly.

"N-Nothing is wrong sensei…" He looked back at Naruto and then Sai and sighed once more. He knew that it was going to take them awhile before they all got along with each other.

-x-x-x-

Naruto and Hinata were walking side by side not saying a word. Both of their minds were on Sai at the time.

"H-He sure has an open mind, right?" Hinata laughed nervously. He grunted in response. "Well…Naruto what did you want to do while we are walking around?" Hinata asked tying to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Um…well we can go to Ichiraku's" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata smiled cheerful as she nodded her head.

"Then let's go" She smiled as she started walking. Naruto stood there for a second watching Hinata was she was walking ahead of him.

_"She has become so beautiful…not that she wasn't before she's just bloomed into a prettier flower"_ Naruto thought as a blush formed on his cheeks.

Hinata turned around only to notice that Naruto wasn't following her and that he was still standing in the same spot. She giggled at his expression. "Naruto, come on" She smiled at him.

He then snapped out of his daze and grinned at her. "I'm coming Hinata" He grinned as he started running towards her to catch up to her.

-x-x-x-

"I heard that Naruto is back in Konoha" The teen with the face paint stated as he looked down at the red head who was sitting in his chair behind his desk.

"Ah…Uzumaki Naruto" Gaara as he started thinking about the blonde. "I see…what of Hinata?" Gaara asked not making any eyes contact with Kankurou. Kankurou smirked fully well knowing that his brother liked the Hyuga female.

"Well you know Temari goes there all of the time and she said that Hinata is doing just fine" He stated. "You know I bet you want to see her don't you?" He teased to only earn a glare from Gaara.

"Hn…maybe" He mumbled so lowly that Kankurou didn't hear him. Gaara did want to see Hinata and he wanted to see her so badly. He missed her dearly to be quite frank. Just before he left Konoha he had told Hinata that he liked her, something that he'll never forget.

_Flashback_

_Gaara was currently at the front gate of Konoha with his brother and sister. Just as he was getting ready to walk out the gate he heard his name being called by the female Hyuga. _

_"Go on, I'll catch up" Gaara mumbled as watching as the Hyuga girl was running towards him. Temari and Kankurou nodded as they continued walking. _

_"G-Gaara…" She panted from running towards him. He looked at her waiting for her to say whatever it is she had to say to him. "G-Gaara-kun…you—"_

_"Hinata…I like you" He blurted out. She looked at him with wide eyes not knowing what to say. He moved closer towards her as he placed his hand under her chin. "I like you Hinata. You are the first person that…really honestly cares about me. You are my first true friend…and I thank you for that" He smiled at her. _

_She was looking at him with wide eyes with her famous blush on her face. "G-Gaara…I-I…I like you too" She whispered as she looked away from him. He smiled as he looked at her. His eyes continued to glance at her lips. "I think I want to kiss her…" He thought to himself as he was leaning forward towards her. _

_He was leaning forward to kiss her when…_

_"GAARA HURRY THE HELL UP!" Kankurou yelled. Gaara growled. His lips were so close to kissing Hinata's lips the girl that he was starting to fall for. _

_"That asshole…I'm going to kill him" Hinata giggled as she pressed her forehead on his looking at him smiling him. _

_He looked at her as well while smiling but then he back away from her and his expression became serious. "Don't spend most of your time worry about Sasuke, I'm sure that he will return…and if he doesn't I'm sure Naruto will bring him for you" He stated with a smirk on his face. _

_Hinata was shocked by what he said but she smiled. "Thank you Gaara-kun…I hope to see you soon" _

_He smiled at her as he started walking away. "As do I Hinata…as do I"_

_End of flashback_

And he has yet to see Hinata for two years since that day. He frowned at the thought of not seeing Hinata in so long.

"You miss her don't you?" His older asked with a smirk on his face. Gaara glared at him.

"Shut-up and get out my office" Gaara snarled. The face paint teen nodded waving as he walked out the room.

"Alright-alright I'm leaving already…mister 'I miss Hinata'" Kankurou hurried and left the room shutting the door just in time before a book hit him.

Gaara sighed as he turned his chair to look out the window. "…Hinata…" He sighed as he started thinking about the female Hyuga.

-x-x-x-

Hinata was currently sitting down next to Naruto who was on his fourth bowl of ramen. She giggles to herself as she looked at him eating the ramen. "You really love ramen, Naruto?" She smiled to herself as she pokes his in the shoulder.

He turned to look at her and flashed a grin. "Of course, Hinata, ramen is the best!" She smiled at him.

"Naruto…i-it's good to have you back home" She smiled shyly at him. He turned to look at her with a string of ramen noodle hanging from his mouth as he then slurped it up.

"It's good to be back…Hinata" He grinned widely. As they were sitting there Sakura walked towards them.

"N-Naruto…is that really you?" Naruto turned around to see the pink haired girl. He stared at her for a moment before smiling at her.

"Hey Sakura!" He grinned as he stood up from his seat and walked towards her. Sakura looked at him while smiling but then she stopped smiling, as a more shocked expression consumed her face.

"You've grown taller Naruto. You're taller than me now" Naruto looked at her noticing his height over hers.

"Heh, I guess you're right, Sakura" He grinned at her. A slightly blush appeared on her face as she looked at him.

"So do I look more womanly now Naruto" She asked in a flirty tone. Hinata looked at Sakura and rolled her eyes. Naruto looked at her not noticing her flirting with him.

"No, Sakura you haven't changed a bit" He grinned at her. Sakura frowned as she looked at him while Hinata tried to repress a giggle.

"Naruto…" Sakura frowned as she looked at him. He was still grinning not really understanding why Sakura was mad with him so he just ignored it.

"I think you missed understood what Sakura was really saying" Hinata giggled.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Hinata with a confused expression. Sakura and Hinata just shook their heads as they both started laughing, leaving Naruto confused as ever.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Hey…" Naruto, Hinata and Sakura all turned to look to see Sai walking towards them.

"Ugh…not you again, what do you want?" Naruto asked as he looked at him. Sakura looked at the guy. Sakura glanced over to Hinata.

"Who is this?" She whispered.

"This is Sai our new member of team 7" Hinata explained. Sakura eyes widened as she looked at Sai.

"This guy is replacing Sasuke?" Sakura thought as she looked at the guy.

"Hello…" He looked at Sakura examining her.

"Sai this is Sakura…Sakura this is Sai" Hinata introduce them to each other. Sai just nodded as did Sakura. Sai's eyes wondered over to Naruto who was still glaring at him.

"What!" Naruto snapped.

"Well you were the one staring at me" Sai responded with his expressionless expression on his face. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything it was just how he was.

Naruto frowned even more but before he could say anything else Hinata had started talking. "Sai, why don't you join us" She smiled at the new member of team 7.

He nodded. "Sure I'll join you big breasts" Sakura eyes widened while Hinata look like she could die any moment now. Naruto glared at him and wanted to tell him off but he felt Hinata squeezing his hand as to tell him not to do anything.

Naruto decided to calm down as he took a deep breath and said nothing else. He listened to Hinata trying to get Sai to talk while Sakura was staring at Sai the whole time. _"She's probably thinking about how he looks like Sasuke or something"_ Naruto thought in his mind as he grunted. His thoughts went back to Sasuke. He wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha even if it meant breaking every single bone in his body; he would drag Sasuke back to Konoha no matter what.

Hinata noticed that Naruto was squeezing his hand tighter, since she was still holding his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun…are you okay?" She asked him in a concern. He turned to look at her as he smiled at her with determination in his eyes.

"Hinata…we will find Sasuke. I promise you that" He whispered to her so only she can hear. She nodded as she looked into his eyes. They both stared at each other with a determined look to their features. Unknown to them that Sai and Sakura were also staring at them.

"Why are they looking at each other like that?" Sai asked as he looked at his new teammates.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows why…" She said as she looked at Naruto and Hinata.

-x-x-x-

Later on that day Naruto decided to walk Hinata home. "So you still live with Kakashi-sensei, huh? Let me ask you something…I've been meaning to ask you this in my letters but I always forgot to ask you" Hinata nodded her head as she looked at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Have you ever seen his face?" He asked. Hinata giggled as she looked away from him.

"I've seen his face. I see his face every day" She smirked as she looked at him shocked expression.

"R-Really? What does he look like? I mean does he have buck teeth or something like that?" Hinata shook her head.

"No…he doesn't…he looks rather handsome if I do say so myself" Hinata laughed as she looked at him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is that so…?" He then smirked. "I thought i was always the handsome one" He joked as he looked at her.

"No Naruto is the really s-sexy one" She joked. They both laughed as they looked at each other.

"Ah, you've really grown out that shy shell, huh?" She shook her head.

"Not really…I'm still shy around certain people…but whenever I'm around Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Yukki and Konohamaru I'm not shy" She stated honestly. There were a few other people that she wasn't shy around but she didn't few like naming them all.

"Oh okay" He smiled at her as they both continued walking to Kakashi's apartment. When they finally arrived Hinata used her key to open the door. "You're finally home and you brought Naruto with you" Kakashi stated as he looked at Naruto with a smile on his face.

Unlucky for Naruto his mask was on. "Yep I'm home" Hinata smiled as she walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Kakashi.

"Naruto, are you going to stay for a while?" She asked him. Naruto glanced down at Hinata and nodded his head.

"Of course…but not long I want to Iruka-sensei" They both nodded. "So how do you like Sai?" Kakashi asked both Hinata and Naruto.

"Tch…I can't stand the guy"

"He is okay…I guess"

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the two. "Well I'm sure that you two will be getting along with him soon" He stated flashing them both a smile from behind his mask.

That whole night they three spend the whole night talking to each other laughing at past memories, to Sasuke, to Kakashi talking about how Hinata really acts whenever no one is around. Naruto was having so much fun with Hinata and Kakashi that he forgot about visiting Iruka and he end up spending a night over Kakashi and Hinata's apartment as he fell asleep on the couch with a smile on his face.

He was glad to be finally back at home.


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto woke up the next morning only to realize that he wasn't in his bed at home. He looked around and then down at the couch that he was lying on. "Oh right…I never went home" He mumbled to himself. He could hear Kakashi and Hinata talking about something in the kitchen; apparently they forgot that he was here.

"What to you mean no?" Naruto could hear Hinata shout at Kakashi which shocked him. The blonde had never heard Hinata raise her voice before.

"Because I don't want you to, that's why I said no"

Naruto peered over the couch to look into the kitchen where Kakashi and Hinata. He gasped loudly but quickly covered his mouth. There was Kakashi without his mask on. Naruto grinned, he was happy that he now finally sees the face behind the mask after all these years.

"Hinata I want to fix you breakfast, now tell me why can't I?" Naruto looked at the two noticing that they were acting like a married couple rather than student and teacher.

"Because I would rather do it myself"

Kakashi sighed as he walked over towards Hinata as knelt down to her level since she was sitting on a chair.

"Can't I just do something nice for my student, eh Hinata?" He asked in a whisper.

Naruto eyes widened when he noticed that Kakashi's hand was making its way near Hinata's cheek most likely to stroke her cheek. Naruto fell over the couch making a loud thump causing Hinata and Kakashi to stand up quickly.

"What was that?" Hinata asked as she watched Kakashi walk into the living room.

"Ah, it's Naruto…I almost forgot that he was here"

_"No you _did _forget that I was here" _Naruto thought as he sat up glancing at Kakashi and then Hinata. "Is there something that I'm missing here?" He asked as he continued looking back at Kakashi and Hinata.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. Hinata and Kakashi both had a confused expression as they looked at the blonde.

"I mean…do you…Kakashi-sensei…" He glanced over at Hinata and then glanced back at Kakashi hoping that Kakashi would get what he was trying to say.

Kakashi didn't get it and neither did Hinata who was staring at Naruto blankly. Naruto sighed in frustration. "Never mind forget it…pretend that I was never going to say anything"

"Already forgotten" Kakashi smirk then he realized he didn't have on his mask. Naruto just looked at him and smirked.

"Ah so you're just not noticing it huh? You don't have on your mask…and you Hinata…" He glanced at Hinata who was only wearing a long t-shirt and her hair was all over the place.

"It seems that you two are very comfortable around each other, hm?" He asked holding but a chuckle as he looked at Hinata's hair.

Hinata blushed of embarrassment while trying to fix her hair while Kakashi found his mask as put it on while clearing his throat.

"Heh, don't worry you're secret is safe with me" Naruto chuckled. The blonde then looked back at Hinata.

"Hinata, I think you should wear pants to bed…after all you do live with a pervert" Hinata giggled while Kakashi frowned.

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't do anything inappropriate Naruto, I trust him well enough" She smiled while Kakashi nodded agreeing to Hinata.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi. "Well if that's true…how come it looked like he was going to caress your cheek, eh?" Naruto asked glancing at Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a split second before going back to normal. "I wasn't she had something on her face…that's all"

"Tch…whenever" Naruto could tell just the way the older man was acting that he cared for Hinata in more ways than one but he was going to drop the subject seeing that he was embarrassing Hinata.

"So anyways…what is for breakfast?" Naruto asked becoming rather hungry. Kakashi and Hinata started looking at each other.

"Nothing now…someone won't let me cook" Kakashi stated as he slightly frowned at Hinata.

"Well how about we eat some ramen for breakfast" Hinata suggested as she looked at Kakashi and then Naruto. Naruto grinned and started jumping up and down while Kakashi sighed.

"Whatever it doesn't matter to me" Kakashi said as he looked back at her. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and grinned.

-x-x-x-

As the three were at the ramen bar Kakashi could tell and look at Hinata that she was happy that Naruto was back. He too was happy as well. As they were sitting there eating, they heard a familiar voice calling Hinata's name.

Hinata froze as she slowly turned to see Gaara standing there with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Gaara…is that you?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his seat, slapping the red head on his back. Gaara turned his gaze away from Hinata to look at Naruto as he nodded.

"Gaara, it's been a while" Naruto yelled loudly.

Gaara flinched at the loudness of the blonde as he removed himself Naruto's grasp. Gaara walked towards Hinata now completely ignoring the fact that Kakashi and Naruto was looking at him.

"Hinata…" He whispered her name as he looked into her white orbs.

"G-Gaara…is it really you?" She asked him. He nodded his head. She smiled as tears came from her eyes as she hugged him. "Gaara I missed you so much…" She smiled as she looked up at him tears falling down her cheeks.

He looked at her with a small smile on his cheek. "Hinata…please don't cry…I missed you too" He whispered as he leaned forward pressing his forehead on hers.

Kakashi and Naruto stared at the sight before them with wide eyes. Naruto then out of jealously quickly walked towards Gaara and Hinata and pulled Hinata away from Gaara.

"Let's not get too close now" Naruto said as he still held Hinata in his arms.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered as she looked at him while Gaara slightly frowned at him.

"Hinata…I will like to spend my time here with you so will you be my company for the rest of the today" Gaara asked as he looked at him.

She quickly nodded her head as she removed herself from Naruto and walked towards Gaara.

"But Hinata I want you to spend the day with me, after all I just came back to Konoha yesterday and you're still not done hanging out with me" Naruto whined as he cling himself onto Hinata's arm.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's behavior while Kakashi and Gaara sighed.

"Naruto I can always hang out with you…but…I've wanted to see Gaara for a while now"

"And what about me Hinata you've wanting to see me too, you know"

"I have but…let me just spend the day with Gaara" Naruto sighed and pouted.

"…fine then" Naruto grunted. Hinata smiled and nodded as she and Gaara then walked off.

"You know…I think she likes him" Kakashi stated out loud causing Naruto to look at him.

"Yeah…I figured that much out myself two years ago" Naruto still grunted.

-x-x-x-

Hinata kept glancing at Gaara which of course he notice and he smirked as he looked at her. "You seem like you rather in enjoy looking at me, Hinata?" He smirked as he looked at her. She blushed as she looked away from him. "Still shy as ever I see" He stated as he reached out and grabbed her hand to hold it like it was something he has done with her once before.

She blushed at the contact as she turned to look at him. "G-Gaara" She stuttered.

"Yes Hinata…" He asked as he looked at her.

She shook her head as she looked away from him with a blush on her face. He smirked as he looked at her.

"Still shy and cute…" He mumbled looking away from her. "And I…I still like you, you know that, right?" He asked still not looking at her.

She nodded her head as she looked at him. "Do you still l-like me?" He asked her mentally cursing himself for stuttering around her.

She turned to look at him in shock. She was surprised that he was asking her that. "I-I…still do Gaara-kun" She blushed. He stopped walking to stare at her which was making her even more embarrassed.

"Gaara, you're staring is making me nervous" She blushed as she buried her head in his shirt. He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't show his romantic side to anyone…in fact he didn't have one until he started being around Hinata. He wanted to show her how romantic he could be if he wanted to and to show her that he really does care for her.

He doesn't know if Hinata likes Sasuke but from what he could gather up when he was younger he could tell that the Uchiha liked Hinata.

"Hinata…I care for you more than anything in the world and I'm glad that I met someone like you. You became my first true friend, the first person who listens and understand me and the first person who I'm…starting to…love" He whispered while holding her. He didn't care that people were watching them his main focus was on Hinata and Hinata only.

Hinata was speechless; this is the second person to tell her that they loved her. She knew that she liked both Gaara and Sasuke but at the moment in her life she felt hostility towards Sasuke for leaving but Gaara she knew that she really cared for him but it was about the same as she cared for Sasuke.

"A-Are you saying that you l-love me, Gaara?" He nodded his head as he looked at her.

"Hinata…I wish to kiss you" He stated as he leaned forward and was inches away from kissing her when…

"Hey, Hinata" Gaara growled in frustration. Last time he tried to give her first kiss his brother interrupted it and now someone interrupted.

Hinata turned around to see Yukki standing there with a grin on his face. "Hey you know that that new teammate of yours is looking for you"

"New teammate?" Gaara asked as he glanced over at Hinata.

"Ah, yes there is a new member on our team…his name is Sai"

"You called my name big breast" Hinata blushed while Yukki looked away while Gaara frowned at the guy.

"What did you just call her?" Gaara snarled.

"Big breast…she has big breast so that's my nickname for her" Sai stated as if nothing was wrong with it. Gaara glared at him a glare so intense that Neji and Sasuke would have wet their pants but Sai stood there and look at him as if nothing was wrong.

"What is it?" Sai asked him not taking a notice of Gaara's glaring.

"Sai, can you please call me Hinata…instead o-of that"

"But I like calling you that…the name suits you"

"No it does not and do as she asks of you and do not call her that" Gaara demanded.

"Well then…I'll call you Hina-chan then" Sai said as he smiled that fake smile of his. Gaara and Hinata saw right through his smile but said nothing…until Yukki.

"Man that's the fakest smile I've ever seen. If you don't want to smile then don't smile…don't fake smile it looks bad and it's really noticeable" Yukki stated.

Sai said nothing as he looked at Yukki. "Well Hina-chan I'll see you around I have something that I need to do" Sai smiled as he looked at her before walking off. Gaara growled as he watched him walk off.

"Is that guy always like that?" He asked as he glanced at Hinata. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not really sure…I just met him yesterday" Hinata stated. Yukki stared at Gaara while narrowing his eyes.

"Hey you, red head!" Gaara turned to face Yukki. "You look very familiar…who are you to Hinata?" He asked.

Gaara looked back at Hinata with a look on his face. "Who is this?" He asked while Yukki frowned at Gaara.

"Yukki is Naruto's brother. I thought I've told you that once before" Gaara glanced back at Yukki.

"He does look a lot like Naruto…" Yukki continued looking at Gaara but glancing away from him.

"Well I'm leaving now Hinata. Konohamaru and I are going to do some training" Yukki stated as he walked off.

"He looks like Naruto but he acts like Sasuke to me" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah he has a personality like Sasuke but he also acts like Naruto at times" Hinata smiled. Gaara just stared at Hinata for a while before turning his head away.

"Hm so Hinata I hear from Temari that you live with your sensei, is that true?" Gaara asked as he looked at her with a questioning look on his face. The Hyuga girl nodded her head as she looked at the red head.

"Yes, it's true. I do live with my sensei and I have been living there since I was twelve" Gaara seemed mildly shocked about hearing this since he has never heard of a student living with their sensei before.

"He is a male and you're a female. Isn't that awkward?" He asked looking at her.

"T-There are awkward moments but Kakashi-sensei is sometimes like a big brother to me"

"Sometimes? What about the other times? What is he like to you then?" Hinata slightly blushed at Gaara's questions. She knew what he meant by what he was trying to ask and she couldn't help but to blush.

"Kakashi-sensei is my sensei of course but he is always like an older brother figure to me" Hinata smiled as she looked at Gaara.

"I see an older brother figure…" Gaara mumbled as he looked up in the sky.

"So, G-Gaara where would you like to go?" Gaara glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Not sure…let's just continue walking" Hinata nodded her head as she looked at him.

-x-x-x-

The blonde couldn't get Hinata and Gaara out of his mind. He kept wondering what the two could have been doing while they were alone by themselves.

"Stop worrying about those two" Naruto whipped his head towards the silver head Jounin. "W-What are you talking about sensei?" Naruto asked him in a look in a puzzle expression.

Kakashi smirked from behind his mask. "I can see it in your expression you're thinking about her…it's no deny about it, you can't lie about it" Kakashi continue to smirk as he closed his eyes.

Naruto gulped as he blushed deeply. "Well I um…I-"

"Well if you like Hinata you like her" Kakashi stated. Naruto looks down at the ground thinking about what Kakashi just said.

Yes, he does like Hinata he likes her. He was even thinking about asking her out ever since he got back home. He knows that Hinata likes Sasuke and that she likes Gaara but he knows apart of Hinata hates Sasuke for leaving. He can see it in her eyes whenever Sasuke's name is mentioned. Sure he himself feels hostility towards Sasuke too for leaving and he plans on bring him back to Konoha…him and Hinata made a promise to each other that they were going to bring him back.

Naruto sighs. "I'm going home for a bit…I'll see you around sense sensei" Naruto says as he walks off in a sulking mood. Kakashi just sighed as he watches Naruto walking away.

"That kid…"

"Hey, Pervy-sensei"

Kakashi mentally frowned when he heard the voice as he turned around to look at the older look alike version of Naruto. "Yes…what do you want Yukki?"

"Train me" He said in a demanding tone.

Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows as he looks at the young boy. "Train you? What for?" Kakashi had heard from Naruto once that the boy only like to train alone but it seems he likes to train with Naruto only and he knows that he liked training with his other sensei…

"I want you to train me because I heard from Naruto that you're the most powerful Jounin here in Konoha along with Gai-sensei and those other two Jounin's. But I want you to train me since I don't know the other three that well" Yukki stated as he looks at Kakashi.

"Hm…so you want me to train you, huh?" Yukki nodded his head as he looks at him with a serious expression.

"Very well then…I'll train you, starting tomorrow" Kakashi said as he pulled out his book as he started to read it while walking away.

"Pervy-sensei! Just wait a minute here, how come you can't train me today?" Yukki asked as he looks at him with frowning.

"Well I have a very busy schedule today…" He stated never taking his eyes off his book.

"You idiot, you just want to read that dirty old pervert book. Man oh man…I swear all old men are all dirty perverts" Kakashi's eyebrow started twitching.

"O-Old men? I'm not old"

"Sure you aren't, keep telling yourself that" Yukki said as he started walking off leaving an angry Jounin behind glaring at him.

"I'm not old!"

-x-x-x-

While the red head teen and the blue head teen were walking they made a stop at the Konoha Park. Gaara looked over at Hinata as he smiled to himself. "So Hinata…can I um…ask you something?" He asked as he looks away from her.

She looks up at him as she nods her head. "Sure Gaara"

Gaara stayed quiet for a moment before talking as he then glances at her. "Do you um…like Sasuke? Or have you ever liked him" Hinata eyes widened as she looks at him.

"I-I…" He just stares at her waiting for an answer. "W-Well I…"

"You like him, don't you?" Gaara asked as he looks at her with a serious expression on his face. "You know…I knew that he liked you but I never thought that you would like him" He said as he glances away from her.

"Well…I don't-I mean I did…" Hinata sighs. "It's just that ever since he left…I just hate him" Gaara's eyes widened at the word 'hate' come from her. "I honestly don't feel like talking about Sasuke…so can we please change the subject" She asked while not looking at him.

"Um…sure" He said while silence lingered the air…a very awkward silence. He glanced over at her not knowing that a girl like Hinata can even hate anyone. She must be very upset with the Uchiha for her to hate him.

"Hinata can I kiss you" He asked making her whip her head quickly turns him.

"Wh-What?" She asked thinking that she was hearing things.

"I said can I kiss you? I've been wanted to kiss you ever since we were younger…demo every time I try I always get interrupted. This time there is no one around to interrupt me…and well if it's alright with you can I kiss you"

She blushes deeply as she looks into his eyes. She couldn't believe that Gaara wanted to kiss her. If she kisses him he'll be her first kiss…and she wouldn't mind that, in fact she's always wanted to kiss him as well.

She nods her head as she blushes while looking down at the ground. "S-Sure…I would love for you to kiss me G-Gaara-kun" The red head eyes widened as he looks at her wearing a tiny tint of red on his cheeks. He leans closer towards her closing his eyes slightly as he got closer towards her face noticing how she was doing the same.

He lips were nearly inches away from hers when…

"Hinata!"

Hinata turned her head causing Gaara to kiss her cheek. Gaara was really pissed off now. "Who in the hell interrupted me this time?" He growled as he looks around noticing a Hyuga walking towards them.

"Kiyoshi" Hinata said as she smiled. Gaara looked at him and frowned. Kiyoshi noticed this and of course said something about it.

"You have a problem with me? What's with your look, kid?" He demanded as he glares at him.

Gaara snorted as he said nothing but glare at him. Hinata laughed nervously as she tried to get Kiyoshi's attention. "It nothing Kiyoshi, Gaara was-"

"Ah so this is the famous Gaara that my fiancée is dying to have date my little cousin" Gaara raised his eyebrow as he looks at him.

"Pardon?"

"My fiancée wishes for you to date Hinata…she's met you before during the attack on out village. Gaara eyes slightly widened remembering that female that he was talking about.

"Oh that girl…"

Kiyoshi nodded his head. "Yeah…but I think she's better off with the Uchiha" Gaara frowned as he looked at the Neji look alike.

"Tch…"

"Kiyoshi…please don't start anything" He glances at her as he sighs. "Alright I won't…sorry Hinata-sama and Gaara" He stated.

"Well anyhow I know that I interrupted something…" He said as he glances at Gaara as he started to walk away. "But…by the way Gaara I interrupted you two on purpose" He grinned as he then ran off.

Gaara was frowning as he watched the male run off. So he must have so Gaara getting ready to kiss Hinata so he came and stopped it. "Say is that cousin of yours…protective of you?"

"Yes, he is sometimes too overprotective" She said as she giggles. He sighs; too many guys were way too protective of her. First there was Sasuke who threaten him to stay away from Hinata, then there's Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiyoshi.

"Well I know you have other people to protect you Hinata…but I also want to protect you too" He said as he smile a very small smile.

She blushes as she looks at him nodding her head. "And I'll protect you too Gaara" His eyes widened as he looks at her.

"P-Protect me?" She nods her head while smiling brightly at him.

"Yes protect you silly" She giggles as she pokes him on his cheeks causing him to blush. "I'll always protect you because you're a precious person to me" She smiles at she then blushes as she shyly looks at him as she wraps her arms around him. His eyes widened as the blush on his face deepens. "You mean a lot to me Gaara and you always will…you know…there's a tiny part of me that…that loves you" He could feel his heart racing as she said that last part. He didn't know what to do or say, he just stood there with a red face almost matching the color of his hair.

"H-Hinata…"

She blushed as she removes her arms from around him. "I-I'm sorry, Gaara-kun I didn't mean to-"

He quickly grabs her as he holds her close to him. "Don't be sorry Hinata…it's okay" He whispers in her ear as he holds her close to him. "You mean a lot to me too Hinata" He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

The two of the stood there like they were the only ones there like time just froze for the two of them as they both were hugging each other.

-x-x-x-

**Not much happened in this chapter, sorry about that. But the next chapter will be out soon. And yes Sasuke will be making an appearance in the next chapter. **


End file.
